Pack Life
by maisey2k10
Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends. [HGXSU] TL, PL, JC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends. Rated M for adult themes of bad language, violence and sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with New Moon/Eclipse – 2005-06, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88.

I have also changed a few of the canon events for both Twilight and Harry Potter, as you will see in the coming chapters, for instance, Fred did die, but he wasn't crushed by the wall; he was killed by a vampire.

Also, some may not agree with the speech pattern that I have written for Teddy, especially for his age. Although I do not have children myself, I am a nursery nurse and I work with children under the age of five on a daily basis and I have an understanding of child development for each age group, so I have written what I experience in conversation with children.

And before I forget, let's ignore the eight hour time difference between London and Washington, just to make everything easier, I forgot and didn't realise until I was well into writing.

* * *

 **Wednesday 19th October 2005 - La Push**

"Miss Granger, on the behalf of the residents of La Push; thank you for your donation to the community and we hope you find happiness here."

"Thank you, Mr Black."

"Call me Billy," the russet toned man grinned from his wheelchair.

She smiled at him. "Only if you call me Hermione," his grin widened. "If there is anything I can do for your Tribe please don't hesitate to ask. I hope I'm not intruding on..."

He waved her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Of course you're not intruding, you are more than welcome here, you have my number if you need anything," she nodded. "Well then, I better get home, here are the keys."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, he took her hand in both of his and squeezed them, offering a smile. He then turned and wheeled himself down the beach.

"Before I forget, do you happen to know a contractor or someone that can help me fix this place up?"

He turned around. "It just so happens that I do, I'll send them along tomorrow morning for a meeting," Hermione thanked him and watched as he left, before turning to her new house, the keys of which she held in her hands.

It was a fairy large building made entirely of wood, with a small amount of brick used as a support mechanism. The paint had faded over the years, the once bright white was now a murky grey. The porch and steps needed a little fixing with some of the wood having splintered and rotted, a few of the windows needed replacing due to cracks in the glass whilst the rest just needed to see some soapy warm water. The roof needed to be redone; she had seen the water damage inside the house due to the few holes in the roof. The window panes needed a new spruce of paint and the lamps would need to be replaced entirely, due to rust and faulty wiring.

She had fallen in love with the house the moment she saw it. She could imagine what it would look like once it was restored to its former glory, with a little magic she could have it done in no time, but of course, she had to be careful with how much progress she made, therefore she would hire a contractor to not seem too suspicious.

She carefully walked up the steps, skipping the broken ones entirely, before opening the once red door and stepping inside.

She had chosen this particular house for a reason. Yes, her heart was set on it due to its aged beauty, but her mind had also agreed with the decision. The house was the largest in all of the La Push community and right on the seafront. The house had an enormous open planned living room -with a fireplace for flooing- kitchen and dining room, six bedrooms and three baths, a basement which she would convert into a potions lab and a room that with a few Enlargement Charms, could hold her growing collection of books. She would need the space to accommodate her friends and family when they visited her.

Thankfully the inside of the house wasn't too damaged. The ground floor would need the most work, the first floor not as much, the same with the second floor, but still it needed some improvements. As long as the building was structurally sound, she was happy.

The kitchen was the most ready; the sink would need to be replaced, as would most of the cupboard doors, but other than that, it wasn't too bad. She had space to put in a new fridge freezer, washing machine and dryer, an oven, as well as spaces on the large counter top for other Muggle appliances. She had a lovely island and breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen, it just needed a little paint and it would be good as new.

With a sigh she pulled out the broken glasses frame from her pocket and was whisked away, returning to London.

* * *

 **London**

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Hermione smiled at her best friend softly.

"Yes, Harry, I want to do this, I need to do this. It's best if we both have a fresh start, somewhere no one knows us, and somewhere we will be safe. I know it's been over a year, but we're all still healing, Death Eaters are still on the run and we're not truly safe yet, where we're going we will be."

"I don't want you to leave, what am I going to do without you?"

She chuckled. "You'll be the best junior auror this side of the world has ever seen," he smiled sadly.

"A lot has happened."

"Yes, it has."

"It's what's best for you both."

"I think it is," she agreed with him, both looking over to the sleeping Teddy Lupin, now eighteen months old.

"When do you leave?" he asked her quietly.

"Tomorrow morning, I have a meeting with a contractor."

"You have a place already?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, it's lovely, big enough for visitors and on the beach too, it just needs a little fixing up, but it's been deemed safe to be habitable."

"This makes it all the more final doesn't it?"

"Yes, Harry, it does, I've already said my goodbyes to The Weasleys and Minerva."

"How did they take it?"

"As you would expect, Minerva was slightly shocked, she wished for me to take an Apprenticeship under her and train to be the new Transfiguration Professor, but she understood. Ginny was upset but happy for me, Bill was supportive as was Charlie when I floo called him earlier on, Percy was indifferent, Arthur was upset but again understanding, George threatened to move in with me," he chuckled at her and shook his head, "Ron went ballistic, as did Molly."

"Everyone thought you were going to marry," he reminded her.

She grimaced. "No thank you, we tried dating and it was more awkward than Severus wearing pink and spouting off rubbish about being in love with unicorns and rainbows," he laughed. "Besides, I don't think I'll ever get married after what happened," she said sadly and he cleared his throat.

"Speaking of Severus, have you told him?"

"Not yet, he's last on my list, he'll be the most difficult, I just have to inform Kingsley and I can leave in the morning."

"I really don't want you to leave, you're my sister," he said sadly.

She leaned over and hugged him tightly. "You'll always be my brother, Harry, we're all each other have, and now we have Teddy too," she whispered.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic**

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Yes, Kingsley, Teddy picked it, I gave him a map and he pointed to it," she shrugged.

"Yes, but Forks, Washington?"

"It seems like a nice community, Seattle is only a few hours away so I'll have access to a Wizarding community and there's always Port Angeles. Besides, it's actually La Push."

He sighed. "When I received your letter stating you were moving to Forks, I had Percy pull the files we have on Washington," he pushed a file over to her. "In Forks alone there is a coven of vampires, seven in total," he saw her expression darken instantaneously, she gripped the side of the chair she was sitting in and she gave a frightening growl.

Kingsley gulped. Since the Final Battle and witnessing several of her friends, professors and peers being ripped apart by vampires, she had grown to dislike them, one in particular that she was currently tracking the whereabouts of, so she could repay her in kind. It was why she didn't go to work for the RCMC Department, she wasn't sure she could liaison with them, let alone stand the thought of them.

"I will say in their defence, the file states the vampires are on an animal diet only, they should pose no threat to you," he said softly, knowing immediately what her problem was.

"Even if they did, they'd have to get past my wand first," a smile tugged at his mouth.

"I will inform you that there is also a pack of shape-shifting wolves in La Push, three so far."

"As for the shape-shifters, according to this file, they haven't hurt any Muggles," she spoke calmer now, reading the file.

"An employee of The American Ministry of Magic's RCMC Department was despatched with instructions to observe the wolves. It seems they pose no threat to Muggles, there's some local legends surrounding The Tribe, one of animal warriors protecting their Tribe from cold-ones."

"Vampires?" Hermione raised on eyebrow.

"We believe so; the observer noted that the wolves patrolled the borders of their land every night. After a week he had only witnessed them killing one confirmed vampire that came onto their land, The American Ministry deemed them safe and no longer keep tabs on them, but as with all records, if another shape-shifter emerges, the records will automatically update."

"Do you think the presence of vampires nearby invoked the shape-shifting?"

"It may be possible, I hate to admit it, but I feel the shape-shifters will do you no harm, you'll be residing on their land, so you'll be protected. How did you manage to gain property, they're a closed community, they don't usually let outsiders in?"

"I can't actually remember; it happened so quickly. I was walking down a street, I must've looked lost because this man stopped me and asked if I needed help. We got to talking and he took me to the local diner. I told him I was looking to buy a property and before I knew it, I had bought a house, signed all the papers and donated to the local school to improve their library and gymnasium."

He chuckled at her. "You have a way about you, Hermione, you set people at ease. I'll be sad to see you leave, must you go?"

"I must."

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

"Severus?" Hermione shuffled on her feet nervously. "Please say something."

"When do you leave?" he asked her with cold eyes, his face emotionless. She hated seeing him that like.

"Tomorrow morning, everything is set."

"What will you do?"

"Now that I've completed my Masters, I'll be working on my own potions as well as providing potions for any that need them. I already have a contract with St. Helena's Hospital, its gives me more than enough income than I need, that's not including what I'll get from my sales to others, my investments and my reward money from the war."

"You need a license."

"I already applied for one, the paperwork came back yesterday. I have everything that we need. Please understand that I need to do this, things have been hard lately."

He sighed and slowly opened his arms for her. Like a hysterical child, she rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly, tears beginning to fall, out of everyone she loved, she would miss Severus and Harry the most.

Hermione had saved Severus' life during the battle, extracting the venom from his blood stream and rushing him to St. Mungo's. Since that day, they had been close, like father and daughter.

"I have more than enough space, you can visit whenever you like and when you retire, you can come and live with me," she whispered.

"I am needed here," he replied.

"I know, but I can't stay here, please understand that."

"I do, and that's why I give you my blessing."

She cried in both relief and sadness. "Thank you, Severus. We can owl and floo call all the time, I'll likely need your help with a potion or two."

"You're a Potion's Mistress now."

"But I am nowhere near your standard."

"You are fairly close, that comes with age and experience, you've always had potential. A second year brewing Polyjuice in a girl's bathroom," he chuckled lowly and it pulled a laugh out of her.

"May I remind you that I turned myself into a weird cat-human hybrid?"

"May I remind you that you brewed it perfectly? You only got hair from the wrong species, a mistake anyone could make, even I."

"If you say so," she muttered. "I expect a visit at least once a month; I want to hear your complaints about the new generation of dunderheads under your care."

He snorted and she smiled.

* * *

 **Thursday 20th October 2005 - London**

"Must you go?"

"Yes, Harry, I must," she smiled and chuckled sadly at his pout.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you with him," Harry looked at Teddy, currently sat on Hermione's hip and tugging on her hair and giggling to himself, changing his hair from a sandy blonde, to a mahogany brown, to black and back again.

"I understand Harry, being an auror isn't exactly an appropriate occupation for a young parent. You deserve to have your freedom, I know you love Teddy, I am able to care for him and honestly, he isn't much hassle."

"You say that now, wait till he gets older," Harry laughed.

"No, he is not getting older, he is staying my Little Teddy Bear for the rest of his life, right Teddy?" Teddy clapped in response and squealed and Hermione nodded.

Harry shook his head at her.

"I'll visit whenever I can."

"Just focus on making this world safe, there's still a few Death Eaters loose that need catching, goodbye, Harry."

"Bye Hermione, Teddy," he gave them a tight hug and stepped back.

Hermione put her beaded bag over her shoulder and pulled out the port key, with a smile to Harry she disappeared.

* * *

 **La Push**

She landed in the middle of the open planned space, Teddy was already asleep, magical transportation such as port keying took a lot out of small children.

She moved into the living room and carefully removed her bag, heading up stairs.

She had already been back to the house earlier that morning to set up Teddy's room, it wasn't finished but it would do until she had time to complete it. It was the room next to hers, the second largest in the house. She opened the door to reveal dark wooden flooring and light blue walls. There was a single bed against the right wall and it had charms on the bed, stopping Teddy from rolling out of it and hurting himself, also, he couldn't leave the bed unless someone had hold of him.

It was an extra precaution since Teddy had always been a curious child and now he was walking fairly well, running even better. She placed him on the soft mattress and covered him with the thick blankets.

She placed a spell on the bed to alert her to when Teddy wakes and with a kiss to the head she stood and left the room, heading back down stairs.

She had adopted Teddy a month prior to moving. After the deaths of Remus and Tonks, Teddy was under the care of his Grandmother, Andromeda, with Harry and Hermione stepping in whenever they could, more so Hermione since Harry had been in auror training and his schedule was always erratic.

Unknown to them, Andromeda had been ill, her condition deteriorating by the day. It was a Wizarding form of cancer and she had died from it, Harry and Hermione became Teddy's guardians, a week later, Hermione adopted Teddy.

She would make sure her Godson has the best life he could have, he would be safe, loved and protected.

She loved the little boy upstairs more than she ever thought possible. She smiled at her train of thought as she reached the living room. She picked up her bag and used her wand to remove all of the boxes and shrunken down furniture she had recently bought, still in its packaging.

She used magic to send boxes of her belongings and clothing up to her room, the master suite, and she sent boxes of Teddy's clothing and toys to his room, she would have to go shopping, not only did he not have many belongings, he was growing quickly and anything hardly fit him anymore.

Next she resized her furniture, but left it scattered around the room with the packaging. She moved boxes that said kitchen on, over to the kitchen and used her wand to send some things into their new homes, making it look as though she had been there a while unpacking, instead of arriving only ten minutes ago.

She used her wand to levitate the newly bought double fridge freezer, into place in the kitchen and setting it up, placing spells on it to protect it from magical interference and she removed the food she had bought at the local supermarket that morning, placing them in their rightful places and removing the stasis charms since they were no longer needed. She repeated the process with the silver double door oven and kettle. She had kitchen appliances and utensils scattered about, making the place look untidy with wrappers and newspaper everywhere.

She made her way over to the couch and sat down on the soft white material, the protective cover crinkling under her. She looked around and nodded to herself, she had done a good job of making it look newly moved into.

When she heard a car pull up outside and a car door shut, she stood up, smoothed out her hair and shirt, before clearing her throat and making her way over to the door.

She opened it to reveal a man dressed in simple jeans and a black t-shirt, clinging to his muscled form. He was stood by the truck looking at the house thoughtfully.

She moved away from the door and she could see him better. He was tall, Merlin was he tall. Six-foot-six at least, the muscles that his t-shirt clung to seemed bigger than she thought, he was like a combination of Bill and Charlie, Bill's height -only taller- and Charlie's physique. His skin was russet in colour, practically glowing, his eyes a dark brown and his hair short and black. He gave a whole new meaning to the term, tall, dark and handsome. Hermione wasn't known for being affected by a person's appearance, and that's when she realised she was practically drooling.

She pulled herself together and carefully walked down the stairs, jumping the last three as they were the worst and she landed on the sand with a thud.

It caught his attention and he looked over to her. He stared at her, his eyes wide and mouth hung open.

* * *

 **SPOV**

"Hey, Sam, what you got for us this morning?" Jared spoke as he entered Sam's cabin, Paul following behind him, returning from early morning patrols.

Sam shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "Billy called, that old house on First Beach, someone's moving in and asked for some help."

"That's dump's liveable?" Jared asked.

"More importantly, who could afford that dump?" Paul said.

Once again Sam shrugged. "Can't be anyone from The Res, I took a look at the listing, not only does the place need some work, it wasn't cheap either, we're talking mid-six figures, even in the state it's in. Billy said they'd pay well for the work done too."

Jared whistled. "It must be though; I can't imagine The Council allowing an outsider to live on the land."

"Billy said something about a donation."

"So the buyer bought The Council's approval?" Paul scowled.

"No, the buyer bought the house and donated afterwards, they heard about the school's lack of resources and wrote a hefty cheque for the library and gym, he said something about them being a firm supporter in education."

"So who is it?"

"Let's go and find out," Sam spoke, putting down his now empty coffee mug.

They left the house, climbed into the truck and Sam drove the short distance to First Beach, the house wasn't far on the beach, so he arrived within twenty minutes. He pulled up outside the house and told Jared and Paul to wait for him in the truck.

They weren't happy but didn't argue with the Alpha.

He stepped out of truck and shut the door, looking around before finally looking up at the house.

It was bigger than he remembered it being and he could see the work that needed to be done to it. Hours would have to go into fixing up the house, but Billy had given his word the buyer could be trusted to pay and so he wasn't worried. He was imagining what the place would look like when it was finished, what it would be like to own a house of that size and value, when he was brought out of his thoughts.

He heard a thud and looked in the direction the noise came from. He couldn't describe what happened next. It was as if his heart had stopped beating, only to pick up but at a much faster pace. His head cleared of all thoughts, particularly of those of his ex-girlfriend, for which he still felt guilty for breaking up with her. His thoughts were replaced with that of the girl, no woman, in front of him.

God, she was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on and she smelled amazing, he couldn't help taking a deep breath as the wind tussled her hair, sending her scent in his direction. It was sweet and fruity, vanilla, strawberries and honey, but there was something else there, something hidden. It calmed him, washing over him in waves.

He felt himself go light headed, was it possible to get drunk on a scent?

His eyes devoured her. She was far shorter than him, were he stood at six-foot-six, she only stood at five-foot-six, he was a whole foot taller than her. Her mahogany coloured hair fell in shiny and sleek ringlets to the middle of her back; they looked soft and spilled over her shoulders, creating a halo of sorts. It was a little windswept and he thought she looked beautiful.

She had flawless ivory skin and her large chocolate brown eyes were doe like and captivating, he had to tear himself away from them in order to continue with his perusal of her. He moved down to her cute button nose and saw a light smattering of freckles and he felt the urge to count them. Next were her pink lips, plump and soft looking and utterly kissable. He moved down to her elegant neck and saw her collar bone slightly peaking out from the few undone buttons on her shirt.

She wore a plaid shirt, red, black and white with a pair of black leggings and red converse on her feet. It was so simple and effortless. Her clothing clung to her in all the right ways, showing off the swell of her breasts and her curves. The best part was, she wasn't wearing a drop of makeup. His mouth had gone dry and he couldn't form a clear thought in his head.

Did he love her?

He realised that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Thursday 20th October 2005**

Hermione shuffled on her feet, slightly unnerved by the way the man in front of her was staring at her. But staring wasn't the right word, it was more like his eyes were devouring her as they slowly swept across her. Merlin, he looked like he wanted to eat her.

She had never been looked at so hungrily before and she felt a blush threatening to cover her cheeks, but she pushed it down and squared her shoulders, she was a Gryffindor, they didn't scare easily.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in her friendly tone, he didn't answer. "Hello, are you alright?" she asked again, her attention was drawn to the truck when two doors opened.

Two men equally as tall, dark and handsome though they looked slightly younger, maybe around her age, stepped out and made their way towards her.

She thought she heard them mutter something to each other, something along the lines of "Fuck, she's hot," but she shook it off.

"Hi, you must be the contractors, I'm Hermione," she smiled, showing them her perfectly straight and white smile.

"I'm Jared," one boy greeted her, equally as friendly with a smile and he shook her hand, the first thing she noticed was his unnaturally high body temperature, but she didn't comment. She looked him over, his muscled frame was tall, six-foot-three with light brown eyes and short brown hair, his skin a glowing russet colour.

Her eyes turned to the other boy. His muscled frame was slightly taller than Jared's, he stood at six-foot-four, with short black hair and brown eyes with the same russet skin tone.

"I'm Paul, pleasure to meet you, Hermione, such as pretty name."

Hermione was shocked when he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, she saw who she now knew as Jared, roll his eyes, but the most surprising response came from the man; he let out what she could only describe as a feral growl.

Paul and Jared's eyes immediately shot up to the man, looking at him apprehensively. Paul quickly dropped her hand and the man stopped growling, she was sure Paul had muttered something but she was distracted.

As the man gave a look of warning to Paul, he turned back to Hermione with a large, goofy smile on his face, she thought he looked rather adorable and felt herself smile in return.

"Hermione," his voice was deeper than she expected, smooth and charming, his tone almost caressing her name as he spoke. "I'm Sam Uley," he picked up her hand and like Paul had, he kissed her knuckles, but instead of pulling away, she heard him inhaling. Was he seriously smelling her?

When he pulled back, his thumb softly rubbed over the back of her hand as he slowly dropped her hand and she had to stop herself from shivering. She put her hands awkwardly behind her back.

"So, Sam Uley, Paul and Jared," she spoke, causing Jared to laugh lightly. "Billy has spoken highly of your work ethic, I do hope we can get along."

"I think we'll get along just fine," Paul wiggled his eye brows, Hermione burst out laughing at him and he deflated a little.

"I am so sorry, you just reminded me of someone back home," she apologised.

"Where actually was home?" Sam asked her, his eyes never leaving her.

"London, England. Born and raised, I loved England and was upset that I had to leave."

"Why did you have to leave?" Sam asked her with a frown, she noticed Paul and Jared shooting each other looks as their eyes darted between her and Sam.

"Let's just say I've had a rough few years and I needed a change."

"Why here of all places? Surely you would want somewhere warmer?" Jared asked her.

"Honestly, this place was chosen randomly from a map. And I quite like it, it's quiet, no one knows who I am here..."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you could say that I'm somewhat of a celebrity back home and I wanted space for myself. The weather's quite nice here too."

"Nice?" Paul asked disbelievingly, looking up at the grey clouded sky.

She laughed. "Yes, England isn't exactly known for its warm temperatures, more like our torrential rain and cloudy skies. The temperature right now, is what it would be in England in the summer, unless we get a heat wave, which isn't as often as you would think," she answered. "Right then, should we get inside and we can discuss business?" she asked kindly. They agreed and she smiled and led them back towards the house.

"Be mindful of the steps, as you can see, this place needs a bit of TLC, but with your help, I think we can restore it to its former glory," they followed her up the steps and across the porch to the door, stepping inside, their eyes widening at just how big it was, the opened planned space making it look bigger than should've been possible. Boxes and furniture were scattered about, newspaper and bubble wrap spilled from boxes and littered the floor.

"I'm sorry about the mess; it can't be avoided when moving into a new house. Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked politely.

"Coffee would be great," Paul grinned.

She hummed. "Hmm, coffee, I think I might have some, bear with me," she led them to the kitchen, gesturing to the stools she had bought and placed at the island and breakfast bar, they took seats.

She continued over to the cupboards, she pulled open the first cupboard door slowly and their eyes widened, not only to the amount of food held behind the door, but because one of the hinges was broken and the cupboard door hung at an angle, only held in place by one hinge.

"Nope, not that one," she muttered to herself and carefully closed the door, moving onto the next one, before doing the same and not finding it. She bent down to the cupboards closer to the ground and she rummaged through the cupboards.

The three contractors behind her all titled their heads to the side and took appreciative glances at her arse.

She heard a growl and quickly stood up, turning around to see Paul and Jared looking away from a livid Sam. She hummed in confusion and then went back to her task.

She let out a noise of triumph when she found the glass jar containing coffee and she stood up pleased with herself. She allowed the kettle to boil, grabbing four mugs and she made coffee for the three men before her, and a tea for herself, she handed them over and she hopped onto the kitchen counter, perching there and sipping her tea as they all watched her curiously.

"How old are you?" Paul eyed her.

"I turned nineteen last month," she shrugged.

"How can you afford this place, especially at your age?" Jared suddenly blurted out, he looked embarrassed and apologetic, but Hermione just burst out laughing. At the joyous and carefree sound, Sam sighed from his seat in-between Paul and Jared, they eyed him strangely. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

She waved him off.

"It was hilarious, I waiting for one of you to ask me that," she revealed and they looked at her surprised.

"Why did The Council let you buy this place?" Paul asked her. "They've never let anyone but a member of our Tribe own a property on our land."

"Well," she hopped off the counter and pulled a large tin from a cupboard, moving over to the island and breakfast bar and opening it and putting it in front of them to reveal a large selection of biscuits. She took one herself and dunked it in her tea, before eating it and answering their questions as they rummaged through the tin.

"It was an accident actually, I was wandering down a street, in Forks, looking at the houses and I ran into Billy. He asked if I was lost and we got to talking, we were at a diner eating lunch together and before I knew it, I had bought a house."

Paul and Jared watched Sam as he seemed to hang on her every word, though they had to admit, her voice was soft and calming, her accent was pretty awesome too.

"But how did you get their approval?"

"I'm not sure, Billy must've vouched for me I guess, I quite like him; he reminds me of my Grandad," she said softly. "Anyway, we got to talking and I heard about the lack of resources at The Reserve's School and I decided to help, so I donated money."

"Why would you do that? You've never even met anyone on The Res."

"I know, but I value education. I was the school swot," she shrugged.

"The school swot?" Paul asked disbelievingly, eyeing her up and down, taking in her beauty.

"Hmm, highest grades in the school."

"You mean your class?" Sam asked her politely.

"Nope, my entire school, even from my first year," she could tell they were confused. "I attended my school between the ages of eleven and eighteen, though technically, you could say I graduated early. I was accepted into a boarding school for those with exceptional gifts and talents, most don't even know it exists it's that exclusive."

"So you're a genius then?" Jared said.

"I wouldn't so say, no, I'll admit that I was a little smarter than my peers, but I wouldn't say I was a genius, there's plenty of people smarter than me. And, as for your question about how I could afford this place, let's just say I have a well paying job and I came into some money a little while back."

"Why would you buy this place, it's a dump?" Paul spoke.

"I like it, with a little love and hard work, it can be beautiful again, and I left a lot of people back home, I expect visits from them so I need the space. Plus, it's on the beach, it's very peaceful," she shrugged. "In short, I saw an abandoned property that I thought, with some help, I could make great again. I have too much wealth than I care for, so if all goes to plan, I'll continue investing it, maybe buy some properties, fix them up and rent them out," they stared at her. "Right, enough about me, do you fancy sharing your secrets with me or should we take a tour of the house."

"House," they all answered immediately causing her to laugh.

"Come on then, let's get started," she moved away from the kitchen island and breakfast bar. "As you saw, the cupboard doors will need replacing, the kitchen island and breakfast bar could do with some repainting, but I'll do that myself, and the sink will likely need replacing. Some of the windows can be done with being replaced, the porch and steps outside could do with being completely redone, as with the window frames and railing. A few floor boards may need replacing, you're the experts. So I'll leave that up to you to decide," she walked them to the left of the open room. "The ground floor of the house needs the most work. This will be the dining room, I'm thinking about putting in a new floor, maybe laminate, as you can guess, this part of the open planned space," she gestured around, "is the living room, feel free to have a look around."

They wandered off.

"Are you currently living here?" Sam asked her whilst looking over the walls.

"It will be my first night here, the building is structurally sound; I had it checked before moving in."

"There's a few holes and cracks in the walls, but it shouldn't take long to fix up, there's a slight bit of damp in the right corner, again, we can manage that in no time, a few floor boards will need to be replaced, we should probably put in a few more structural beams as a precaution and to offer more support, if there's going to be so many people here during visits, you'll need it, this house hasn't been lived in since before I was born," Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you think is best, I trust your judgement," she replied, Sam seemed to light up at her words, a large and goofy smile breaking out on his face.

"Are there any more rooms on this floor?"

"Yes, two," she led them past the staircase and to another room, slightly further back and she stepped inside.

"What will this be? We may need to accommodate for your wishes."

"I have a very... _eclectic..._ book collection," she heard Paul mutter "bookworm" and fought down a smirk. _'If only he knew,'_ she thought amused. "I was hoping to turn this room into the library and maybe a study; I need a space to complete my research."

"What exactly do you do?" Jared asked her, looking around the large room that was bigger than his bedroom and bathroom combined.

"You could say that I'm a Chemist, Herbalist and Biologist rolled into one," she spoke with a slight twitch to her lips, as if it was an inside joke.

"Genius," Paul muttered and she definitely heard him that time.

"There's isn't a lot required for this room by the looks of things, just fix up a few cracks in the walls and floor boards," Sam spoke, looking at her for her approval and she smiled and nodded.

She led them across the hall, to the room opposite them. It was the same size and just as empty.

"This room?"

"I think I might turn it into a media room."

"This room has more damage to it, some damp too," Sam commented, looking around. She nodded in agreement. They exited the room.

"Where does that door lead?" Paul asked her, gesturing to the door underneath the stair case.

"The basement."

"Right then, next floor?" Jared clapped.

Hermione led them up the staircase, which wasn't too bad, the banister would need replacing, but all in all, it was good.

"This is the first floor, it contains three bedrooms and one bathroom. This is the master suite."

She opened the door to show the room had boxes scattered around, along with a brand new king sized mattress leaning against the wall, and her new bed in pieces which she would put together later. She saw them look around in shock, she had to admit, even she was surprised by the size when she first saw it, she caught Jared looking at the two doors on the left wall. "Walk in closet and ensuite bathroom," she told him and his eyes widened further.

"How are the water and electrical systems?" Sam asked her, just wanting to get her attention on him.

"All taken care of, I had the water company and an electrician out before moving in, everything is in working condition, the gas too, moving on."

She showed them the bathroom, containing a combined shower and bathtub, a sink and toilet, a mirrored cabinet and a linen cupboard, before showing them a bedroom and moving onto the second floor, completing skipping Teddy's room, not wanting to disturb him. They looked at her curiously but didn't comment on it. On the second floor she showed them the bathroom and the final three bedrooms and mentioned that the roof needed a little work too.

They then headed back down to the kitchen.

"So, can you help me?" she asked hopefully.

Sam nodded immediately. "We can get started on the roof for you, and hopefully have it done by the end of the day."

"Really?" she grinned.

"Yes, it's an easy fix," Sam beamed at her grin.

"Great, would you like payment now or after you've completed the job? Of course I'll pay for all materials and any accidental damages done to the house, I won't hold you accountable, also I'll pay your work hours and medical if any of you were to get injured. Would you like cash or cheque?" they gawked at her.

"Billy said you can be trusted to pay, so we'll wait until after the house is complete."

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying now."

"Now?" Jared and Paul spluttered and she nodded.

"We're sure, Hermione," there it was again, Sam's tone caressing her name, this time she did shiver.

"Very well, when can you start?" she asked excitedly.

"Now, I had a feeling the roof may have needed some work doing, so I have everything I need with us today."

"Great, I'll even make you boys lunch."

Paul grinned. "I think I'm beginning to like you."

She laughed at him. "Well, I better get started on lunch then, I'm starving, surprising since I only ate not long before you arrived."

They all looked her petite frame up and down.

"Yeah, what's with all the food in the cupboards?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? I've recently developed a big appetite."

This time the three men shared a smirk, as if they were in on an inside joke.

"But you're so tiny," Sam commented fondly.

"She may be small, but she be fierce," she grinned, Jared laughed.

"I like her," he confirmed and she laughed at him.

* * *

Hermione had just finished making lunch and she stepped outside, calling the boys in. They ate together at the kitchen island.

"She can cook!" Jared laughed in delight and practically inhaled his food, as did the others. Hermione stared at them in shock.

"Bloody hell," she cursed, their forks paused halfway to their mouths and they stared at her surprised but amused reaction. "I never thought I'd see someone eat the same amount of food as The Weasley boys, I was mistaken."

"The who?" Paul frowned.

"They're my friends from back home, my family even. I've known them since I was eleven. We all went to school together, Molly and Arthur Weasley practically raised me. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have been my best friends since I met them. Ronald had five older brothers and a younger sister," their eyes widened, no one picked up on that she said had and not has.

Paul whistled in appreciation. "I spent most of my holidays with them, the amount of food they eat would feed a small army, that's just in one sitting, I've seen Ronald eat three helpings and still have dessert afterwards," she laughed lightly and they stared at her in shock.

They continued with lunch and then returned to their task, Hermione took a small plate upstairs to Teddy's room and decided to wake him up for lunch. After he finished eating she cleaned him up and they got out some of his toys from the boxes and played in his room, before exhaustion took him over once again and she put him to bed.

When she went back down stairs hours later, it was to see Paul, Jared and Sam, all moving her furniture about.

"What are you doing?" she asked them confused.

"Moving your furniture for you obviously," Jared grinned.

"You boys don't have to do that, it's not in your job description."

"Anything for a beautiful woman," Paul winked, Sam let out another growl that had Paul silenced immediately.

"Where would you like this, Hermione?" Sam asked her with a wide smile, nodding at the dark coffee table being carried by him and Jared.

"Just there, please," she pointed to the middle of the room, and the large comfortable couches were moved around it, one at the head of the table and one at the side, placing the comfortable arm chair at the other side of the table, the fireplace faced the couch at the head of the table. They moved the washing machine and dryer into the kitchen and set them up for her, along with the microwave and toaster.

"Next, your bed," Jared grinned.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"We don't have to, but we want to, you did make us lunch after all, can't say any other client has done that before," Sam grinned and she conceded.

They spent an hour putting her large bed together, when it was finally up it took up a bit of space. In the middle of the back wall stood the bed, with the dark leather headboard against the wall and the bed frame covered by the same material, not only was it a bed, but it had four storage drawers hidden, two on each side of the bed.

"That's a fucking big bed," Paul whistled, looking at her tiny frame once more.

She shrugged. "I like my space, right boys, thank you for today, I don't want to keep you much longer, I'm sure you have better things to be doing than talking to the new resident."

"Not really," Sam answered, his heated gaze on her.

"Actually, we have that thing," Jared commented.

"What thing?" Sam didn't look happy at the thought of leaving.

"That thing with The Council, you know, the meeting about the school? They want the leaky roof fixing," Jared spoke, clapping him on the shoulder.

Sam looked confused but nodded.

"I guess, we'll see you in the morning," he said longingly.

She beamed. "You will," she agreed. "I'll even make lunch again."

"Woman after my own heart," Paul laughed, Sam growled at him, shutting him up immediately.

"Well, we better go," Jared said quickly. "See ya later, Hermione," he pushed Sam out of the room, Paul following.

As they walked down the stairs, she heard Jared speak.

"I think you need to talk to The Council, now."

"Why?" Sam grumbled.

"You just do."

* * *

 **SPOV**

Later that night Sam entered his cabin to find Paul and Jared eating pizza at his kitchen table.

"Don't you have homes to go to?"

"We have patrols in half an hour," Jared shrugged, taking another bite of pizza. "So, what did they say?"

"I love her."

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"You've only just met her," Paul snorted.

"I love her, she's my imprint," Jared and Paul promptly dropped their slices of pizza onto the table and they mouths hung open.

"Oh, shit!" they both whispered.

"She's hot," Paul said suddenly, "and that accent, and fuck can she cook..." the growling coming from Sam silenced him. Paul coughed. "Sorry, that explains all the growling when we got too close to her."

"Also, why you couldn't keep your eyes off her, you were always trying to get her attention off us and you stared at her when you first met, it's why we got out of the truck. We heard her speaking to you, you didn't reply, you didn't even move," Jared said amused.

"So, Hermione, she's your future wife then." Paul grinned.

Sam groaned. "She's more than that. She's my imprint, my life, my other half, she has control over me like no one else. She completes me, she makes me better, stronger," they stared at him.

"What does it feel like, it's rare isn't it?" Jared asked.

Sam nodded. "So rare in fact The Council hasn't had a record of it since the last wolf pack, decades ago, and even then, only one wolf imprinted. It feels... it feels incredible," he admitted. "I've never felt anything like it, I feel stronger, more powerful, I feel... happy. Just being her in presence is the best thing in the world, her smile, her laugh, I live for it. She is my heart, my soul, my gravity, I live for her. I live to protect her and love her. Whether she wants me as a lover, friend, brother or protector, I will be that for her, whatever makes her happy," they stared at him in shock, his voice had softened considerably and a small smile lit his face.

"When I first saw her... my heart stopped only to pick up again, but beating faster, beating only for her. She was all I could see, all I could smell, God, her smell," he sighed, "I could feel the wolf, it was purring in my chest, begging for me to get closer to her, there's something different about her."

Paul snorted. "You're just saying that because she's your imprint."

"No," Sam shook his head with a frown. "Didn't you notice it? Her smell, she smells different, underneath that sweet and fruity scent of hers, there's something else, it smells familiar but I can't quite place it," they were looking at him thoughtfully. "And then there was that room, why did she skip it?" he thought allowed.

"Maybe she was hiding something," Jared shrugged.

"But what?" he mused and it went quiet.

Paul suddenly clapped his hands, drawing their attention. "So what's the plan, how should we woo the fair maiden so our dear Alpha get's his future wife?" he grinned.

Jared laughed and Sam scowled.

"Relax, you've staked your claim on her," Paul said. "She's yours, we're still going to be overly friendly with her though, it's fun; she's got this presence about her."

Jared nodded. "I noticed it too, calming, my wolf was calm."

"Mine too," Paul confirmed.

Sam frowned. "That's interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to Forks, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Sunday 30th October 2005**

Ten days later and the house was well on its way to being fixed up. Hermione had spent quite a bit of time with the three contractors and they had quickly become fast friends, and learned a lot about each other.

She observed that Sam was the leader of their little group, at twenty-two, he was older were Jared and Paul were both eighteen. Sam was the serious one, keeping the other two in line, keeping them on task. But he was kinder with her, he gave her soft expressions and laughed at her when she told him stories.

Jared was the calm one, the joker, the amount of pranks he had tried to play on her was ridiculous and he had failed every time, after all, she had grown up with The Weasley Twins, and they taught her a few things. She only wished she could whip out some of the joke products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, that George had gifted her, stating it was, "to keep away the many guys that would try to jump her bones." She had laughed at him.

And Paul, Hermione immediately knew he was the ladies man, the womanizer, the flirt. He would attempt to flirt with her and she would laugh at him. Sam would growl at Paul and Jared would laugh at her ability to, "poke and prod until it deflated his massive ego," as he called it.

She liked them, she felt comfortable around them. So comfortable they quickly slipped into a routine.

Hermione would wake and make breakfast and she would put a plate aside for Teddy, since he was usually still asleep. The boys arrived early and there would be a cup of coffee waiting for them in the now complete kitchen. They were surprised at how quickly Hermione had decorated the house by herself, they couldn't understand how she got it done so fast. The day after they had fixed up the kitchen, they walked in to see it decorated. Everything but the floor was done. The walls painted a soft blue, working perfectly with the light countertops, cupboard doors and the kitchen island and all the appliances were silver.

The day after they completed the living room, they walked in to find the walls painted red with gold accents and cushions placed on the seating areas, a large and soft white rug sat in front of the fireplace and there were a few white beanbags. Once again, the floor hadn't been done. Large framed photos covered the walls, photos they could only assume were of her friends back home, the people Hermione had told them about. Jared would've sworn he saw one of the pictures moving. Two laughing red headed twins, being chased around by an angry Hermione, with snowballs flying through the air, but when he blinked and looked at the photo again, it was ordinary. He had thought he was going crazy.

The day after they finished the dining room, they walked in to see the same soft blue walls as the kitchen and more photos lining the walls. A large, light solid oak table that seated ten people was in the middle of the room, with ten matching chairs and with blue cushions.

They had done the media room for her and when they saw it the next day, it too had been decorated. The walls were a majestic purple with silver accents. It had a small game table with matching chairs, two large soft couches against two walls in an L shape and they were facing the fifty inch flat-screen TV that now hung on the wall, with several game consoles and controllers on the shelf underneath and games to match. A soft grey carpet had been put down, much to their surprise.

They were always on the lookout for any more decorated rooms, but that wasn't until they finished their breakfast.

So after their coffee, they would eat any leftover food Hermione had left from breakfast, but she had started making more than enough for everyone, and they would move onto the next room, leaving the outside for last. When they did that, Hermione would take breakfast upstairs since Teddy would wake around that time and she would feed him, clean up him and dress him for the day. They would play together or he would play as she decorated one of the newly completed rooms.

She would put Teddy down for a nap and make lunch for them all, the boys stopping their tasks and eating and teasing her, before they all went back to what they were doing and Hermione woke Teddy from his nap for lunch. A few hours later, Teddy would likely be asleep again and she would say goodbye to the boys, now hugging them and kissing their cheeks since they had grown so close, they didn't even bother knocking, just waltzing in, Paul calling out a, "Honey, I'm home," and she would hear Sam growl and Jared laughing.

She would send them on their way and she would continue to decorate before making dinner, spending time with Teddy and then going to bed herself, to wake up and do it all again.

The boys had never seen Teddy, they didn't even know he existed. It wasn't that she was keeping Teddy a secret, because she wasn't, she loved him and was very proud to be his Godmother. The problem was Teddy, he didn't like people he had never met before, that's just the way it was. And he was still learning to control his Metamorphmagus abilities and she couldn't risk him using his abilities in front of the boys. Although, she was beginning to think that she wasn't the only one to be keeping secrets.

She had noticed things about her three friends.

One, their temperature wasn't normal, it was far too high to be normal, she had once told them to go see a healer, they looked at her confused before she realised her mistake and backpedalled, telling them to see a doctor, they laughed at her. The outdoor temperature didn't seem to affect them either, most of the time they walked around shirtless, sweat caused by hard work glinted on their muscled forms and for the first three days, she had openly gawked and blushed, she avoided them and they would tease her, but she had gotten over it now, she was used to them walking around shirtless.

Two, they ate an obscene amount of food; in the ten days since they met her, she had to go food shopping three times. She thought The Weasleys could put it away, but those three boys alone weren't far behind.

Three, she had heard them arguing, more specifically, Paul and Sam. Sam's voice would suddenly deepen, almost echoing and Paul would be silenced immediately, looking away from Sam in submission. It was odd.

Four, they smelled strangely, not bad, but just odd. There was something familiar about their scent, the more time she spent with them, the stronger it got, and sooner or later she would be able to identify it.

Five, she was drawn to them. There was something about them that she craved the need to be around them, to protect them, mother them, she wanted to see them happy and she wanted them to be safe. The thought of them getting hurt in any way scared her. She almost had a fit when Jared had sliced his hand open on the hand saw, he covered it with a tea towel and waved off her mothering tendencies, sending her back inside and laughing at her.

Six, they healed quickly, she had seen each of them with a cut on their bodies somewhere, and the next day they would be healed, they only way that was possible was if they had access to magical potions, which of course they didn't.

Seven, they were fast, they had fast reflexes, faster than normal and she had witnessed it on several occasions.

Eight, Sam. She was drawn to all of them, but she was drawn to Sam in a different way. When Sam was outside getting equipment from the truck, she found herself looking out of one of her windows, staring at him, unable to take her eyes off him. He had a strange effect on her. When he was around she felt relaxed, content. When he touched her, her heart fluttered and he stomach dropped, her magic tingled and her breath hitched. She knew he had noticed because he always looked pleased with himself, he was finding excuses to touch her more frequently. She always caught him staring at her and he never looked embarrassed, his gaze would darken and he would look at her hungrily and she would feel the urge to shiver and run and jump into his arms, but she never did.

Nine, they were strong, she had seen them carrying support beams that would've needed ten men to carry, they managed between the three of them alone.

They were definitely hiding something from her.

That morning as she stood turning the bacon over in the pan, the three contractors walked into the house, as usual, without knocking.

"Honey, I'm home," she chuckled as Paul waltzed past her, kissing her on the cheek and picking up the mug that was now _his_ , and sitting down at the breakfast bar.

Jared greeted her the same way, kissing her cheek and grabbing _his_ mug, before sitting down. Sam walked over to her and kissed her cheek, except his kiss was closer to her ear, and his lips lingered a little longer than Paul and Jared's had, her breath hitched and she heard him chuckle lowly in her ear.

"Morning, Beautiful," his voice rumbled in her ear, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her body. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

"Morning, Sammy," she grinned at him and he chuckled, he only allowed her to call him that. Paul had tried once, he ended up with a broken arm.

He grabbed _his_ mug and sat at the breakfast bar and she placed the food in front of them as she started to eat herself.

Things were different that morning, they were different because through the house echoed cries, the cries of a child.

Everyone stopped eating and they looked around confused.

"What's that?"

Hermione knew it was time to introduce them to the little man in her life.

"Teddy," she replied. They looked at her confused and she smiled apologetically. "I'll be right back," she stood from her seat and made her way out of the kitchen and up to Teddy's room.

"Hey, Teddy," she grinned at him and his cries died down.

"Mia, Mia," he spoke and he put his arms up for her and she chuckled and picked him up, placing little kisses to his face and he laughed and squealed.

"Listen, Teddy," she got his attention. "Mia has some very good friends down stairs, they're helping to make our new house pretty, they are special to Mia," she spoke and he kept his attention on her. "Would you like to meet them?" he looked hesitant but nodded at her. "They don't know about magic, so you can't do any of your special tricks, like you do for your Aunts and Uncles, okay? We have to be careful."

"I be goo'," he squealed and she laughed at him.

"That's my Teddy Bear," she kissed his cheek and then left the room, walking down the stairs and through to the kitchen.

She heard everyone make a noise of shock at seeing the little boy in her arms.

"Fuck! She has a kid!" Paul whispered, their mouths all open wide and eyes the same.

"Everyone," she said nervously, stopping in front of their shocked forms, Sam more shocked than the rest of them. "This is Teddy."

"You have a kid?" Sam asked slowly, looking at the sandy blonde hair and grass green eyes of the boy that clung to Hermione, frightened. He looked nothing like her.

"Technically."

"He doesn't look like you," Jared observed.

"He's my Godson," everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the news.

"Godson?" Sam asked, looking less like her was going to be sick.

"Yes, Harry and I are his Godparents."

"Where are his parents?" Paul asked.

Her expression darkened and anger filled her features, they had never seen her that way and recoiled in shock, it was terrifying.

"They were murdered," they made noises of surprise. "When they died, his Grandmother, Andromeda, became his carer, Harry and I helped her as much as we could, I more so than Harry. Andromeda died of cancer not long ago, we didn't even know she was ill," they stared in shock. "Teddy has no family other than myself and Harry. As much as Harry loves him, his work schedule doesn't accommodate for a child, mine, however, does. I work from home anyway, so I can be with him at all times. I adopted Teddy a few weeks before moving here," they didn't say anything. "Please say something," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jared asked her, it wasn't judgemental, more curious and she sighed in relief.

"I'm not ashamed of Teddy, I could never be ashamed of him, but he doesn't like meeting new people, he gets scared and goes in on himself, he goes quiet and clings to me. Also, I didn't want you to judge me, I don't care what people think of me, but I do care what my family thinks of me. We've become really close since my moving here, I consider you to be family and I care what you think."

"We wouldn't have judged you."

"But you did," she said softly, seeing the shame on their faces at the truth in her words. "I heard you, I saw your reactions. You all assumed that I was knocked up at the age of seventeen, because that's the age I would've been; Teddy is nineteen months old," they genuinely looked disgusted with themselves and it hurt her to see them that way. "It's okay," she said quietly, pushing Teddy's long and messy hair away from his eyes.

"It's not though, we judged you without even knowing your story," Paul said sadly, Sam hadn't spoken, he looked worse than the others, his reaction obviously affecting him more.

"It's a natural human reaction, it's completely understandable," she said with a soft smile.

"We're sorry," they whispered.

"I know and I forgive you," she looked at Sam and he looked at her sadly and she smiled at him.

"That room next to yours, you didn't show it to us," Paul mused.

She nodded. "It's Teddy's bedroom, he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him. We only arrived here that morning and the travel took a lot out of him. I had to wake him to eat, he slept most of the day. I told you I picked this place on the map, actually, Teddy picked it, didn't you?"

"Ted-dy do it," he clapped and they chuckled.

"So, do you boys think there's room for the best Godson in the world?" Hermione said as she tickled Teddy and he squealed and laughed loudly, pulling an automatic smile from the three boys.

"Of course, we need a new member of the pack," Paul winked at Sam and he glared at him.

"Teddy," she spoke. "These are Mia's very special friends, Paul, Jared and Sam," she pointed to them and he looked at them shyly and they grinned goofily and waved at him.

"Hiya Teddy, I'm Uncle Jared," he spoke grinning, standing up and moving over to her. He held his hands out to Teddy and to Hermione's complete and utter shock, he willingly went into Jared's arms.

Laughing loudly as Jared spun him in circles and then put him on his shoulders and moved around the room. Teddy was clapping and squealing.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked her, she turned her head to look at him, her mouth still open in shock.

"He's never done that before, the only people he'll allow to hold him are myself and Harry, he gets nervous around The Weasleys and he's known them since the day he was born, what he's allowing Jared to do is not normal," she had to sit down in shock.

"Let's see," Paul mused. He stood and made his way over to Jared, who saw this and removed Teddy from his shoulders, throwing him in the air and Paul caught him without incidence and started tickling him, Teddy squealed happily.

"Bloody hell," Hermione muttered.

"Your turn," Paul grinned at Sam, giving him a knowing look. Sam looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye, to see that she was looking at him expectantly.

He slowly held his arms out for the little boy and Paul deposited Teddy in his arms, Sam held him awkwardly before bringing him closer to him so he didn't drop him, Teddy standing on his lap.

Teddy stared at Sam, their eyes locking before he leaned forward and wrapped his small arms around Sam's neck, burying his head in his shoulder and hugging him.

Hermione gasped in shock and awe, her eyes shining with unshed tears, Sam looked at her reaction and felt his wolf purring in pride, that he was the cause of her undoubted happiness and he carefully rubbed Teddy's back. Paul and Jared shared a smirk and a quick fist bump.

Teddy pulled back and looked at Sam.

"S... S... Sa... Sam," he got out and Sam nodded with a grin.

Teddy beamed and Hermione laughed wiping away a stray tear.

"He has trouble with his S'" she told him.

Teddy then turned to look at Paul.

"Ball," he said, causing the others to laugh.

"Close enough," he grinned and took Teddy from Sam, throwing him up in the air and catching him with Teddy squealing in delight. After the third one, Jared caught him and grinned at Teddy.

"J..J... Ja... Ed."

They laughed at Jared's goofy smile. "That's right, Uncle Jared," he ruffled Teddy's hair.

"He's a cute little guy," Paul mused, "going to break a few hearts when he gets older."

"No!" Hermione said darkly and they all turned to her in shock. "Teddy is not going to get older, he's going to stay my Teddy Bear forever, aren't you, Teddy?"

"I be goo'," Teddy nodded seriously, before going crossed eyed from the action and they laughed at him.

"Are you hungry, Teddy?"

"Hu...n...ry," he tried to repeat and she smiled at him.

She got up from her seat and retrieved his plate, with the cut up food and she placed it on the island, taking Teddy from Paul she sat him on her lap and gave him the fork, watching as he tried to feed himself, clapping and praising him when he managed to put a bit of sausage in his mouth by himself.

The others sat back down and proceeded to eat their own breakfast, also helping Hermione to praise Teddy as he ate by himself, not only did it make Teddy happy, but Hermione and they beamed in pride.

Hermione had quickly become an important person in their lives. She was their friend, mother and sister wrapped into one, she was a part of the pack, and now, so was Teddy. They felt awful when they had judged her, they could see that it hurt her, and they vowed they would make it up to her.

Hermione caught Teddy eyeing the boys and she knew what was about to happen. She noticed the tips of his hair beginning to darken and his skin tone too, she quickly started placing kisses against his cheeks and tickling him to distract him, thankfully it worked and he squealed in laughter, no one had noticed. It was going to be hard work.

Paul and Jared caught Sam staring at Hermione adoringly, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"So, are you ready to be a father?" Jared mumbled quietly, but he knew Sam's hearing would pick up on it.

Sam looked up at him, Jared and Paul could see a hint of fear in his eyes, but he answered. "Whatever they need me to be," he said quietly in response.

They finished with breakfast and Hermione stood to leave and take Teddy to get dressed.

"We'll do that," Jared said, nudging Paul.

"What? Oh, yeah, we'll get the little guy ready for you," Paul said quickly.

They stood and took Teddy from Hermione, heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs, she could hear Teddy squealing and she smiled to herself. The boys would be good for him.

She started clearing up the breakfast bar when she felt Sam's presence behind her. She put the dishes in the sink and then turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said sadly, a pained look on his face.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, I hurt you and..." she stopped his speech by standing up on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around him, his arms immediately went around her and pulled her closer to him. He ducked down and his head went to her neck, his nose ran the length of her neck and he inhaled her scent, sighing.

"I really am sorry."

"I forgive you; you're my boys after all."

He pulled back from her and looked down at her amused.

"Your boys?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Of course," she nodded. "I wasn't just the school swot."

"No?"

"No, I was the school's mother hen too," he laughed at her. "There was not one thing that Harry and Ron did that I didn't know about," she said proudly and he laughed at her again, before his expression softened.

"I'll help you in any way I can, with Teddy I mean, as will Jared and Paul," he promised her.

"You don't have to do that," she said softly.

"But I want to, my mother was a single mother, granted, she was a lot older than you, but I know she struggled. She struggled every day, right up until her death a few years ago, I did what I could to help her and I will do whatever I can to help you."

She stared at him softly after his admission, before once more hugging him again, he didn't stop her, holding her tightly to him.

"What about you? Why did your parents let you move to another country by yourself? And with a child? Are they going to visit?"

When he pulled away he saw a look of sadness and pain fill her face.

"No, they won't be visiting, they disowned me last year." she said quietly.

"What?" he growled, his hold on her tightening.

"They disowned me; I did something they didn't agree with. They said a Granger, their daughter, would never do what I did."

"What was it that you did?"

"I protected them, I said I've had a hard few years, I wasn't kidding. I protected my parents and they didn't agree with my methods. They were disgusted with me, I could see it on their faces, they kicked me out of the house and said they never wanted to see me again," tears leaked out of her eyes and his heart clenched, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs and cupped her face, she leaned into his touch.

"It's their loss, you are an amazing person."

She smiled sadly. "I'm not, I've done some things in my life that I'm not proud of, but they were necessary for survival," he stiffened at her words. "And now, I'm just trying to find a way out of the darkness, from it all. That's why I moved here."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"I'm not ready to tell you, but when I am, I promise, we'll talk about my past, but some things should be kept locked away forever."

She noticed Paul and Jared stood by the breakfast bar and they looked worried, a frown on their faces. She pulled away from Sam and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"What is it, boys?" she asked with a happy tone and smile.

They eyed her carefully. "We're not exactly sure how to change him," Jared pointed to Teddy's nappy and Hermione started laughing.

"I'll take care of it, we'll be starting potty training before long, that'll be fun," she sighed and then she walked over to them and took Teddy from them, heading out of the room.

"I didn't like the sound of that conversation," Jared spoke and Paul nodded in agreement, a frown marring his features.

"No, me either," Sam spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Tuesday 15th November 2005**

"Hermione!" she heard Jared's voice yell and she winced and rubbed her temples. Why they insisted on working on the house on a Tuesday was beyond her, but that particular Tuesday was not a good one.

She opened the door and poked her head around it to see Paul, Jared and Sam looking at her worriedly. Jared had Teddy in his arms and he was happily tugging on Jared's hair, leaning over him to do the same to Paul.

They had noticed since arriving at breakfast that Hermione had been acting strangely. She kept wincing when they spoke over each other or shouted, she winced when Teddy squealed, she screwed her eyes shut when direct light hit her eyes, she continuously rubbed at her shoulders and neck, she had bags under her eyes and she looked like she wanted to be sick when they were eating their pancakes.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked worriedly.

"Yes, why? What is it?" she snapped irritably. That was another thing, she snapped at them for no reason.

"Nothing, it's just lunch time," Paul said lightly.

She looked at them dumbly.

"And?"

"So what's for lunch?"

"I haven't made any, you'll have to get it somewhere else," they gawked at her as she shut the door.

"Hermione, what are you doing in there?" their eyes widened when they heard a feral growl and they looked at each other shocked.

"I'm working."

"Can we come in?"

"No, this is my lab; I have dangerous chemicals in here. Go and have lunch, take Teddy with you will you?"

"Of course," they answered automatically and then quickly found Teddy's coat and left the house before Hermione bit their heads off again.

They decided to walk since the local diner wasn't far from Hermione's house. Teddy ran over the sand unsteadily in front of them, falling a few times before getting up and continuing and they laughed at him.

"I wonder what her problem is today," Sam thought out loud with a frown.

"Hangover?" Jared muttered, but they all immediately discarded the thought.

"PMS?" Paul offered, they looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "She's going to be like this all week," he thought, they looked at each other and shivered.

"Terrifying," Jared muttered. "I'd rather face a leech."

"Come on, let's pick up the pace, I think Little Teddy here is hungry," Sam spoke, jogging over to Teddy, picking him up in his arms and throwing him in the air before catching him and Teddy giggled. Paul and Jared shared a smirk and jogged up to them.

They reached the diner in no time at all and quickly headed inside, the warmth hitting them immediately.

They walked over to the empty booth and sat down on the black vinyl seats. Paul and Jared sat one side, Teddy and Sam the other, though Teddy found it more amusing to sit on Sam's lap so he could tug on Sam's hair.

They ordered their food and entertained Teddy, whilst they waited for the food to arrive.

They received several looks and heard several sighs coming from most of the women present, Jared and Paul lapped up the attention, Sam ignored it, focusing on Teddy.

"Sam, my boy, how are you doing?" Sam looked up to see Billy Black with a smile on his face, Jacob pushing the wheel chair towards them. Sam greeted Billy and eyed Jacob carefully.

He could feel it, the change was coming and now he just had to wait. His attention was brought back to Teddy when he tugged on his hair.

"Ah, I remember this little one, Teddy," Billy smiled at Teddy and pretended to try and steal his nose and Teddy giggled, his arms around Sam's neck.

"What's with the kid?" Jacob asked him warily.

"He's Hermione's Godson, she's not in the best of moods today."

"PMS," Jared and Paul injected causing Billy to laugh loudly.

"So we thought we'd bring him out for lunch before we head back to work," Sam finished.

"Who's Hermione?" Jacob asked confused.

Billy rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, I've told you about her, she bought the house on the beach and donated to the school. Such a lovely young woman, very kind," Billy praised and he noticed how Sam beamed in pride, Paul and Jared a little too.

"She's a genius too," Jared inputted. "We have no idea what she does for a living, some sort of Chemist, Herbalist and Biologist rolled into one, she graduated her boarding school for those with special gifts and talents early," he shrugged. "And she can cook."

"She's hot too, has the best accent ever. Ow!" he said when Sam kicked him under the table and he scowled and rubbed his leg.

"How are things going with Hermione?" Billy asked Sam.

"Progressing," Billy beamed.

"That's wonderful, it seems you have a new friend," he nodded to Teddy.

"Hermione cried when we met him," Jared spoke. "She said Teddy won't allow anyone to hold him except herself and his Godfather, he allowed us to straightaway, he even follows us around whilst we're working," Billy laughed. "Don't you Teddy?"

Teddy stopped tugging on Sam's hair. "Ted-dy do it, I be goo'," he grinned and then giggled.

Jacob was watching them a little confused, shocked even. He had it on good authority, from Embry, that Paul, Jared and Sam were a part of a gang, that they were mean and lorded their weight around, he watched their attentive behaviour towards the little boy and how they spoke fondly of the same girl, it puzzled him. But then a thought hit him.

"What about Leah?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Their eyes snapped to him. The whole Res knew about Sam and Leah's break up.

"We broke up for reasons that I could not control," he said, his already deep voice growing deeper. It was a tone of warning, one that Jared and Paul knew not to mess with.

"She's had a hard time." Billy spoke, changing the subject.

"How do you know? Did she tell you? She's only told us a little about why she moved, but she's mentioned some things that troubled us," Sam spoke quickly.

"No, my dear boy, so hasn't told me, let's just say that where Hermione comes from, she is a very well known person."

"She mentioned that she moved here for space because no one knew her, she said that she was famous back home," Jared spoke

"She is, very famous and she's had a very hard life, the last eight years in particular have been very trying, the things she has seen and had to do is troubling."

"Why did The Council let her buy property on the land?" Paul asked, not being able to contain himself any longer.

"We know of Hermione Granger, we know what she has done, what she has sacrificed for a great amount of people. Hermione Granger is a Hero, and when she is ready, I believe that she will tell you everything you need to know, just as you will her," he gave them a pointed look. "Hermione is an incredible young woman and she will do great things for the people of our Tribe, whether she knows it or not. She is a protector, a fighter and a survivor; that is why we allowed her to buy the house."

* * *

They mulled over Billy's words as they walked back to the house, their thoughts racing at a mile a minute, trying to figure out what he had meant. How did he know that about her? Why was she considered a hero? Why had she had a hard few years? What had she sacrificed?

"What do you think Billy meant? Jared spoke aloud.

"I wish I knew," Paul shrugged.

"She's keeping things from us," Sam scowled.

"To be fair, we're keeping things from her," Jared replied. "Besides, she said she'd tell us, give her time."

* * *

Later that night Hermione was sat on the couch in her living room, rubbing her temples and glaring at the floor. Teddy had been fed, bathed and put to bed and was currently sleeping soundly.

Her glare turned to the fireplace when it roared to life, Harry stepping out of it, wearing simple jeans, trainers and a t-shirt, Severus followed behind him, wearing his customary black Professor robes.

"Hey, Hermione, I missed you," Harry spoke quietly as he helped her up from the couch and hugged her gently.

"I missed you too," she pulled back from him. "Sev," she greeted tiredly.

"Hermione, you look awful."

"Thanks," she growled and he chuckled as he hugged her.

"Would you give us a tour of your new house?" Harry asked her.

"It's not yet finished, but the boys have done an amazing job so far," she rubbed her temples. "But, can it wait until later; I don't feel up to it right now?"

"Of course," he said softly.

"Thank you for doing this," she sighed. "Teddy's asleep, if you could make breakfast in the morning that would be great."

"Anything you need, I've been here since day one, I'm not leaving you now."

"Don't be alarmed if three shockingly large males waltz in. Sam, Paul and Jared, I wrote to you about them. Have a cup of coffee ready for them. In the blue mug have a black coffee with half a sugar, in the mug with a cartoon chimp on have coffee with a quarter milk and one sugar and in the "Trust me, I'm awesome" mug have coffee with a third milk and one sugar. As for breakfast, it doesn't matter, just make a lot of it, as if you were cooking for The Weasleys."

"Okay," he said slowly and confused.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked her.

"Yes," she sighed, "let's go."

Together they left the house and Hermione sidelong apparated Severus to a section of the La Push woods she had scouted.

"These woods go on for miles, but there are properties not far away, the wards will have to be as strong as we can make them."

"We'll each add to them," Severus informed her.

He took out his wand and started to erect basic wards around a five mile radius. Once he had done that, he began adding to them, making them stronger.

Once he was done, it was Hermione's turn. Thanks to her stint on the run, she was fairly good at creating and erecting protective wards so it didn't take long at all to put her own twist on the wards.

"I'll be here in the morning," Severus promised her. She nodded, turned and then stepped through the wards, that was it, she wouldn't be able to walk back through them until the morning.

* * *

 **Wednesday 16th November 2005**

"Honey, I'm home," Paul yelled as he opened the door and waltzed in. Jared laughed and Sam growled as usual. Paul came to a sudden halt, Jared walking into the back of him, Sam doing the same to Jared and this time he let out a real growl of warning.

"You're not Honey," Paul frowned, seeing the pale man in the kitchen. He had chin length black hair, dark eyes and a hooked nose; he wore what he would describe as black graduation robes.

"Evidently," the man drawled. "Dunderheads," he muttered under his breath before ignoring them completely and lifting the newspaper up to read.

Sam was growling lowly at the unfamiliar man, wondering what the hell he was doing in his imprint's house. Jared sniffed the air. "There's two males here," he muttered quietly, knowing he would hear.

At that moment they heard someone walking down the stairs and turned their heads to see someone entering the room and with Teddy dozing in his arms. They had never seen him before. He had black messy hair and rounded glasses, a scar funnily shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead and he was five-foot-ten. He wore everyday clothing, jeans and a t-shirt.

The man stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened when he saw the three imposing figures.

"Bloody hell, what do they feed you here?" Harry blurted out in shock and then he looked sheepish at his outburst.

"Idiot," Snape sighed.

"Err, sorry about that. That was rude of me," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Jared asked warily as Paul glared at him and Sam was growling behind him, it was low enough that he heard it, but he knew his Alpha wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer.

"What?" he spoke confused, his eyes darted between them, sensing danger.

They were surprised when his demeanour changed. He stood taller and his stance became defensive, ready for an attack. His eyes narrowed on them suspiciously and his face was set hard. His hand went to his back pocket and he kept it there.

"Give me the boy," Sam growled, moving in front of Paul and Jared.

"And why would I do that? I don't know who you are."

"Give me the boy," his growl became louder, Snape put down his paper and raised an eyebrow. Teddy startled awake at the noise and blinked his eyes tiredly, looking around confused.

"Ball," Teddy said with a tilted head.

"You don't have a ball," Harry frowned, obviously confused.

"Teddy, come to Uncle Jared," he spoke calmly, stepping forward and opening his arms for him, trying to take him from Harry. Teddy didn't let go of him, in fact he clung tighter.

"I am not handing over my Godson to a stranger."

"Hold on a second, Godson?"

"Godson," Harry clarified.

"Harry?" Jared guessed.

"Yeah," Jared relaxed immediately and turned to Paul and Sam.

"Hey, this Harry, Hermione's friend, the one she talks about all the time," his eyes flickered around the room, seeing many of the photographs containing Harry. "Look at the photographs; he's in most of them."

Sam immediately stopped growling, but his eyes never strayed from him, Paul shrugged and then waltzed over to the mugs on the counter and took his, taking a swig and then grabbing a plate and putting food on it, eating without a second thought.

"Who's he?" Sam asked in his deep voice, his eyes flickering over to the breakfast bar.

"Severus," Harry shrugged.

"It's Professor Snape to you, Potter," he sneered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him, he's been like that since my first year, I don't know why someone that hates children would become a Professor."

"I don't hate children, Potter," Snape drawled. "Just incompetent idiots, which just happens to make up ninety-seven percent of the school populace," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where's Hermione?" Sam asked him.

"She's not very well, she's in bed," Harry shrugged, before reluctantly handing over Teddy to a waiting Jared, he watched in shock as he went willingly, immediately tugging on his hair and giggling as Jared tickled him.

"Interesting," Snape said thoughtfully.

"What? What do you mean she's not well?" Sam asked quickly.

"PMS," Harry shrugged. Sam seemed to relax at the news and Harry watched him carefully.

"She was a bit grouchy yesterday, kept snapping at us. We had to take Teddy out for lunch. Frightening," Paul spoke with a shiver.

"Trust me, Mate, you've seen nothing yet. Hermione Granger's temper is famous all on its own," Snape snorted at him.

"Ball," Teddy squealed.

"You don't have a ball, Teddy," Harry spoke.

"He means Paul," Jared clarified.

Jared took Teddy over to Paul and gave him to him, whilst he collected his coffee and breakfast. Sam however didn't move.

"I'm going to check on her," Sam spoke and he made for the stairs.

"That's not a good idea," Harry stepped in front of him, Paul and Jared dropped their forks in shock, they clattered onto their plates and their eyes widened.

"I'm going to check on her," his voiced deepened.

"No, you're not," Harry's voice deepened as well, surprising the others. "I've known Hermione since I was eleven years old, she is my sister in everything but blood. When Hermione is like this you leave her alone. In three hours time, you can take her up a mug of hot chocolate and a chocolate bar, but don't wake her up. Two hours later, you can take her up a blue-rare steak for her lunch, once again, don't wake her up. An hour later you can take her up some pasta, don't wake her up. When it comes to dinner time, you can take her up either some beef, lamb or pork, better yet, take all three. In the morning she should be Hermione again," they all stared at him.

"I'm going to check on her."

"No, if you want to live, you will listen to my instructions."

"Are you threatening me?" Sam challenged, towering over Harry, though he stared back unaffected.

"No, I'm warning you. You haven't seen Hermione like this before, I have. She has a routine. If you wake her, she will kill you," he said seriously. "The beef, lamb and pork are already cooked, they just need warming up and there's a steak in the fridge."

He turned and walked over to Teddy, took him from Paul, he found Teddy's coat and walked out the front door.

"As much as I hate to agree with the idiot," Snape sighed, "he's trying to help you, Miss Granger is not her usual self on a day like this, she would have no reservations about hurting you. Just ask Potter, she broke his nose for accidentally breaking her routine," they stared at him. "I have business to attend to," he then stood and he too left the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Well, that was eventful," Jared spoke breaking the silence. Sam made for the stairs again.

"Where are you going?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione."

"So you're not going to listen to their warnings then? I know you're worried about her, but if they say she's fine, then she's fine, they've known her far longer than we have."

"He's got a point," Jared nodded. "We should eat breakfast and see if we can get the second bedroom on the second floor done today for when she wakes up. You can check on her when you take her food."

* * *

Sam had made Hermione a hot chocolate, just the way she liked it and grabbed a chocolate bar, before heading up the stairs and to her bedroom. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

He took in his surroundings, he hadn't seen Hermione's room since the day she moved in. It was fair to say it was far different and looked a lot grander.

The back wall was lime green, the other three walls a chocolate brown with green accents. She had light laminate flooring, a small and simple chandelier hanging from the ceiling and her doors painted a dark brown. Her bay window was dark brown, with different shades of green cushions littering the seat and lime green curtains left closed. She had two dark wooden bedside tables with lamps sat on top, with green lampshades. Her large king sized bed still sat in the centre of the room, the dark leather headboard against the back wall, contrasting against the lime green. Brown bedding and a simple quilt set made up her bed, with green and brown cushions on the floor beside the bed, where they had been removed. That was the only furniture in the room, remembering that she had a walk in closet and therefore wouldn't need a chest of drawers or wardrobe.

He found he quite liked it, it was different, simple but the size of the room was not.

His eyes landed on the bed where Hermione was sleeping soundly in the middle of the mattress, her small frame swamped by the thick covers.

He moved closer and put the mug of hot chocolate and chocolate bar down on the bedside table.

His eyes swept over her face, his expression darkened considerably. She had scratches littering her face, some cuts deeper than others, her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes.

"Get out before I hurt you," he jumped when Hermione spoke, her eyes were still closed and her breathing even, the only indication that she was awake was that she had spoken.

"Hey, it's Sam," he said softy.

"I know, I smelled you from the stairs," he frowned when her voice came out not the musical sound he had come to love, but a hoarse, raspy sound; almost as if she had been screaming for far too long a time.

"Sam, I don't want to hurt you, but I will not be responsible for my actions, please leave. When Ronald broke my routine, I broke his clavicle."

He stared in surprise.

"Harry is out with Teddy spending the day together before he goes back to London in the morning and Severus will be in my lab because he's a nosy bastard and my previous mentor."

"Right, then, I'll leave you alone," he said slowly and then he made his way to the door, stopping and turning.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I will be if you don't break my routine," he promptly left the room, closing the door behind him and making his way up the next staircase and walking into the bedroom they were currently fixing up.

"She broke his clavicle?" Paul said amused, laughing slightly.

"Apparently so."

"But she's so tiny."

"There's things she's hiding from us," Sam scowled. "You should've seen her, what's wrong with her was not caused by PMS."

"Why?" Jared asked curiously.

"She has scratches and cuts on her, she's pale and has bags under her eyes and you heard her voice."

"She'll tell us, that's what Billy said," Jared shrugged.

"But when?" Sam growled in annoyance.

"Maybe when you tell her," Paul smirked and promptly went back to his task when Sam shot him a glare of warning.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to Forks, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

AN: I am posting rather frequently at the minute as I have a little time off from work and I thought that I might as well give you all as many chapters to read as possible until I return to work. Then postings will probably drop to twice a week, but not every story may get a new chapter. The postings will depend on how much progress I have made with my writing, though at the minute, my muse is being very kind and cooperating magnificently.

 **Q &A**

I tried to be as discreet as possible and only use small hints as to Hermione's predicament but most have you have already figured it out, so I will confirm that Hermione is indeed, a werewolf. How and why will be revealed soon.

* * *

 **Thursday 17th November 2005**

Early the next morning Hermione was up and back to her regular self. It was far too early to make breakfast, not only were Teddy, Harry and Severus still asleep, the sun hadn't yet risen.

She decided that she would make a quick trip to the warded site in the woods and remove them, they had Muggle repelling wards on them, as well as defensive wards; she couldn't risk anyone stumbling onto them and possibly getting hurt.

Instead of apparating she dressed in a pair of trainers, a t-shirt and some running pants, she tied her hair back and cast a Warming Charm on herself, tucking her wand into her waist band and then she left the house, going for a run.

It didn't take her long to reach the entrance to the woods, that's when she picked up the pace, wanting to see how well her senses and speed had truly improved. She ran through the woods, her feet crunching against the broken twigs and leaves, her breathing coming out in pants. When she immediately felt her body tingle she stopped running, catching her breath and then she pulled her wand and within twenty minutes, she pulled down the wards. It was much easier since they were only simple wards and her magic was involved in setting them in the first place, otherwise it would've taken much longer.

She cast a spell to check the time, seeing it was only half past six, she decided to run a little while longer, exploring more of the woods.

It was twenty minutes later when she got her foot caught in a hole she didn't see. She gave a little squeak and tumbled to the ground. She landed on her stomach, her hands catching her fall. She removed her foot from the hole and turned, sprawled on her back. She looked up at the sky and stared giggling, until it turned into a full out laugh she couldn't control.

She stopped laughing and sat up, her eyes darting around her and she gripped her wand. She had heard a noise.

Her eyes widened and her breathing stopped when she saw a figure step out from behind some trees.

It was a wolf. The biggest wolf she had ever seen, it had to be at least eight feet tall, its jet black fur blended into the dark environment perfectly, if it wasn't for her good eyesight, she wouldn't have seen it at all.

She was trying to control her instincts to run; it would only encourage the wolf to attack her.

But then the wolf did something odd. It dropped onto its stomach and started slowly crawling towards her. The closer it got to her, the more relaxed she felt and her breathing evened out and she loosened her grip on her wand.

"Umm, hello," she said nervously when the wolf stopped at her side, its nose against her thigh and she jumped in shock. It lifted its head and slowly rested it on her lap.

She was frozen in place before realising that she was in an unbelievable situation. She slowly lifted her hand and ran it through the wolf's fur, scratching its head. The wolf purred loudly and a smile lit her face, as her hands ran through the soft, thick fur. She scratched behind an ear and gave a little laugh when the wolf's tongue fell out of its mouth, lolling at the side, it reminded her so much of Sirius.

The wolf opened its eyes and looked up at her, she gasped in shock. Its eyes, she had seen them before. She saw them every day at breakfast, she caught them staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. They were Sam's eyes.

She tentatively took a deep inhale of the smells around her; the scent of Sam was the first to wash over her, overpowering her senses.

Suddenly everything made sense. The way he acted, his strength, his reflexes, his healing, his appetite, his smell.

 _'_ _Bloody hell, he's a shape-shifter,'_ she thought in shock, but then a small smile pulled at her mouth. If he was a shape-shifter, it meant he was different. It meant that he would understand her, her past, that is, if she ever told him. _'And if Sam's a shape-shifter, Paul and Jared must be too,'_ she thought with a bigger smile. That's when Paul's words came back to the front of her mind.

 _"_ _We need another member of the pack,_ " he had said with a wink. She had to stop herself from squealing in joy.

Should she play with them a little, have a little fun with it? She decided she should.

"You know what?" she spoke to the wolf. "We should give you a name," she mused as the wolf looked up at her. "And I know just the perfect one, how about Sam?" she asked coyly. The wolf's eyes widened. She had to stop herself from laughing, so she was right, the wolf in front of her was Sam, he was probably doing patrols when he had stumbled upon her.

"Sam, he's one of my boys, there's something about you, you remind me of him, maybe it's because you're so cuddly," she spoke, scratching under his chin. "And I don't think Sam will oppose to me naming a wolf after him. I think he'll be rather flattered. I think that every person has a spirit animal in them, if I had to guess, I'd say Sam's was a wolf," the wolf's eyes widened further and she bit the inside of her cheek.

She noticed the sky beginning to lighten, she had to get back. She sighed.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short," she said to the wolf. "But I must get back, I have breakfast to make and friends to say goodbye to. I'm sure you have a pack you must be getting back to, be careful in these woods, Sammy, who knows what's lurking in them," the wolf let out a strangled noise and she suppressed her laughter.

The wolf reluctantly moved away from her, slowly rising to its feet, she did the same and it now towered over her by close to three feet.

She ran her hand through its fur one last time before turning and walking away, when she was out of sight she gripped her wand and turned on her heel.

* * *

She landed in her living room, both Severus and Harry were already up. She grinned at them and made her way over to the kitchen, switching on the kettle and starting to pull out food for breakfast.

"What's got you so happy?" Harry asked amused.

"I've figured out a mystery," she replied goofily.

"And pray tell, what is this mystery?" Severus drawled.

She turned around and grinned at them.

"The mystery of Sam, Paul and Jared," they both raised their eyebrows in sync and she giggled, as much as they hated each other, they were alike in so many ways. "Their appetites, their quick reflexes, their size..."

"Bloody hell, they were huge," Harry cut her off with a whistle, "I know you wrote about them, but I wasn't expecting _that,_ " she giggled. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well they also have advanced healing and strength. When I woke I went for a run through the woods, I thought I'd take the wards down in case a Muggle accidentally stumbled upon them," she shrugged. "A large wolf stumbled upon me." they were deadly quiet, "it wasn't a regular wolf though; we're talking eight foot tall at least. It approached me, on its stomach, crawling over to me and I petted it. Its eyes looked at me and they looked exactly like Sam's, he smelled like him too."

"You're saying the wolf was Sam?" Harry said sceptically, Severus though looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I spoke to the wolf, dropped a few hints, even went as far as to say it needed a name, Sam. You should've seen the look in its eyes, the funniest thing I have ever seen," she laughed.

"But it can't be," he blinked.

"It is possible," Severus spoke, agreeing with Hermione.

"I know it's Sam, Jared and Paul too. Kingsley gave me a file to read, there's three known shape-shifting wolves in La Push, something to do with The Tribe having legends of spirit warriors protecting the land. The American Ministry sent someone out to observe them. After a week they deemed them none dangerous, they simply patrol the borders, protecting the land and people."

"From what?" Harry asked.

"Vampires," she spat.

Harry choked on his coffee.

"There's vampires here?"

"No," she lied; well not technically, the vampires were in Forks, not La Push. "But one or two have been known to pass through, the wolves take care of them, but they've never hurt a human."

"The biggest one..."

"Sam," Hermione injected.

"He seemed rather protective of you," Severus mused.

Hermione frowned.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said softly. "I could tell from your letters that you like this Sam character, it's okay to move on, it's what he would've wanted."

"I don't want to betray his memory," she whispered.

"You won't be, you will be living for him," Harry stood up and walked over to her, he hugged her tightly as tears began falling from her face. "Honestly, Hermione, you can have feelings for anyone you wish to. I suppose that it's a suspected shape-shifter isn't too bad. If he has all these amazing abilities you say he does, then he can keep you and Teddy safe, not to mention, he won't judge you for being a witch."

"I hope so," she whispered.

"Are you going to tell them that you know?"

"No, I thought I'd have a little fun first."

Harry chuckled. "George has been a bad influence on you."

"Helped me a great deal too."

"I know he did, I know," he replied softly.

* * *

Later that morning, Harry and Severus left through the floo before Sam, Jared and Paul arrived. Teddy was still sleeping and she had just finished pouring coffee and filling plates with food, when the door opened and the boys walked in, only Paul wasn't calling out, Jared wasn't laughing and Sam wasn't growling.

She looked up at them and smiled, they looked nervous. It seems Sam had filled them in on their interaction in the woods.

"Morning boys, breakfast's ready."

"Where are your friends?" Paul asked nervously.

"Teddy's still asleep and Harry and Severus left in the early this morning, they had a plane to catch," she shrugged.

"Where have your cuts and scratches gone?" Sam asked her.

"What cuts and scratches?"

"The ones you had when I checked on you yesterday?"

"I didn't have any," she said innocently. "Must've been the lighting in the room," she shrugged. "Anyway, breakfast, eat it before it gets cold."

They hesitantly moved forward, sitting at the breakfast bar and taking their food and coffee, eating it but they never took their eyes off her.

"So, have you had a good morning?" Jared asked her calmly.

She smirked. "Lovely thanks, I want for a run in the woods, I had the strangest interaction with a wolf," they all choked on their food and she stopped herself from laughing, plastering a worried look on her face. She continued when they got themselves under control.

"A wolf?" Paul squeaked.

"Hmm, eight foot tall. It had the softest fur," she sighed, "as dark as the night sky, and large brown eyes, very beautiful," she admitted. "It reminded me of you," she looked at Sam, his eyes widened. "I hope you don't mind, I named him after you, Sam, but the minute I saw him, I knew. I believe that all people have the spirit of an animal in them, you three in particular, I would think a wolf," they choked on their coffee and she bit her lip.

"Really?" Jared spluttered. "What's yours?"

"That depends on who you ask. Some would say the otter. Playful, wise, optimistic, capricious, light hearted. Some would say the lion. Noble, powerful, protective, courageous, skilful, witty, prideful, charismatic. Others would say the wolf," they all spluttered. "Loyal, patient, intelligent, instinctual, family orientated, free, responsible, reliable, protectors," she shrugged. "I have been described as all three throughout my life, particularly the lion."

"Why a lion?" Sam asked.

"My school, I told you there were four houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, I was a Gryffindor," they nodded. "The symbol of Gryffindor is the lion, Harry and all The Weasleys were Gryffindors too. Gryffindors are known for being chivalrous, prideful and stupidly brave with no sense of danger or self preservation," she shrugged. "So, since some think of me as the wolf, and I think you're wolves," they spluttered again. "Can I join your pack?" she grinned at them and they stared, their mouths open wide.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Thursday 24th November 2005**

Five weeks since she moved into her new house, it was finally complete. Paul, Sam and Jared had done a wonderful job with her home. The outside of her house shone with a fresh coat of white paint, her new windows gleamed, her soft carpeted flooring that the boys had insisted they put down for her were heaven on her feet, she even enjoyed the laminate flooring, after having races across the floor in her socks, against Paul and Jared whilst Sam and Teddy laughed at them, particularly when Hermione cheated and Paul and Jared ended up face planting the floor.

There were no words to describe how grateful she was to the boys and how much she loved the house, only cementing her decision to stay in La Push.

But it was bittersweet, the boys wouldn't be at her house every day, she wouldn't make breakfast for them, she wouldn't hear Paul shouting his usual greeting, Jared laughing and Sam growling. She wouldn't have Jared fail at pranking her, Paul sneaking food when he thought she wasn't looking or Sam watching her every move intensely.

She would miss them, or at least she thought she would, that was until they spoke.

"Are you insane?" Jared asked her. "Of course we'll be here every morning, whether we have another job or not, this is our first destination."

"Yeah, who else can make breakfast and coffee like you?" Paul spoke, earning a slap on the back of the head from Sam. "Not that that's all your good for, obviously, it's just your cooking is _the_ best," he groaned appreciatively.

"You were worried we wouldn't visit you?" Sam asked with a frown.

She bit her lip nervously and nodded. "You have no reason to be here now that the house is done."

"You're joking right?" Sam chuckled. "You can't rid of us, like Jared said, whether we have a job here in La Push or in Forks, we'll be here every morning to have breakfast with you," he saw her relax at the news.

"I guess we better go," Jared said. "We have a school's leaky roof to fix," he drank the rest of his coffee.

"Again?" she frowned.

"It would be better if the whole roof was replaced to be honest, but the school doesn't have the funds," Sam spoke.

"Yet," she spoke with a determined look on her face and they all raised an eyebrow. "Before you go," she spoke, getting their attention. She pulled three pieces of paper off the fridge and handed one each to the boys.

"What's this?" Paul asked.

"Your receipt, I've already had your wages deposited into your bank accounts."

"And how do you know our banking information?" Jared asked amused.

"It's best I don't answer that," they chuckled at her, before looking at the receipt, they spluttered.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Paul yelled, Jared fell onto the stool in shock, Sam stared in disbelief.

Hermione frowned. "Is that not enough? I deposited a little more into your account to reimburse you for supplies, I also gave you a bonus for not causing any damage and for getting the house done so quickly, not to mention, helping me to move furniture and decorate when it's not in your job description. You also took care of Teddy for me when I was in my lab, definitely not part of your job description. Would you like another five thousand?" they looked up at her in shock.

"You're paying us ten grand for five weeks of work?"

"Yes, you worked exceptionally hard and you boys deserve it."

"But it's ten grand," Jared spluttered.

"Thirty actually, I gave you ten each."

"Each!" Jared and Paul yelled in shock.

"Each," she confirmed.

"We can't accept this," Sam said, as soon as he remembered how to close his mouth.

"Yes, you can. You more than deserve it, you earned it. And besides, you can't give it back; I made sure the bank wouldn't allow you to return it."

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when the boys were leaving to head to the school, Paul and Jared were ahead, but she heard them whispering to Sam.

"Go on, ask her," Jared insisted.

"No."

"Just do it," she knew Paul was rolling his eyes, even if she wasn't looking and she smiled to herself.

"Fine." Sam growled. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Sammy?" she spoke, turning around at the sink after she deposited the dishes. She gave him a smile, it was unusual to see him nervous, the only time he appeared that way was when she was dropping hints about her knowing his status as a shape-shifter.

"Well, we've become rather close."

"We have," she agreed.

"And I was hoping that you would have dinner with me, tomorrow night?"

A small smile pulled at her mouth. "Where?"

"Port Angeles."

"What about Teddy?"

"WE'LL BABYSIT!" Paul and Jared yelled, when she turned, she saw them both standing outside the kitchen window, grinning at her and waving.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, will look after Teddy, then I would love to go to dinner with you," Sam visibly relaxed.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six, it's a bit of a drive," she nodded in agreement and smiled to herself as she watched Sam walk out of the room with a bounce in his step.

* * *

 **Friday 25th November 2005**

Hermione was nervous, she had her date with Sam in less than ten minutes. It had been a long time since she had dated someone, her last relationship almost breaking her, but with the support of her friends she had gotten through it, it still hurt her, and she still felt a little guilty, but, the only way to truly move on was to risk her heart again. And for Sam, she was ready to do that.

She stood in her closet in front of the large floor to ceiling mirror, checking herself over. She had no idea where Sam was taking her for dinner or how she should dress, so she went for the safest choice available, a little black dress, every girl had one, including Hermione.

Her black dress had a sweet heart neckline and was off the shoulders, giving a perfect view of her ivory skin, shoulders, neck and collar bone, but she had sleeves that went down to her wrists, covering her arms. A cinched waist showed off her natural curves, her skirt fell to her mid thigh and flared out slightly. With it she wore a simple silver bangle, a pair of strappy silver heels and two pretty clips held her hair back from her face and fell down her back in thick curls. She added a little shine to her eyelids and a brush of mascara, making her already long lashes fuller. Under her dress and hidden from view, she had her wand holster tied to her leg as a precaution. She grabbed a silver clutch purse and turned and headed down stairs before she changed her mind.

Paul and Jared were already downstairs with Teddy, sat in the living room waiting for her.

"Fucking hell!" Paul cursed, the minute he saw her come down the stairs. He couldn't take his eyes off her, neither could Jared for that matter.

"Language!" she scolded, in what they had come to learn was her bossy tone, you did what you were told and you wouldn't face the wrath of Hermione Granger. Not that they wanted to, after hearing that she broke her friend's nose and her other friend's clavicle, they didn't wish to see what she was capable of when she was mad.

"Paul, close your mouth; you look ridiculous," his mouth snapped shut, but his eyes remained on her.

"Jared, slap him for me," Jared automatically lifted his hand to slap Paul on the back of the head, but his eyes also remained on her.

"It's rude to stare," Hermione spoke uncomfortably.

"Who's staring? Fuc..." Hermione looked up when Sam entered the room, his eyes were glued to her, devouring her and she couldn't feel annoyed by it, she was doing the same to him.

He had a black leather jacket over his arm, a white button down shirt that didn't do much to hide the expanse of muscle underneath, particularly when it clung to his biceps, his forearms were on display as his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore smart, dark jeans and a pair of smart looking trainers. His hair looked slightly damp and his smell over powered her senses; outdoors, pine and strangely, apple.

"You look..."

She forced herself not to blush and she instead smiled. "Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself," she replied to his obvious flustered state. She saw Paul and Jared still staring at her, though with smirks on their faces. She turned to them.

"Right boys, as soon as we leave, I want him in bed, as soon as his head hits the pillow he'll be flat out, no house parties whilst I'm gone."

"Yes, Mom," they saluted jokingly.

She nodded and then walked over to Sam, grabbing her coat from where she left it by the door. She put the long winter coat on and when Sam pulled himself together, he offered her his arm, which she took graciously and he escorted her to his truck, opening the door for her and then getting in the driver's side, before setting off on their travels.

* * *

For Hermione it wasn't a long drive to the restaurant, she and Sam chatted the entire drive, laughing and joking amicably. When they reached the restaurant, Hermione was glad to see that it was the perfect balance between casual and fancy. Sam escorted her to the door, opening it for her. She looked inside to see light walls, dark flooring and furniture, a bar at the back of the room and soft lighting.

Sam helped Hermione to remove her coat, before doing the same for himself and they hung them up in the cloak room.

"Reservation for two under Uley," Sam's deep voice spoke, the young woman at the desk blushed and started batting her eyelashes, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right this way, Mr Uley," she all but purred.

She led them through the restaurant to the centre of the room, putting a deliberate sway in her hips and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the back of the woman, she must have sensed it because she looked over her shoulder and she paled at the look on Hermione's face.

They reached a small dark wooden table with a white table cloth and a black cushioned chair on either side of the square table.

"A server will be with you shortly," the woman stuttered before quickly walking away.

Sam chuckled as he pulled Hermione's chair out for her, and then pushing her in when she took her seat. He moved to his seat and sat down facing her, the minute they sat another young woman appeared, this one a blonde with dark eyes, eyes that were currently devouring Sam. Hermione had to stop a scowl from appearing on her face.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back shortly when you are ready to place your order," she purred at Sam, completely ignoring Hermione.

Hermione took the menu and glared at it, Sam's chuckling had her peaking over it.

"Shut it," she mumbled, he laughed louder, shaking his head.

When the waitress returned she took Sam's order of steak, and reluctantly after a glare from Sam, Hermione's order of pasta and they both opted for water.

They chatted until their food arrived, at which Sam decided to get more personal with his choice of question topics.

"What's your biggest secret?" he asked her, she had to stop herself from smirking.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret," she replied. "Besides, that's a mystery for you to solve, something to keep you busy," he chuckled at her. "I think I know yours though."

"You do?" he looked nervous.

"Yes, but I'm not going to reveal what I think it is, at the minute I think it's speculation, I need more evidence first," she was lying, her suspicions about Sam, Paul and Jared being the wolves were already cemented in her mind.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to have the awkward exes conversation now or later?" she asked.

He sighed. "Now I suppose, I've had three, the first two didn't last long, not even worth mentioning. My last girlfriend however, we started dating in sophomore year, almost four years we dated for and we broke up a while ago for reasons neither of us could control," he shrugged. "Your turn."

He saw a sad look appear on her face.

"I've had three too. My first I was fifteen, my school had this tournament in hopes of making connections with other international schools. The two schools involved were from Bulgaria and France, they stayed at the castle with us for the year."

"Castle?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, did I not tell you my school was a castle?" she asked confused, he shook his head. "Oh, sorry, well it was a thousand year old caste in the Scottish Mountains, freezing, the temperature here is nothing compared to the castle, even in the summer you had to have fleece bedding," she said with a light laugh. "Anyway, one member of each school was chosen to compete for the title of the champion. Viktor Krum was chosen as Bulgaria's. He's a professional athlete."

"You dated a professional athlete?" he said surprised, she nodded. "How if he was in school?"

"Well, he was the youngest professional athlete Europe has had, at the age of seventeen he was already on Bulgaria's national team and had been for three years prior," his eyes widened. "When he wasn't at school, he was training with his team. Anyway, he was chosen. He noticed me because I didn't fawn over him like the others did, male and female, Ronald was particularly overcome with emotion, he idolised Viktor," she rolled her eyes and he laughed at her. "I hadn't noticed but he followed me to the library a lot. After a while he asked me to the Yule Ball and I agreed. Before I knew it, we were dating," she shrugged.

"Why did you break up?"

"He was seventeen and I was fifteen. He not only lived in an entirely different country, but his career wouldn't allow time for a girlfriend. The language barrier was a bit of a pain too. I adored Viktor, but in the end, he had to go home since he graduated that year and he didn't have room in his life for me. Simple as that."

"Your second boyfriend?" he asked. He noticed her face fill with pain and he frowned. _'What had he done to her? Had he hurt her?'_ he though angrily, the wolf growling in his chest.

"How about my last boyfriend first?" she suggested, he nodded. "Ronald was my last boyfriend. So much of us was expected after school, since the age of eleven, everyone, the school and Ronald's family expected us to get married. I'll admit, I did have a bit of a crush on him for a few years, but then it just vanished, I knew we weren't compatible, we're better off as friends and nothing else. We dated for about two weeks before I couldn't take it anymore. All we did was argue and scream at each other," she sighed.

"When was this?"

"January, this year."

"And what about the second one?"

He watched her take a few deep breaths and her hands shook slightly. His wolf didn't like that. He reached over and took her hands in his, clasping them on top of the table and running his thumbs over the back of her hands.

"Did he hurt you?" he growled lowly.

She jumped and looked up at him.

"No," she whispered, he relaxed considerably. "No, he didn't hurt me. I loved him very much and he me."

"So why did you break up?"

"We didn't," she could tell he was confused and tears filled her eyes, this was not the place to breakdown, she pushed them back and took a deep breath. "I told you that Ronald had five older brothers and a younger sister," he nodded, wondering where she was going with that comment. "What you didn't pick up on was that I said he 'had' and not has," his eyes widened in understanding.

"Tell me," he encouraged her gently.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ronald and Ginny. That's the order of birth of The Weasley children. Fred and George were identical twins, right down to the last freckle. I grew up with them from the age of eleven, they were two years older than me. I was the only person in the world that could tell them apart, even Mrs Weasley needed to ask me to clarify which of her sons was which," she chuckled sadly. "Fred and I started dating the Christmas of my fifth year and his seventh and final year. I was sixteen and he was seventeen. We had to keep it a secret, of course George knew about us, but Ronald has a knack for being cruel to me, he always knows what ammunition to use to hurt me. If he found out I was dating his older brother, and Fred at that, he would've been relentless.

Fred and George were highly liked and popular, they even had their own fan club. Fred and I were complete opposites, we were an unusual pair but we worked well. I was studious, hard working, bossy. He was laid back, mischievous, charismatic. He was incredibly handsome too, six-foot-two, bright turquoise eyes, fiery red hair, he had the brightest smile I had ever seen and the most infectious laugh, which is good I suppose since he never stopped laughing. You could say that George was handsome too, since they were identical twins, but to me Fred was the most handsome, he was kinder than George, he knew when to stop whereas George always took things too far if Fred didn't reign in him.

He used to do this stupid little half smirk and it annoyed the hell out of me, and that's why he did it, to get my attention. He changed me, he taught me there was a life outside of the library, he taught me what it means to laugh and love. In turn I changed him. I taught him that if you want something badly enough you can achieve it. I taught him that he was a kind man, that he wasn't a disappointment to his mother. Fred and George left school early, dropped out and set up their own business. Their business is highly successful, George opened a second shop before I left England.

It was after my sixth year, just after Harry's seventeenth birthday when we decided it was time to come clean to his family. They were a little upset that we felt the need to hide our relationship, but most were pleased for us, except Ronald and his mother, who had assumed I was in love with Ron. In August I had to leave, I didn't return till April. The moment I saw Fred, he proposed to me," Sam's eyes widened. "I cried for two hours afterwards," she shook her head. "I had to leave again for a few weeks, when I saw him again in May, he died."

He stared at her, gripping her hands tightly.

"How did he die?" he asked quietly.

She took a deep breath. "He was murdered," his heart dropped in his chest.

"Like Teddy's parents?"

"On the same day, yes, but by different people. I'm not going to lie to you, it was very hard for me after Fred's death. I struggled for a while. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I ended up in hospital with dehydration and alcohol poisoning. But with the help of Harry, Severus and George, I got better. I did my double Masters and spent time with Teddy. And now, here I am," she squeezed his hands. "I have a Godson that I love more than anything in the world, I have my own home, I have made a new family, one that Teddy adores, which in itself is unusual," she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I was on the phone crying to Harry last night for two hours, and then another three hours on the phone to George, also crying. I felt like I was betraying Fred's memory, accepting your dinner invitation, but they put me straight. In fact George said and I quote," she cleared her throat. "'Hermione Jean Granger, you get your delectable behind in that little black dress you own, doll yourself up and go snag yourself a man. Freddie would be rolling in his grave to see you crying over him. The only form of crying he would accept is the form of laughter, so don't make me come from freezing my arse off England, over to I'm sure to lose a nut due to frostbite, La Push,'" she laughed loudly, Sam laughed with her, loving the way sadness was no longer on her face, instead it was happiness.

"He seems like a smart man."

"He is, one of the most intelligent people I have ever met," she said softly.

"Why did you accept my invitation then?" he asked curiously.

"You want the list?"

"There's a list?"

"There's a list," she confirmed.

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes. "I am a person that likes to make lists, I like my thoughts to be methodical and organized, deal with it," he chuckled.

"So, the list?" he prompted.

"First of all, Harry convinced me. Second of all, George convinced me. Third of all, I convinced myself," he chuckled at her. "But, the biggest reason I suppose is that you're different. It only proves it that you've sat here and listened to my awful past, anyone else would've gone all awkward and walked out by now. I know you won't judge me for being cautious, you won't treat me like a broken china doll, because that's not what I need. You're a kind man, Sam, I can see that in you. And I don't doubt you're destined for great things or that you protect your Tribe in your own way," his eyes widened slightly and she composed herself and continued. "My point is, you're special, Sammy, and your ex-girlfriends, whether it was them that broke up with you or you them, they missed out on something rare. I don't know what it is about you, but for some reason that I can't explain, I'm drawn to you. And even though I'm afraid that I'll mess up before whatever this is between us can go anywhere, I know that I have to allow myself to take that risk."

He stared into her vulnerable eyes and seeing that she was telling him the truth, his wolf was purring in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but at that moment, dessert arrived.

Sam let go of one of her hands and he ate with his free hand, never taking his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, for everything that you have gone through," his deep voice spoke. "I know for a fact there's plenty that you're still not telling me, but I'll be patient and I'll give you time. I've witnessed your kindness and selflessness in abundance. I've witnessed your intelligence and your humour, your playful side and your terrifying side."

She chuckled at him. "You've seen nothing yet, there was this bully in school, he bullied not only me, but my friends and most of the students throughout my entire time at school. One day in my third year, I was fourteen, he said something that really grated on my nerves and I couldn't stop myself, I broke his nose."

He stared at her and then started laughing.

"I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

"You really wouldn't." she agreed, her voice had darkened slightly and he rose an eyebrow. "Paul mentioned there was this girl he had slept with that won't leave him alone, apparently she can't take a hint. Paul's a bit of an arsehole but he would never physically hurt a woman. You don't happen to know her name do you?"

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"So I can have a little chat with her, that's all," she smiled sweetly.

"Err, no, sorry, I don't know her name," he said, her sweet smile dropped and she scowled.

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll just wait until she approaches him again. Besides, you haven't seen my sneaky side yet."

"You have a sneaky side?"

"I do, Fred and George's business is a practical jokes shop, they've taught me a few things. I'm just luring Jared into a false sense of security. He's got nothing on me," he laughed at her disbelievingly. "You think I'm joking? There's a reason Jared hasn't managed to pull a prank on me, I was taught by the best. The Weasley Twins are the pranking Kings of Europe. Just keep your eyes open, and you'll see what I'm capable of."

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Thank you," Hermione smiled softly at Sam from her door way.

He grinned back at her, a large goofy smile that she couldn't help grin wide at. They stood there grinning at each other.

"For God's Sake!" they heard Paul call from inside the house. "Kiss the girl and make plans for another date already."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Paul suddenly stormed past them, down the steps and he jumped into the truck, shutting the door behind him. Hermione and Sam laughed louder.

Jared followed Paul's exit, only slowly. "Just do what he says, you've been tiptoeing around each other for weeks," he rolled his eyes and left down the steps and into the truck.

"Second date?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Thought you'd never ask," she grinned back at him.

"Tuesday?"

"Tuesday's fine!" Paul and Jared yelled from the truck, Hermione laughed.

"Tuesday's fine," she repeated.

"Great," he grinned.

She stood up on her tiptoes and he bent down slightly, pulling her into a hug and she kissed his cheek. She heard him sigh and breathe in her scent, it was fine though; she did the same.

"I'll see you in the morning for breakfast," she whispered against his ear. He nodded. "Pancakes?"

"You are a gift from God," he sighed and she laughed lightly.

"I have many flaws."

"Not to me."

"I do, and some of them can't be ignored. People have tried," he laughed at her.

"Get a move on and stop being soppy!" Paul yelled, they chuckled.

"I'll see you in the morning," she spoke.

"See you in the morning," he agreed. She kissed his cheek once more and then pulled back and walked into the house, smiling at him as she closed the door.

He sighed happily and then turned and walked with a bounce in his step until he jumped in the driver's seat of the truck.

"So, how did it go?" Jared asked with a smirk. "Though, judging by that stupid look on your face, I'd say well."

"Really well," he grinned and then he frowned. "She revealed more about her past."

"She did? What?"

"Later."

* * *

They were all sat around Sam's kitchen table, three large pizza boxes sat open as they ate.

"So, what did you learn?" Jared asked.

"She was engaged," Sam spoke.

"Fuck, did not see that one coming," Paul said as he spat out his pizza in shock.

"Was?" Jared frowned. "What happened? Did he break up with her? If he did, he's an idiot."

"No, they didn't break up."

They looked confused.

"So why isn't she engaged anymore?"

"Do you remember when she told us about her friend Ron, the one that has five brothers and a sister?" they nodded. "Well she said 'had' and not has," their eyes widened.

"She dated her best friend's brother?" Paul said shocked.

Sam nodded. "The gist of it is, she dated one of the twin brothers, Fred. They started dating when she was sixteen and he was seventeen. They kept it a secret except from the other twin. They dated for a year before coming clean to their friends and family. She said she had to leave though in August and didn't return till April. The minute Fred saw her he proposed. She had to leave again and she didn't see him till May, he died."

"What happened?" Jared asked.

"He was murdered," they choked. "The same day Teddy's parent's were murdered."

"Fucking hell, what hasn't she been through?" Paul frowned. "Do you think they're connected?"

"I do, there's far more she's keeping from us, she practically admitted it herself," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "But aside from the fiancé, she's had two other boyfriends. One was Ron but they broke up after two weeks, she said it was too awkward, but apparently she dated a professional athlete from Bulgaria when she was fifteen."

"That's got to be illegal," Jared grimaced.

"No, he was seventeen, she said he was Europe's youngest professional athlete, he started from the age of fourteen," Paul whistled appreciatively.

"How did she pull that one off?"

"She didn't, his school was staying at the castle, yes, her school was a castle," they stared. "She actually ignored him and he followed her around until he got the nerve to ask her out. They broke up because not only did he graduate that year, he had to return to Bulgaria and his life couldn't accommodate for a girlfriend," he shrugged.

"Looks like you'll have to up your game if she's been engaged _and_ dated a professional athlete," Paul smirked and Sam scowled whilst Jared chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **An: Smut!**

* * *

 **Wednesday 14th December 2005**

Things had been going well between Hermione and Sam. Their second date had gone just as well as their first, as had their third, fourth and fifth and now they were on their sixth date. Sam had picked her up and wished to have a picnic up on the cliffs, but when they were in the truck driving to their destination, Sam's phone had rung, the caller ID showed it to be Jared.

It turns out Teddy wouldn't settle for him and Paul and he had a temperature. Hermione apologised to Sam for ruining the date, but he assured her she hadn't. They turned the truck around and drove back.

When they reached the house, Paul and Jared were trying to calm a screaming Teddy but were unsuccessful. Hermione immediately ran to them and took Teddy from them, taking him back into the house and up to his room.

"We're sorry about your date with Hermione," Jared spoke.

Sam shrugged. "Not your fault, if Teddy's not well, then it can't be helped. Take the truck, I'll get home in wolf form," he chucked the keys to Jared.

Paul wriggled his eyebrows. "You're staying?"

"For now, I can still salvage this date."

"I bet you can," he smirked.

"Go now!" Sam growled in warning.

Jared and Paul quickly jumped into the truck and left. Sam made his way into the house, removing his jacket and stepping into the kitchen. He spent more time at Hermione's than he did his own place, he knew where everything was kept and so he went through her freshly stocked fridge and cupboards and pulled out the ingredients to make macaroni and cheese, knowing Hermione had become fond of it recently.

As he went about making dinner, he could hear Hermione on the floor above, shushing Teddy and singing to him softly and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. It felt right, him stood making dinner for Hermione whilst she tended to Teddy, it felt normal. It was peaceful, he felt happy.

Just as he had finished dishing out the food onto plates Hermione came back down stairs, running her hands through her hair. She stopped when she saw him.

"I made dinner," he grinned.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly.

"I know, but I thought we could salvage our date, besides, I haven't cooked for you yet. Macaroni and cheese."

"You are my new favourite person in the world."

"Glad to be of an assistance," he grinned and she laughed.

"Come on, we'll eat in the media room and see if we can find an awful programme to watch."

"Perfect," he agreed.

They took their plates and walked to the media room, Hermione grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, sitting on the couch with her legs folded and her plate on her lap, Sam sat next to her, his feet spread evenly apart on the floor, his plate held in one hand as they ate and watched TV together.

It was a while later when their plates had been taken to the kitchen and now Hermione was cuddled into Sam's side as they watched TV.

"This show is awful," Hermione commented.

Sam snorted. "You don't enjoy women having cat fights, calling each other names and being exceedingly rich that they have to boast about it?"

"Certainly not, I had enough of that at school," he raised an eyebrow but didn't speak.

She closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them again it was to see Sam looking down at her softly. In that moment, she couldn't stop herself. Like a moth to a flame she was drawn to him.

She sat up and he watched her movements, his eyes never leaving her. As she tilted her head up slightly and moved forward, he tilted his down and he moved forward, until there was barely any space between them, they moved forward that last little bit and their mouths touched.

Her whole body set on fire, her magic hummed, her fingertips felt charged with electricity, her insides tingled. She had never felt something so potent before. It was like he was feeding her magic, making her more powerful, making her lose control.

She loved Fred, Merlin knew she loved Fred with all her heart, but in that second, with that one single touch of his lips, not only did she feel truly alive for the first time since her first year, her magic felt alive.

She pulled back with a look of wonder on her face, he smiled at her widely. She couldn't stop herself, not only did her magic need him, need his touch, but her soul did too, her body, her heart.

She needed him. She couldn't live without him, and that's when she came to a realisation, she had found her mate, something thought to be impossible. With that thought in mind and her feeling more randy than she ever thought possible, what with the events of the next day looming upon her, her hands flew up to his face, pulling him down to kiss her again.

He was slightly surprised but recovered quickly, more than happy to kiss her with his wolf purring in his chest. He brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek and the other went to the back of her neck, keeping her to him.

Hermione frustrated with not being close enough to him, promptly rose up onto her knees and swung a leg over him, so she was now straddling him and she never once broke the kiss, he groaned in surprise. One of her hands now gripped his t-shirt, the other moved to his hair, tugging and he groaned. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she gave him entrance without thought, opening her mouth to him and if he thought she was going to back down, he was severely mistaken. She was Hermione Granger. Her tongue immediately met with his, battling from dominance, she moaned and gripped his hair tighter and he gave a wolf like growl, making her shiver.

His hands moved down to grip her hips, his fingers likely to leave bruises but she didn't care. She pulled away from his mouth to allow for air, but she didn't stop, she pressed soft, teasing kisses against his neck, under his jaw, down his throat and he gripped her tighter, his growls getting lower as she nipped at his jaw.

"Hermione," his voice caressed her name and she shivered, he gripped her even tighter. "If you don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to control myself," he panted.

"So don't," she whispered against his ear and tugged on his ear lobe. He hissed and cursed.

She pulled back from him and where his eyes had darkened considerably, once dark brown, now almost black, hers had changed completely. Her once chocolate brown eyes, were now a strange amber colour, bright and terrifying, but beautiful. He gasped at the sight.

Before he could say anything though, she had attached herself to his mouth again, only this time, she rocked her hips over him, feeling the impressive bulge that had formed in his jeans, pressing into her and she moaned loudly.

"Seriously, if we don't stop now..." he mumbled between kisses.

"I don't want to stop," she pulled back and returned her attention to his neck.

"I don't want to take..."

"You're not taking advantage of a woman straddling your lap, besides, I'd knock you out before you had a chance to hurt me. You may be bigger and stronger than me, but I'm not someone to be trifled with. I have many advantages over you."

"I don't doubt that you do," he groaned and panted as she ground against him harder. "You're su..."

"Shut up," she bit down on his neck and he couldn't control himself after that, it was too much to take.

He gripped her waist and promptly stood up with her in his arms, she let out a little squeak of surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped him tighter.

She kept her attention on his neck as he made his way through the house and to the stairs, carrying her as if she weighed nothing at all, though to a man with enhanced strength, she didn't.

She heard him fumbling with the door handle of her bedroom door before he found it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He moved to the bed and suddenly she wasn't wrapped around him anymore, she was flying through the air until she landed on her bed, bouncing slightly and she couldn't stop her laugh. Sam was stood at the end of the bed watching her heatedly. She stared back at him, her gaze never wavering from his. Like the wolf that he was, he stalked closer to the bed until he pounced, pushing her backwards and catching himself on his hands either side of her.

His almost black eyes stared into her amber ones. She could tell he was going to comment on them and quickly intervened.

She lifted her head and pressed her mouth to his, asking for permission which he granted her, they fought for dominance as he lowered himself onto his elbows and into the cradle of her legs as she wrapped them around him once again. Her hands slipped under his t-shirt, her fingers trailing softly over the expanse of russet skin and thick muscle of his back and shoulders. When she reached his shoulders, she dug her nails in and dragged them down his back, he gave a loud growl, pushing himself against her, harder than before and she let out a keening sound, his wolf purred in response.

She gripped the edge of his t-shirt, ripping it over his head and throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed. Her hands trailed from his back around to his chest, over his abdomen, tracing every muscle, ridge, line and patch of skin she could, she raked her nails down his stomach and his hips bucked in response, he growled, she moaned.

He pulled away from her mouth and it was his turn to assault her neck, leaving teasing nips and sucking anywhere and everywhere, determined to mark her as his.

"I love your skin," he muttered. "So soft, so flawless."

"It's not flawless," she panted. "I have scars covering my back and abdomen."

"What from?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I'm not ready to tell you, but I will, soon."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise, ankle swear, slap swear, secret handshake swear, blood oath, I'll do it all, just don't stop," she begged. He chuckled lowly.

"I won't ask, besides, it can't be that bad."

"It is," she muttered.

His hands trailed down to the edge of her t-shirt and he pulled it up and she shifted to help him lift it over her head, it ended up on the other end of the room.

He moved down her body to start pressing kisses along the waist band of her jeans and she wriggled underneath him. His lips and tongue trailed around her belly button, before dipping in and she giggled, causing him to chuckle. It stopped when he caught sight of the thick scar on her stomach and he sat up to get a better look at it.

He had never seen a scar like it, it was three inches thick and raised. It started at her left hip and went diagonal across her chest, going over her right breast slightly and then ending at her shoulder. It looked to be a few years old. He noticed several smaller scars covering her stomach, also raised and less than two years old. Accompanying them were several burn scars on her shoulders, they too looked to be less than two years old.

He glowered at them and felt anger rise up in him. His wolf was furious, he wanted out so that he could kill the bastard that had hurt his Hermione. He was on the verge of phasing, he could feel it, a feral growl was about to be released when Hermione spoke, stopping his pending phase in its tracks.

"You think I'm ugly, don't you?" she whispered. Gone was the confident young woman he loved so dearly, she was replaced by a frightened and vulnerable child. Something he never wanted to see again.

"No, I don't," he spoke, truth dripping from his words. "I think that you're the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on. These scars add to your beauty, I'm sure there's a story behind them and I'm sure that no matter what happened, you were brave. They are not ugly because they are a part of you and everything about you is beautiful."

His eyes bore into her.

"Do you have more scars?" she nodded. "Where?"

"My back," he pulled away from her entirely.

"Show me," her eyes held his before she slowly turned over onto her stomach, showing her back.

He pushed her long, thick ringlets over her shoulder so he could see. Her back was littered with crosses, they weren't raised but they looked like they had been sewn back together and they had healed well, they looked less than two years old.

His hand trailed over the skin of her back and she shivered.

"Hermione, you are beautiful and I am going to do everything I can to prove it to you," he said gently.

He turned her back over onto her back and that's when he noticed her lace bra, her red lace bra. He groaned in appreciation.

"My favourite colour," his lust once again present in his eyes.

"It's mine too, I'm a Gryffindor, red and gold are forever engraved in my genetic makeup," he chuckled at her.

He went back to leaning over her on his elbows, cradled in her legs.

"You really are beautiful," he said to her.

"It's difficult to not believe you when you're looking at me like that," she whispered.

"Oh, Hermione, the way I'm looking at you is nothing compared to what I'm going to make you feel."

"Full of yourself aren't you?" she smirked. "Are you all talk though?" she teased. He growled and his mouth crashed against hers and they picked up where they had left off, scars and uncertainty forgotten.

Her hands traced his abdomen as his traced her stomach and sides, coming up to cup her breasts and kneading them softly. As her hands now traced the dark hair that started at his naval and disappeared under his jeans, his came lower too.

Her hands moved to his jeans deftly undoing the button and zipper, he mimicked her movements on her jeans. He pulled back from her and pulled her jeans down her legs, chucking them behind him, before removing his own jeans and thankfully they had both removed their socks and shoes earlier in the evening.

This left them both in their underwear and Hermione could see the huge bulge, he noticed her matching red lace knickers.

"Matching? Did you plan for this?" he asked amused.

"Believe it or not, no, I didn't. I always wear matching sets, it's a habit that I can't break and lace is actually really comfy, and when you wear jeans and t-shirts for work, it feels good to know that you've got a nice set of underwear on underneath," he chuckled at her.

He leaned down and kissed her, her legs wrapped around his hips, which was difficult given the size of him. Her hands traced everything she could get her hands on and his trailed up her sides, before dipping under her and arching her back off the bed so he could remove her bra, which ended up somewhere on the floor, along with the rest of their clothing.

She let out a mewling sound when his head dropped and he took a nipple in his mouth, one of his hands moving down her body, trailing over her stomach and then down her leg, before brushing over the lace of her underwear, teasing her.

After a few choice words from Hermione that had him chuckling, he gave into her pleas and his desire to make her feel like the most loved woman in the world. He slowly pulled the lace down her legs and her scent hit his nose, he breathed in deeply and let out a rumbling growl, pouncing on her.

His mouth attacked her neck, leaving bruises and nips in his wake and his hand moved to the apex of her thighs. His fingers brushing over her and she gasped, her hands gripping his biceps.

His fingers slipped through her folds, gathering the wetness before his thumb brushed over her nub and she gave a breathless moan, the sound rung in his ears and he needed to hear it again.

His thumb paid attention to her nub before he teased her entrance and only after she begged him, did he slip a finger into her. Her back arched off her bed and she gasped loudly.

She was far tighter than he was expecting her to be, he could only guess how long it had been since she was last intimate with a person, he knew it wouldn't have been her friend Ronald, and so he guessed it was her fiancé that had died, making it close to two years. If she felt tight when only gripping one of his fingers, he could only imagine what it would be like when they progressed further in their relationship.

He slowly moved his finger in and out of her as she moaned and gripped his arms tighter, her nails biting into him. He prepared her before adding a second finger.

She was moaning breathlessly and panting as she rocked her hips against his hand, he leaned over her, keeping his eyes on her bright amber ones; they lit up the room, like a cat's.

His breathing was just as heavy as hers, the sight of her and the sounds she was making were affecting him more than he ever thought possible.

He took one of her hands from his arm, laced his fingers through hers and pinned it above her head, her back arched off the bed and he lowered his head. He kissed and nipped at her throat, neck and jaw before taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently.

It was sensory over load for Hermione and he felt her walls fluttering around his fingers before she flung her head back. He luckily, had the sense to remember that Teddy was in the room next door and crashed his mouth to hers, catching her screams in his mouth as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

When she slumped away from him, breathing erratic, he removed his hand, but his eyes never left her, which were staring into each other's.

With a strength he didn't even know she was capable of she flipped them over, so that he was on his back and she straddled his stomach, her fingers entwined with his and both of his hands pinned on either side of his head.

Her eyes were brighter, if that was possible, so bright they were almost blinding. She slowly lowered her head to his and before she could kiss him, they heard a child crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Secrets will be revealed very soon...

* * *

 **Wednesday 14th December 2005**

Hermione sat up and gave a little laugh, Sam looked disappointed.

"Don't move," she whispered in his ear, before sucking his ear lobe into her mouth and blowing on it, he groaned and squeezed her hands. She looked at him and her eyes were chocolate brown once more. She let go of him and climbed off him, finding his t-shirt and putting it on.

Sam couldn't stop the heated gaze he sent her as she walked out of the room, wearing his t-shirt. His t-shirt that swamped her smaller frame, it fell to just above her knees and the sleeves fell past her elbows. She smelled like him and he her, he loved it and so did his wolf.

He put his hands behind his head and sighed, looking up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face as he listened to Hermione softly calming Teddy down. That felt right. Being interrupted by a crying child. He chuckled to himself.

He didn't have to wait long for Hermione to return. She closed the door behind her and stood by the door, looking his large frame over as it lounged on top of her covers without a care in the world.

"You're staring," his voice rumbled.

"I know," she sighed happily. Her eyes snapped up to his and he noticed that they were changing colour again, slowly becoming that strange amber colour. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied instantly.

"Let's play a game."

"A game?" he raised an eyebrow at her and sat up on his elbows.

"A game," she clarified. She stalked towards him, climbing on the bed and over him, pushing him back down onto his back with her hands on his chest, keeping him down. "You see, you were very attentive," he gave a cocky smirk. "So I think it's only fair that I reciprocate, after all, I believe in equality for all," she leaned down and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "I'm going to touch you everywhere, except, the place you want me to touch you the most," she purred and his chest rumbled in reply.

She quickly sat up and removed his t-shirt, giving him the best view of his life. Before he could take advantage of it, she slipped his t-shirt over his head and covered his eyes.

"But, you're not allowed to watch, only feel," she spoke, knowing that his already sensitive hearing would be at an all time high after losing one of his senses.

"You remove the t-shirt and I'll stop, do you want to play?" she asked innocently, her hands skimmed his cheek and he moved his head into the touch, he could feel her pressed against his stomach, her hot arousal practically dripping onto his skin.

He growled in response and she chuckled.

Her fingertips trailed his face, soft kisses and nips soon following. Her exploration moved lower, trailing his neck, jaw and throat, moving to his chest. She raked her nails down his chest and he bucked and growled, his hands gripping her hips. She soothed it with her tongue, nipping at a nipple and then soothing it was a kiss.

She removed his hands from her and slipped off his stomach, her exploration moving lower to his abdomen.

She continued to tease him for a further ten minutes until she nibbled above the waist band of his briefs and he gave a desperate growl. She brought her hands up and hooked them into his underwear, dragging them down his body and he shifted to help her.

When she had disposed of them she ran her hands up and down his muscled legs, her fingers teasing and tickling his skin. She could clearly see his chest rising and falling erratically and a surge of pride swam through her. She turned her eyes to his erection, standing proudly for her view.

She almost gasped. Fred had been a very impressive wizard and he knew exactly how to use what God had given him, it was one of the reasons he was popular in school before they had dated and the rumours had been true. But Sam shocked her more than Fred had. It seemed his _entire_ body was in proportion. She was actually a little worried that it would be painful and awkward when it did come to them furthering their relationship. The sight of him was terrifying, but exciting.

She shook off her thoughts and continued with teasing him, never once touching him where he wanted her to.

Ten minutes later, she could tell he was on the brink, he was frustrated, the growls and rumbles in his chest was all the proof she needed.

"Remove it," she whispered, lightning fast he ripped the t-shirt from his face, his eyesight returning immediately. He looked down to see Hermione, staring at his erection hungrily, her eyes flickered up to his and back onto his erection, her mouth parted and her tongue ran across her lips.

That was all it took and she knew it. She quickly straddled him and crashed her mouth to his, to muffle the sounds of his loud growls, his hands gripped her tightly, she would have bruises, that was for sure.

She pulled back from him looking down at him softly, her eyes once more chocolate brown. He was panting and staring up at her in awe. She brought her head down to his chest, wrapping her arms around him and giggled at his reaction, his arms automatically wrapped around her, keeping her to him.

"Oh My God!" he muttered in disbelief and she laughed again, lifting her head to give him a quick kiss.

She allowed him to get his breathing back and when he did, he spoke.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About him," he clarified. He meant Fred.

She sighed. "You want to talk about the man that I loved, that died, whilst we're naked?"

He chuckled and kissed her head.

"I want to know about him. I can tell that you loved him, and if he was deserving of your love, then he must have been an amazing guy," he felt her smile against his chest.

She shifted on him and rested her hands on his chest, her chin propped up on them and he looked down at her with a pillow propped under his head.

She looked into his eyes and then nodded.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley was born the 1st of April 1985. He was ten minutes older than his twin, George Fabian Weasley, and he never let him forget it. It was only fitting they were born on April Fool's Day, given their talent for mischief. From birth he and his twin were inseparable, they did everything together, went everywhere together, if one got in trouble, the other did too so they could suffer together. They were devious, mischievous masterminds, even from a young age and that only grew as they aged. They were legends around school, still are, even after these years. The Legacy of The Weasley Twins will always be known at the castle. If it wasn't for Ronald, Fred and I likely would've never gotten to know each other, aside from that we were both Gryffindors. I spent every holiday with The Weasley family, we grew up together. We didn't interact with each other much at school though. It wasn't until my fifth year that we truly noticed each other. We had this God awful Professor in school, hideous she was, even the other Professors hated her, but the government were trying to interfere with the school, that's why she couldn't be fired because the government placed her in the castle to keep watch. We didn't agree with her teaching methods and so we created this unauthorised study group, sounds boring, but it wasn't, I promise," he chuckled at her.

"I was helping Fred develop his pronunciation of Latin words, and then everything progressed from there. He'd smile at me in the hallways, he always stood up for me when he saw that I was backed into a corner, he always made me laugh when he saw that I was upset. He was there for me. When he asked me out on a date I was shocked to say the least."

"Why?" he frowned.

"You've seen my photos of The Weasleys, you've seen Fred and George?" he nodded. "Then you've seen how handsome they are," he nodded with a frown. "I was out of his league. He was handsome, popular, well liked, adored, idolised. And he was quite the ladies man too, he wasn't known for having long term relationships, kind of like Paul. Then there was me, I was a book worm, a scholar, I spent most of my time in the library because it was my escape. I was known in school too, but for different reasons. I didn't feel like I was good enough for him. But I saw his hopeful look and I couldn't turn him down and I took a risk. Turns out it was one of the best risks I've ever taken. I had thought that he'd snog me and then leave and move onto someone else, like he did with the others, but he didn't. He stayed. He helped me a great deal. I heard some call me 'The Ugly Duckling' and it would really hurt my feelings. You should've seen me in my first year, my hair was frightening, a bird could've nested in it," he chuckled.

"Don't even get me started on my teeth, my freckles, my ears," she rolled her eyes. "Fred built up my confidence. He was such a romantic which was surprising. As much as I hated it, he would send little gifts to me at school and little love letters, confessing his love for me. To me Fred was my life, my world. He helped me in ways I will forever be grateful for. I'm more confident in myself because of him, I've got a new appreciation for laughter and pranks, one that I couldn't understand the need for before he showed me. I'm more cautious of people, I used to be too trusting and I got hurt. Thanks to him, I'm a better me."

He never spoke, never interrupted her, just listened.

"When he died, my whole world came crashing down. What was I going to do without him? How was I going to live without him? We were going to get married, spend our lives together, I was going to be Mrs Fred Weasley."

"It sounds like you love him," he frowned.

She reached up and smoothed it out with her finger.

"I do, I do still love him, I will always love him, but that part of my life is in the past. I am learning to look to the future. I find that when I think about him, I don't feel sadness and I don't cry. I find that when I look at George, I don't see Fred, which used to be one of the most painful things after his death. I find that I can talk about him to other people now, and remember everything he did for me, and I promised myself I would live my life to the fullest, because that's what he would've wanted. That is why I have chosen you; you are an incredible person, Sam, truly incredible."

* * *

 **Thursday 15th December 2005**

Sam woke up surrounded by the best scent in the world. The scent of his imprint, which clung to the air, clung to the bed sheets, clung to him. He breathed it in deeply and hummed in delight.

He opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away, looking around the room.

Hermione was on her side facing away from him, her head pillowed on his arm and her hand held his in her sleep. Sam himself was on his side, his chest to her back. His other arm was thrown over her waist and Hermione once again had her fingers twined with his, holding his hand to her chest. Her head lay tucked under his chin and he could smell the strawberry and vanilla scent of her hair. He remembered what had happened the night before and he shifted his lower half away from her, his morning erection no longer threatening to wake her.

Their explorations of each other's bodies and then their talk. He listened to her talk about Fred and she listened to him talk about Leah, everything was out in the open. Well, almost everything.

He was confused about what had happened to her eyes, they had changed colour and not in the regular way of darkening or lightening, but in a completely terrifying way. They had changed from chocolate brown to bright amber. He noticed that every time he had tried to talk to her about it; she had quickly distracted him, and what a distraction it was. He smiled; he would bring it up with her later.

He felt Hermione shift against him and he listened to her breathing, she was awake. He leaned his head down and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Beautiful," he whispered.

"Go away!" she growled, burying herself under the covers. He frowned, had he upset her in some way?

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"No, now bugger off and leave me alone," she let out another growl and his eyes widened. He had heard that growl before, once the previous month when he, Paul and Jared took Teddy to the local diner for lunch, because Hermione was in a terrifying mood.

"Err, do you have cramps?" he asked quietly.

"No," her growl was feral. "Why do men always assume that if a woman's not in the best of moods, it's cramps? Not everything is PMS related, Samuel," she was terrifying.

"Okay then, I'll go and make you a cup of tea."

"You do that," he had to stop himself from laughing at her childish reply.

Instead he kissed her head and she rolled away from him. He climbed out of bed and found his briefs, pulling them on along with his jeans. He left his t-shirt for her, since he loved seeing her in it.

He left the room heading down stairs to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He had been down for twenty minutes when the door burst open.

"Honey, I'm home," Paul called, and then he frowned when he saw Sam with a knife in hand, buttering the toast.

"Where's Hermione?" Jared asked, walking past Paul and into the kitchen.

"In bed," Sam shrugged.

A smirk over took Paul's face and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Wore her out did you?"

"We didn't have sex," Sam shot Paul a glare. "Hermione's still in bed because she growled at me."

"Growled at you?" he said amused.

"Yes, like that day we took Teddy to the diner for lunch," a look of realisation dawned on both of their faces and it was quickly replaced by fear. "Exactly, don't wind her up; we all saw what she was like last time."

Ten minutes later Sam collected Teddy from his room and brought him down for breakfast, five minutes after that Hermione came down in Sam's t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts, a glare on her face.

"Morning, Hermione," Paul wiggled his eyebrows and looked at Sam with a wink, seeing that she was wearing Sam's t-shirt.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jared asked with a frown. He saw her wince and she covered her ears.

"Stop shouting," she groaned.

They all frowned. "I didn't shout."

"Yes, you did, my ear drums feel like I've been stood next to an amplifier. And someone close the blinds, it's too bright in here," she shut her eyes tightly and they looked at her strangely. Before they could speak, she had picked up her tea and walked out of the room.

"That was strange," Paul mused.

"Very strange," Jared agreed. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the look on Sam's face.

"Nothing, just last night, something weird happened."

"Oh? I could've sworn I saw a few marks on her neck" Paul smirked until Sam glared at him.

"We didn't have sex."

"She smells like you, and you smell like her," he said smugly.

"We slept in her bed, now drop it," he growled.

"What happened?" Jared asked, diffusing the situation.

"Her eyes changed colour."

"They changed colour?" Jared said slowly.

"To bright amber, they practically glowed in the darkness."

"What caused it?"

"I don't know; she's hiding something."

"She'll tell us when she's ready."

* * *

Later that night Hermione said her goodbyes to Harry, leaving Teddy in his care and she and Severus apparated to the same patch of woods as the previous month. They both put up wards, keeping Muggles away from the woods and Hermione said her goodbyes to Severus, giving him her wand.

She walked further into the woods and when she was happy with the clearing of trees surrounding her, she removed a bag from her pocket, resized it and hung it on a branch. Her bag contained several potions, a blanket and black robes.

Hermione removed her jumper, her jeans, socks and shoes and she wandlessly banished them back to the house so they wouldn't get ruined. This left her in a pair of sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap top.

She sat down and looked up at the sky, waiting for it to begin.

It wasn't a long wait, she could feel the pull of the moon and she couldn't sit still, she stood and paced, back and forth, back and forth. She could feel her magic rushing through her, her blood pumping around her body, her muscles aching.

She looked up at the sky just as the clouds shifted and the full moon came into view.

She took a deep breath and then dropped to the ground as an ear piercing scream left her. She screamed as claws started growing from her fingertips and they dug into the dirt beneath her. She screamed as the bones in her legs snapped and shifted, elongating. She screamed as the bones in her arms did the same. Her back arched as her internal organs shifted inside of her and then she fell to the floor, face first, gasping for air.

The curse had slowed down, less painful, until claws started growing from her toes and another scream ripped from her throat.

Tears were running down her face freely and she couldn't stop it. When she heard thuds against the ground she forced herself up on her arms that were slowly elongating, another scream fell from her lips as she felt her ribs break apart and shift.

Three large wolves came to a sudden stop in front of her, their eyes wide and mouths open and panting. One dark silver, one brown with a gray mask around his eyes, and the final one jet black. She knew immediately who they were, Paul, Jared and Sam.

The wards prevented Muggles, not other animals, therefore not shape-shifters, they could bypass the magical barriers.

She had to protect them.

"LEAVE NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Thursday 15th December 2005**

Paul, Jared and Sam had been patrolling the borderlines of La Push as usual. Everything was as it should be, quiet and not a single trace of a vampire. That was until they heard a blood curdling scream.

 _'_ _Follow it,'_ Sam ordered.

 _'_ _On it.'_

 _'_ _Right behind you.'_

They ran towards the sounds, the screams stopped, before starting again, on and off.

 _'_ _What is it? It's human.'_ Jared asked.

 _'_ _It can't be a leech, there's no trail.'_ Paul thought.

' _I don't care what it is, just get there now!'_ Sam growled and they all picked up the pace. _'Jared, what can you see?'_ Everything on the mind link was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke.

 _'_ _Hermione!'_ he thought alarmed.

They all felt panic rush through them, but Sam more so. Within less than five minutes they leaped over several fallen trees and landed in a clearing, the same clearing Sam had met Hermione in.

And there she was. On the floor, tears flowing down her face as she screamed. She was on her hands and knees, her arms shaking and finding it difficult to hold up her weight. They could see the strange way her bones were reshaping themselves, they could see the claws that had grown out of her fingertips and the way she was trying to force herself to breathe.

Suddenly she looked up at them through her tear filled amber eyes and they widened, fear on her face.

"LEAVE NOW!" she yelled at them and they flinched as it came out more like a growl, one suspiciously like Sam's. A scream ripped from her and her back bowed, until she took a deep breath.

 _'_ _What's happening to her?'_ Jared thought worriedly, they all inched closer to her.

"NO, STOP, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, I COULD KILL YOU!" she screamed at them desperately. "I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!"

They ignored her and moved closer, the transformation was almost complete, she could feel it as fur started growing, ripping through her skin.

 _'_ _Is that fur?'_ Paul spoke in a panicked whispered.

"PLEASE LEAVE!" she sobbed and another scream ripped through her and she collapsed, falling onto her back, her back arching as she felt her spine snap and reform, a tail beginning to grow.

 _'_ _Is that a fucking tail?'_

She continued screaming and they turned to see Sam whimpering in pain at seeing his imprint in such agony and there was nothing he could do to stop it, he didn't even know what was happing. She slumped against the floor, gasping for air, before turning to look at Sam.

It was too late, they weren't leaving her and she knew it, they were going to find out her secret.

"You can't let me bite or scratch you," she whispered, her throat hoarse from all the screaming. "Do what you have to do, kill me if you have to," tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Just don't let me hurt any of you, you have to assert your dominance over me, it might just work, as the Alpha it has to be you," her voice was hoarse and she gave one final and long drawn out scream.

Her jaw broke and elongated, shifting into place and turning into a snout, her ears moved onto the top of her head and became pointed, her clothes ripped from her body, leaving them shredded on the ground and before their eyes, Hermione was no more.

From the ground the strange looking wolf stood up on its hind legs, threw its head back and let out a loud howl to the moon.

 _'_ _Is that...'_ Jared stared in shock.

 _'_ _A werewolf, she's a fucking werewolf, that is awesome,'_ Paul thought laughing.

It inhaled the scent of its surroundings and suddenly its amber eyes snapped to them. It fell onto four paws and took a defensive stance, snarling and growling at the three large wolves.

 _'_ _Okay, that's terrifying,'_ Paul thought, no longer laughing. _'What do we do? We can't leave her like this.'_

 _'_ _Sam?'_ Jared thought, though he was in shock and didn't answer. He hadn't moved an inch since they entered the clearing. _'Sam, she looks ready to kill us.'_

Jared nudged Sam and his eyes snapped to him.

 _'_ _You heard her; you have to assert your dominance over her.'_

 _'_ _She's a werewolf,'_ he stated dumbly.

 _'_ _We hadn't noticed,'_ Paul snorted, Sam growled at him. _'Sorry,'_ he thought with a cough. _'Jared's right, you have to dominate her, she's about to attack.'_

Sam's attention snapped to the werewolf in front of him and Paul was right, she was crouching low, ready to pounce.

She was still his imprint, his Hermione, he couldn't hurt her.

He slowly walked forward, the werewolf snarled at him in warning and he faltered in his steps but continued on his path.

When he was less than five feet away from her, the werewolf sprang into the air, going straight for his throat. With some effort, considering how much smaller and thinner the werewolf was than him, making her more agile, Sam had the werewolf pinned to the ground on her side, his front paws holding her down.

But the werewolf didn't back down. It continued to snarl and growl, wriggling violently underneath his hold, it somehow managed to bite his leg and he let out a yelp of pain, though it didn't break the skin, he put more force into keeping the werewolf steady.

Sam leaned down and let out a low growl, one that had the werewolf immobilised and without thought it backed down and bared its neck. Sam was confused.

 _'_ _You have to bite her as acceptance of her submission,'_ Jared spoke.

 _'_ _How do you know?'_ Paul thought confused.

 _'_ _Wikipedia,'_ Jared grinned.

 _'_ _Shut up,'_ Sam growled, his eyes narrowed on them before he bent down, opened his mouth and gently bit down on her neck.

He moved away from her slowly and the werewolf slowly got up onto all fours, they watched as the werewolf visibly collected itself, before it took a deep breath, inhaling the scents around her.

The werewolf's eyes suddenly snapped to Sam and she lunged at him, Sam didn't see it coming, but she didn't hurt him. She merely ploughed into him, he stumbled to the side and she landed beside him and she started nuzzling herself against him, running her nose over his side before she moved closer to the front of his body, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

 _'_ _What's she doing?'_ Paul asked and you could hear his amusement.

 _'_ _I'm not sure,'_ they could hear the frown in Jared's voice.

 _'_ _What? Mr Wikipedia doesn't know something?'_ Paul teased. Jared lunged at Paul and thanks to the mind link he knew it was coming and swiftly moved out of the way.

Jared landed on his feet, skidding across the dirt and he narrowed his eyes at Paul, they slowly circled each other and Sam watched bored. It was normal for them to fight.

He looked down at the werewolf that had stopped nuzzling him and he noticed her watching Paul and Jared, but he noticed that it was with interest, her bright amber eyes gleaming with mischief.

The werewolf prowled forward, her paws not making any sound at all against the leaves and twigs on the ground and Sam watched amused, laying himself down and propping his head on his paws.

Paul and Jared being too preoccupied with fighting each other, didn't notice her coming up behind Paul until it was too late. She leapt forward and landed behind him and then she nipped at the end of his tail, pulling slightly.

Paul let out a loud yelp and spun around with his eyes wide. Sam and Jared were both letting out wheezing sounds, obviously laughing.

 _'_ _Why the fuck did she bite me?'_ Paul thought with narrowed eyes.

 _'_ _I think she wants to play,'_ Jared replied.

Jared and Paul both looked at Sam for confirmation and he nodded.

 _'_ _Just be careful with her, she's not as strong or as fast as us, not to mention she is nowhere near our weight or size. It's still Hermione and you know the laws regarding imprints.'_

Before Paul could even think to move out of the way, Hermione lunged at him with such a force it knocked him off his feet and he landed on his side with Hermione's paws on him, staring down at him.

 _'_ _Are you sure on that speed and strength thing?'_ Jared laughed and Sam chuckled in reply.

Hermione lowered her head and slowly sniffed at Paul's neck.

 _'_ _What's she doing?'_ he panicked.

 _'_ _She's just getting used to your scent, she's likely never been around other wolves before, she's getting herself familiar with your smell so she doesn't perceive you as a threat,'_ Jared replied.

Hermione playfully nipped at Paul's nose and then backed away from him, her back bowed and her tail swishing in the air, her mouth open and tongue lolling out of her mouth, much to the amusement of the others.

Hermione turned and pounced on Jared, she crashed into him taking him down with her. She had him pinned beneath her and he didn't struggle, just let her familiarise herself with his scent, knowing that she wouldn't hurt him.

She backed away from him and Sam watched as his pack mates and werewolf imprint playfully chased each other around the clearing, Sam noticed that she never travelled further than five miles, always backing away as if she was burned by something.

He couldn't believe that his imprint was a werewolf. He wasn't sure how he should feel about it. Werewolves weren't supposed to exist. They had a lot to talk about.

It was a couple of hours later when Hermione was finally tired out and she made her way over to Sam, curling up in a ball by his side, snuggled into him for warmth. Without thought he turned his head and nuzzled his nose against hers, she licked his nose and then settled down into sleep.

Paul noticed the bag hanging from the tree and padded over to it. It was difficult for him to get it down without hands and so he changed back, reached up and slipped it off the branch.

Hermione suddenly snapped her eyes open and she gave a terrifying snarl. She stood up and stalked towards him, his breathing stopped and he kept his gaze on her, watching her as she got closer and closer. Within in seconds, Sam and Jared where by his side, ready to intervene the best they could without hurting her. Paul would heal, whatever the damage, if Hermione was hurt, Sam would be too.

Hermione stopped in front of him, visibly sniffing at the air. Her cold snout reached forward and touched Paul's hand, he flinched at the contact but otherwise didn't move. She nuzzled his hand before turning around and going back to her spot, curling in a ball and falling back asleep.

"That was a close one," Paul spoke quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping werewolf.

He dug around in her bag and the first thing he found was the blanket, which he pulled out. Sam took it in his mouth and dragged it across the floor and over to Hermione's sleeping form before laying down next to her.

Paul looked through the rest of her bag showing the content to the others, several little bottles of different coloured liquids and a set of black graduation robes.

"What the hell are these?" he whispered.

Both shook their heads and he sighed, putting the contents back in the bag before phasing back to his wolf and laying down himself.

* * *

 **Friday 16th December 2005**

The three wolves that had fallen asleep were jolted awake by a agonised howl. They immediately stood up and they were on their guard, Hermione wasn't beside Sam.

Their eyes found her twenty feet away from them, she was clinging to the blanket as she screamed. They watched helplessly as she went through the change, from wolf to human now that the moon had set and daylight was upon them.

She screamed for what felt like hours to them. Their hearts breaking, they could see Sam shaking beside them and whimpering whilst he watched his imprint suffer with no way for him to protect her from the pain.

They watched as her fur disappeared, leaving her ivory skin red raw, they heard her bones snapping and shifting back to where they should be, they could hear her internal organs moving back into place. Her jaw broke before it reshaped itself, her snout disappeared, leaving her button nose and her ears returned to the side of her head. They only thing left were the claws that slowly retracted.

She was Hermione again and she was in a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing, gripping the blanket around her naked form.

Sam bolted forward, quickly followed by Jared and Paul. He laid down beside her, his soft, thick fur pressing against her and insulating her from the freezing December temperature. Hermione found the strength to sit up somewhat, her body leaning against Sam's for support and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his fur.

 _'_ _Get the robe, she's freezing,'_ Sam ordered.

Paul turned and ran to her bag, picking up the robe in his mouth and bringing it over to them.

 _'_ _You'll have to do it.'_

Paul quickly shifted, not caring an inch about being naked in Hermione's presence, not that she noticed.

He knelt down beside her.

"You're going to have to help me, Hermione," he said softly.

She slowly removed her arms from around Sam and shifted so that the blanket still covered herself, but Paul was able to put the robe on her, he felt guilty when he saw her wince and bite her lip.

"We have to get you home before you freeze."

She shook her head as she was once again clinging to Sam's large wolf form.

"I can't leave," her voice was hoarse and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We don't care that you're a werewolf, it's kind of awesome actually," he said softly. She give a little laugh.

"No, I literally can't leave, Severus will be here to collect me any minute. Can you get me my bag, please?" she said tiredly, her eyes drooping. "Quickly, before I fall unconscious," she muttered, feeling it take over.

She heard paws thudding against the ground before Paul spoke.

"I've got it, now what?"

"Find the purple vial and pour it down my throat, then pour the green one down my throat, followed by the pink one," she muttered before her eyes closed.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Paul shook her shoulder but she didn't wake. "She's unconscious, should I do what she told me to?" he asked Sam. The wolf nodded. Paul tilted Hermione's head back and quickly did as she asked.

When he finished a 'crack' was heard and they all turned their heads, in the direction it came from.

 _'_ _Jared?'_ Sam asked warily.

 _'_ _It's that man from Hermione's house, the one that was reading the paper, he's half a mile out, we'll have a bit of a wait.'_

 _'_ _Stay on guard, tell Paul to stay in human form for communication.'_

Jared quickly changed back, reiterated Sam's instructions before phasing back to a wolf, sitting himself on Hermione's other side for both Hermione's protection and to offer her more warmth, whilst Paul pulled on some jean shorts.

When the man arrived he simply raised an eyebrow, he wasn't the slightest bit shocked to see them there.

"Well, the wolf's out after the full moon," he drawled, before walking forward, stopping when Sam growled at him in what was clearly a warning.

"If you don't let me get to her, I can't help her, she's in pain and she has a routine that she needs to follow. So, you can let me tend to her, or she can suffer and it'll be your fault."

He saw the decision in the wolf's eyes and slowly moved forward, kneeling down beside Hermione and he noticed the empty potion vials.

"Who administered the potions?"

"I did. She told me to before she passed out."

"Purple, green then pink?"

"Yes, in that order."

"Good, I need to get her home," he went to lift her but stopped when the jet black wolf growled. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath.

 _'_ _Watch him.'_ Sam order Jared, before slowly moving away from Hermione and going behind some trees, changing back and pulling on a pair of jeans. He returned, picked Hermione up in his arms and held her protectively to his chest, whilst Jared changed behind a tree.

"You don't have the strength to carry her half a mile," Sam glared.

"I don't need it, I can get her home far quicker than you; I assure you."

"No, you are not touching her."

"Very well, follow me," he turned, his robes billowing behind him and he walked forward.

"So, she's a werewolf?" Jared attempted conversation.

"Obviously," Severus drawled in reply.

"How long? How did she become a werewolf, I didn't think they existed."

"That is not my story to tell and I assure you, shape-shifter, they exist."

"How did you know we're shape-shifters? She knew too, she tried to warn us."

"Miss Granger is an incredibly intelligent young woman. She has had her suspicions about you since moving here, though she has been certain you were the shape-shifters since the night after the last full moon. Miss Granger was aware of shape-shifters protecting your Tribe before she moved here."

"How, no one knows about us?" Paul frowned.

"That is where you are incorrect, there is an entire world of people that know about shape-shifters, just not about you specifically. I won't answer any more of your questions, I suggest you call upon Billy Black, he will have answers. Miss Granger will be the one to tell you about her story, likely our world too, but she won't be able to until tomorrow."

* * *

The four men walked into Hermione's house, Hermione still cradled by Sam.

"What happened?" Harry asked quickly, seeing their arrival.

"They know," Severus spoke.

"They know about magic?" Harry panicked.

"Magic!" the three men spluttered.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Potter, they know about her lycanthropy."

"Ah, oops," he said sheepishly.

"Magic?" Paul repeated.

Harry sighed. "This is going to be a long day, put her to bed will you?" he nodded to Sam, who left without hassle.

"Okay, guys, take a seat, it seems we have a discussion to be had."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Friday 16th December 2005**

"So let me get this straight," Jared spoke, a confused look on his face. "You and that creepy guy over there are wizards, and Hermione is a witch. You all attended a hidden school to learn to control and improve your magic capabilities and that creepy guy over there... "

"Snape," Harry interjected.

"Right, him, he is a Professor at your old school and has been for sixteen years and he teaches Potions. There are four blood groups of witches and wizards, Pureblood, Half-bloods, which is you and The Professor, there's Muggleborns which Hermione is and then there's Squibs who have magical parents but don't have magic themselves," he scratched his head and Harry nodded.

"There was this bad guy that practiced illegal and dark magic and like a magical version of Hitler, he wanted to eradicate all Muggleborns and take over the world, a world where only Purebloods existed, Half-bloods are enslaved and Muggleborns are murdered, along with Muggles which are humans without magic," Paul spoke. Harry nodded. "There was a war, and when you were a baby you defeated this bad guy. When you started school, you, Hermione and your friend, Ron, all fought this bad guy for four years and stopped him from returning, until he did return and the war began publically. You all fought him, along with a secret organisation. Before your final year of school, your headmaster and the leader of this secret organisation, was murdered and you, Hermione and Ron all went on the run, searching and destroying these objects that gave this nut-job immortality. After almost a year you had the Final Battle, a lot of good people died but you won the war and now the magical world is good again."

"Essentially, we're all still healing and we've all suffered, Hermione more than most."

"Why?" Sam asked quickly.

"That is not my place to tell you, when Hermione has finished healing from the full moon, she will explain it all to you."

"Change of subject then, how do you know we're shape-shifters?" Jared asked, they all had their eyes trained on Harry.

"Well, Hermione knew that shape-shifters protected your land and Tribe before she even moved here. When a witch or wizard is born the files at The Ministry of Magic, our government, automatically update, keeping record of every accidental magical outburst. It's the same with you, when you had your first transformation, as a technical member of our world, the files at The American Ministry of Magic updated. They sent an employee out from The Regulations for Control of Magical Creatures Department and they observed you for a week. Their reports state that you are not a danger to human life and therefore you will not be monitored, though if another shifter does emerge, the records will be updated, but you will be left alone in peace."

"How did Hermione know about us if our identities weren't given to her?" Paul asked.

"Hermione is often referred to as 'The Brightest Witch of the Age.' She is highly intelligent, she had the highest NEWT scores since Rowena Ravenclaw herself," they looked confused. "Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded over a thousand years ago, by four of the most powerful witches and wizards to exist. Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. Ravenclaws are known for being intelligent, witty, having a high value for education, the traits Rowena had herself. But honestly, Hermione could've been sorted into any of the houses, Gryffindor for her bravery, Ravenclaw for her intelligence, Hufflepuff for her kindness and unwavering loyalty and Slytherin for her terrifying knack at vengeance. If there is one person you don't want to mess with, it's Hermione."

"She mentioned she's broken someone's nose," Paul raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, she broke Draco Malfoy's nose when she was fourteen, she's broken my nose twice, Ron's clavicle once, she's accidently broke George's wrist and Fred's right arm," he chuckled. "Though, she's terrifying. She kept an illegal Animagus trapped in a jar for two months..."

"What's an ani..."

"Animagus, they're essentially shape-shifters, only they aren't born with the ability to shift. They spend months training their minds and bodies, it's a rare magical talent to achieve, most don't attempt it and you have to register your animal and markings so you can be tracked, it's an automatic one year prison sentence if you're found out to be an illegal Animagus. Shape-shifters, however, are born with the ability to shift into an animal, though sometimes they go their whole lives without shifting. The point is, this reporter was writing rubbish about myself, Hermione and her then boyfriend Viktor Krum, so she taught her a lesson. In our fifth year, Hermione cursed a student for turning against us and blabbing the location of our secret room, where we were learning defensive magic illegally. Hermione led Umbridge into a trap and she was attacked by a giant and carried away by a heard of centaurs, yes, they're real," they gawked at him. "Sixth year, she attacked Ron with this bird conjuring spell and sent the birds to attack him and his girlfriend. She's put a Hair-loss Potion in Malfoy's food once, she's put a Flatulence Potion in Parkinson's morning tea. She's drugged two buffoons before and brewed a potion to allow myself and Ron to take their places, this was when she was twelve, you didn't learn how to brew that particular potion until you were sixteen and she did it by herself. In school she was two years ahead of everyone else in Charms and Transfiguration and four years ahead of everyone else in Potions," he stated proudly.

"So now that the war's over, what does Hermione do exactly?" Jared asked. "She's always in her basement, she calls it her lab."

"She's a Potion's Mistress, just like Snape is a Potion's Master. It's a highly respected occupation since it takes tremendous skill and patience. She makes potions for others and she has a contract with St. Helena's Magical Hospital, she makes all of the required healing potions. Her potions lab is in her basement."

"What happened to Teddy's parents?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were kind people, Remus was a werewolf too. He was bitten when he was four years old; they died in the Final Battle, a werewolf and a vampire attack. We lost a lot of good people that day, too many for me to be able to name, though thanks to their efforts, they won us the war. If it wasn't for Hermione, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort for the second time. She was my rock, I've lost count of the amount of times she saved my life, she has sacrificed so much and lost so much, but she kept going, when everyone else was ready to give up or had given up, she didn't."

"How did Fred die?"

A sad look crossed his face. "He died in the Final Battle, as for how, Hermione will be the one to tell you, it's her life."

"Her scars on her stomach, back and shoulders, what caused them?" Sam asked angrily.

"She has scars?" Paul and Jared asked surprised.

"That's not my place to say, that is Hermione's decision if she wishes to tell you."

"Can you show us some magic, to prove you're telling the truth?" Jared asked.

"Well, Hermione can do far more impressive spells than I can, put me in a duel and I can do a thing or two, but I'll see what I can do, something simple," Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and they eyed it carefully.

He pointed his wand at the vase of flowers on the dining room table.

"Reducto," he said clearly, a red beam left his wand hitting the vase and it exploded into thousands of pieces, glass covering every surface and water going everywhere, they stared in shock. "Reparo," he said waving his wand, they watched in amazement as the tiny shards of glass floated in the air before collecting together and reforming the vase, the flowers levitating back into the vase.

"We have spells for almost anything," he shrugged.

"So, if Hermione's a Potions Mistress and that Snape guy is a Professor, what do you do?" Jared asked.

"I'm an auror."

"A what?"

"Magical policemen," they nodded in understanding. "At the minute I'm focused on capturing fugitive Death Eaters that have been on the loose since the Final Battle. Many members of the dark side died in battle, some have been captured and imprisoned and others are still at large. Now, it's time for Hermione's hot chocolate and chocolate bar," he spoke standing up.

"I'll do it," Sam said quickly, getting up from the couch and moving to the kitchen.

When the hot chocolate was made, he took it upstairs and to her bedroom, opening the door and stepping inside. He put the mug and chocolate bar down on her bedside table and he looked her over.

She looked pale and had bruises under her eyes, but no scratches this time.

Hermione suddenly shot up, wearing nothing but the robes Paul had helped her into before she fell unconscious. She stared at him and he wasn't sure what he should do, not wanting to break her routine after hearing what she was capable of, especially now that he knew about magic.

"Sam," she whispered. She held her hand up for him and he looked at her warily before taking a hold of it. She pulled him down onto the bed beside her, pushing him down onto his back before resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. She sighed, muttering and fell back asleep.

He just lay there, holding her for ten minutes until Harry, Severus, Jared and Paul came looking for him.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, Severus raised an eyebrow and Jared and Paul looked amused.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered angrily. "She can't be disturbed during her healing stage."

"She pulled me onto the bed and fell asleep nuzzling my neck and muttering under her breath, as soon as I entered the room she sat up, wide awake," he whispered back.

"What did she say? I assume you have enhanced senses, hearing and whatnot."

Sam nodded. "She said, My Sam, My Soul, My Mate," he looked confused. Harry's eyes bulged out of his head and Severus look thoughtful. "What does it mean?"

"It means you belong to her," Severus replied, though in a quieter voice than he would normally use. "You complete her, you fill the other half of her soul, her heart. She can't live without you in her life, she may die if you were to leave her."

"Imprint," Jared and Paul whispered.

"What was that?" Severus and Harry asked.

They looked at Sam for confirmation and he nodded.

"Imprinting, it's what wolves do, though it's incredibly rare, the last pack decades ago only had one wolf do it. An imprintee is the one person the wolf cannot live without. She is his everything. His life, his oxygen, his gravity, she's the thing holding him to Earth. Nothing matters but her, she makes us better, stronger, she completes us. It happens upon first sight and we can't control it, the moment Sam laid eyes on Hermione he belonged to her in every way possible," Jared explained.

"I will be whatever she needs me to be. A friend, a protector, a lover, a brother, if it makes her happy then I'll be it. Her happiness matters before all else," Sam finished and they stared at him.

"Well then, Hermione has essentially imprinted on you. You are her mate, her everything, you are the one person that will be able to calm her, the one person she can't hurt, it's why she's allowing you to stay with her during this process, she needs you, your presence is helping to heal her. Witches and wizards don't do this imprinting thing, but werewolves do, but like you said, it's incredibly rare, the fact that she found her mate is astounding," Harry said in awe. "We were all hoping that she'd return to England but with you here, she will never want to be without you, this is her home now. We better leave you, I'll bring her steak up when it's time, Teddy should be awake soon, I'll be spending the day with him, don't you have to get to work?"

"No, we don't have another job until Monday," Jared spoke shrugging.

"And we're not leaving until she's better and she's spoken with us," Paul said.

"I thought you'd say that, I'll take you to her library, all her magical books are in there, you can have a read and do some research on the Wizarding World, but be warned, magical books aren't the same as Muggle books, ours have been known to bite," they stared at him as if he had two heads.

* * *

 **Saturday 17th December 2005**

It was the early hours of the morning when Hermione woke feeling better than she had in a long time, she was healed and she had had no nightmares or memories of Fred's death. She inhaled deeply, the scent of her mate filling her senses. Her mate! She opened her eyes and quickly gazed at Sam, who was awake and staring down at her softly.

"So, Miss Hermione Granger, werewolf and The Brightest Witch of the Age, I think we need to talk," he said amused.

She cleared her throat.

"Yes, Mr Alpha of The Quileute wolf pack, I think we do," he chuckled at her before he looked at her worriedly.

"How are you feeling? I didn't like seeing you like that, in so much pain and I couldn't help you."

"I'm fine, thankfully I only go through the change once a month and then I need a day to recuperate, but for the rest of the month, I'm perfectly alright. I take it you've been talking to Harry seeing as you know I'm a witch," he nodded. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"No, I understand why you kept it a secret, from what Harry told us, it's illegal to reveal the existence of magic to non-magical humans."

"Muggles," Hermione corrected.

"Right, Muggles, I still can't believe there's a whole other world out there, a world people don't know about."

"Well there is, we magical folk are still human, we still have the same desires, wants and needs, we just have magical capabilities to help us. We have our own schools where children attend between the ages of eleven and eighteen. They teach you how to control and develop your magical abilities for life after school. We have our own currency, banks, hospitals, shopping centres, government, sports, music, medicines, newspapers, food and restaurants, clothing and fashion lines, villages and towns, cities. Everything Muggles have, we have too."

"What about careers?"

"Teachers and professors, professional athletes, entrepreneurs, healers, lawyers, bankers, bakers, chefs, musicians, policemen and government officials, we have Unspeakables which are basically spies. We have dragon tamers and animal protectors, spell creators, reporters and photographers, we have everything you can possibly think of. We have to stay hidden."

"Why?"

"The Salem Witch Trials, of course more Muggles than witches were killed, but we have the Statute of Secrecy now, this keeps the Wizarding World and the Muggle World separate for our safety. If Muggles were to find out that magic exists, it would be a repeat of history, we are safe and happy with our lives, so why risk that?"

"I see your point."

"I need to shower, wash all this mud off me," she sat up and climbed out of bed.

"We haven't finished talking yet."

"We can finish after I've showered, Jared and Paul will want to know everything too and I'm not repeating myself, I know they'll be back soon."

"How do you know that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you've been here with me since yesterday morning, which means they likely took over your shift at patrols, and I have enhanced senses too, maybe not as strong as yours but I still have them. I can't smell them, which means they're not here and I know they want answers so they'll be back to get them," he stared at her and she chuckled before leaving him and heading into her bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Saturday 17th December 2005**

She emerged from her bathroom with her hair wet and wearing a bathrobe as she towel dried her hair, he watched her movements as she walked into her closet, emerging minutes later wearing a pair of pink ankle socks, black leggings and a baggy pink t-shirt.

"How did you get dressed so quickly?"

"Magic," she shrugged, she then picked up her wand from her bedside table and waved it over herself, Sam watched amazed as her hair dried in seconds, her ringlets flowing down her back. "Drying Charm," she explained.

"Do you have spells for everything?"

"Pretty much. I think I heard the boys come in the front door, let's go and get this over with," she walked out of the room and down stairs with Sam following.

Paul smirked at her from the living room couch and Jared looked amused.

"So, Miss Hermione Granger is a witch," Paul raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be green, have warts and fly on a broom?"

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" she asked as Sam and Jared laughed at her and she sat down on the opposite couch with Sam sitting next to her. "Besides, you're stereotyping, witches aren't green and don't have warts, well, most don't, but we do fly on brooms," they stayed at her shocked. "It's one of our forms of transport, I, however, hate it and I prefer that my feet stay on the ground."

"One form of transport?" Jared picked up on her statement.

"Yes, we have several. Flying on a broom, port keying, flooing and apparition. Port keying is essentially teleporting, we charm an object to take us to a specific destination and when it's activated, it whisks us away. I can get from here to England in a matter of minutes. It's why you likely never saw a moving man when I got here, I had all my belongings and furniture shrunken down in my bag. Apparition is also a form of teleportation, except you have to be over the age of seventeen and have a licence. It's more suitable for short distance travel, I can get from here to the supermarket in less than a minute. And flooing is using the fireplace to get from one destination to another, we also use it to make video calls," she shrugged.

"Is this why you don't drive?"

"Yes, I don't need to since I have various methods of transport. It's also how Harry and Severus are able to get here once a month. They use the floo network to get home, they can come and visit me anytime and any day without issue."

"You're a werewolf," Paul suddenly spoke with a wide grin and she laughed at him.

"Yes, I am, though I am still me. Just one night of the month I change into a werewolf."

"What about the day, you're terrifying," Paul shivered.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. "During the day of the full moon, I become moody, my hearing, smell and sight are very sensitive and the slightest thing can set me off. It's my body reacting to the pull of the moon, which I can feel the minute I wake up, whether the full moon is twelve hours away or one, I can still feel it. There isn't really anything you can do to help me, though, if you give me chocolate and a lot of it, it may make me less volatile," they looked at her amused. "Don't be fooled though, during the full moon I am not myself, I can't control my actions and I'm dangerous."

"You didn't seem dangerous last night."

"That's because you're wolves too, and my wolf recognised your scents, she recognised you as my pack and so I couldn't hurt you. In addition, I take this potion, the Wolfsbane Potion, it's horrendous," she pulled a face. "I take it once every day of the week leading up to the full moon and it helps me to have a small amount of control during the full moon, I wake up and I can remember everything, I'm lucky. Most werewolves don't have access to the potion."

"Why?" Sam asked with a frown.

"In the Wizarding World werewolves are not treated kindly, they are ostracised for having lycanthropy even though most don't want to be monsters. The laws regarding werewolves are disgusting," she scowled. "Werewolves aren't allowed to enter hospitals and they aren't allowed medical treatment unless they can find a private healer to treat them. Werewolves aren't allowed to have bank accounts or own businesses, they aren't allowed to adopt or marry," they looked disgusted at her words. "The Wolfsbane Potion will change their lives forever, but it's an expensive potion to brew and it is very difficult and requires great skill from the best of Potion Masters. I brew mine myself, but it took me six months to get it right, up until that point, Severus brewed my potions for me. I brew several batches and I send them to The Ministry of Magic to hand out to other werewolves."

"How did you adopt Teddy then?" Jared asked with a frown.

"There are only nine people that know of my lycanthropy, Harry, Severus, Kingsley Shacklebot who is The Minister of Magic, he's basically our President and there's Headmistress McGonagall, there's Madam Pomphrey, who is the school's healer, then there's myself and now you three. I have kept it hidden from the public for obvious reasons. Harry told you about the war that I was a part of?" they nodded. "I am a War Heroine, people idolise me, though that would change the minute they found out about my condition, it wouldn't matter that I helped to save the world. It's why I moved here, I wasn't kidding when I said I was well known. I couldn't walk down the street without a reporter following me, someone asking for an autograph or camera flashes going off in my face. I needed my privacy back and I needed to get away from the aftermath of the war. I wasn't needed there anymore."

She waved her wand and summoned four mugs, the coffee, milk, tea bags and sugar.

"Aquamenti," she muttered, filling the mugs up with water, before using a Heating Charm and proceeding to make the beverages.

"Do you have spells for everything?" Jared asked shocked.

"Pretty much, the limitations of magic is astounding, but there are exceptions that even magic can't make possible."

"Such as?"

"We can't conjure food from thin air, we can summon it if it's already there, but we can't just magic it up. We can't cure cancer, but we can cure the common cold. We can cure most illnesses, fix broken bones in a matter of days, sometimes hours, depending on the severity of the situation, broken fingers and noses can be fixed in minutes. We have potions and spells to help with healing, we have spells that can conjure water from the tip of your wand, spells that can create fire and wind, spells that can change your appearance for a little while, spells that can break and repair things, spells that allow us to read minds, spells that hurt and kill, spells that can control your mind and spells that torture, those last three are dark magic though and an automatic sentence to prison. There are lots of things magic can do and lots of things it can't do. But seeing as you now know my secret, I don't have to hide myself anymore, so..."

She waved her wand and suddenly all the photos surrounding the open planned room came to life, people running around, people waving and throwing their heads back laughing. They spluttered in shock.

"I knew it!" Jared exclaimed, pointing at Hermione. "I knew I saw that photo move."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, you did, all magical photos move, but they don't make sound."

"How did you become a werewolf?" Paul asked.

"The Final Battle, I tried to save this girl that was less experienced in the art of defensive magic, though she insisted she stay and fight. She was attacked by a werewolf, I intervened, I killed the werewolf," she said looking down at her hands, refusing to make eye contact with any of them until she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder, pulling her to lean against him and she took a deep breath. "She died, I had failed her. The full moon after the Final Battle, Monday 23rd of May, I was helping to restore Hogwarts to get it ready for September so school could continue, I was in the Forbidden Forest talking with the centaurs since they seem to like me. I was on my way back to the castle, there were two werewolves there and we didn't know about them, they were a part of Fenrir Greyback's pack and they hid there during the Final Battle. A fully transformed werewolf is a difficult creature to fend off by yourself, let alone two. They recognised that I was the one that killed one of their pack mates, they overpowered me and they both bit me out of revenge, the centaurs showed up and scared them off before they could kill me. They protected me until the next morning and Harry came looking for me. I was rushed to the hospital wing, I had lost a lot of blood but Madam Pomphrey was able to stabilise me. I was healed within a week and three weeks later, I had my first transformation. I've been a werewolf for nineteen months now."

"How does it affect you?" Sam asked her softly.

"It doesn't really, except for the day of the full moon. Though I do have enhanced hearing, smell and sight, it's just not as good as yours since you were born with your abilities in your genetic makeup. During the day of the full moon, my senses are stronger and the same a couple of days after, as well as the week leading to the full moon. The closer I get to the full moon, the rarer I like my meat, I have an addiction for chocolate, my body craves it, likely because of the sugar, I eat far more than I used to and when I get angry my wolf comes out. We're talking about growling and glowing eyes. I don't like it when those I consider my pack are threatened and I am fiercely protective of them, you included," they rose an eyebrow. "I've known there was something different about you since I met you. There were too many oddities not to notice, your appetite, your body temperature, your smell, your strength and healing capabilities, not to mention, I felt very protective of you all, I was drawn to you. I don't like the thought of you getting hurt and I will protect you, kill for you if I have to. It was my wolf recognising you as my pack. Sam is my mate and I heard everything last night," they were surprised with her declaration. "I know that I am Sam's imprint."

At that point Harry and Severus came down the stairs, she looked up surprised realising that it was no longer dark outside.

"We better head back," Harry spoke. "I have to get to the office, we're tracking a rogue Death Eater and hopefully we'll have a location on him."

"But you haven't had breakfast," she frowned standing up and making her way over to him.

"It's alright, I said I'd visit Molly this morning before heading into work," he shrugged and she chuckled before hugging him tightly.

"Same time next month?"

"Of course, couldn't keep me away," she kissed his cheek and stepped back, Severus stepped forward.

"You haven't had breakfast either."

"Neither have you," he replied. She shook her head at him and then hugged him, stepping back and he and Harry made their way to the fireplace. Hermione flicked her wand lighting it and Harry took some of the powder from the bowl on the mantelpiece.

"Take care of her for us," Harry spoke to the three shape-shifters, before calling out, "The Burrow," and throwing the powder down and the flames flared up and he disappeared.

"Fucking hell," Paul muttered in surprise.

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped into the flames. "Minerva McGonagall's Office," he drawled, throwing down the powder and he disappeared into the flames.

They turned to look at her and she shrugged. "Floo travel, welcome to my world boys," she then sat back down on the couch. "Right, where were we?" she mused to herself. "Oh, mates, so I am Sam's mate and he is mine, technically that makes us pack seeing as I'm a wolf too. Does that make me the den mother?" she tilted her head to the side.

"No, you would've been if you were completely human, but seeing as you're a wolf too, you're the Alpha Female," Sam spoke.

"You're like our friend, mother and sister rolled into one," Jared confessed. "We're comfortable around you, we care for you like family," he shrugged. She hummed.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you didn't figure out that I knew about you being shape-shifters, I've been dropping hints for a month."

"Yeah, that wasn't funny," Paul scowled and she smirked.

She got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen with the boys following her and she proceeded to make breakfast.

Just as she was dishing out the food, Teddy woke and she collected him and brought him back down, handing him to Paul.

"If Teddy's father was a werewolf, is he a werewolf too?"

"No, werewolves don't inherit lycanthropy; you only acquire it through being bitten or deeply scratched on a full moon. However, Teddy isn't exactly human either."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked, examining Teddy.

"He inherited a rare magical talent from his mother."

"And that is?"

"I'll show you," she took Teddy from Paul.

"Hey Teddy, remember when I told you that you couldn't do your special tricks? Well, Paul, Jared and Sam know about magic now, so you don't have to hide them anymore. You can show them how special you are," he looked up at her. "It's okay, I promise, show them how special you are," Hermione handed Teddy back to Paul and Teddy reached up and tugged on Paul's hair.

They looked at Hermione confused before they choked on their intake of oxygen. Teddy's hair changed from a messy blonde to a short black, starting at the tips and ending at the roots. His eyes changed from a grassy green to a dark brown and his skin from a light tan to a russet tone.

"What the hell is that?" Jared whispered, Hermione took Teddy from Paul and Teddy's hair changed from black to mahogany curls, his eyes chocolate brown and his skin to an ivory tone.

"Teddy is also a shape-shifter, just as his mother was. He is a Metamorphmagus. Where you have the ability to change into an animal, Teddy has the ability to change his appearance into anything he wishes. As he gets older his hair colour will depend on his mood. His mother's hair colour was always this bright bubble pink colour, signalling that she was happy. When she was sad her hair turned blue, when she was angry it turned jet black. She used to change her nose into a pigs' snout and make pig noises to make us laugh." Hermione said with a sad chuckle.

"It makes sense," Sam shrugged.

"What does?"

"Teddy's shape-shifting ability. Whenever he tugged on our hair you were always quick to distract him."

Hermione chuckled. "In our world he doesn't have to hide who he is because he is around magic every day, he sees it every day, but here, you weren't aware of magic and seeing a child with the ability to change his appearance would've been hard to explain. I had to be careful with him; I had to watch him at all times. If he tugs on your hair or stares at you intensely, it's an indicator that he's going to change his appearance. Now that you know, you can help me to disguise his abilities from the public. He isn't old enough to be alone with a Muggle in case he uses his abilities. He's still learning to control them, he's quite good at changing at will, it's controlling his emotions. When he has a temper tantrum his hair turns bright red, so does his eyebrows," they laughed at her. "It's also why I didn't introduce you to him, I couldn't risk him using his abilities."

"So if he tugs on someone's hair or stares at someone, distract him," Paul nodded and she grinned.

"Though you don't really have to worry about him tugging on someone's hair, he only really does that to us four and Harry, rarely others."

"Those that he'll allow to hold him," Jared mused.

"Yes, I've figured out why he allows you to hold him, why he's comfortable around you."

"Why?" the three men asked in sync with raised eyebrows, causing her to snort in amusement.

"Well, Teddy's father, Remus, was a werewolf. Although Teddy cannot inherit lycanthropy he will have an awareness for other wolves, he can sense when they're around him. He knows that I am a werewolf, not to mention, I was with him every day when he was still with his Grandmother, he recognises my wolf. He recognises Harry because he is his Godfather. He allows you to hold him because he can sense the wolves in you, he's comfortable around you. He can sense the pack bond and he knows that Sam's the Alpha. He knows that you're not a threat to him. You're his pack, his family," she said softly.

"Face it boys, you're no longer a pack of three, you now have a werewolf and a Metamorphmagus," she said amused, they looked at her dazed before they beamed at her. "We're a freaky bunch," they laughed at her.

After breakfast Hermione left to dress Teddy and then they returned to sitting on the couches.

"We have more questions."

Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Your first question?"

The looks on their faces told her it wasn't going to be of a happy nature.

It was Sam that spoke. "How did you get your scars?" she sighed.

"What scars?" Paul and Jared asked, not looking happy at the thought of her having scars.

"War comes with consequences," she said softly, before handing Teddy over to Sam and standing up, grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked her quickly, his eyes darting to Paul and Jared.

"Showing them my scars, you've all seen me naked, there's no point in being shy," she shrugged. "Hell, Severus has seen me naked and he's like a father to me, I've seen you and Paul naked, the only person I haven't yet seen naked is Jared."

"When did you see Sam naked?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"I'll answer if you would like me to, I've always been good with words, I can make it very descriptive if you wish," she smiled sweetly, Paul grimaced and shook his head, Jared laughed.

"Why is The Professor like a father to you, he seemed cold to me?" Jared asked.

"I saved his life after the Final Battle. Voldemort turned on him and ordered his freaky pet snake to bite him. I extracted the snake venom from his blood stream and took him to the hospital wing, he would've died otherwise. He hated me for saving his life but we became close, particularly after my parents disowned me. He's as good a father as any, he's got a sense of humour, albeit a dry one and he does care for people, he just hides it."

"What did you do that your parent's disagreed with?" Sam asked, remembering their conversation from a while ago.

"My parents are Muggles, and since I was Undesirable Number Two, I was the second most wanted person in Europe, coming second to Harry. I had to fight in the war, I had to stay by Harry's side to help him. He was all action, but I was the brains behind every move we made. Death Eaters were already killing Muggles, torturing them just because they were bored. I knew that they would target my parents to draw me out of hiding, to hurt me and so I protected them."

"How?"

She sighed. "I took away their memories. I used a powerful Memory Charm that wiped all traces of me from their lives and it was locked safely away in the back of their minds. They didn't know I existed. I gave them new memories, new identities and I gave them the urge to pack up and move to Australia, they always wanted to visit there. They were safe, Death Eaters tried to find them but they couldn't. My plan and sacrifice had worked. After the war I went to Australia and I found them, I gave them back their memories and they were disgusted with me, they didn't understand that I did what I did to protect them and they disowned me. They never wanted to see me again, to them I was dead, I never existed," she whispered and they stared at her in surprise.

She then took a deep breath and then turned around and lifted the back of her t-shirt up, showing them the scars on her back, she heard them gasp and turned to face them.

"It looks like you've been whipped," Jared whispered.

"Not whipped, it was a curse. I was caught in the cross fire during the Final Battle, Harry managed to temporarily heal me, but I had to seek medical attention after the battle. The curse rips your skin apart, it gouges out parts of you and it's extremely painful, most pass out immediately, it kills if you're not healed quickly enough. Luckily Harry knew the Counter Curse, even if he was rubbish at it, but he still saved my life."

She then shifted her collar to show them the burns on her shoulders, then lifted her t-shirt to show them the thick scar covering her chest and the dozens of smaller scars.

"I got the large scar when I was sixteen. I almost died, I would've done if I hadn't been as quick as I was in silencing my opponent," she heard Sam growl. "I forced him to cast the curse non-verbally. Non-verbal and wandless magic is very difficult and requires years of practice. I was on ten potions a day for three months, in the hospital for two weeks and on two months bed rest. The little cuts, when we were on the run we were captured by Snatchers and they took us to the headquarters of the dark side."

"Harry never mentioned that."

"He was protecting my privacy, I went through hell that day. Harry and Ron were put in the dungeons, but not me, I was kept upstairs and tortured for information," she whispered. She put her wand to her head and whispered a spell, white smoke was pulled from her mind and she flicked her wand, the smoke moving to the middle of the room and a screen appearing.

"Witches and wizards have the ability to remove and store memories so they can share them with others, I want you to know what I went through, but I can't talk about it, so I'll show you instead," Hermione took Teddy from Sam, sat back on the couch and they watched as the scene played out.

For ten minutes they watched as Hermione writhed and screamed on the floor, as she was carved into and tortured, as she was threatened with rape by the large and terrifying Alpha werewolf. But she never once answered their questions, she never once gave up any information.

The memory ended as Hermione was rescued and they escaped.

Sam was shaking violently, so violently the whole couch was vibrating, Hermione was crying as tears streamed down her cheeks, Teddy's hair had changed to green as he clung to Hermione. Paul and Jared sat shocked, their eyes wide and mouths open in disbelief; in horror.

They noticed Sam shaking and quickly stood up, hell, they were shaking themselves.

Jared pulled Sam up from the couch and forced him out of the house, just as they heard clothing rip and paws thudding against the sand.

Paul made his way over to her and he sat himself down on the couch next to her, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean against him and she cried into him. This was not the time for jokes and he knew it, Billy Black had been right. Hermione Granger had sacrificed a lot for the world, she had been tortured in ways he couldn't even imagine, in ways he didn't think were possible and yet she had still beaten them by not giving in. Thanks to her, the world was safe, both Magical and Muggle.

"You're so brave," he whispered to her. "To go through that and to have won a war. To be sitting here right now, alive, well and happy, that just goes to show the kind of person you are. And I am honoured to have an Alpha like you, I am honoured to have you as a pack mate, and if you tell anyone that I said that, I'll deny it and then kill you," she gave a sob laugh and sniffled.

"You'd have to be quick; I'm quite good in a duel."

"So we've been told, two years above in spell work and four in potions," Hermione shrugged.

"Not my fault they couldn't keep up with me," he laughed at her as she wiped her tears away.

"Where's the scar on your arm? Judging by the amount of blood loss and how deep you were carved into, you should have a scar," he felt her flinch, before she lifted her arm and waved her wand over it. The world 'Mudblood' stood out against her ivory skin in jaggered and ugly lettering.

"What's a Mudblood?" she flinched again.

"It means dirty blood, that I am not worthy of magic, that I don't deserve to live. Those that were followers of the dark side believed that Muggleborns stole magic, that's why some Purebloods were weaker than others and why Squibs were born."

"Do you?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "You can't steal magic, you are born with it, just as you are born with your ability to shape-shift. Purebloods are weaker because they are inbred, Squibs are born because of inbreeding. They are diminishing the gene pool and therefore their magic suffers. Many Pureblood families have already died out and it won't be long before they all have; if they don't listen to reason. Thankfully some Pureblood families associated with the dark side seem to be trying at least, others are in prison and can't carry on their gene pool even if they wanted to," she shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while when the door opened and Jared and Sam walked in. Sam's gaze locked on Hermione's and she handed a sleeping Teddy over to Paul, stood and ran to Sam, jumping into his arms and he caught her, hugging her tightly to him.

She heard him breathing in her scent and sighing.

"You are never going to go through anything like that again, I promise you that I will protect you and nothing will harm you or Teddy," she sighed against him.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him softly.

"I hated seeing you that way; I couldn't help you or protect you."

"I survived it, everything you saw was the mild version, I showed you five minutes, I was tortured for ten hours," his grip on her tightened painfully and he growled into her ear.

She slowly pulled away from him and led him back over to the couch, sitting down.

"Any more questions?" she asked quietly.

"Just one," Sam muttered. "Fred, how did he die?" he saw her face contort in sadness and anger.

"Vampire," Hermione spat, much to their shock, her eyes flashed a terrifying amber colour. "Three first year students hadn't managed to get out of the castle safely and they were wandering around the battlefield trying to find somewhere safe. Fred dulled two Death Eaters to protect them, he managed to incapacitate them and he was helping the first years to safety when a vampire came out of nowhere. He jumped in front of the first years and he was torn apart, I was twenty feet away, I saw everything," they stared at her. "I fucking hate vampires, I was tracking the bitch that had killed him, I lost her after two months, but sooner or later I'm going to catch up with her and when I do I'm going to kill her, in fact, I'm going to see if vampires really do have souls," she said in a cold, dark tone that none of them liked.

"How?" Jared whispered.

"Dementors, one of the darkest creatures to ever exist. They feed on a person's happiness, on all of the positivity in someone's life, they just suck it right out of you. It is the worst feeling in the world; I'd rather be tortured again than be in the presence of a dementor. They guard the prison of Azkaban, where all criminals are kept, no one can escape it, not with them guarding it. If you are given the punishment of the dementor's kiss, they suck your soul out and you die a horrible and painful death," they stared at her horrified. "It's either that or I take her to visit Charlie Weasley in Romania, he's a dragon tamer. Let's see how the bitch feels about being set on fire by a twenty foot tall Hungarian Horntail, one of the most aggressive dragon breeds. They play with their food, maybe it'll eat her first," she said menacingly.

"Hermione, you're kind of scaring me," Jared muttered. Her dark expression left her face, her eyes changed back to the warm chocolate brown and her face softened.

"Sorry," she spoke. "But when I find her, I will make sure she suffers for what she has done. She didn't only kill Fred, she killed Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil and Professor Sinistra, and they're only the ones that I witnessed her killing, there's bound to be more, and I have no doubt she's killed outside the Final Battle too."

They all shared a look. "Hermione, there's something we have to tell you," Paul said. "There's a coven of seven vampires living in..."

"Forks? I know, I was aware of it before I moved here. I don't care if they do drink animal blood, they come anywhere near this land, I'll have set their arses on fire before they could even blink," she promised.

"I didn't think it was possible to like you more than I already do, you've just proven me wrong," he said with a wide grin.

Hermione looked at him and laughed, breaking the tension in the room.

"Right then, you've heard about my past, now tell me about the legends of The Tribe."

"How about we wait?" Sam offered and she looked dejected. "Just until Monday, there's a bonfire Monday night, we all gather around it and eat plenty of food whilst Billy tells the legends to everyone, of course only The Council and us know the legends are true, the others just think they're stories and you can meet some more people from The Res."

"Can Teddy come?" she asked.

He chuckled. "He is part of the pack," she grinned at him widely, excitement written clear as day on her face and they laughed at her.

"Now, witch, show us some magic like you promised."

"Okay, did Harry show you anything?"

"He broke that vase over there and then fixed it."

"Simple," she nodded. "Okay, then how about my specialty, every witch has a hex that we're known for, I'll show you mine," she stood up and pointed her wand. "Avis," she whispered, they watched in awe as a flock of bright yellow canaries shot out the tip of her wand and they flew around the room. "If I use an Oppungo, I can control the birds and they'll attack anyone I want them to," she grinned and with a flick of her wand, the birds disappeared.

She then gripped her wand and spun on her heel and they gawked as she disappeared, reappearing behind Paul and Jared with a crack, causing them to jump and she laughed.

"That is apparition," she explained.

"Why didn't you use that yesterday to get home?" Sam frowned.

"I couldn't; it takes immense concentration to apparate otherwise I could splinch myself, also, I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't leave. I was warded in with a five mile radius," she shrugged.

"Warded?"

"It's a form of magic that sets up invisible barriers around a specific property or area. Severus and I put up barriers around the woods. Once I stepped through the barrier I couldn't leave until Severus came for me the next morning and he deactivated the wards. The wards keep Muggles out and away from the area and it kept me in, so that I couldn't hurt anyone."

"How were we able to get to you then?"

"A technicality, if you were in human form you wouldn't have been able to get to me, but because you were in your wolf forms, you could get through the barriers. We didn't take into account shape-shifting wolves finding me, if we had, we would've put wards up preventing you from entering," she shrugged.

"Show us some more magic," Jared spoke, looking excited and she laughed, but conceded to his wishes.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN: SMUT!**

* * *

 **Saturday 17th December 2005**

"Right, now you can help me get this place set up," she waved her wand and several boxes appeared in front of them. "You boys can put the tree up and I'll do the rest."

"How are you supposed to reach?" Paul asked, noticing the ceiling decorations as he nosily dug through the box.

She flicked her wand and they watched as decorations levitated from the box, floating up to the ceiling and then she flicked her wand again and used a Sticking Charm to keep them in place.

"Like that."

"We'll do the tree," he nodded and she laughed.

They spent most of the day decorating the house with Christmas decorations, talking, laughing and Hermione doing displays of magic.

When it started getting dark Hermione made dinner for everyone and then put Teddy to bed. They all sat in the living room for a while longer and Hermione noticed the boys nodding off, they likely hadn't slept.

"You boys can stay here tonight," she told them. "Take any room you wish to."

"Go and get some rest before patrols," Sam ordered, they said they goodnights and each left upstairs. Sam sighed.

"I better go, I have patrols, I'll be back later," she nodded with a smile and gave him a quick kiss before he left out the door, she smiled and then headed to bed herself.

* * *

Hermione was awoken when she heard her bedroom door opening and closing. She smiled to herself when the scent hit her nose.

"I didn't think you'd be back tonight," she muttered.

"I told you I was coming back, I had to wake the others up for patrol," she heard him removing his shoes and jeans before he slipped into bed behind her, pulling her to him and they both sighed.

"Is it weird that I missed you?" she murmured, he chuckled at her.

"No, you're my imprint and I'm yours, I missed you too," he kissed her cheek and she smiled and turned around in his arms so that she was facing him.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What time is it?"

"A little after three, Jared and Paul should be back around seven."

"You should get some sleep."

"I should," he agreed, but the look he was sending her spoke volumes and she felt herself smile up at him.

She lifted her head to give him a quick kiss, but it didn't end there as Sam moved his hands into her hair to keep her to him and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Hermione shifted impossibly close to him, pushed him onto his back and followed him, straddling him. His hands moved under the over sized t-shirt she was wearing and they trailed her soft curves and her hands tickled his torso, but they never broke the kiss.

When the need for oxygen became too great, she pulled away from him, trailing her kisses down his neck and jaw, nipping occasionally and his hands now trailed her back.

She sat up quickly and he followed her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her to him. She reached down between them and gripped her t-shirt, pulling it over her head and flinging it to the ground. Sam's hands gripped her hips tighter as he lowered his head down to her neck, kissing and nipping, his head moving lower and lower until her reached her breasts and he took a nipple in his mouth. Hermione let out a little whimper and threaded her hands through his hair and tugged harshly, he growled in reply.

She pushed him away from her and onto his back and then she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her wand, pointing it at the door and muttering spells under her breath before dropping the wand.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Silencing and Locking Charms. No one can get in and no one can hear anything, except we can hear everything that happens out there," he looked impressed before he noticed her amber eyes and his own eyes darkened in response.

He gripped her and pulled her flush against him, crashing his mouth against hers and promptly rolling them, so that he was looming over her, cradled in her thighs that wrapped around his waist.

She kept one hand in his hair and the other slowly trailed down his chest and stomach and across the waist band of his underwear. He involuntarily bucked his hips against her centre and she moaned in surprise, causing him to do it again and giving them both the friction they craved.

Hermione snaked her hand into his underwear and gripped his length, Sam emitted a loud growl at her touch.

"No more teasing," he growled against her mouth before pulling back, hooking his hands under her underwear and pulling it down her legs, the scent of her arousal hit him instantly and he breathed in deeply, staring at her heatedly.

He placed kisses along her ankles and moving slowly up her legs, nipping at the sensitive skin behind her knee and nibbling her upper thighs, before he could place a kiss on her centre, Hermione grabbed him and pulled him up to her.

"No more teasing," she repeated his words, crashing her mouth against his and clinging to him as he pushed himself against her.

Hermione lost patience and couldn't control her wolf. So without thought, she reached between them, grabbed Sam's underwear and shifted them down as far as she could, Sam taking the hint pulled back from her and removed them the rest of the way, before she pulled him back to her.

After a little teasing from Sam and a few warning growls from Hermione, Sam lined himself up with Hermione's entrance, before looking at her questioningly.

Hermione understood immediately and she nodded without hesitation.

"I'm on the potion," she informed him and he looked confused. "It's a Contraception Potion, I take it once a month and it's one hundred percentage effective, I brew it myself so I know it's reliable," he was surprised at her answer but left it at that and kissed her.

Her hands moved into his hair to keep him to her and he shifted, slowly easing himself into her. When he was fully sheathed Hermione gasped loudly and her head fell back and her back arched.

Sam gritted his teeth against the _very_ tight fit and looked at Hermione worriedly, though there was nothing to worry about and he knew it the minute he saw her pleasure filled face.

He had found his favourite place in the world, being with Hermione, nothing could be better to him.

Hermione's hands moved to his biceps and her nails dug in as she shifted her hips beneath him, encouraging him to move. That was all the encouragement he needed and he withdrew from her, slowly moving back in. Her nails dug further into him, drawing blood which only spurred him on more, seeing that she was moaning and gasping with her head flung back.

In no time at all they were both approaching their climaxes, Hermione's hands scraped down Sam's shoulders and back, leaving a trail of blood they could both smell, he growled in pained pleasure and she gripped him tighter. Before he saw it coming, she had him on his back with his arms pinned by his head and he looked up at her, her eyes the brightest amber he had seen yet.

"Do you accept?" she asked quietly. He looked at her confused. "Do you accept?" she repeated.

Without thought he answered, his wolf purring in agreement. "Yes, I accept."

She leaned down and crashed her mouth against his, finally rocking her hips against his, once again building up to their release. When Hermione felt herself ready to let go, her fangs lengthened and she leaned down, and at the junction of Sam's neck, she bit into him, drawing blood.

"Fuck!" Sam growled in surprise and his hands gripped her hips as he found his release, at the same time Hermione did. She slumped against him as he held her to him, both exhausted. She lifted herself up and licked at his neck, cleaning away the blood and helping it to heal, though unlike most injuries, this bite would forever leave a mark. A mark that showed he belonged to her.

She was panting above him, her chest rising and falling erratically, her skin covered in red marks and her hips had finger shaped bruises. Her hair was a mess, her lips swollen and sweat glistened on her body, though he himself was in the same situation. He thought he had never seen her more beautiful.

"You bit me," he said amused.

She looked sheepish before laying down on his chest and burying her head in his neck, being careful not to touch the bite wound.

"Sorry, it was the wolf."

"Why did you bite me?" his tone was one of curiosity as he ran his hand over the bare skin of her back.

"You accepted."

"Accepted what?"

"Me, you accepted me as your mate. When you did that I had to mark you. Not only was it to seal the bond between us, but it was a way of warning off other females," he chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"You don't have to warn other women off, I'm yours."

Her wolf purred and he felt her smile against his neck. "Just as I am yours," she hummed.

They laid in silence, neither bothering to move from their current positions. "Hey, Sammy?" she murmured tiredly.

"Hmmm?" he hummed.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Watching movies and eating leftovers."

"Do you want to spend Christmas with Teddy and I? We're going back to England, you could come with us."

"I can't leave Paul and Jared to do patrols."

"You don't have to, we're only going for the day, leaving at eight in the morning and then we should be back by nine, thirteen hours we'll be gone, that's all. I want Jared and Paul to come with us too. I want you to meet the people I consider family. You're my pack, I want to show them how happy I am here with you all. George would love to meet you after all the threats he made convincing me to go on our first date, I think he feels invested in our relationship," he chuckled. "Bill will want to meet you, he's a Curse Breaker and when I was seventeen, he was attacked by a werewolf during the Battle at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore was killed."

"Is he a werewolf?"

"No, it wasn't a full moon, but he's taken on traits. He likes his meat rare at the full moon and he get's moody," he chuckled. "Then there's Charlie, he's a lovable idiot, kind of like Jared, Percy would probably just shake your hand and try and engage you in boring conversation about the price of cauldrons and the thickness of parchment. Mr Weasley is obsessed with anything Muggle and he'll try and talk to you about the purpose of shoe laces," he chuckled. "George will prank you, there is no doubt in that. Ron's an arsehole and he probably won't like you, but I don't care. Then there's Ginny. She's kind of feisty, had to be growing up the youngest and only girl of seven children. Mrs Weasley will hug you to death, seriously, for such a small woman she's unnaturally strong, she almost dislodged my spine the last time I saw her," he laughed. "Of course, Kingsley will want to meet you too, and Headmistress McGonagall. In fact, what are you doing Tuesday?"

"We have a job on Monday to replace a few windows, and then we're good for Christmas, so I'm free. Why?"

"I'm going back to England for the day on Tuesday, the others don't know. I'm going to go Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley and Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to guest lecture on the last day of school before the students head home on the Hogwarts Express on Wednesday. You and the boys could come with me, Diagon Alley will be shut on Christmas Day so you won't have a chance to see it then. I'll have to get permission from Minerva for you to have access to the castle, but it shouldn't be a problem. What do you think? Do you want to see my old school, where I grew up?"

He smiled. He loved that she was so willing to share her life with him, to help him understand that part of her that made her so special.

"I would love to, you don't even have to ask Jared and Paul, you already know their answers."

* * *

 **Sunday 18th December 2005**

Hermione awoke on the chest on her mate, opening her eyes she saw him looking down at her with a small smile.

"You look comfortable," he commented.

She hummed and snuggled further into him causing him to chuckle.

"Jared and Paul arrived about an hour ago, they're in your library."

"As long as they don't touch any book that gives them pins and needles when they try to touch it, they'll be fine."

"Why?"

"I've warded the most dangerous books, the ones that make you tingle will bite, the ones that make you feel pins and needles will cause you some serious harm, the ones that visibly shake could kill you."

"Seriously?" he choked.

"Yep," she then sighed. "I suppose we better get up and get everyone fed," she climbed off Sam and shuffled to the end of the bed.

"Hermione, there's something on your back," Sam frowned.

She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her eyes widening at what she saw. On her back, along her spine and under each other, she had three names written in black ink and elegant calligraphy. Sam. Jared. Paul.

"Okay, that's weird," she muttered.

"Why do you have our names on your back, they weren't there last night?" Sam asked, as he leaned against the door frame of her bathroom, neither of them concerned at their current nudity.

"I'm not sure, I'll do some research after breakfast," she then caught sight of her right wrist and frowned once more, before lifting it up and showing Sam. His eyebrow's rose and his eyes widened when he saw the black and grey Quileute tattoo that he, Paul and Jared had.

"Now that is interesting," Hermione mused. "Anyway, I'll figure it out after breakfast," she shrugged and then made her way to her shower.

"What are you doing?"

"Showering," she replied, turning on the water and steam immediately filled the room. "Why, aren't you joining me?" she asked innocently. He didn't need to be told twice and Hermione laughed as he attacked the back of her neck with kisses after joining her in the shower.

* * *

After exiting the bathroom, Hermione dried herself and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black knee length boots and a black cashmere jumper. She grabbed her wand and cast a Cleaning Charm on Sam's clothes for him.

"What was that?" he asked, referring to the glow.

"Cleaning Charm, gotta love magic," he chuckled at her before dressing and they both headed downstairs.

Hermione went straight to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast and Sam retrieved the boys from the library, Paul with Teddy in his arms as they laughed as Teddy changed his hair from grey, to black, to white, to pink.

"I love this kid," Paul commented and Hermione smiled.

"Get in line," she replied.

"So, why did you sleep in?" Paul asked with a smirk as he sat at the breakfast bar with the others.

"I think you know very well why I slept in, keep going and I'll be very graphic," he grimaced and the others chuckled. "That's what I thought."

They chatted and laughed until Hermione dished out the food and they all ate.

"So, Paul, Jared, what are you doing Tuesday?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" they asked her warily.

"Well, Sam's told me that you don't have any work and I thought you could come with me to England for the day. I need to go to Diagon Alley and get some Christmas shopping done, plus I need more potion ingredients and the best quality are bought from Diagon Alley."

"We get to see your world?" Jared asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Yes, better yet, I've been asked to guest lecture at Hogwarts before the students go home for the holidays. You get to see the castle I grew up in. I can introduce you to the portraits, to the ghosts, to..."

"Ghosts are real?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yes. So are giants, centaurs, mermaids, hippogriffs, dragons, twenty foot long snakes, griffins, giant squids, veelas, acromantulas, unicorns..." she trailed off at their expressions and she laughed to herself.

"I can introduce you to Hagrid, he's a half-giant and a very sweet man, he's the game's keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. The Giant Squid lives in the Black Lake and it loves to play fetch. There are also mermaids in the Black Lake, they're not what you think they are by the way. We have acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest, they're essentially giant spiders, bigger than Sam's truck," they shivered and she nodded in agreement. "Centaurs and unicorns live in the Forbidden Forest too, along with a myriad of other creatures, it's why the forest is out of bounds to students," she shrugged as they gawked at her.

"Anyway, would you like to come with me?" they nodded dumbly and she laughed. "Great, we'll have to leave early in the morning, about eight, Minerva has scheduled for me to be at Hogwarts for half one, that doesn't give us a lot of time to get around Diagon Alley. What are you doing Christmas Day?"

Paul shrugged. "Nothing, Dad'll be pissed off his head," Hermione glared at the news.

"Jared?"

"Mom's visiting my uncle in Houston, just me."

"Great, you're coming with Teddy, Sam and I to England, for a traditional Weasley Christmas. They'll be arguing, yelling, snowball fights, George pranking everyone and most likely a food fight," they grinned at her.

She then took away their plates and offered them each a biscuit, they took one but Sam didn't eat his, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

Paul went to eat his but suddenly Jared gave a yell and yellow feathers started growing on him before his nose transfigured into a beak, his arms turned into wings and his feet grew talons. He tried to speak but all that came out were squawks and he coughed up feathers.

They stared at Hermione in horror and she smiled sweetly. A few minutes later Jared returned to normal and he stared at Hermione fearfully.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered.

"That was a Canary Cream," she answered. "One of the twins' inventions and most popular prank products. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is the number one magical jokes shop in Europe. George is doing very well for himself, he's a pranking genius. You know in his final year, he and Fred created a group of products called Skiving Snackboxes."

"What do they do?" Paul asked intrigued.

"They get you out of classes for the rest of the day. Nosebleed Nougats, Fainting Fancies, Puking Pastilles and Fever Fudge, they do exactly as they're named, except the effect wears off when you eat the antidote and then you're free from classes for the rest of the day."

"That's genius," they wolves spoke in awe.

She nodded proudly. "You'd be surprised by how advanced and difficult they are to produce. Fred once showed me the recipe and instructions, I got a headache just looking at it, George is the smartest person I have ever met. Anyway, the point of that demonstration was to show you why you should never accept anything George Weasley gives you. He once gave me a Sugar Quill since they're my favourite wizarding candy, he turned me blue for two days, I looked like a smurf," they laughed at her. "He once gave a box of chocolates to Harry, knowing that if Ronald found them, he'd eat them which he did. Turns out George had coated every chocolate in Flatulence Potion, you can imagine how that day went," they laughed louder when she grimaced. "My all time favourite prank of the twins was my fifth year, the day they dropped out, in fact, I think it's best if I show you, it's too good not to share with you."

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and put it to her temple, when she pulled it away the white smoke followed the wand and she flicked it in to the middle of the room, a large screen appearing.

They laughed for twenty minutes at the impressive fireworks display they had put on, before the dragon chased Umbridge out of the room.

"That's brilliant," Jared exclaimed in awe.

"Fireworks were impressive too," Sam commented.

"The Weasley Twins were anything but simple," she smiled. "I can't wait to see George's firework display this year, he does two, one for Christmas and the other for New Years. Wizarding fireworks are amazing, far more impressive than Muggle. You can make them into any shape you want, some even make sound whilst others move, as you saw. Not only did the dragon roar, it let out flames from its mouth."

"I actually can't wait to meet this George," Jared grinned.

Hermione groaned. "What am I doing? Introducing a budding prankster to the King of Pranks." they laughed at her.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, have you found anything?" Sam asked, entering the library with Teddy in his arms. It still amazed him how many books Hermione owned.

She had the library decorated in white and mint green, with two large bookcases on two walls, and three differently sized bookcases on the other wall, accommodating to the windows. The bookcases were made of a dark wood, matching the round table in the centre of the room, surrounded by two white couches and several bean bags. Hermione had explained that there were more books than there appeared to be, seeing as she had placed Enlargement Charms on the bookcases, which contained close to five thousand books. They had stared at her in silence when she told them.

Hermione, Paul and Jared were in the library each reading a book. They looked up when Sam entered and he spoke.

"I have actually; I think I know why it's happened."

"What happened?" Jared asked confused.

Hermione shrugged and then stood and turned her back to them, lifting her jumper up to show them that their names were tattooed down her spine.

"Err, why do you have our names on you?" Paul asked amused.

"Not just your names," she spoke, turning around and lifting her sleeve to show the Quileute tattoo on her right wrist. They looked confused. "We noticed them this morning, I've been researching why they've appeared and now I know."

"So why do you have them?" Sam asked, moving to sit on the couch with her, Teddy on his lap and tugging on his hair, changing his own to match Sam's.

"Because I'm the Alpha Female," she shrugged. They raised their eyebrows. "For there to be Alpha Females in a werewolf pack is rare, seeing as most werewolves don't find their mates, meaning there is usually only the Alpha Male. When there is an Alpha Female, there is a bond created between her and the rest of the pack. With her mate she will have the usual bond of being mates, but with the rest of the pack she will become whatever they need her to be, almost like an imprint. If you need me to be a friend then I'll be that, if you want me as your sister, I'll be that too, the same with being a mother, particularly with the younger pups, case and point Teddy," she shrugged. "I will care for you and protect you in any way that I can. I will die for you and I will kill for you. Having your names on me represents our bond and it binds the pack together as one unit," she said softly and they looked at her surprised but happy with the news. "As for the Quileute Tribe tattoo on my wrist, you all have one signalling your ability to shape-shift and to protect your land and Tribe. Since I am now part of this pack, the Alpha Female and technically, as a werewolf, I am a shape-shifter too. I may only change once a month but I still have my magical abilities that I can use to protect people with. So, I've now got the tattoo to match yours and signifying my joining of the pack."

"That's awesome," Paul grinned and she laughed at him.

"From what I've read, my magic should've changed too."

"How so?" Sam asked intrigued.

"My magic should be more potent, it should be more powerful, but I can't test that theory here, I'll have to do it at Hogwarts on Tuesday, I'll have the means there and I won't run the risk of hurting someone if my magic goes awry. I'll speak to Severus and Minerva, see what they say on the matter," she shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

AN: I've made a few changes to the bonfire scene, in which Quil, Leah and Seth have all heard the legends before –as have the others- instead of only learning of them the same time as Bella in Eclipse.

* * *

 **Monday 19th December 2005**

Hermione was nervous. In fact, nervous was an understatement, she was terrified. Not only was she meeting The Council to The Tribe, but she was meeting several members from The Reserve too, aside from the boys and Billy Black, she hadn't really spoken to anyone since her moving to La Push. There was the odd greeting at the supermarket and passing in the street, but aside from that, she hadn't spoken to anyone.

She was worried they wouldn't like her because she was an outsider, but if The Council had allowed her to buy a property on their land, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

She groaned and threw her brush across the room in frustration, her hair was being a nightmare, it looked like it was about to attack her. Sam popped his head inside her closet and his eyes widened.

"How is it so big in here?" he asked surprised, gesturing around the room that was currently bigger than her living room.

"Magic," she muttered as she glared at herself in the mirror.

Sam chuckled at her before walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to lean against him.

"What's wrong?"

She had her arms crossed over her chest and was practically pouting, much to his amusement.

"My hair's being a nightmare; it won't go right, it looks like it's about to attack me," he laughed at her loudly and she scowled.

"There is nothing wrong with your hair, I love that it's so untameable, so wild, a perfect representation of you," he kissed her cheek and she sighed and melted into his touch.

"I still hate it," she muttered childishly and he chuckled.

"Well I love it, why are you worrying so much?"

"I want to make a good impression. I've only met Billy before, I'm already going to be out of my comfort zone and I'm not a very sociable person, years of bullying at school made me that way," she said sadly.

"Hermione, they'll love you, how can they not? Just be yourself and you have nothing to worry about. That goes for your hair too, leave it the way it is."

"I can't."

"You can," he swept her curls over her shoulder and placed butterfly kisses in its place, along with a few nips and she sighed happily. "Leave your hair the way it is, please," he whispered.

"Fine," she grumbled.

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"You're biased," he chuckled.

"Yes, I am," he agreed. "But you do look beautiful."

She checked herself over once more. She wore black skinny jeans with black leather knee high boots, her white blouse was tucked into her jeans and buttoned up just above her breasts, the first couple undone and she wore a knee length, grey woollen cardigan. Her curls hung down her back in a tangle of ringlets since she had refused to use magic to subdue them, wanting to do it the Muggle way but she had given up.

She sighed and then nodded. "Is Teddy ready?"

"Paul and Jared dressed him."

Hermione chuckled. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you boys," he smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her out of the closet and down stairs, where Paul and Jared were waiting for her along with Teddy.

Teddy was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a warm jumper, with his winter coat on, his hat, scarf and gloves and he didn't look happy, causing them all to laugh. Paul and Jared both wore trainers, jeans and a hooded jumper, similar to what Sam was wearing. She knew they wouldn't feel the cold as she and Teddy would. She debated casting Warming Charms but went against the idea, since they would have to be recast and she wasn't sure she could do it with people around baring witness to magic.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked, they confirmed they were. "How are we getting there? Are we driving or do you want to use magical transportation?"

"As appealing as magical transportation sounds, we'll have to drive, it'd be suspicious otherwise," Sam replied.

"We'll need a car seat for Teddy then," she frowned in thought and then turned and wandered to the kitchen, picking up a stool and moving it back over to them.

She pulled her wand and aimed it at the stool.

"What are you doing?" Jared asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see."

She then focused her attention on the stool and waved her wand in intricate patterns, muttering a spell under her breath. They watched in amazement as the stool changed to a car seat.

"What was that?"

"Transfiguration, it's a mandatory subject at Hogwarts, most employers like you to have it under your belt when you graduate."

"Your grade?" Paul asked amused.

"An O"

"O?" he said confused.

"We have a different grading system. Outstanding, Exceeding Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dreadful and Troll," they looked amused. "Anything less than an Acceptable is basically a fail and you either repeat the subject or you are forced to drop it. Outstanding is equivalent to an A-Plus," they rolled their eyes. "You graduate with a Diploma, we graduate with separate grades. I took my NEWTs out of school, since I was doing my Masters at the same time."

"What are NEWTs?" Sam asked confused.

"Exams, in our fifth year we do OWLs, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the grade you get determines whether you can continue with the subject. In your final year you do NEWTs, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. I did twelve subjects, got an Outstanding in all of them," she shrugged and they gawked at her.

She picked up the car seat and moved outside, the boys following her and she locked up the house before strapping the car seat in the back of the truck and putting Teddy in, she climbed into the front of the truck and Paul and Jared got into the back with Teddy and they set off.

"So what subjects are you taught at magic school?" Jared asked.

"Thirteen in total, I took all thirteen in my third year but I dropped one because I hated it and my professor was a fraud. All students take mandatory lessons until third year and then you pick your electives, most take five or six subjects in total, I took twelve."

"Subjects?"

"Well, you have your mandatory ones. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic and Flying lessons for first years. I barely passed that class, I hated it," they laughed at her. "You can probably guess what those classes involve," they nodded. "Then you have your electives. Arithmancy which is using advanced maths and variables to predict several outcomes."

"Predicting the future?" Paul laughed.

"Yes, and it works, as does Astronomy, centaurs use the stars to see what will happen in the future. Then there's Ancient Runes, which is basically looking at old languages, symbols and spells and translating them into modern language and learning how to create your own spells. Then there's Divination," she added with a scowl. "I hated it, the professor was a con. It's basically predicting the future; glass balls, palm reading, tea leaves, tarot cards, all that bullshit," they snorted at her. "Literally every lesson she told Harry he was going to die, a crack pot if I ever did see one, she made Mad-Eye Moody look sane, and he's named Mad-Eye Moody!" she exclaimed waving her hands about and they laughed at her. "Next there's Care of Magical Creatures, pretty explanatory. Finally there's Muggle Studies, in which wizards and witches study Muggle traditions and learn about their ways and technology in order to better understand them."

"So you took everything but this Divination?" Sam spoke.

"Yes."

"Why would you take Muggle Studies? You grew up with non-magical parents," Jared asked confused.

"True, I was raised in the Muggle World for eleven years, but it was fascinating learning how wizards perceive Muggles," they rolled their eyes at her. "What?"

"Nothing," they all replied and she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Will we see aspects of these different lessons when we go with you on Tuesday?" Jared asked.

"I don't see why not, we won't have long in Diagon Alley if you want a tour of the castle as well, I suppose we could always return to Diagon Alley if I forget something," she mused.

"We're here," Sam spoke, pulling up behind another car. She groaned at seeing all the cars already parked.

"You'll be fine," Sam spoke softly, giving her hand a squeeze before climbing out of the truck.

"How the hell do you open this thing?" Paul asked annoyed, his hands struggling with the restraints on the car seat and she turned to see Teddy giggling, whilst Jared stood off to the side with Sam, both looking amused.

"I'll do it," she spoke, getting out of the truck and moving to the back, opening the door and quickly undoing the restraints and picking Teddy up.

Paul scowled and Hermione chuckled.

"Okay, pack meeting," Hermione spoke, they looked at her amused but they moved over to her.

"A reminder, we have to keep an eye on Teddy, this is a new environment for him and even though he's with us, he may feel uncomfortable, don't be surprised if he latches onto you and won't let go. Also, when he's with either of us, you have to watch for his Metamorphmagus abilities, he could do it at anytime, if you think he's about to change his appearance, distract him, you all know the signs," they nodded.

"Relax, Hermione," Paul said chuckling, taking Teddy from her and holding him in his arms, as Teddy reached up and tugged at his hair. "We'll keep an eye out and we won't let him use his abilities."

"You mean like that?" Hermione said innocently.

Paul looked down at Teddy and his eyes widened when he noticed his hair had changed from messy blonde to short black, and his eyes from grass green to dark brown, just like his.

"Okay, he's sneaky," he commented, the others chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Teddy, you have to be careful, these people don't know about magic, they wouldn't understand how special you are, not like we do. You can't do your special tricks, okay?"

He looked upset but his hair and eyes changed back.

"Good boy," Hermione praised and she kissed his cheek, causing him to smile.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked her.

"No," they laughed at her.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Jared commented, putting his arm around her shoulders. Sam didn't growl, he didn't make a comment and he didn't move.

Paul and Jared raised an eyebrow at his sudden behaviour change.

"He doesn't feel the need to warn off other males, well, you at least since I'm not only bonded to him, but I'm bonded to you as well. His wolf knows that we're all pack, but that I'm his. He now understands that you don't want me as anything other than a friend, sister or mother," she shrugged.

"Good, it means if I accidently bump into you he won't try to kill me," Jared commented and they snorted.

"Come on, they're waiting for us."

"Awesome," she muttered.

"We'll speak to Billy first, he mentioned that he wanted to speak with you before we introduced you to everyone else," they began walking down the pathway, Hermione's hand held by Sam, Jared's arm around her shoulders, and Paul walked beside Sam, carrying Teddy.

"Merlin's Balls!" Hermione cursed and she stopped still. They looked at her and laughed.

"What was that?" Jared laughed.

"Oh shut up, it's how we magical folk curse. George says Merlin's Saggy Y-Fronts, Charlie says Merlin's Left Testicle and Ronald says Merlin's Saggy Buttcheeks," they laughed louder and she huffed.

"Why did you curse?" Sam asked when he calmed down.

"I left the cookies at home," she pulled her wand from her boot and waved it, conjuring three large tins of cookies. "I wasn't sure how many people would be here and so I made one hundred," they stared at her before laughing.

"More than enough," Paul spoke.

"Not when you take into account Teddy, the werewolf and the three shape-shifting wolves."

"I see your point," Jared nodded and they continued walking.

"What did you make?"

"Our favourites. Peanut butter, chocolate chip, oatmeal, caramel and, chocolate and banana."

"Only you could enjoy a cookie with fruit in it," Paul commented.

"Have you tried them before? No? Exactly, shut up," they laughed at her, just as they came to the land where the bonfire was.

There sat a large bonfire made entirely of wood, already alight. Several logs and stumps surrounded the bonfire with blankets and cushions thrown on the floor or covering them. Hermione first noticed the people.

Sam and Jared tugged her forward realising that she had stopped.

"Billy first, then introductions," Sam said quietly, she nodded and they walked towards Billy who had noticed them and a smile lit his face as he motioned for them to come to him.

He was already sat by the bonfire along with two other men. Hermione noticed that many of the people present looked to be slighter younger than her and they were all boys except for the two women. Everyone stopped their conversations and watched as they made their way over to The Council.

"Hermione," Billy greeted warmly.

Hermione handed the cookie tins to Sam, before bending slightly and hugging Billy and kissing his cheek and she pulled back and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you."

"And you as well, Billy. Sam said that you wished to see me."

"I do, I would like to introduce you to The Council, this is Quil Ateara III and Harry Clearwater."

Hermione turned to the two men. One looked far older than the other, with russet skin with many a wrinkle, dark eyes covered by thin rimmed glasses and long grey hair. He too was sat in a wheelchair and had a blanket over his lap. The other man looked to be in his fifties. He had long black hair with a fair few greying strands, dark brown eyes and he was sat on a tree stump.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I don't know how to thank you for letting me purchase the property on First Beach."

"There is no thanks necessary, Miss Granger, for all that you have done for this world, for all you have suffered and sacrificed. For all the lives that you have saved, it only seemed fair that we offered the property to you," the man identified as Harry spoke with a smile. Her eyes widened.

"Yes," Quil agreed, his voice shook slightly. Hermione spluttered and they looked amused.

"You told them?" Hermione whispered to the boys, they shook their heads, just as shocked as she was.

"I told them, Hermione," Billy spoke and her eyes turned to him. "Growing up I had friend that was a Muggleborn wizard, such as yourself. He was originally born in England and he returned before he attended Hogwarts. He also visited and wrote, after the war he returned here and we spoke in great detail about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He showed me newspaper clippings of yourself and Mr Potter after the war. He mentioned that you were awarded a medal," they all looked at her intrigued, particularly Sam, Jared and Paul who hadn't heard this bit of information before.

"Yes, I was awarded an Order of Merlin: First Class, it's the magical equivalent to a Medal of Honour," they stared at her shocked. Billy beamed in pride.

"The minute I saw you I knew it was you, I had to be sure though," she stared at him shocked. "When young Sam here, informed us of his imprinting on you, I was beyond pleased to bring such a strong, caring woman into our Tribe. You will bring great things to this Tribe. Great things indeed. I, of course, quickly informed Harry and Quil of your situation."

Hermione's eyes flickered over to them.

"Not to worry, Young Warrior, not to worry," Harry chuckled. "It is an honour to have you as a member of our Tribe."

"Not just a member of the Tribe," Sam spoke, drawing their attention. "Show them," he spoke softly, encouraging her.

She gingerly lifted her right sleeve to show them her Tribal tattoo, their expressions of surprise weren't missed.

"I woke up and I had this," she spoke quickly. "There is something you need to know," she whispered.

"Speak freely, you will not be judged here," Harry spoke kindly.

"A month after the Final Battle, I was attacked by two werewolves, I fought them off as best I could but they overpowered me, one fully transformed werewolf alone is difficult to defend against, let alone two. They bit me," she whispered. "I am a werewolf. In the Wizarding World werewolves are despised, there are laws against them preventing them from having basic human rights. It doesn't matter that I'm a beloved War Heroine, the public would soon turn on me and my life would be over if anyone were to find out," they looked at her appraisingly.

"Are you a threat to this Tribe?" Billy asked her.

"No, I only go through the change once a month. I'll admit that on the day of the full moon, I do become rather _temperamental._ "

Paul snorted. "That's putting it lightly. Remember that day in the diner, Billy? PMS my arse," she glared at him and he promptly changed his attention to Teddy, tickling him causing him to squeal in delight.

"During the night of the full moon, I am able to use magic to create a series of barriers that lock me in the woods with a five mile radius for me to move around in. These barriers prevent non-magical humans from entering, they prevent them from stumbling upon me and they prevent me from getting out. I am only able to leave through the barriers once I have changed back into my human form, and only when I am collected," she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"We can vouch for that," Jared interrupted and they looked at him.

"During our patrol on the night of the full moon we heard screaming. We followed the sound and it led us to Hermione and we watched as she changed," they all had pained looks on their faces. "She tried to get us to leave but we wouldn't listen to her and so she told us what to do. After Sam asserted his dominance over her as the Alpha, she got herself familiar with our scents and she spent most of the night chasing us and play fighting. She couldn't leave past five miles, every time she tried she was flung back and she whimpered in pain. She eventually fell asleep and didn't wake until she went through the change again. As long as she is barricaded in she is not a threat to anyone."

"We've decided that at least one of us will be with her during the full moon to keep her company. Jared's been doing some research from her magical books in her library. If a werewolf doesn't have company or a pack they become stressed and they turn on themselves, gravely injuring themselves. I can't allow that to happen," Sam spoke.

"Of course you can't, she's your imprint," Billy spoke with a smile.

"Sam's my mate," Hermione spoke and their attention was back on her.

"I'm sorry?"

"In my world werewolves have mates, kind of like imprinting, it's just as rare. I recognised Sam as my mate the day before the last full moon. He accepted me as his mate the night before last, I marked him as my mate and we are bonded. As a result I am bonded to Jared and Paul also."

"How so?" Harry asked intrigued.

"When I woke up this morning, I had the Tribal tattoo on my wrist but I also have Sam, Jared and Paul's names written on my spine. After some research I've determined that it is a sign of the pack bond between us. Alpha Female werewolves are rare and when one does occur, a bond is formed with the entire pack. My tattoos indicate the relationship between my pack mates. To Sam I am his mate, to Paul and Jared, I am their mother, sister and friend, anything that they require of me I will be to make them happy. I would kill to protect them and I would die for them," she spoke clearly and with determination, they all smiled at her words.

"It is an honour to welcome a young warrior such as yourself into The Quileute Tribe and pack," Billy spoke.

"How will your being a werewolf affect any future generations?" Quil asked her with narrowed eyes.

"It won't, lycanthropy isn't a hereditary condition; you can only obtain it through being bitten or deeply scratched on the full moon. Teddy is my Godson," she gestured to the laughing boy in Paul's arms, now being tickled by Jared. They smiled at the sound. "His parents were truly wonderful and brave people. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. They both died during the Final Battle, a vampire and werewolf attack," their eyes hardened. "I adopted him after his Grandmother died of cancer a couple of months ago. Remus was a werewolf himself, he was bitten when he was only four years old. Teddy is living proof that lycanthropy isn't heredity. Teddy is not a werewolf but he does have the ability to sense when other wolves are around him," they were surprised with the news. "Teddy will not allow anyone but myself and his Godfather, Harry Potter, to hold him. Yet he allows Paul, Jared and Sam to. He recognises them as his pack and so he is not withdrawn from them. Teddy himself is a wizard, but he is also a shape-shifter."

"A wolf? You said that he didn't have lycanthropy," Quil frowned.

"He doesn't, he inherited his shape-shifting abilities from his mother. His mother was a Metamorphmagus, it's a very rare magical talent in which the witch or wizard can change their appearance at will, sometimes their emotions take control though. May I show you?"

"Of course," Billy smiled.

Paul handed Teddy to Hermione.

"Hey, Teddy, I know I said you couldn't do your special trick, but you can do it just this once. This is Billy, Mr Quil and Mr Harry, they're special people too and they know about magic. So you can do your trick for them," he looked up at her and Hermione looked around to make sure no one could see and the shape-shifters moved closer to block anyone from seeing. Hermione kneeled down and nodded and Teddy slowly reached out to touch Billy's hair.

Before their eyes his tanned skin changed to a russet colour, his eyes changed to dark brown and his hair went from messy blonde to long and black.

They muttered in surprise and awe, as Hermione praised Teddy and kissed his cheek as he returned to his natural appearance.

"Okay, no more until we get you home," Hermione told Teddy before passing him to Jared.

"Amazing, incredible," Billy muttered.

"It's difficult. With him not even being two years old yet we have to watch him. We can't risk him changing in public. He is remarkable at changing at will given his age, though his emotions do cause some trouble. When he is in a temper his hair turns red, when he's sad it turns green, when he's hungry it turns purple. The boys are helping me to keep it under wraps, they know the signs and they know how to deal with the problem.

As for your question about children, any children that come from me will not be werewolves, but they will definitely be witches or wizards, whereas Sam's children will have the gene for shape-shifting. Where the gene for shape-shifting might not present itself for a lack of vampires, magic will certainly be present, though the magic gene may offset the shape-shifting gene, forcing them to phase without the presence of a vampire. Though we can't be sure since you've never had a member with magical capabilities such as myself and Teddy," Hermione explained.

"You are bringing a line of magic into our Tribe?" Harry asked.

"Yes, an unpolluted line of magic that should be strong and healthy," they seemed pleased with the news.

"Why does your Godson not have a wand? I assume you do," Harry asked her.

"Yes, I do. A witch or wizard is born with magic in their blood, it's usually around the age of four or five that magic starts to present itself. Children are prone to magical outbursts which we refer to as accidental magic. We have our own government and officials that clean up after these incidences, wiping Muggles' memories or altering them since magic must be kept a secret. My first magical act was to bring my teddy bear to life so it could read to me," they looked at her amazed. "You don't get a wand until you are eleven years old and about to attend Hogwarts. The purpose of the wand is to regulate your magic, stopping magical outbursts and you learn to focus your magic, allowing you to learn and practice magic with ease. Your wand is like your arm, we can never be without it because that puts us at risk. The wand chooses the wizard meaning it's only meant for you and you alone. My wand was made fifty years ago, thousands of people touched it before it called to me, it was waiting for me find it."

"One last question before we let you introduce yourself to everyone," Quil spoke. "Vampires?"

Hermione let out a feral growl and her eyes flashed orange, they leaned back in shock.

"I hate them," she growled. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, she took a deep breath and spoke more calmly, but coldly. "My fiancé, he was a good man, he was protecting the lives of three children that had gotten caught in the Final Battle, he was attacked by a vampire and I was twenty feet away as I watched him being torn apart," they looked at her sadly. "That same vampire killed one of my professors, two of my friends and one of my class mates and that's only what I witnessed. She escaped. I've been tracking her since and I will catch up to her and when I do, I'm going to kill her. I've killed vampires, werewolves, Death Eaters, acromantulas and pieces of a man's soul giving him immortality. I've been bullied, hunted and tortured for hours on end. I've broken into the most unbreakable bank in the world, I've rode on the back of a dragon, I've survived deadly curses, many attempts on my life and a werewolf attack. I assure you, one vampire will not elude me. If a vampire so much as thinks about stepping foot on Quileute land, they'll be in ashes before they could even blink," they stared at her in surprise before they smiled at her.

"Hermione Granger," Quil spoke, her eyes turning to him and he watched mesmerised as her amber eyes glowed. He gestured for her to kneel on the ground in front of him and she did. He took her hands in his and he spoke.

"Hermione Granger, you are a protector, a fighter, a survivor, a warrior. You will bring magic, peace, courage and success to The Quileute Tribe. I hereby name you as a member and protector of The Quileute Tribe and Wolf Pack," he shakily leaned forward and kissed both her cheeks and then her forehead before pulling back and smiling at her. "You are everything we could hope for in a protector of our Tribe and I feel resolute in my decision to trust you with the safety and secrets out our Tribe."

Hermione's eyes returned to her usual chocolate brown ones and she looked at a beaming Billy and Harry and she smiled in return.

"Thank you, Mr Ateara, I'll do my best to protect the people and land, as well as the pack, that includes from themselves."

"Such a mother hen," Jared muttered until Hermione glared at him and he promptly put his attention back on Teddy. The Council members chuckled at her as she stood.

She turned to Sam who was smiling at her softly, before he kissed her cheek and his thumb ran over her cheek bone, she leaned into his touch and smiled at him.

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you known the identity of the wolves?" Billy asked. Hermione turned to him.

"I knew about shape-shifters protecting your land and Tribe before I moved here. You see, since shape-shifters are magical beings they belong to my world. When a witch or wizard is born, the files at our government are automatically updated. When Sam, Jared and Paul phased for the first time, The American Ministry of Magic was alerted. As a result an employee from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, was sent out to observe the wolves. After a week of observations and witnessing the wolves killing one vampire, The American Ministry of Magic has deemed them not a threat to human life. Any shape-shifter to emerge from this Tribe will be recorded on file, seeing as it does it automatically, but they will be left alone and without interference. They can live in peace. For confidentiality reasons, I was not shown the identities of the shape-shifters, just the report."

"Your world is aware of us?"

"Yes, this Tribe is not the only one to have shape-shifters in their lineage; there are shape-shifters all around the world, though they may not be wolves, I know there's a Tribe in South Africa that has been known to have members that can shape-shift into bears, and another Tribe in Asia can shape-shift into foxes. But as I said, you will receive no interference from The Ministry. It's as if you don't exist, unless someone goes looking for a specific file, no one will know about you," she shrugged. "I have known Sam, Jared and Paul to be the wolves since the day after my first full moon here. There were too many oddities to take into account and when I ran into Sam in the woods, everything clicked into place. I was dropping hints for a month."

"We know, frightened them something awful," Billy laughed along with Hermione as the boys grumbled.

"Now, Young Ones, introduce the newest member of our Tribe," Quill spoke.

They smiled and they all turned around, noticing that everyone was staring at them in shock, obviously seeing the scene play out between Hermione and Quil Ateara III.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Monday 19th December 2005**

"Everyone's staring," Hermione whispered, her eyes still on the group of people.

Paul snorted. "You don't say," Hermione's hand came up and slapped him on the back of the head, he winced and scowled, whilst Teddy giggled and clapped.

"Traitor!" Paul gasped, before taking Teddy from Jared and tickling him, it brought Hermione's focus to them and she laughed.

"Let's get this over with, I already feel on the verge of having a panic attack. There's too many people for my liking."

"You went to a boarding school, there were people there all the time and far more than there are here," Jared said amused.

"Yes, people that I knew or avoided, I didn't have to interact with them unless I wanted to," he chuckled at her. "Besides, the last time I was around a large group of people I was fighting for my life and the time after that I was being stalked by the press," they gave her an understanding look.

"We'll take those over to the table," Jared took the cookie tins from Sam.

"If you eat more than one on your way over there, you'll be getting hexed," a look of fear shot through him and he gave a nervous laugh before turning and almost running away from her, Sam chuckled and Paul laughed loudly as he followed along with Teddy in his arms.

"Let's start with the boys," Sam spoke. He took her hand and kissed her cheek and then he led her over to a group of three boys.

They eyed him carefully as they slowly approached, Sam didn't look at them, his eyes were focused on Jacob Black.

"Boys," Sam's baritone voice spoke, making the three teenagers jump and flinch back from him. Hermione frowned, she didn't like that reaction. "This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Jacob Black," Hermione turned to him, he was five-foot-seven, with long black hair much like the rest of the tribes', he had russet skin and dark brown eyes.

"This is Embry Call," Sam spoke, Hermione turned to the boy. He was taller than Jacob, standing at five-foot-eleven, with long black hair, brown eyes and russet skin.

"And this is Quil Ateara V," Hermione turned to the last boy. He was five-foot-eight, with long black hair, brown eyes and russet skin. They all wore trainers, jeans and thick jumpers with winter coats and hats.

"It's nice to meet you boys," Hermione smiled, they seemed to relax a little but she noticed they shifted on their feet. They were intimidated by Sam.

"Sammy, do you mind checking on the boys for me, no doubt they're stuffing their faces with those cookies I made," he chuckled.

"They probably are," he agreed. "Are you going to be alright?" she nodded with a smile. He smiled at her softly before kissing her cheek. "I'll be over there if you need me," she nodded and he turned and left, jogging over to the boys.

She noticed the three boys in front of her relax instantly.

"Are you intimidated by Sam?" she asked them, they shifted.

"It's hard not to be, considering the rumours," Quil spoke nervously, looking around him as if Sam was going to creep up behind him.

"Rumours?" Hermione asked.

"He's the leader of a gang, he lords his weight around and..."

Hermione burst out laughing and they looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry for laughing," she said with a chuckle and a shake of her head. "I assure you, boys, there is nothing to be afraid of in Sam. He's the kindest man I've ever met," she said softly. "He's a hard worker and he goes out of his way to help me. Does that look like a bully, a leader of a gang to you?" she gestured with her head, they turned and looked to see Sam tickling Teddy and laughing as Jared tripped Paul over. They looked back at her dumbly. "That's what I thought, you don't have to be afraid of him, I mean look at me. He towers over me by an entire foot," she chuckled.

They cleared their throats.

"What did my Grandfather say to you?" Quil asked her. "I've never seen him like that with anyone."

She smiled at him. "He welcomed me into The Tribe."

"What did you do for him to do that? An outsider has never been welcomed into The Tribe before," he asked surprised.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she chuckled. She then looked at them all, she had this feeling, it was strange. Her magic was tingling, it was as if it was trying to tell her something.

She was distracted when she saw Teddy running unsteadily over to her.

"Excuse me," she spoke with a smile, they nodded and she turned and walked towards Teddy, just as she heard them whisper, "she's hot!" she chuckled.

Hermione bent down and caught Teddy as he stumbled into her arms. She laughed and picked him up, pressing kisses to his cheeks and he giggled.

"He's fast for such a small thing."

Hermione looked up to see a boy younger than her. He had russet skin, hazel coloured eyes, and was five-foot-seven. He had shoulder length black hair and a boyish smile plastered on his face. He had the kindest eyes she had ever seen and she immediately felt herself at ease.

She stood up and smiled at him.

"He's a handful alright," she chuckled. "I'm Hermione," she held her hand out and he took it, shaking it.

"Seth, bout time I met you, I've seen you around the beach a few times."

"Well it's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Teddy, my Godson."

He smiled at Teddy who clung to her and she chuckled. "Don't take it personally; he isn't comfortable around people he's never met before."

"Understandable," he shrugged. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my sister and mom," he led her in the direction of the two women.

One looked to be in her fifties, with long black hair, a few wrinkles and copper skin, with dark brown eyes and she was five-foot-four. The other had long black hair, with the same copper skin, striking brown eyes and she stood at five-foot-six. They were both very pretty in Hermione's opinion.

"Mom, Leah," Hermione felt herself pale, it was Sam's ex-girlfriend and she was currently glaring at her. "This is Hermione."

Hermione shyly smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Leah's glare hardened and she turned and stormed away, leaving Seth and his mother.

The both sighed.

"Just ignore her, Dear, I'm Sue Clearwater, Harry's wife," Hermione took her hand and shook it. "And who's this?" she smiled at Teddy.

"This is Teddy," Teddy buried his head in her shoulder and Hermione chuckled.

"Hermione!" she turned as Jared called her. "Time for food!" she nodded at him.

"Well you better get in there, if you don't those greedy sods will have eaten all the food," they chuckled at her. "I'm being serious, in ten days I had to do three food shops because they ate everything in my fridge _and_ cupboards," Sue chuckled and they made their way over to the food table, grabbing plates and selecting the food.

They all made their way over to bonfire, taking seats on the logs and stumps. Hermione sat on the blankets with her legs crossed with Teddy. Sam sat behind her on a stump, Paul and Jared on the log opposite her.

"Hermione, you bought that house on First Beach, right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I did, thankfully it's all fixed up now, I couldn't have done it without the boys; they were life savers."

"You should've seen our pay cheques, I've never seen so much money in my life," Jared shook his head at her.

"I was willing to give you another five thousand but you turned it down."

"Hermione, we didn't deserve the ten thousand you paid us," Sam chuckled. Everyone stared at her.

"You more than deserved it, aside from fixing up the house which I know needed a lot of work, you helped me to decorate, you put flooring down for me, you moved furniture and put it together and you helped to care for Teddy, all of that wasn't part of your job description. Thirty thousand is nothing compared to what I would've given you," they all gawked at her.

"How did you afford the house?"

"Seth!" his mother scolded and he looked sheepish.

Hermione chuckled. "I have a well paying job and I came into some money a little while back, some of it I have in the bank and some of it I have invested."

"What do you do?"

"You could say that I'm a Chemist, Biologist and Herbalist rolled into one," Hermione said, a smile tugging at her mouth, she noticed the boys were doing the same.

"She's a genius," Jared said proudly. "She attended a boarding school for those with special gifts and talents, she not only graduated early, but with twelve subjects all with A-Plus grades," they stared at her and she felt her cheeks turning pink.

"It's not that impressive," she muttered.

"Can't be that smart to get knocked up before graduating," Leah spoke coldly.

"Leah!" her mother exclaimed.

All chatter stopped and everyone stared at Leah in shock, The Council watched Sam carefully as he had stiffened and a low growl ripped from his throat, Paul and Jared shifted in their seats, preparing to get Sam away if they had to.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione spoke, her head cocked to the side.

"You can't be more than eighteen," Leah glared at her.

"Nineteen," Hermione corrected.

"And that kid can't even be two yet."

"Twenty months," Hermione confirmed.

"You got knocked up when you were seventeen, not that smart, kind of slutty too."

"Leah!" her father warned. Sam growled, Hermione leaned her back against his knees, that small amount of contact seemed to calm him a little.

"Interesting theory," Hermione spoke with her eyes narrowed. "Though I suggest before you make a comment such as that, you have your facts straight, it would save you some embarrassment."

"I'm not the one that should embarrassed, I'm not the one that's a teen mom."

Hermione chuckled at her.

"Leah, was it?" Hermione asked innocently, Paul and Jared smirked at each other, they recognised that tone of voice. "Teddy is my Godson," everyone was surprised when Hermione's voice turned cold and she saw the shocked look on Leah's face. "When Teddy was three weeks old his parents were murdered," gasps and sounds were heard and Leah's face drained of colour. "Teddy was in the custody of his Grandmother, Andromeda. Myself and Teddy's Godfather, Harry, helped her with him. She died a few months ago of cancer, we didn't even know she was ill as she kept it from us. Myself and Harry are all that he had. As much as Harry loves Teddy, his career doesn't allow him time for a small child, mine does and so I adopted him and moved here. I do all my work from home. Am I the slut you think I am?" she asked coldly. Her eyes flashed amber for a second before disappearing.

"Also, you should learn not to be so judgemental, there is nothing wrong with being a young mother, sometimes the best mothers are younger because they have to balance raising a child and their education. They have to learn to take care of a young child when they're still learning to care for themselves. They have to deal with people such as you belittling them for their choices in life and they still teach their children many valuable lessons, some of which you possibly couldn't comprehend because you have a mother and father that love you and no doubt kept you safe and protected whilst they gave you everything you needed or wanted. Some people don't have that luxury."

She felt Sam's hand on her shoulder and she lifted her hand to entwine her fingers through his. Everyone was gawking at her, Leah looked like she wanted to flee the bonfire and bury herself in a hole.

"Where are you from?" Embry asked her, changing the subject and deflating the tension somewhat. Hermione smiled at him.

"London, England. Born and raised."

"Why did you move?"

"I needed a change, I've had a difficult few years. Aside from Teddy's parents and Grandmother dying, my fiancé was murdered last year," again, more gasps of horror and shock.

"Moved on quickly," Leah muttered but Hermione heard, as did Sam and he growled again.

"When you lose someone you love to such awful means, then you can tell me how to grieve," Hermione spoke coldly, all attention back on her. Leah looked shocked that she had heard her. "Yes, I heard you perfectly. And for your information, Sam is my first relationship in twenty months, which was when Fred died. I was a mess after his death, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep and I ended up in hospital on several separate occasions due to dehydration and alcohol poisoning. Fred has an identical twin brother, George. George was family to me and for a while I couldn't even stand to look at him because he was a mirror image of the man that I loved.

Fred was my entire world, the light in the darkness. He stood up for me when I was bullied in school, he made me laugh when I was upset, he taught me how to appreciate laughter and pranks, he taught me that I shouldn't waste my life away in the library studying. When Sam asked me on a date, I cried for hours on the phone to Harry and George, it took George threatening to fly over here to convince me it was the right decision," they all stared at her sadly. "So yes, I am starting to move on from my dead fiancé," she finished. She then ignored Leah and turned her attention to answering the last question asked.

"I gave a map to Teddy and he picked this place, so I came to Forks to look around, Billy found me and we got to talking, and before I knew it I had bought the house."

"Is it as big as it looks?" Seth asked.

Paul snorted. "Bigger."

During the conversation, Teddy had gotten up and walked over to Paul and Jared, he was sat on Paul's lap tugging at his hair and that's when Hermione saw it, Teddy's hair starting to darken.

She looked down at her plate and picked up a sandwich, before throwing it at Paul. It bounced off his forehead and he turned to her shocked as everyone laughed at them.

She gave him a look and he looked down at Teddy and his eyes widened, before he started tickling him to distract him and his hair returned to normal. Sam chuckled at her and squeezed her shoulder, she looked at The Council members and they looked amused.

Everyone continued with chatting and eating their food.

"Hermione, Teddy stole my cookie!" Paul whined. Hermione looked up from her conversation with Sam and chuckled at the pout on Paul's face.

"Teddy, come here," Teddy slowly walked over to her and she sat him on her knee.

"Did you steal Paul's cookie?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Then what's that in your hand?" she held up his hand so that he could see the half eaten cookie.

Sam and Jared laughed whilst Paul huffed and crossed his arms over his chest childishly. Teddy looked sad but held the cookie out to Paul.

"You can have it," he grumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Are you going to say sorry to Paul?" Hermione spoke, she let Teddy go and he stumbled over to Paul, hugging his leg. Paul sighed and picked him up, Teddy put his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I forgive you," he muttered and Hermione smiled at the scene.

Not long after the plates were cleared away and everyone turned to Billy, waiting for him to start speaking of the legends.

"The Quileutes have always been a small Tribe from the beginning. But we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters, that transformed into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our Tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire could completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right; she took her vengeance out on the village," Hermione listened enraptured. "Our Elder Chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save The Tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's spirit wife could see that he was going to lose; The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers but one, courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved The Tribe. Over time our enemies disappeared, but one remains, The Cold Ones."

When the story was over everyone turned looking at each other and eyes widened before small smiles pulled at their mouths. Sam had shifted so that he was sat on the floor with his back resting against a log. He had one leg stretched out and the other bent with his foot on the floor, his arm resting over it. Hermione sat between his legs with her back to his chest, leaning against him. Teddy had fallen asleep and he was laying on Hermione's chest, her arms holding him to her, whilst Sam had his other arm around them both.

Hermione tilted her head back to look up at Sam, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. They didn't half make a sight. Hermione looked up when she felt that same tingle in her magic, it was like there was a voice in the back of her mind, speaking to her and so she listened to it.

Chatter continued and people dispersed.

"Sam?" Hermione spoke, and she carefully shifted Teddy into her arms and stood up. Sam followed her.

"What is it?" he frowned seeing her confused look. Paul and Jared made their way over to them at that moment.

"I have this feeling."

"Feeling?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my magic's tingling, and there's this voice in the back of my head, it's like it's trying to tell me something," they frowned at her.

"What?"

"I'm not sure," she frowned, trying harder to listen. Her eyes then flickered over to Jacob, Quil and Embry. "Those boys, they feel familiar to me."

They followed her gaze to them. "Jacob is a direct descendent from Ephraim Black, the first Alpha of the pack. I can feel it, he's going to change soon and when he does, it'll be his duty to take over as Alpha."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "If I'm the Alpha Female and I'm bound to every member of the pack, it'd make sense that I can feel when someone is due to change. It's warning me."

"Jacob's going to change, I know it, but I don't think it's yet, he hasn't started his growth spurt yet, that's the first sign he's going through the change."

"No, it can't be Jacob, someone else is going to change and in a matter of weeks, I can feel it. It's one of them; that's where my magic's pointing me to," they looked at her.

"It could be Quil, he's a direct descendent of the Ateara line, a member of the first wolf pack. But he doesn't seem to be going through the change either," Sam spoke.

"What about the boy, Embry?"

"No, it can't be him. I'll admit he's taller than he was when we last saw him, he seems to be filling out too, but it can't be him."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't originate from The Quileute Tribe, his mother is from The Makah Tribe, she moved here when she was pregnant with Embry so he doesn't have the gene from one of the three lines. Ateara, Uley and Black."

Hermione looked at Paul and Jared with raised eyebrows.

"Black line," Jared spoke.

"Uley line," Paul shrugged and Hermione nodded.

"I'm telling you Sam, one of them is going through the change now and it'll be a few weeks at most."

"What are you kids whispering about?" they jumped and turned around to see Billy and Harry, both looking at them amused.

"Hermione senses a change," their smiles dropped and they looked at them seriously.

"My magic is warning me against a change."

"How?" Billy asked.

"Since I am bound to every member of the pack it makes sense that I will automatically be bound to any future pack members. My magic's tingling and I have this voice in the back of my mind whispering that someone is going through the change."

"Who?"

"I can feel that's either Jacob, Embry or Quil, one of them will change within in the next few weeks. Sam said it's not Jacob because he hasn't had any symptoms, but he said that he can feel the change coming," Billy nodded. "The boys assure me that it can't be Embry, though he has had a growth spurt and seems to be filling out," they nodded. "By process of elimination it must be Quil, is he showing signs of going through the change?"

"No, but if you say it's him, then we'll observe him," Harry spoke. "A few weeks you say?"

"Yes, of that I am certain. In a few weeks time we'll have a new member of the pack."

"Thank you for telling us, we'll inform Council Member Ateara," they nodded and then left.

"I think it's time we headed back, we have a busy day tomorrow and we have to be up early, not to mention you all have patrols."

"I have first watch," Sam spoke. "We'll go back to the truck, Paul can drive you back to the house and then I'll switch at three," they nodded.

Sam took Teddy from Hermione; once he was in his arms Teddy wrapped his hands around Sam's neck and rested his head against his shoulder, giving a little snore, causing them to chuckle.

"We'll say our goodbyes and leave," they nodded and separated, saying their goodbyes to the others.

"Do you have to go?" Seth asked her.

"Afraid so, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, a lot of Christmas shopping to do," Sue chuckled at her.

"I know the feeling."

"Not only do I have the boys to shop for, but those that I left behind in England, it's a lot of people. I don't doubt we'll see each other again, likely at the beach, if you're there and want a sandwich or a cup of tea, you know where to find me," she said to Seth who grinned at her. She laughed at him, before walking over to the boys that were waiting for her.

Hermione got in the back of the truck with Teddy, and Paul and Jared in the front, whilst Sam went on patrols. When they got to the house, Hermione unlocked the door, before heading in and putting Teddy to bed, Hermione said her goodnights to Paul and Jared and she headed to her bedroom, and without thought Paul and Jared headed to the rooms they had claimed as theirs.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Tuesday 20th December 2005**

"Boys, get a move on please, if you want to see as much as possible, we can't be dawdling about. We only have five hours in Diagon Alley, trust me, you're going to need it," Hermione called, picking up her beaded bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Alright, Mom, calm down, we're coming!" Paul yelled and she shook her head.

Hermione picked up her simple black robes and put them on over her clothing, before putting on Teddy's winter coat. She had her wand pointed at him as Sam, Paul and Jared entered the room, all wearing jeans, trainers and t-shirts.

"It's a good thing you don't feel the cold, you're going to get a shock in England," she said amused. She then cast the Warming Charm over Teddy and he glowed.

"What was that?"

"Warming Charm, helps to fend off the cold. It'll need to be recast every couple of hours though," she shrugged. "Right, I have something for you," she waved her wand and summoned plain black robes, identical to hers and she handed them to them.

"What are these?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Robes, it'll help you to blend in. I want to try and avoid the press, if they see that I'm back we won't get anything done and you stand out, I need you to blend in as much as possible. You'll also need them for Hogwarts, it's respectful," they shrugged before slipping them on.

"They fit," Sam said surprised.

"That's because I altered them for you, are you ready?"

Paul and Jared were practically bouncing on the balls of their feet, Sam was more composed but she could see the excitement in his eyes.

"We'll be going by floo today."

"Why are we not using a different form of magical transportation?" Sam asked.

"Apparition is for short distance travel, you can do it long distance but you have to make regular pit stops. Port keying takes its toll on young children, Teddy would be asleep most of the day after port keying. I hate flying and it takes ages to get there. So we're going by floo, it'll take a few minutes and it'll feel weird, but you get used to it. Follow me," she made her way over to the fireplace and they followed.

"It's quite simple, you take a handful of floo powder, step into the flames, call out the address loudly and clearly and then you drop the powder. You'll want to close your eyes and hold your breath for as long as possible, oh, and bend your knees. The address is The Leaky Cauldron. I'll go first and meet you on the other side, decide who goes next between you."

She stepped into the flames, called the address, dropped the powder and covered Teddy's eyes, before she vanished.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley**

Hermione stepped out of the floo and brushed away the soot, she waited patiently for the others to arrive.

Paul was the first, he stumbled out and Hermione helped to right him as he coughed.

"That felt weird," he muttered and she chuckled at him.

Next out was Sam.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he grumbled and she laughed.

"Be grateful I didn't apparate you here, you definitely would've been."

Last out was Jared.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed and coughed, Hermione chuckled.

"The first destination is Gringotts, I need to take some money out of my account, no doubt you'll want to buy things and so we'll have to have your money changed over."

"Changed over?" Paul said confused.

"We have our own currency, galleons, sickles and knuts. One galleon is equivalent to four dollars and eighty-one cents. One sickle is equivalent to eighteen cents and one knut is equivalent to one cent. You'll get the hang of it. How do you think I feel? I have to know how to use galleons, pounds and dollars," they chuckled at her.

They followed her out of the pub and she pressed her wand to the wall in a sequence. They gawked as bricks began to shift until it left a door way for them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, the most popular shopping centre of Britain," she stepped aside and let them step through.

Hermione smiled when she heard their exclamations and she stepped through herself, she knew how they felt, she felt that way every time she set foot in Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley no longer held visual reminders of the war, everything was as it should be. Children ran around laughing loudly, shoppers went about their business perusing the shop windows and bags and boxes floating behind them. Shop window displays popped with moving objects, photos and posters. Snow covered the cobblestone floor and window panes, it was as it should be, except happier, especially since the magnificent Christmas decorations littered every shop, not one was left undone.

"What do you boys think?" they turned to look at her in shock before they started talking a mile a minute. "Come on, we'll go to the bank, by the way, the bank tellers are goblins, so don't stare at them and don't be surprised if they act coldly towards me. They don't like witches or wizards but they hate me more."

"Because you broke in and stole their dragon," Jared laughed.

"To save the world," she defended and then she made her way through the crowd and they stayed close to her, their eyes trying to take everything in.

When they reached the bank they looked up at the large, golden building in awe.

Hermione led them through the foyer with white marble flooring and white walls and she went straight to the back of the building where tall desks sat with goblins atop them.

Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention and one pulled his glasses down his nose and peered down at her.

"I would like to access my vault please."

"Name," he sneered.

"Hermione Granger."

"Of course it is. I need identification," Hermione handed him her vault key and wand. He checked it over and then gave it back to her.

"Ragnore, is waiting for you."

"Thank you," she walked away from the desk and over to the door where the goblin stood waiting for her, he opened the door and gestured for them to go inside and climb into the large mine cart, it was a squeeze to fit them all in but they did.

"Don't throw up," Hermione muttered.

"Why would we..."

"FUCKING HELL!" Paul yelled in shock as the mine cart suddenly dropped fifty foot down the track, before weaving and diving, going through a tunnel and under a leaking pipe followed by a waterfall that soaked them and they came to a sudden stop.

"I feel ill," Jared muttered.

"Vault four hundred and sixty-three, key please," the goblin spoke. Hermione stepped out of the cart and handed her key to the goblin who opened the door. He looked at the boys warily.

"It's okay, they can enter," she said and they followed her inside.

"Fuck!" Paul cursed when he saw the large piles of gold and silver, the large collection of books and several expensive looking pieces of jewellery.

"You said you had money, you didn't say you were rich," Jared spoke awed.

"I'm technically a millionaire," she shrugged. They spluttered.

"How?"

"After the war, when I received my Order of Merlin: First Class, it also comes with a cash reward. Three-hundred thousand galleons. I invested some of it straight away, a sum of money is deposited into my account monthly. On top of that, I received compensation for my suffering in the war. The Ministry of Magic and Gringotts seized all assets and froze all accounts of Death Eaters that are either in Azkaban or dead. Everything was divided up between the victims of each Death Eater. Antonin Dolohov as far as I'm aware, is still on the run, he's the one that almost killed me my fifth year. I was compensated for that. I received payment from the Black, Malfoy and Lestrange families for my torture in Malfoy Manor. Then there's my job, not only do I have a contract with St. Helena's, but I privately brew potions for others too, which pays a lot. When you add everything together, I'm a millionaire."

They gawked at her as she handed Teddy over to Paul and then took out a money pouch from her bag and began filling it up with gold.

"Let's get your money changed over and then we can begin shopping," they nodded dumbly. She led the way, climbed back into the mine cart and when they arrived back to the foyer, they had their money changed over.

"Right, we'll head to Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, I need to restock up on most of my ingredients, I need some new scales too," she led them in the direction of the shop and stepped inside.

They choked on the smell of rotten cabbage and bad eggs, but still followed her to the front counter, their eyes looking around at the jars of bright powders, herbs, and many other disgusting things such as pigs' intestines, frogs' spawn, monkey eyeballs and bat wings. They noticed the barrels of green slime and promptly avoided it.

"Miss Granger, it's wonderful to see you again, I heard that you moved from England," Hermione smiled at the aged wizard with long grey hair, glasses and wrinkles, almost swallowing up his blue eyes.

"Hello, Simon, it's wonderful to see you too, yes, I did move away, I needed a change," he looked at her sadly.

"Of course you did," she shuffled on her feet nervously. "What can I do for you?" he asked more chipper.

"I need the full works Simon, my potions store is dangerously low and I have a large order coming in. I'll need two jars of every ingredient you have, and a few that are slightly more tricky to obtain, as well some new scales," he smiled at her. "Of course, Miss Granger, do you have a list?"

She nodded and handed it to him, he looked it over humming,

"Yes, I do see what you mean. Silver Weed is difficult to get a hold of this time of year, but I'll get in touch with my contacts and see what they have. Blood of Acromantula, Ashwinder Eggs and Unicorn Blood are also difficult to obtain, but I'll see what I can do in regards to the rest of your list."

"Thank you, Simon, if you can just charge it to my account that would great. Can I have them delivered to Harry Potter's address please?"

"Certainly, I'll need about a week."

"You may have two since it's Christmas and owl post will be backed up. Thank you, Simon, until next time."

"I'll look forward to it."

She smiled at him and led them out of the shop.

"That place smelled funny," Jared grimaced and she laughed.

"I have to go to Potage's Cauldrons to get new cauldrons, they need replacing regularly and mine are starting to warp, which is dangerous in potion making," she led them through the bustling crowd and into the cauldron shop, it was dark and dingy with cauldrons littering every surface.

"Miss Granger, how nice to see you again," Hermione smiled at the aging man behind the counter, his hair a funny mix of orange and grey, his eyes a bright green and wrinkles littered his frail frame.

"And you, Reginald, I'm afraid I can't stay long but I need a few items."

"Of course, what can I help you with?"

"I need three pewter cauldrons, size ten, I need two brass and two copper cauldrons, both size sixes, as well as two self-stirring cauldrons, size sevens, and one silver cauldron, size four, if you please."

"Of course, Miss Granger, am I charging it to your account?"

"Yes please, Reginald, and delivered to Harry Potter's address as usual."

"It'll take two to three weeks due to the back up in the owl post."

"I understand, Reginald. Until next time."

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," she smiled and then left the shop.

"Just one more shop, Flourish and Blotts, I need to update my potion theory books, as well as updating my knowledge of healing salves. After this we can start Christmas shopping," they grinned at her.

She led them to Flourish and Blotts and when they stepped inside and their eyes widened at the thousands upon thousands of books in the shop and window display. Whilst the boys wandered off, looking around, Hermione headed straight to the counter.

"Miss Granger," Mr Flourish grinned, Hermione knew it wouldn't be long before he passed, he was already nearing his two hundred and ninth birthday.

"Mr Flourish, it's been too long."

"It has, it has, I have your order out back, would you like to take it with you today."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course it's not." he tutted at her and then went through to the back room.

"Hermione, can I have this book?" Hermione turned around to see Jared holding Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Do you even know what Quidditch is?"

"Quidditch is a sport, Harry told us about it, it sounds awesome," he grinned.

"I already have a copy of that book in the library."

"You do?" she nodded. He beamed and then left to put the book back.

"What's this book about?" Paul gestured to the Monster Book of Monsters, sat on the shelf.

"Magical Creatures, it's actually alive, if you don't know how to handle it it'll bite you," he looked amused. "I already have it in the library; I still have all my school books if you want to look through them. That's the best way to learn about this world, particularly my History of Magic books."

"Here you go Miss Granger, shall I charge it to your account?" Mr Flourish returned.

"Please," she shrunk the bags down and put them in her beaded bag. She turned to see that Sam had returned along with Jared and they stared at her.

"How many books did you buy?" Sam asked.

"Fifty-seven," they gawked at her as she shrugged.

"Now the fun begins, since you're so interested we can visit Quality Quidditch Supplies," she sighed. "I hate that shop, it's always packed and you can't move but I'm buying Harry a new broom for Christmas," she left the shop with them following her.

"Does he fly?"

Hermione snorted. "One of the best flyers I have ever seen, remind me to show you my memories of every Quidditch match I've been too, I went to the World Cup my fourth year, Ireland won. The next one's due in two years, if you're nice I'll see about getting you tickets," they grinned at her. They stopped outside the shop and they stared at the amount of people they saw inside, as well as the many brooms on display.

"There's so many," Jared said surprised.

"Of course there is, brooms are like cars, there's different models and designs, each one does something different or has different features. There are over one hundred different brooms. I'm here for the Firebolt9000, it's three times better than the Firebolt 3000, which was voted the best broom three years in a row. Of course it's going to be expensive, but Harry's worth it."

"How expensive are we talking?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

She pointed to the window, where the Firebolt9000 poster was on display and they spluttered when they saw the price.

"I know," she nodded. "I have no idea how people can afford to live these days, I mean, two thousand galleons for a bloody broomstick, it's ridiculous, but I know Harry wants one more than anything, it'll help him when he's on missions too. They sold out within a week, two months ago, luckily I had the thought to pre-order one and have them keep a hold of it for me," she grinned. "Prepare for the worse, although, with your size, people will just move out of the way for you," she said thoughtfully. "You go first," they chuckled at her but did as she asked.

They opened the door and like she hoped, people immediately moved out of the way of their large sizes, giving her space to walk to the front of the shop.

"Hermione Granger," she spoke, to the gawking man behind the counter. He can't have been much older than her, with short blonde hair, green eyes and a straight nose. "I'm here to pick up my order of the Firebolt9000, it's being held in storage, it's already been paid for," he gawked at her.

"You're Hermione Granger," he said in shock.

She gave a tolerant smile. "Yes I am, please can I have my order?"

"But you're Hermione Granger."

She sighed. "Yes, my order please."

"I'm Gerald Hulks, I was in Hufflepuff, the year below you," she looked him over.

"Hmm, you do seem familiar. Library, History of Magic section?"

"You remember me?"

"I think we've established that she remembers you." Sam's deep voice spoke, drawing his attention to him. "Now, please give the lady what she asked for," he nodded furiously.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Now!" Sam's voice deepened and he promptly turned and ran through the back room.

Hermione sighed and turned around, noticing that the shop had gone quiet, everyone was staring at her expectantly, with their mouths hung open.

"You all want autographs don't you?" she spoke knowingly, shouts broke out.

She whistled gaining everyone's attention. "Do you all have something for me to sign?" shouts once more as parchment, newspapers, books and magazines were being waved in the air.

She took out her wand. She whistled and it quieted down. "Everyone hold up what you wish to be signed and when I tell you to, say your names out loud. Hermione started waving her wand in an intricate pattern and she muttered under her breath. "Now," a chorus of voices filled the shop as everyone spoke their names.

When she put her wand in her robes everyone was thanking her and showing each other their autographs.

"You're a celebrity," Paul said amused and she grumbled.

She turned back around and on the piece of parchment on the counter she used the quill to sign her name.

Gerald returned. "Is your order correct? One Firebolt9000, one beater's bat and beater's pads, and one set of the complete Chudley Canons game robes?"

"Yes," Hermione shrunk the items down and put them in her bag.

"Thank you, Gerald, it should already be paid for, if not charge it to my account," she pushed the parchment over to him and he picked it up surprised.

"To Gerald, yes, I remember you, I caught you snogging that Ravenclaw in the Astronomy Tower, love Hermione Granger," he had gone bright red in the face and Jared and Paul burst out laughing, whilst Sam chuckled.

Hermione picked up a catalogue from the counter and handed it to Jared. "Have a look through it and if there's anything you're curious about or want, I'll place an order and have it delivered to Harry," he grinned and they followed her out of the shop.

"Where to next?" Sam asked, shifting Teddy in his arms.

"Madam Malkin's, I need some new robes," they followed her to the shop that was more calm and relaxing with light wallpaper and flooring. Clothing racks covered the shop floor, with a thick velvet curtain behind the counter and several changing rooms.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again," Madam Malkin practically tripped over her feet making her way over to her and Hermione rolled her eyes as the other's chuckled.

"Good Morning, Madam Malkin," Hermione greeted. "I am in need of a few robes, nothing fancy, just something that can withstand my potion making. I also need a few dresses or robes to give as Christmas gifts."

"I am more than happy to help," she gushed.

"Great, the dresses or robes are for Ginny and Molly Weasley."

"They were in here just last week, I saw them eyeing a few of my designs, but the poor dears weren't able to afford the price," she whispered.

"Great, wrap them up for me please."

"All of them?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yes, all of them. As for my measurements, they haven't changed since my last fitting. I would like five robes in black, one in red, one in blue, one in purple and two in white please. Something similar to Hogwarts standard robes."

"Of course, if you would just follow me to the counter and then we'll get everything set up," her eyes gleamed as she turned and walked away.

"You boys should have a look around, see if there's anything that catches your fancy, I doubt it though, I much prefer Muggle clothing," they chuckled at her but did as she suggested. After fifteen minutes her purchases were in her bag and she had paid. She met the boys at the door.

"Nothing?" they shook their heads and left the shop.

"Well, I know just the place that will capture your attention," she turned and walked forward before stopping. "Boys, welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," they looked up and stared in awe, Hermione chuckled.

The bright orange and purple paint job clashed horribly, but it caught your attention. The moving display above the shop hadn't been changed, it was still George pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

"It's always busy in here too, but I think it's more your style," she stepped inside and they followed, letting out noises of surprise and awe.

The laughter immediately hit their ears, Sam had to duck as a firework almost collided with his head, displays were going off in every direction, cannon balls were being fired across the room and brightly packaged products filled every surface.

"PRINCESS!" Hermione felt arms wrap around her from behind and she was spun. She laughed immediately knowing who it was. She briefly heard Sam growling in warning.

"George, put me down," she laughed, she was put back on the floor and she turned to see George, towering over her. He was beaming at her, his turquoise eyes shining, she felt her heart clench but she pushed it down.

"I knew it was you, what are you doing here?" he asked her happily, before hugging her tightly against him.

"Christmas shopping, but I can't stay long, I'm guest lecturing at Hogwarts," he pulled back from her and grinned.

"Now if you were my professor I definitely would've stayed till the end," he wriggled his eyebrows and she laughed and hit his arm. "Hey Teddy, we've missed you," Teddy smiled and his hair turned from messy blonde, to red that fell below his ears to match George's, before his eyes turned to turquoise.

"George, this is Sam, Jared and Paul," George's attention turned to the three large figures and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck do you eat?" he asked bluntly.

Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes.

"A lot," Paul replied, causing Hermione to laugh.

"He's not kidding, they eat more than you do."

He gasped and held his hand to his heart. "You wound me, Princess."

"Nothing gets past that ego."

"Right you are. Anyway, I'm George Weasley, Prankster Extraordinaire and co-creator of this place of downright ingenious," he bowed and Hermione chuckled. "So Princess, are these the shape-shifters?"

They boys looked around nervously, unused to being referred to as that in such a public place.

"Yep, we're talking eight-foot tall wolves."

George whistled. "Nice, and the big one?"

"Sam, the Alpha."

"You've been holding out on me," he nudged her. "I bet you're glad I forced you to go on a date with him."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, I am."

"He'd be proud of you," George spoke suddenly serious. "He'd be happy for you."

"George, he'd be very proud of you too," she spoke, the boys shifted uncomfortably, feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. He smiled sadly at her.

"Anyway, how about that tour?" Jared and Paul nodded enthusiastically.

"Jared's a budding prankster, he's been trying to prank me since he met me."

"And you've failed haven't you?" he said amused.

"How'd you know?" Jared replied with a frown.

"Taught her everything she knows," he grinned.

"I've been dying to break out those products you gave me when I moved, but I couldn't since they didn't know of magic. Now they do, I gave them Canary Creams, never seen them so frightened," she grinned.

"That's my girl," he nudged her and Sam growled. George looked at him amused.

"Right then, a tour."

They spent over an hour with Jared and Paul listening to George enraptured and eagerly asking questions. Sam spent most of his time with narrowed eyes, since George kept touching Hermione.

When they made their way over to the tills, Jared and Paul had their arms full and it took fifteen minutes just to ring up the sales.

When George told them the discounted price, Hermione helped them with the currency and they paid.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here, it's only for the day and I don't have time to visit everyone," he nodded before hugging her and kissing her cheek. "We'll see you Christmas day, the boys are coming with me; I've already told your mum."

George laughed. "That'll be a fun day, Ron's still pissed you broke up with him."

"He can shove his attitude, I'm done with his shit," George laughed.

"Give him hell?"

"If you feel the need."

"I do."

"Then I approve."

"Great, I've got some products finished; I just need a guinea pig."

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, good luck," he called as she walked away, leaving the shop.

"I think I've found my new favourite place in the world," Jared spoke, she laughed.

"Just remember, you can't use anything you bought on or around Muggles."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"We don't have a lot of time left. We should head to Hogsmeade, we can have lunch there, you can try butter beer," she shrunk their bags down for them and put them in her beaded bag.

"Don't have ID," Paul shrugged.

"You don't need it. You come of age at seventeen in the Wizarding World. You can legally drink," they were surprised with the news. "Besides, butter beer only has a small amount of alcohol in it. You'd have to drink several to even feel tipsy, thirteen year olds are allowed to buy it. Though with your metabolisms, you'd be well into double digits. Now fire whiskey, that's another story entirely, doesn't half hurt," she winced just thinking about it. They looked intrigued as she led them back to The Leaky Cauldron to use the floo.

* * *

 **The Three Broomsticks**

"This boys, is The Three Broomsticks, the number one hang out spot for Hogwarts' students when they're allowed to leave the castle. They have the best food and butter beer in Britain. Take a seat and I'll order for you whilst you look at the menu."

They headed to the back of the room and Hermione to the counter.

"Hello, Rosie."

"Hermione, it's been a while, I heard you moved, I don't blame you after all that press coverage, somewhere warmer I hope," Hermione smiled.

"No, not really," Rosie chuckled at her. "Please may I have a pumpkin juice and four butter beers?" the drinks were in front of her before she could blink.

"Are you having lunch?"

"Yes, I'll take your soup of the day with some bread please, along with a child's bangers and mash. My friends are just looking at the menu, I'll be back over shortly with the rest of the order," she smiled at her and Hermione levitated the drinks over to the booth in the back corner of the room, where the boys were sitting.

"Do you boys know what you want?"

"What's toad in the hole?" Paul frowned. "Please tell me it's not an actual toad."

Hermione laughed. "No, it's a Yorkshire pudding with sausage."

"Bangers and mash?" Jared asked.

"Sausages and mash potato."

"Joint and chips?" Sam asked confused.

"Lamb, fries, vegetables and gravy."

"Oh," they all said.

Hermione ordered their food and they sat and ate, afterwards they left and Hermione took them to Honeydukes.

"Don't tell anyone, but this is my favourite shop," she opened the door and when they stepped in their noses were assaulted with sugar, their eyes with every candy the Wizarding World had to offer.

"Ice mice, Pepper Imps, Cauldron Cakes, Cockroach Clusters, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Sugar Quills," Jared read off the labels.

"They're not real mice or cockroaches, just shaped that way. As for Bertie Bott's, they're not kidding. I once had a dog food flavoured one, Harry laughed his arse off until he got a sweaty sock one," they looked both disgusted and amused. "Of course you also get ham, bacon, strawberry, toothpaste, apple. I'll have to restock, oh, and Sugar Quills, maybe some Cauldron Cakes too, definitely Chocolate Frogs," she spoke walking off with Teddy in her arms. They looked at each other and laughed before walking around the shop, picking things up that interested them and asking Hermione what they were before they decided to buy them.

Hermione left with five bags full, Jared and Paul two each and Sam had six, much to Hermione's amusement. His sweet tooth was worse than hers. Where Jared and Paul had loved Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Sam's favourite had been Honeydukes.

"We better head to the castle; it's a bit of a trek. There should be a carriage waiting for us."

They followed Hermione for twenty minutes before they noticed a large white carriage, seemingly to be pulled by nothing, it stopped and waited for them.

Hermione immediately walked up to the dark but beautiful creature and she stroked it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her.

"It's a thestral, they're invisible to everyone but those that have witnessed death," she spoke quietly, before climbing into the carriage with the boys following her, and the carriage started its journey.

"Just how many people have you witnessed dying?" Jared asked.

"One hundred and thirteen," she quietly answered without thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Hogwarts: Tuesday 20th December 2005**

"Are you boys ready to see the magical castle that is Hogwarts?"

"More than ready," Paul grinned.

"Look out your window," they all stuck there heads out of the carriage and they were floored with the sight as they came to the gates of Hogwarts.

The castle was aged and magnificent with mismatched stone, tall towers and battlements, flags and crests flew high from the towers. You could see the Scottish Mountains in the background, covered in snow and mist distorting the view. You could see the trees of the Forbidden Forest further back and snow covered the ground. Hermione could see the goal posts of the Quidditch pitch and she pointed them out to the boys.

When they pulled up they climbed out and the gates opened for them, they stepped through the gates and they closed behind them.

"Welcome to my home away from home."

"It's amazing," Sam breathed out and the others nodded in silent agreement and shock.

"Stay close to me, I don't want you getting lost and if I tell you to run, you do it."

"Why?"

"Peeves," she shrugged and walked forward, they looked confused by her answer but followed her. When Hermione reached the entrance hall, McGonagall greeted her.

"Hermione," she smiled warmly.

Hermione handed Teddy over to Paul and stepped forward.

"Headmistress McGonagall."

"No need to be so formal, Dear," she chuckled, pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Sorry, it's weird being back here and seeing you, sent me back to my first year." McGonagall chuckled as she pulled away.

"You must be the shape-shifters," she spoke, eyeing the large figures of Sam, Jared and Paul.

"Yes, Sam, Jared and Paul," Hermione spoke.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione's spoken fondly of you, though I do hope you'll be on your best behaviour," Jared and Paul looked innocently at her.

Hermione snorted. "I'll keep them in line," Hermione promised. "Would it be alright if I gave the boys a tour of the castle after my lecture?"

"Of course, I dare say you know the castle better than I, after all that sneaking around you did," Hermione looked sheepish. "Would you like to stay for dinner? The house-elves always make far too much."

Hermione looked at the boys who looked confused at the reference.

"We'd love to stay for dinner, Minerva, thank you."

"Wonderful, all the students are waiting for you in the great hall, all house tables have been cleared away to allow for space. You have three hours, till four-thirty, at which point you may start your tour. Dinner is at six as always and you may continue with the tour afterwards, would you like to stay the night?"

"I'm afraid we can't, the boys have to get back for patrols."

"Of course, have you found her yet?" she asked Hermione softly.

Her eyes flashed amber. "No, I lost track of her."

"You'll find her, Hermione," she spoke before turning and they followed her.

Hermione briefly explained the castle's history and what she knew of the portraits as they past them in the hallways. They listened enraptured and McGonagall chuckled.

"This is the great hall," the doors suddenly opened to reveal the massive hall, the ceiling a misty grey, mimicking the sky outside. As soon as the doors opened all talk died down and all the students turned to face her, nearly five hundred of them. Applause and cheers burst from them and the professors smiled at her, her cheeks turned pink and the boys teased her.

McGonagall walked into the great hall and the students parted for her, Hermione and the boys followed her to the end of the hall, where several chairs sat for the boys to sit down on which they did, Hermione stood in front of them with McGonagall who quieted the students.

"As you can see, today we have a special guest, Hermione Granger," applause broke out once more, before McGonagall quieted them down. "She will be here for three hours only due to her busy schedule, now, I'll hand you over to the capable hands of her," McGonagall made her way over to the head's table and sat in her seat.

Everyone was looking at Hermione expectantly, she noticed many of the girls looking at her boys and she narrowed her eyes, when they noticed they promptly looked away.

"As Headmistress McGonagall said, I'm only here for three hours, that doesn't give us a lot of time together. So whilst I am here, you may ask any question you wish to or I will attempt to help you in anything that you are struggling with, I will attempt to simply difficult spells so that all of you can cast them with little effort," they looked at her excitedly.

"So, any questions?"

Hands shot up and she chuckled. "Yes, you there, Hufflepuff, with red hair."

"My name's Jason, I'm a fourth year."

"What can I help you with?"

"Is it true that you dated Harry Potter?"

Hermione grimaced. "No," they laughed at her response and hands went up again.

"Ravenclaw, blonde wavy hair."

"Clara, I'm a second year," she spoke shyly, Hermione smiled at her encouragingly. "The older students all say that you have a specialty hex, what is it?"

Hermione chuckled and pulled her wand.

"Avis," she called, everyone made noises of awe as the bright canaries flew around the room, over the heads of students. "Along with Oppungo, I can control these birds and they will attack anyone I wish them too," she flicked her wand and they disappeared. Hands shot up.

"Gryffindor, brown hair, wait, Dennis?" she asked surprised.

He smiled and nodded at her and she immediately felt her heart clench, Collin Creevy's younger brother.

"Hi, Hermione, is it true that you can cast a patronus?" Hermione nodded. "Can we see?"

"I haven't cast my patronus in a long time."

"Why?" someone shouted. She took a deep breath.

"Some of you may know what a patronus is, others not. So I will explain. A patronus is the embodiment of a person's soul. It's their spirit animal," she looked at the boys behind her and they were listening to her enraptured. "It is one of the most difficult charms in the world to cast, therefore only a small percentage of magical folk are able to do it, six percent. The patronus is used for many reasons. It is used as a form of defence against dementors, it's the only thing that can destroy them if strong enough, if not it will only frighten them and it will work as a distraction. Patronuses are used to communicate; they can't be intercepted by anyone, but those that they are designated to deliver the message to. They are also used as companions, if you are feeling upset or lonely, you can cast your patronus and they will comfort you.

The patronus is a very powerful form of good magic. It's the equivalent of a unicorn horn or a ray of light from a blue moon. Anyone that practices dark magic is not able to cast the Patronus Charm, if they were to attempt to, maggots would be conjured and they would devour the spell caster," they looked at her shocked. "The Patronus Charm is difficult to cast due to the amount of happiness that is needed to conjure it. You need to think of your happiest memory and it has to be strong enough to form your spirit animal, otherwise you've just got a torch," the professors chuckled at her. "It can take years to master the charm."

"So why haven't you cast it?" someone shouted.

"As many of you know, I suffered a lot during the war. I was cursed, hunted, captured, tortured and I almost died more times than I care to admit. But none of that compared to the suffering I felt when Fredrick Weasley died, he was my fiancé, and I watched him die," the hall filled with sad looks and mutters. "I haven't cast a patronus since that night."

"Can you try?" a small voice carried over the voices. Hermione sighed and nodded. She turned around and looked at the boys, if she was to succeed, she would need her pack.

She walked over to them and then stood behind their chairs.

"Six percent?" Paul muttered, she nodded. "And you're part of that?" she nodded. "Show off," she chuckled and patted his shoulder. She looked around at her boys, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder, his hand came up and he gripped her hand.

Feeling the presence of her pack, she lifted her wand and pointed it.

She thought about everything that had happened since moving to La Push. The laughter, the happiness, the pack, Sam.

"Expecto Patronum," she whispered, she felt a burst of magic flow through her and passing through her wand, so strong that her arm jerked back in shock.

She opened her eyes when she heard gasps.

Stood in front of them was a large wolf. Not an otter, not a werewolf, a wolf. A wolf that reminded her of Sam's wolf form. Same size, same height, same eyes, the only difference being the silver-blue colour rather than jet black.

"Amazing," Jared whispered.

Hermione walked over to the wolf and held her hand out. The wolf nuzzled her and she ran her hand through the thick and soft fur.

"This is my patronus," she said to the crowd of students. Several of the professors were looking at her strangely since her patronus had once been an otter. Only Severus and McGonagall knew the true meaning.

Hermione spent the rest of her time with the students answering questions and demonstrating certain spells and when time was up, they were sent on their way.

"Severus," Hermione hugged him once the hall was empty of everyone but them and the boys. "There's been a development," he raised an eyebrow. She quickly explained the theory of her magic being stronger and he looked thoughtful.

"It is possible, we'll have to run a few tests, do you want to do it now?"

"I promised the boys I'd give them a tour of the castle, we're staying for dinner but they have patrols," he nodded in understanding. "We'll have to have a meeting, I can come over Christmas Eve for a few hours?"

"I'll speak to Minerva and let you know," she nodded, before saying her goodbyes and leaving out the great hall.

"We'll start on this floor."

"How many floors are there?" Sam asked, handing a sleeping Teddy over to Paul.

"Seven in total. We won't get through everything, I've spent years exploring this castle and I still haven't been in every room yet, so I'll show you my favourites. First, the kitchens," she led them towards the dungeons.

"The dungeons are where the potions classrooms are located, I won't take you down there, the smell alone would be overkill on your senses," they chucked. "The Slytherin common room and dorm rooms are also down there. But this is where we want to be," she stopped in front of a painting of fruit. "Tickle the pear."

"What?"

"Tickle the pear," they looked at her like she was stupid, but Jared reached out did as she said, their eyes widened when the pear giggled and they heard a click, before the painting swung open, leaving a passageway that Hermione led them down.

They entered the kitchen. It was the exact same size as the great hall, large wooden tables were in the centre of the room where the food was being prepared by the house-elves, ovens and sinks surrounded the edges of the walls and pots and pans hung from the ceiling, the pantry being at the back of the room, by the lit fireplace.

"What are those?" Jared pointed to the house-elves.

"House-elves. They cook and clean the castle. They do students laundry and change their bed sheets and clean their rooms. They don't even get paid."

"They sound like slaves," Sam spoke.

"They are. I spent years trying to get them to accept payment and days off, they won't do it. Apparently they're happy working their arses off every hour of every day. If you even mention freedom or payment they burst into tears and punish themselves," she scowled. "Let's move to the next floor," she led them out of the kitchens and to the stairs on the second floor. She pointed out the classrooms and portraits before leading them to the next floor.

"Quickly, step on and hold on."

"Why?" Paul asked but he was soon answered when the stairs shuddered and then moved.

"The stairs move?" he exclaimed and she laughed.

"Yes, I've been caught out a few times by them when I wasn't paying attention. We'll get off here and wait for the next flight to come to us," they stepped off when she told them to, and then stepped onto the next flight.

"The Ravenclaw common room and dorm rooms are on this floor somewhere, but my favourite room was the library, in you go," she opened the door for them and they stepped inside.

"Shit," Paul cursed. "I thought your library was overcrowded, this takes the biscuit," she laughed at him.

"No one is sure how many books are in here, not even the librarian, though it's estimated to be around ninety thousand," they whistled.

"I know you don't really care for books, so onto the next floor," she took them on every floor before they finally reached the seventh floor.

Though they ran into some trouble as Hermione was pelted by a water balloon.

"PEEVES!" she yelled. The ghost cackled before blowing a raspberry and waving his bum in her face and then it flew off seeing her enraged expression.

"I'M GETTING THE BLOODY BARON!" she yelled. She turned to see the boys looking amused and she growled, their smiles dropped. She waved her wand drying herself off.

"Bloody nuisance poltergeist," she muttered. "You'd think after years of being here he would grow up, but no, he gets worse."

She walked away from them and they sniggered. She took a calming breath before continuing.

"This is my favourite floor, Gryffindor common room and dorm rooms are on this floor, the girls slept in the tower," she grinned. "I can't show you the common room though because I don't know the password, but I want to show you something amazing," she led them down several hallways until she came to a dead end.

"There's nothing here," Sam frowned.

"Yet," she smirked. She paced back and forth three times before a door appeared and she opened it, revealing an exact replica of her living room and they stepped inside amazed.

"How?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. It will provide anything you need."

"Well that's good because I really need the bathroom," Paul spoke. They spluttered when the room suddenly changed into a men's bathroom and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll wait outside, we'll have to head back for dinner anyway," she took Teddy from Jared and then left the room, waiting for the boys.

When they emerged they made their way back down to the great hall.

"I can't believe you grew up here, it's amazing."

"I know, I loved this place growing up, though it's tainted a little, what with everything I went through and the battle."

When they entered the hall everyone turned to look at them and it went silent. Hermione looked around and her eyes lit up and a smile lit her face before she practically ran down the hall, to the bottom of the Gryffindor table.

"Neville!" she exclaimed with a laugh, he looked up and smiled at her, standing to catch her as she jumped into his arms and he hugged her laughing, pulling back from her to look her over.

Neville had definitely grown up and filled out. He was taller, six-foot, with shaggy brown hair, light brown eyes and he had a slightly muscled figure. Hermione heard a growl and turned to see Sam looking less than impressed.

"Neville, this is Sam, Jared and Paul. Boys, this is Neville, remember? I told you about him."

"The one that killed the giant snake?" Jared spoke.

Neville grinned. "That's me, though now I'm a teaching assistant, one more year and I become a fully qualified Professor of Herbology," he shook their hands, though he winced when Sam squeezed a little harder than necessary. Hermione sent him a warning look.

"That's wonderful news, Neville. How's Hannah?" they both sat down, the boys taking seats beside her.

"She's good, she's taking over The Leaky Cauldron when Tom retires next year, we got engaged a couple of months ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," he grinned. "So, what is The Hermione Granger doing now? Where'd you move to?"

"America, I've got a contract with St. Helena's."

"Of course you do, no one would dare turn down Hermione Granger, she's got a temper on her," he whispered to the boys conspicuously and Hermione huffed. "I've been on the receiving end of her wand before, not as fun as you would think," they laughed at him. "Though, you could be fooled judging by the amount of times Ron and Harry have been hexed by her, they make it seem better than it actually is."

"I only hexed them if they deserved it," she defended herself.

"What about Lavender and Ron?" he asked amused.

"They were practically shagging in the middle of the hallway, first years were walking past, not only did it burn my eyes, everyone else looked like they wanted to be sick too. I was merely acting on others' wishes."

He smirked at her.

"Of course, how about the time you turned his head into a pumpkin?"

"He deserved that too, he pretty much called me a traitor and a slut for dating Viktor," Sam growled beside her and she patted his knee.

"If I remember correctly, I caught you and Fred in a few conspicuous positions."

"Yes, but we were still fully clothed and we weren't shagging in the corridor."

"You weren't far off," he smirked.

"I like this guy," Paul cut in grinning and she glared at him.

"How's your sex life?" she asked Neville innocently.

"Fine, thanks. How's yours?"

"Brilliant, thanks," she responded, he noticed her holding Sam's hand.

"Does Ron know?"

"No."

Neville started laughing.

"I wish I could be there to see the reveal."

"George already has products that need testing."

Neville winced. "Been there myself," and he shivered. "Word of warning?" he spoke to the boys and they all nodded, sitting forward. "When Hermione and Ron start arguing, you make sure that you are clear of the room or that you are at least standing behind her. Preferably next to someone who already has a shield up, Harry's your best option, what with battle training and now his auror training, you won't get caught in the cross fire."

"It can't be that bad," Jared snorted.

"Trust me, it is, if I didn't know they'd been friends for years, I would think Hermione was trying to kill him," they looked at Hermione and she smiled at them sweetly, they shivered and Neville laughed.

"What's for dinner, I'm starving?" Paul said, suddenly food appeared on the table and they all blinked in shock.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, boys," Hermione smiled, before taking Teddy back from Sam, waking him up so he could eat some food.

* * *

After dinner Hermione took them outside and she showed them the Quidditch pitch, before taking them to Hagrid's hut, introducing him to them. They spent an hour in his cabin talking before leaving and Hermione took them over to The Black Lake.

"The Giant Squid would usually be playing in the lake, splashing about, but since it's frozen over, he's likely in hibernation, it's a shame, he loves a game of fet..."

She trailed off when she saw the many gravestones, too many to count.

"This is where the fallen were buried," Hermione whispered, giving Teddy to Jared and she walked forward, they slowly followed her, keeping back slightly, seeing as it was her reliving her memories.

"Colin Creevy, he was fifteen. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, seventeen, they were my friends. Padma Patil, seventeen, my class mate. Ivan Lung, twelve, a first year that had gotten lost during the battle. So many died, so many died for a cause that never should've been needed. I spent a year travelling back in time, my time-turner was destroyed, I can't go back and prevent it all, even if I wanted to," she summoned some fallen twigs from the large tree and transfigured them into roses, before duplicating them and levitating one each onto every grave stone. All except one.

She moved over to it, on the front row, the exact middle.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, twenty," she whispered with tears falling down her face, she kissed the rose before placing it on the grave stone.

She looked up when she heard a chuckle and she gasped in shock at what she saw.

"Fred!"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Okay everyone, as you can likely tell, updates have slowed down. Schools are now back in session and I'm back at work meaning updates will be slower than before, but I am still aiming to post 2 updates a week. Some stories may not get chapter updates every time due to my muse being uncooperative or my work schedule being hard to work around.

* * *

 **Tuesday 20th December 2005**

"Fred?" Hermione vaguely heard gasps and swearing behind her but she was numb to it.

The figure in front of her was undoubtedly her Fred. He was looking down at her. His turquoise eyes shining, his beaming smile wide, his hair just as messy as she always remembered it.

"Fred?" she whispered again. "No, it can't be."

"You of all people know that it's possible, Angel," he spoke softly. She shook her head and shuffled back on her hands.

Fred followed and slowly knelt down in front of her. His eyes held nothing but love and his smile soft.

"You should be in the afterlife, you should be at peace," she whispered.

"I had some unfinished business," she stared at him. "You, my unfinished business is helping you to move on."

"It's easier said than done."

"I know it is, Angel, I was waiting for you to return."

"I couldn't face it, if I did it meant it was real, that I really had lost you. I was a mess, Fred, I barely survived when I lost you. I love you so much."

He smiled at her. "I love you, Angel, and I always will. But you have a chance to be happy. That's all I want for you, I want for you to live life, to be happy and to be loved," his eyes flickered behind her to the three large figures staring in silence. "You have that now. You have to let me go," she shook her head.

"I don't think I can."

"You're almost there, Angel, just one more step."

He held his hand out and hers automatically went to her neck and gripped something that they couldn't see. She sniffled and removed something from her neck, with a wave of her wand they could see a silver necklace dangling from her hand, it had a love heart pendant on and an engagement ring.

"Should I give it to George?" she whispered.

"No, I want it with me forever," Hermione nodded and used her wand to create a hole in the ground above Fred's grave, she put the necklace and ring into it before covering it again.

"There, now I'll always have your love with me," she let out a cry.

"That was cheesy."

"You love it; I distinctly remember your reactions to those letters I sent you."

"You know of my love for literature, and when you wrote so eloquently I couldn't help my response."

"I broke out a thesaurus just for you," he grinned.

"You know what a thesaurus is?"

"Had to go to the Muggle World for it, the things I do for you, Angel," he said lightly. "Just so you know Hermione, you will never be alone. I will always be with you."

"Not always I hope," she attempted to joke and it worked because he laughed at her.

"No, I don't want to see you having sex with another man, after all, we all know he won't be able to compare to me, even if he is a wolf," Hermione laughed at him and Fred sent a wink to Sam. "But I will always be with you. When you laugh, I will be laughing with you. When you smile, I will be watching in awe of your beauty. You have always been beautiful and don't let anyone tell you any differently. When you are scared, I will be by your side to give you courage. I can be happy knowing that I'll still get to see you walk down the aisle in what is sure to be a beautiful gown that you will look breathtaking in. Instead of being the one stood at the altar waiting for you, I'll be the one walking down the aisle with you. You won't have little redheaded Weasley's running around, instead it'll be little Uley pups," she gave a sob laugh. "I am so proud of you and I will forever be proud."

"I promise you, Fred, I promise that I'll kill the bitch that took you from me," Fred smiled at her.

"I know you will, but don't let the need for vengeance take over your life. If you get the chance to kill her, then do. But don't go chasing her, promise me, please promise me."

"Witch's oath," Hermione sniffed.

"That's my girl."

He turned his attention to the three shape-shifters.

"You'll look after her, promise me that you'll keep her safe, because if I see her in the afterlife long before her time is due, I'll make it my personal mission that you never have a restful night again."

"She's my imprint," Sam replied.

"No, that's not the answer I wanted."

"I promise you that I'll protect her."

"We all will," Paul and Jared spoke. Fred appraised them before looking back at Hermione.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Hermione laughed and wiped away her tears. "I can't wait to be there when Ron finds out, of course I'll be watching, I can't miss Ronnikins getting his arse handed to him, by not only my less handsome twin, but my beautiful Angel too, don't hold back."

"Never, it's not in my nature."

"Don't I know it," he grinned and wriggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Any requests?"

"Well, that time you turned his head into a pumpkin was brilliant," he chuckled. "How about the classics?"

"Avis and Bat Bogey? I think I can manage that," he smiled at her.

"Goodbye, Angel, I'll forever love you," he spoke, moving forward to kiss her forehead. She gasped when she felt the cold against her skin.

"I'll always love you, Fred."

"I believe you, but you love someone else now and there's no need to hold back. You have my blessing, who do you think was the one to tell you to go on a date with him? I mean seriously, 'freeze my arse off England over to I'm sure to lose a nut due to frostbite La Push'. Did you really think George came up with that? Besides being the most handsome twin, I am the smartest and funniest twin too."

Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll never forget you."

"Just as I can never forget you. Tell your children of me?"

"How could I not?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I am awesome, aren't I?" she laughed, just as he stood up and backed away from her.

"Goodbye, Angel."

"Goodbye, Fred," she whispered and she watched as he slowly started to fade away, before there was nothing.

Hermione closed her eyes as tears fell and she doubled over on herself.

They watched in complete devastation as she cried for twenty minutes, before she emotionally wore herself out. Sam passed a sleeping Teddy over to Paul and he walked over to Hermione. He picked her up and cradled her to him. She didn't speak or move except to wrap her arms around his neck.

They slowly started walking back to the castle and thankfully they ran into a student in the entrance court yard and he led them to Professor McGonagall's office.

Within minutes of arriving the gargoyle moved and stairs appeared. They looked at each other before heading up the stairs, the door opened for them and they stepped inside the office. Their eyes darted around the neat office and over the many books and portraits.

"Oh dear, what happened?" McGonagall rushed over to them.

"She saw Fred," Jared said quietly. Her eyes softened.

"He's been waiting for her to return here, she wouldn't let him go unless she had closure, now that she has that, she'll be less withdrawn from you."

"What do you know?" Sam asked her warily.

She smiled, which he guessed she didn't do often. She had that strict look about her, like she would give you a detention for dropping a ruler or getting up to sharpen a pencil.

"I know everything, forgive Severus, he has a big mouth, surprising since he was a spy for close to twenty years," she chuckled. "I suspect you would like to return home," they nodded. "Do you know how to floo?"

"Yes, it's how we got here."

"Do you know the address?" they shook their heads. "It's Quileute Den," they raised an eyebrow. "I didn't name it; I only assume it has some significance to her. You best be on your way."

* * *

It was later than they expected it to be when they stepped out of the floo, showing it to be closer to eleven.

"I'll put Hermione to bed and I'll start patrols, I'll wake you up when I get back," Paul and Jared nodded before heading up stairs, putting Teddy to bed before going to their rooms. Sam took Hermione to her room, took off her clothing, leaving her in her t-shirt. He covered her with a blanket and left the room, leaving for patrols.

* * *

 **Wednesday 21st December 2005**

It was just after three when Sam returned from patrols, after waking Paul and Jared he went to Hermione's room. He quickly removed his clothes, leaving his underwear on and climbed under the covers.

"I love you," he froze and looked at Hermione.

She slowly turned over to face him. Her eyes were still red and her cheeks tearstained, had she been awake since he left?

"I love you," she repeated. She could see he was going to speak and she spoke faster. "I've loved you long before I knew you were my mate, I've loved you long before our first date, I've loved you since the day I met you. Fred was right, I was holding back, but now that I know he's not mad at me for loving someone else, I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm not going to hide parts of myself away from you, that's not fair to you and you have been nothing but amazing and understanding. So no more holding back. I love you."

His eyes locked on hers before he sighed and pulled her to him, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder and her hand resting over his heart.

"I love you too," he replied and he felt her smile. "I'll admit, it was hard for me to see you that way, hard for me to see you so broken up over another guy, but I had to see it, because it helped me to understand the bond the two of you shared. I know that I can never replace Fred or what he was to you, but I promise to be everything you need me to be."

"I need you to be you, no one else. I need Sam, the man with a sweet tooth worse than mine. Sam, the man that looks at me and doesn't see enough baggage to fill a dumpster truck. Sam, the man that makes me happy, that makes me laugh and smile, the man that is my future. Sam, the man that I love. That's all I need you to be, don't you dare be anything else."

"Not when I have you to keep me in line."

"Forever," she promised.

"Forever," he agreed.

"You know, Jared mentioned that you have decelerated ageing, as long as you keep phasing," he hummed. "Well, I kind of do too. Witches and wizards, on average live to about two hundred," he looked down at her surprised before chuckling and shaking his head. "The man in the book store, how old would you say he looked?"

"The man behind the counter?" she nodded. "Maybe his eighties."

"Nope, he was two hundred and nine. Like I said, we average two hundred, some live longer."

They laid in silence until Hermione spoke.

"Sammy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to move in with me?" he looked down at her shocked, so she explained. "You're here every day anyway; most days you have three meals here, even when you have a job. You spend more time here than you do at your place, when was the last time you even went there?" she mused. "I want you around me for as long as possible and when you sleep next to me, I don't have nightmares."

"Nightmares?" he frowned.

"Memories of the war, I see every death I witnessed on a loop, their faces go through my mind and blame me for their deaths because I didn't save them. When it's not that it's memories of being tortured, but your presence, it keeps them away and I can sleep," he kissed her forehead.

"I'll pack everything up tomorrow and we can move my stuff in."

She grinned at him and quickly kissed him, settling back down against him and he chuckled.

"I was thinking of asking Paul and Jared to move in too, you don't mind do you?" he shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me, they're here just as much as I am."

"That's what I was thinking, they've already claimed their own bedrooms," he chuckled because he knew it to be true. "They're here when you are, sometimes when you're not. I don't like the thought of Paul staying in the same house as that arsehole of a father, it's not a healthy environment for him. He needs to be around his pack, around people that will care for him, not belittle him. Maybe his anger issues will improve with him being in a less volatile environment," he nodded in agreement. "And Jared, I can see that his relationship with his mother is strained. Who leaves their son to visit their brother? You take him with you, he comes to you or you don't go. It doesn't matter that he's eighteen, he's still on his own for Christmas. He would be happier here, where he could be himself. Where he can be with his pack and be around magic, something that interests him. And can you imagine the impact it will have on Teddy? He'll have all of you around, he'll have male figures in his life that he can count on and trust, not that Harry isn't one, but you'll all be here for him."

"If you asked them, I don't think they'd turn you down. You're their Alpha and their family, they love you."

"I just want all of my boys to be together and happy."

* * *

That morning Hermione had made breakfast and they were sitting at the breakfast bar. Hermione was acting nervously and she dropped her fork for the third time, Paul couldn't take it any longer.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

Paul snorted. "Nothing my ass, what's got you all fidgety, it's unnerving?"

"Do you boys want to move in?" she spoke quickly. They stared at her. "It's just, you eat here all the time, and we're pack and we should be together. You've stayed here the last few nights and we already have a routine, you don't have to worry about your parents and you've been really good for Teddy and I like having my boys under one roof... never mind, forget I said anything," she muttered, picking up her fork and pushing her food around on her plate.

"When do we move in?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at them shocked. "What?"

"When do we move in?"

"Are you being serious?"

"No," her face fell before they burst out laughing and she threw some bacon at them both.

"Of course we were being serious," Jared shook his head.

"We can go after breakfast, I'll use magic. I can have everything packed up in less than twenty minutes."

Jared grinned and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"Calling Mom, she should be up by now."

"You can't do that around me."

"Why not? Come to think of it, why don't you have a cell phone?"

"There is a barrier around Hogwarts that prevents Muggles from finding it. Where we see a castle, they see an abandoned mine. Anything that runs on electricity or radio waves automatically shuts off. Radars, mobile phones, radios, microwaves. It's all affected by magic."

"But you have loads of electrical items."

"Do I? I only have my kitchen appliances and the media room. Both of which I have protection spells placed around them to prevent magic from interfering, though I have to cast them once a week, otherwise they'd wear off and everything in the kitchen and media room would more than likely explode. You won't get a signal near me, you'll have to do it outside," they looked surprised at the news but he shrugged, and left the room. "Well then, we'll finish breakfast and get dressed and then we can get you all packed up."

"All?"

"Sam's moving in too," Paul smirked. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" he asked innocently.

"Whatever lewd comment was going through your twisted mind," he laughed.

* * *

Hermione spent the day packing everyone's belongings up and banishing them to the house. They were no more than two hours before returning, at which Hermione cast enlargement charms on Jared and Paul's wardrobes and she enlarged their beds to accommodate their large frames.

She allowed them to unpack themselves before she helped Sam to unpack his belongings, mainly a few photos of his mother and him as a child, which she enlarged and framed, placing them down stairs, much to his embarrassment, Jared and Paul laughed for a good ten minutes before Hermione threw a cushion at them. When that was done she rearranged her walk in closet so that Sam could put all his clothes together, on the other side of the room, not that he had many.

"Do all your clothes get destroyed when you phase?" she asked him.

"Yes, we have to keep a second set with us for when we change back," he shrugged.

She frowned thoughtfully. "I'm sure there's a spell I can use. If I put it on all of your clothes, they'll change with you instead of being destroyed. When an Animagus shifts, they take their clothes with them; I don't see why you can't, I'll have to do some research," he chuckled at her before he moved over to her and pulled her into him.

"All done?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep, everything's unpacked," he grinned. "What should we do about my place?"

"Keep it," she shrugged. "It can be your man cave," he raised an eyebrow at her. "Charlie Weasley assures me that all men need a man cave," he laughed at her. "Welcome home, Mr Uley."

"It's good to be home, Miss Granger," they grinned at each other before kissing.

* * *

"Okay boys, house rules."

"Oh come on," Paul groaned. "We've barely put our toothbrushes in the bathroom and we already have rules?"

"Yes," she said with narrowed eyes and he cleared his throat and sat up taller, making Sam smirk. "We have house rules, very simple. Rule number one, don't bring girls back here. You can shag them all you want, but you can't do it here. This is the only place where I don't have to suppress my magic, where I don't have to hide who I am. This is the only place where you can be who you are without judgement. I don't want to have to lock my lab, library or charm my moving photos for the sake of you shagging someone you'll ignore the next day. It's disrespectful to not only me and Teddy, but to the rest of your pack too."

They looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, no bringing girls back," Paul agreed, knowing that rule was mainly for him rather than Jared.

"Rule number two, we don't lie to each other. If there is something bothering you, you will tell me and I will help in any way I can. If you're not happy here, I want to know so that I can fix it. Your happiness and comfort means more to me than you realise. You are my pack, my family and if something is upsetting you, I want to know. Take it from me, it's better if you tell me, I'll be more hurt if I have to find out for myself."

They nodded. "Okay, no lying to you." Jared agreed, Paul nodded.

"Rule number three, please remember rules number one and two."

"No girls and no lying," Paul spoke.

"That's it, they're your only rules," Hermione spoke.

"What about you?" Paul smirked. "We don't exactly want to see you shagging each other either, it's bad enough seeing it through the mind link."

"You won't see us. You won't hear it either. There are spells that allow me to put a barrier around a room so that no noise can break through it, though it's only one sided. You can't hear us, but we can still hear everything that's happening in the house," they looked relieved. "Any more requests?" they shook their heads. "Oh, before I forget, the books in the library, if any of them make you feel tingly, like you have pins and needles or they visibly vibrate, don't touch them."

"Why?" Jared asked warily.

"Those books are warded because they either have the potential to hurt you or kill you," they stared at her whilst Sam laughed as she smiled sweetly.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

DullReign82 - I believe the order of phasing is - Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and then Jacob. This is where I am unsure it's Seth and Leah, and then Quil or the other way around, but seeing as Quil is a direct decent of the Aterea line, it would make sense his wolf gene is stronger, though Seth and Leah changed after the death of their father and they are from all three lines of Aterea, Black and Uley, so I haven't decided which way to go yet. And little Collin and Brady are last, until we get into Breaking Dawn Part 2, when other members of the tribe start changing.

* * *

 **Wednesday 21st December 2005**

After lunch Hermione decided that she wanted to take a walk along the beach since it was forecast for snow the next day, the boys decided to go with her too. So Hermione and Teddy were wrapped up warm, the boys in just their t-shirts as they walked down the beach, Teddy running in front of them, sometimes falling over before getting back up and continuing to run.

"So, Hermione, are you going back to Hogwarts on Christmas Eve?" Jared asked her.

"Yes, Severus confirmed it with Minerva and we can do the tests on the grounds."

"Can I come?"

"You just want to be nosy," she snorted.

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes. "If you wish too, you can come, but you'll have to stay out of the way. We don't know how my magic will react now that I am bonded, though when I cast my patronus, I was surprised at the back lash of power I felt, so it should be interesting," she shrugged.

"How will you test it?"

"I'll likely be given a list of spells to cast and we'll see the results I suppose."

They walked further down the beach. Jared picking up Teddy and putting him on his shoulders whilst running around causing him to laugh and squeal as the others chuckled.

"PAUL!" they heard someone squeal. They froze in their steps, turning to see a girl running towards them. Paul groaned, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl approaching them.

She was thin, very thin, smaller than her, maybe five-foot-three, her blonde hair was curled and her face covered in so much makeup, Hermione wasn't sure if she was trying to impersonate a clown or not. She wasn't dressed right for the weather either, heeled knee length boots, a short leather skirt and a thin tank top that left nothing to the imagination. Hermione felt chills run through her just looking at her, how the bloody hell wasn't she cold?

Paul muttered under his breath before walking forward to meet her.

"Melanie," Jared shivered. "She's one of the crazies."

Hermione's eyes narrowed further as Melanie threw her arms around Paul and placed a kiss to his cheek, before trying to kiss him and he pulled back away from her before she could, stepping back when she moved forward, Hermione wasn't ashamed of listening into their conversation.

"Paul, I've missed you, I've been calling and texting but you never answered. I was thinking that we should have dinner and then afterwards dessert," she shamelessly pushed out her chest. Hermione had a feeling stirring in her chest and she didn't like it, so she slowly made her way over to Paul, Sam and Jared following her curiously.

"Look, Melanie, we fucked, that's it. I don't want a relationship, I'm not that type of guy. I like sex without all the attachments. There is nothing between us and there will never be, please leave me alone and move onto your next victim."

She gasped.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"You're words not mine," he shrugged.

Before anyone could blink, her hand came up and aimed for Paul's face, but it didn't reach him as Hermione's hand blocked it, catching the girl's wrist and you heard when their skin came into contact.

Melanie looked shocked before her eyes turned to Hermione, she assessed her, her eyes wandering over Hermione and then she glared at her. She tried to pull her hand back but Hermione's grip was unrelenting, gripping her tighter, causing her to wince.

"Oh, I see, you've got yourself a new slut."

Hermione heard Sam growl behind her and she reached her free hand out, feeling Sam take it and she felt him relax slightly.

"Actually, I already have a boyfriend, I love Paul, but the thought of him in the sense of a sexual manner repulses me."

"Thanks, I think," he mumbled, causing Jared to laugh.

"Let's get one thing clear, I don't appreciate people such as yourself hurting my boys, they are very important to me and if anyone wrongs them, I sure as hell won't stand by and let them get hurt. I'm known for being quite vengeful; I'm very creative in the way I get revenge on others. Paul doesn't appreciate your advances, he's made that clear, and now I'm making it clear too, leave him alone," Hermione let go of her wrist and pushed her back slightly.

They never expected her to try and slap Hermione, but Hermione saw it coming a mile away. She once more caught her wrist effortlessly, though this time she pulled Melanie to her before twisting her arm around her back and pushing so that she was kneeling on the ground with her back to them.

Hermione bent down to her ear.

"This is my last warning, leave Paul alone and don't attempt to contact him again, spread the word, unless Paul specifically tells you that he wants to see you again, you leave him alone and you go your separate ways. He's only interested in sex and although he's easy on the eyes and can be very charming, you're an idiot if you think you can change his mind, he makes it clear that he's only interested in a onetime thing. Now go, and don't let me see you attempting to hurt any of my boys again, you're getting off lightly, you have no idea of what I'm capable of," she growled and her eyes flashed amber, before letting go of her and stepping back. Melanie stood and looked at her fearfully, her form shaking, from fear or cold? Probably both.

"And for God's Sake, put on some clothes, you'll catch a cold, I feel cold just looking at you. You should wipe that crap off your face too, I'm not sure if you intended to look like a clown or not, but you do," Melanie visibly shook before turning and running down the beach away from them.

She turned around and she saw Sam, Jared and Paul all staring at her in shock, their mouths hung open and eyes wide, they hadn't even looked that shocked when they saw Diagon Alley or Hogwarts for the first time.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Fucking hell," Paul muttered, his eyes never leaving her.

"Yeah, Hermione, you're terrifying," Jared agreed.

"You're my boys, I told you that I don't like the thought of someone hurting you, I knew she was going to and so I intervened."

"You more than intervened," Jared laughed. "Paul shouldn't have any problems with girls getting any ideas now."

"That was the whole point of my warning."

"If you're like this with a girl, I hate to think what you'd be like if one of us gets scuffed when taking out a parasite."

Her eyes flashed amber and they gulped.

"You don't even want to know what I'd do."

"I believe you," Paul nodded, Hermione's eyes returned to normal and they looked relieved. Sam hadn't yet spoken and she turned her attention to him, noticing the very heated gaze he had locked on her and she felt her breath hitch.

"We need to talk," his deep voice rumbled and she couldn't look away from him.

"Seriously?" Paul laughed. "That turned you on? It was fucking frightening."

Sam ignored him. "You're watching Teddy for the rest of the day," Sam's voice spoke, before talking Hermione's hand and dragging her away from them, down the beach and back towards the house.

"See you in five minutes!" Paul yelled. Sam growled loudly, she heard Paul and Jared laughing.

"Where are we going?" she asked amused, his eyes cut to hers and they had darkened considerably, she felt her heartbeat pick up.

"You know exactly where we're going."

Before she knew it they had reached the house, the door was unlocked and they were stumbling through the door, their mouths crashed together and hands wandering and gripping at each other, Hermione's coat soon finding its way to the floor.

Hermione's back hit against the breakfast bar before Sam lifted her and deposited her on the surface, stepping in-between her legs which promptly found their way around his hips.

Hermione let out a mewling sound when Sam's hands slipped under her t-shirt and his mouth fell to her neck. Hermione's hands gripped at his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and flinging it to the floor, Hermione's t-shirt soon followed and Sam's mouth followed the exploration of his hands, whilst her hands raked down his chest and back, causing him to growl and push himself against her.

His hands reached her jeans, undoing the button and zip.

"Not here," Hermione gasped. "We...we...have to...to be respect...ful," she moaned.

"Fine," Sam growled, picking her up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Not in the living room either... or the media room... definitely not my library," she could tell he was getting impatient, when he walked them up the stairs and he kicked their bedroom door open.

Hermione let out a breathless laugh which was soon silenced when her back hit the wall and his mouth latched onto hers. Her hands slipped into his hair and tugged every so often, daring him to pull away from her.

Hermione was the first to pull away, feeling she was about to combust if he wasn't inside of her within the next few minutes. He seemed to have the same idea, as his hands moved to her jeans, realising he couldn't get them off her unless he put her down, which he didn't want to do.

Hermione's teeth tugged at Sam's earlobe earning a growl. "Wand... my boot," she whispered before kissing his throat and nipping at his jaw.

She felt his hands trail down her sides, over her bum before giving a little squeeze and she bucked her hips, they travelled down her clothing clad legs before reaching her boots and she felt him patting them down, until he made a little noise of triumph, plucking her wand from her boot and giving it to her. Her hand fumbled before gripping it and with a wave of her wand and a whispered incantation, Hermione had them both completely divested of clothing.

The temperature of the room hit them both, making their already sensitised skin tingle and shiver.

"I really love magic," Sam growled against her neck and she gave a little laugh which turned into a moan when he bit down on her shoulder.

With little effort they lined themselves up and Sam slowly entered Hermione, and she let out a long, drawn out moan and her head fell back against the wall, whilst Sam gripped her hips and a growl left him.

Soon after, Sam had Hermione's hands pinned above her head, her back arching off the wall and into him as he pistoned in and out of her, her back hitting the wall with each thrust and a moan was torn from her.

When Hermione clamped down on him, she let out a scream which was muffled by Sam's mouth upon hers, and he tensed all his muscles, powering through her climax, holding his own relief back, determined to give her a second orgasm.

One hand continued to hold hers against the wall whilst the other snaked down her, over her neck, chest, down her stomach and back up, before his hand covered one of her breasts, he leaned back, the new angle allowing him to move deeper inside her and with every thrust he nudged her nub, giving her too much pleasure to handle.

Her skin was on fire, he could feel it against his own. He could feel her shaking and her walls were fluttering around him, before a growl ripped from the back of Hermione's throat and her walls suddenly clamped down around him.

Hermione pushed herself into him and her teeth sunk into his shoulder, over his mark and he hissed in surprise when he felt the skin break, but a wave of pleasure unlike he's ever felt crashed through him and he was powerless to stop it as he found his completion and he felt Hermione fall against him. Her breathing erratic, her hair stuck to the back of her neck, mouth shaped bruises forming on her neck and chest, her lips swollen and her face flushed - a beautiful sight indeed. If he bothered to look in the mirror he would see his hair standing up at odd angles, his shoulder with a few blood drops surrounding it and his breathing just as uncontrolled as hers.

He moved them over to their bed, collapsing on it, with Hermione draped over his chest and his arms around her possessively, keeping her to him.

He shivered when he felt her licking at his bite mark before she nuzzled him, a growl left him as he felt fire flaring up in him, his erection slowly beginning to make a comeback at the attention she was paying to his mark.

"Will you do that every time?" he asked, his voice had a husky tone to it.

"It's likely, it's my wolf, she needs to feel that connection to you, she needs to remind herself that you belong to her, just as much as she is yours. She's very possessive of you, if another woman even thinks about coming on to you in front of me, well, it'll be interesting to say the least, what I did to Melanie would hardly compare to what I'd do to the woman."

Her reminder of her fierce protectiveness of him and the pack only seemed to cause the flaring fire within him to burst and he let out a growl, promptly putting her on her back and looming over her.

She moaned and shifted when his erection bumped into her.

"Already?" she asked surprised.

"We're only getting started, we have until Jared and Paul bring Teddy back, all the time in the world," he grinned down at her and she laughed before she was silenced by his mouth crashing to hers.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was sitting around the dinner table eating the pizza they had ordered in since Hermione didn't want to cook, they had teased her about her afternoon activities with Sam, that was until she threatened to turn their hair pink for a week, it shut them up quickly.

"So, Jared, did you get a hold of you mother?" Hermione asked him.

"No, straight to voicemail, I left a few messages but she hasn't gotten back to me yet," he frowned, Hermione could see the way it affected him and she didn't like it. She stood up and walked around the table and she stood behind his chair. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she said to him, her voice soft. All conversation had stopped as Sam and Paul watched Hermione interact with Jared. "Don't forget that your family is here, right in front of you. I love you, Sam and Paul love you too, don't you boys?" they stared at her. "Don't you boys?" she said with a fierce glare and a growl to her voice. They mumbled their answers and she felt a small smile pull at his cheeks, since her cheek was pressed against his.

"See, Sam and Paul love you, Teddy?" she called, he looked up from his plate. "How much do we love Uncle Jared?" she asked him.

Teddy grinned before turning his hair black, his eyes dark brown and his skin russet and then he opened his arms wide, it was a game Hermione had recently started playing with him.

"That's right," she unwrapped her arms from his neck and opened them wide like Teddy. "This much," she spoke, and he clapped making them chuckle and she knew Jared likely had a shy smile on his face.

"We love you, Jared, don't you ever forget that and you'll always have a home here."

"Thanks, Hermione," he spoke quietly.

"That's what I'm here for, to make you happy, to make you feel better when you feel rubbish," she kissed his cheek and then moved back from him. She was going to make her way back to her chair when she noticed the frown on Paul's face.

She crept up behind him and like she had with Jared, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. She felt one of his hands come up to grip hers.

"We love you too, Paul. I don't care what anyone says, you're a good person and you deserve the best in life. Don't let him control you. You're free from him now and there's nothing he can do about it. You're safe here; I would never let anyone hurt you. Teddy? How much do we love Uncle Paul?" he still hadn't changed his appearance back to normal and so he still looked like the boys, he giggled and held his arms out again, as wide as they could go.

"Ball!" he squealed.

She felt a smile pull at Paul's mouth and his hand squeezed hers. She had a feeling that was the first time he had ever been told those three words and she would make sure he would hear it often.

"See? Trust the Metamorphmagus and the witch, we're always right," he chuckled at her. She kissed his cheek before pulling away and moving around the table, sitting in her chair, next to Teddy.

Sam reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, she looked up at him and saw the soft look on his face and her eyes locked on his, they didn't have to say the words, their eyes spoke for them.

Paul cleared his. "Okay, enough chick flick moments, let's get back on topic, who would win in a fight, us or a dragon?"

Hermione snorted. "Dragon," she spoke, at the same time the three shifters said, "us."

They all looked at her.

"Come on, we're fast, we're strong, we have amazing sight, smell and hearing. We turn into giant wolves," Paul argued.

Hermione smirked. "Yes, but, even the smallest dragons are at least twelve feet tall, they have impenetrable skin, claws that can cut you in half, they have wings that not only allow them to fly, but that will shatter your bones if you are hit by one and the most important ability they have is the ability to breathe fire," they stared at her.

"Fine, you win that one."

"It wasn't even a competition, you'd get roasted, literally," they laughed at her.

"Okay then, us or a mermaid?" Jared asked.

"Mermaid."

"Why?"

"Can you breathe underwater?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mermaid wins," he nodded making her laugh.

"Us or a werewolf," Paul smirked.

"That's a tricky one. On any day other than the full moon, I'd say you. But on the full moon, if you're not on the Wolfsbane Potion, you're one hundred percent wolf. A wild animal that survives on instinct. We're smaller than you, more agile so it'd be hard for you to shake us. I once saw a werewolf climb a tree," she shrugged. "We're vicious, we fight to the death. An Alpha werewolf would be even more difficult, they're usually bigger, stronger, faster, a better fighter than regular werewolves. A Muggle wouldn't stand a chance, put it that way. You're lucky I didn't hurt any of you during the full moon, if it wasn't for the potion or the fact that I recognised your scents and Sam as my mate, it wouldn't have been pretty," she shrugged.

"So, we'll say a tie," Jared nodded.

"Us or a vampire?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"You of course," Hermione spoke with a snort and the others puffed their chests out, causing her to laugh at them.

"Us or a pixie?"

"Pixie," Hermione said as Paul and Jared both said, "us." They narrowed their eyes at each other. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

It was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

Q&A

SeriniteRose - Hermione will meet The Cullens, but not for a while yet, we're still only technically in Twilight plot wise and the wolves don't make an appearance until New Moon. I'm just working on building relationships and experiences with Hermione, the pack and magic so far. They will be meeting The Weasleys in the next chapter for Christmas Day.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 24th December 2005**

Hermione flooed into Professor McGonagall's office with Sam, Paul and Jared following behind her, Teddy being carried by Paul.

"Hermione," she greeted with a smile, "it's good to see you again."

"And you as well, Minerva," she smiled, being pulled into a hug by the Headmistress.

"I am eager to see the developments in your magic since your bonding."

"As am I, I just want to be sure what parts of my spell casting are affected so that I can be cautious when casting certain spells."

"Completely understandable," she nodded. "Messrs Uley, Lahote, Cameron," she greeted. They stared in surprised before they coughed.

"Professor," they spoke in unison making Hermione chuckle.

"We have students staying during the holidays so they'll be mulling around the castle, we will be completing the testing on the grounds by the Forbidden Forest, students are less likely to wander down there."

"Of course, I'll have to keep an eye on those two though," Hermione nodded to Jared and Paul and they gave her innocent looks.

"Trouble makers?"

"Oh, they're a handful alright," McGonagall chuckled.

"Shall we head down?"

"We shall, I suspect most of the students are still in bed," Hermione laughed as they left her office, walking through the hallways and out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest and they hadn't encountered any students.

Severus was waiting for them by the trees.

"Hey, Severus," she grinned, he gave a small smile, before nodding to the boys who nodded back. Hermione conjured some chairs for the boys to sit in, making sure they were out of the way but still able to see.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Wizard's duel," Severus spoke.

Hermione froze. "Sev, I don't think that's a good idea, my battle instincts will kick in and I could hurt you."

"Then I'll have to be on top form, this is the best way to see how your magic has changed, how it responds in certain circumstances."

"But..."

"No," he cut her off before walking over to her and then turning his back to her. She sighed.

McGonagall stood off to the side, next to the boys and they watched curiously.

"Boys, whatever happens stay there, don't move, if you do, Minerva will have to use force."

They raised an eyebrow at her before looking at McGonagall, her face was impassive and they looked back at Hermione.

"On the count of three, you will take ten paces, bow to your opponent and take your stance, the duel will begin when the first spell has been cast. The winner of the duel is the one that incapacitates your opponent. This is not a traditional wizard's duel, therefore you do not require a second. The rules, you must take ten paces, you must not use The Unforgivables, you must not use dark or illegal magic. You must not use hand to hand combat and finally, you must not leave the arena, you are to stay between myself and the Forbidden Forest," McGonagall spoke. "Are these rules acceptable?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Very well, one, two, three," Hermione and Severus started walking away from each other before they spun around and they bowed, their wands gripped tightly.

Hermione saw the slightest twitch in Severus' hand and she rolled to the side, in time to dodge what looked to be a Slicing Hex. As she was getting up off the floor she had to cast a shield to prevent two Stinging Hexes from hitting her.

"Protego," she called, the shield appeared. Instead of the transparent blue shield they were expecting, a clear blue shield appeared and blocked the hexes without incidence.

"Interesting," McGonagall spoke.

Hermione stood up before sending off three spells of her own.

"Impedimenta, Flipendo, Reducto," she called, the three beams of light headed straight for Severus and he conjured a shield, the first spell was rebounded successfully, the second shattered the shield entirely and the third hit him, sending him flying backwards.

She heard the thud as he landed on the thick snow and she winced, before running over to him. Severus turned the snow into ice and Hermione slipped, giving a yelp as she fell to the ground, sliding across it on her back.

She groaned and rolled out of the way of the Incendio he sent towards her, it crashed into the snow, leaving a crater.

She cast the Disillusionment Charm on herself before standing up and carefully moving on the ice. She couldn't walk on the snow, her footprints would give away her position but then a stroke of genius hit her. She cast the Feather-light Charm on herself and then stepped on the snow, she didn't leave footprints, she almost squealed in success but then had to duck the three Body-bind Curses heading her way.

"Confringo," she called. She had intended to just set the end of his robes on fire as a distraction, instead his entire robe set ablaze and he had to shake out of it and leave it in the snow to stop himself from getting burnt.

"Expelliarmus," she called, but he deflected it.

"Stupefy," he responded with. Whilst she was busy deflecting it, he cast a Finite Incantatem and just as she became visible taking her by surprise, she was hit with a Bombarda and she went flying back through the air, before she hit the ground she sent an Incendio towards him.

She landed in the snow with a groan and she heard a growl and quickly got up, making sure that Sam was alright. Both Paul and Jared had a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place, but their attention was on her and Severus, watching amazed.

"Rictumsempra," she called, when she noticed that Severus was getting up from the floor, obviously dodging the fireball she had sent at him rather than deflecting it.

He cast a shield and sent his signature curse, Sectumsempra in return, she squeaked and dropped to the floor just in time and then she stood up. They had gotten closer to each other and were now circling each other. Just as Severus passed under a tree, she saw her chance.

"Bombarda," she called, Severus threw up a Protego, but he had misjudged Hermione's intentions and that had cost him the duel. She hadn't aimed the spell at him, but the tree. The spell slammed into the tree and all of the snow that covered the branches fell as the tree shook. He looked up as the snow slammed into him from above.

"Expelliarmus," she called, his wand went flying out of his hand and she caught it as he disappeared under the snow.

Hermione was panting in exertion.

"Hermione wins the duel," McGonagall spoke loudly.

Hermione then pointed her wand at the snow pile that Severus was currently trapped under. "Finestra," Hermione spoke, the snow pile suddenly shifted as a large hole appeared in the centre of it, creating a tunnel for Severus to climb through.

He looked less than impressed and McGonagall chuckled as Hermione looked guilty when he glared at her after standing up.

"I told you I didn't think we should duel," she spoke sheepishly.

She suddenly heard raucous laughter from behind her and turned around. Paul and Jared were holding their stomachs, almost falling off their chairs with laughter. Sam was chuckling and looked at her proudly whilst Teddy clapped and giggled.

"That... was the best... thing I have ever... seen," Jared managed to get out.

"I think it served its purpose," Severus spoke.

"Yes, indeed," McGonagall nodded as Hermione gave Severus his wand back and he moved over to his robes that were still burning.

"Your magic is more potent," he said, putting out the flames and sighing as he picked up his ruined robes.

"I'll buy you new ones," Hermione spoke rolling her eyes.

"Your Protego," McGonagall spoke, "it was far stronger than it should've been, I would say it was the equivalent of a Protego Totalum, which only makes me wonder what your Protego Totalum would look like."

Hermione shrugged. "We'll see," she pointed her wand. "Protego Totalum," Hermione frowned when nothing happened. "It didn't work."

"On the contrary," Severus spoke, "Sectumsempra," he called his wand pointed, Hermione panicked, you couldn't block that curse, she was about to drop when the spell suddenly stopped, a foot away from her.

McGonagall made her way over to Hermione and when she was stood behind her she nodded to Severus.

"Sectumsempra," he called, just as McGonagall said, "Tempest," a lightning strike crashing into Hermione's shield.

"Incredible," McGonagall muttered. "You have created a shield around your entire self and not just any shield, but a shield that can take more than one spell rebounding off it. And what's more, we can't see it, it's invisible."

"That's not possible," Hermione frowned.

"I agree, but you have done the impossible," McGonagall reached out as if to touch Hermione but her hand stopped a foot away from Hermione, her hand pressed flat against something. Hermione lowered her wand and then McGonagall was able to touch her.

"Incredible," she whispered.

"Your Confringo," Severus spoke, drawing her attention to him. "It was more powerful than intended also," he frowned.

"Why?" Jared asked curiously, they turned to look at him and they were all sat forward in their chairs whilst Teddy played in the snow.

"Confringo," Severus spoke, his wand pointed at Hermione's robes. She cursed when the bottom of them caught fire and she put them out with a glare at him. "Show them," he gestured to his robes that were now on the floor.

She sighed. "Confringo," she spoke, her wand pointed at his robes. When the spell collided with his robes there was a loud bang and they exploded.

They looked at the boys, their mouths open wide. "That's why, every one of her spells is more powerful. She cast an Incendio, instead of one ball of fire, there was three, that's a different spell, Incendio Tria. Everything she intends to do is more powerful, it requires less effort on her part. Miss Granger has always been a powerful witch, but her power is more potent since the bonding with you."

"Why is that?" Paul frowned.

"The bonding," McGonagall spoke and they turned to her. "Hermione is a witch, Mr Uley a shape-shifter, you both have magic in you, though different forms. You are both magical beings. When you completed your bond, when you accepted each other your souls merged, you each share a half of each other's soul," she explained. "You're the Alpha Female, Hermione, are you bonded to Messrs Lahote and Cameron?"

"Yes, I woke up and I had their names tattooed on my back."

"That is a sign of your bond with them. You are protective of them, yes?"

They all snorted. "You could say that," Jared laughed.

"You have two bonds surrounding you, the bond of your mate, and the bond of your pack. Those both contribute to your power growth, it has happened to better help you protect and care for the pack."

"Okay, that makes sense. Is this only in life threatening situations or will my magic be more potent as a whole?"

"I imagine it'll only be in life threatening circumstances, but I think it's best we assume as a whole, it's better to be cautious."

"Cautious it is," Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Severus, Minerva."

"Feel free to stay for as long as you wish, you may use my office to floo home."

"Merry Christmas, Minerva."

"Merry Christmas," she replied before walking back towards the castle.

"I must go also," Severus spoke.

"I'll see you soon, Severus, Merry Christmas," she hugged him and he nodded before turning and picking up his destroyed robes and walking back to the castle.

"Right then," Hermione spoke, turning to the boys. "That proves the theory that..."

"Hermione, there's something over there," Sam said standing up with his eyes narrowed.

She turned around and saw a figure pacing back and forth in the Forbidden Forest.

"It's a centaur, I'll be right back."

"But Hermione..." she ignored them and made her way over to the centaur, she knew they would be listening into their conversation.

She stopped at the edge of the forest and a centaur stepped into view. Hermione bowed respectfully.

"Aelans," she greeted the centaur with Malfoy blonde hair and a pure white body. His bow held in his hand and an arsenal of arrows strapped onto his back.

"Miss Granger," he bowed also and they both stood up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?"

"I have some troubling news I thought best to share with you."

She frowned. "That sounds ominous, please continue."

"The stars are talking, there is a battle coming."

She stiffened immediately. "Yes?"

"Oh, you misunderstand me, not a battle of witches and wizards, a battle that is to take place in the Muggle World. The stars can only state so much and the rest is speculation. We know that you will be a key player, we don't know the cause of this battle or who will partake, just that there will be a battle."

"Thank you for making me aware, Aelans, I admit that it is a little vague, but I will be on my guard."

He nodded. "Until next time, Miss Granger," he bowed.

"Yes, until next time, Aelans," she bowed too and he stood up and backed away, disappearing into the forest. Hermione turned around and made her way back over to the boys with a frown on her face.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, eyeing the forest before looking back at Hermione and her frown.

"That was Aelans, he's the second in command of The Tribe. He was warning me, centaurs are able to interpret the future through the stars. He said there's a battle coming, one that I will be a key player in."

"I thought your war is over," Paul spoke, looking at her worriedly.

"It is, Voldemort is gone, he can never return. He said this battle will take place in the Muggle World, that's all he knows. I'll have to be on my guard until something happens that will give me any indication as to what this battle may be."

She looked behind them and noticed that the students that had stayed behind were all up and having a snowball fight. She smiled.

"Hey, no Hogwarts experience is complete without a snowball fight," she spoke.

They turned around to see the huge snowball fight taking place. When their backs were turned Hermione scooped up some snow and put it down their robes before picking up Teddy and running towards the snowball fight, she could hear shrieks and threats coming from behind her and she laughed and continued running whilst Teddy squealed.

She ducked behind a snow pile the students had created, she put Teddy down and then flicked her wand making snowballs before throwing them at the boys that were running towards her. They all dived behind a large snow pile and she ducked behind hers. She flicked her wand creating more snowballs and then stood up at the same time the boys did. They started throwing them at her and she threw them back in return.

When she ran out she ducked behind the pile, creating more. When she stood back up it was only Jared and Paul, she suspected Sam was creating more snowballs for them, giving them ammunition.

She was wrong. She was suddenly tackled to the ground. She landed on the ground with a thud and a squeal. She looked up to see Sam looming over her with a smug look on his face. She started laughing at him and he chuckled at her.

Her cheeks had gone pink from the cold, her robes were dusted in snow and her hair and eyelashes were covered in snow. Sam's robes were also dusted with snow and he had snow in his hair since it had started to snow again.

"You cheated."

"No, you should never turn your back on a witch or wizard when it snows. It's rule number one around here. You're just asking for trouble," he chuckled at her. "Are you switching sides? Joining the winning team?"

"I think my team's winning, seeing as you're no longer in commission and your other team member is currently dumping snow on his own head," she looked to the left to see Teddy doing exactly that and she laughed.

"But I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Do you now?" he muttered as his head slowly lowered intent on kissing her. Before he could she rolled them and pinned his hands to the ground.

"Of course I do, I'm a witch, I always have a backup plan and I always get what I want," she whispered in his ear.

"And what exactly do you want?" his voice had taken a husky tone and she smiled to herself.

"To win, and I will," she quickly got off him and pointed her wand at the made up snowballs. She muttered an incantation and they glowed blue before they suddenly floated in the air, Sam watched curiously as she stood and the snowballs flew through the air towards Paul and Jared.

They ducked and they went flying over their heads.

"Missed us!" Jared yelled and she could see the smug look on his face, but she smirked. The snowballs suddenly changed direction and turned around, heading for them, they flew around their head before hitting them in the face.

Hermione started laughing as they cursed. She looked at Sam and his mouth was open.

"Bewitched snowballs, they never miss their targets. I once had Harry running around and trying to dodge them for ten minutes whilst he was being chased by ten snowballs, he gave up eventually and just let them hit him," she grinned, he blinked at her before he started laughing. "Switching teams?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of that," she grinned at him.

"Good choice, this is war after all."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

aesir21 – Yes, the centaurs were foretelling the battles to come, and Hermione will reveal her lycanthropy to the rest of the pack, it would be hard to keep it a secret after all, as would her magic.

* * *

 **Sunday 25th December 2005**

"Boys, get a move on, we're going to be late for opening the presents, the floo network will be overrun with others travelling, it'll take us longer to get there as it is."

"Alright, we're coming, keep your hair on," Paul called from upstairs. Hermione sighed and flicked her wand, packing away the desserts she had made for after Christmas dinner.

She picked up the picnic basket and then shrunk it down, putting it in her beaded bag.

"Okay, we're ready," Jared spoke, entering the room, along with Sam and Paul, who had Teddy with him, tugging on his hair. Hermione smiled at them, they were wearing simple clothing, jeans, trainers and t-shirts but they still looked smart.

"You have the gifts right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they're in my bag, honestly, they wouldn't expect anything from you."

"They're allowing us to join their family at Christmas, it's the least we can do," he shrugged. She smiled at them all softly.

"Before we go, just a few warnings," they raised their eyebrows. "Mr Weasley, he will spend most of his time asking you how Muggle appliances work or the purpose of something. According to Harry, his most recent obsession is the rubber duck," they laughed at her. "I'm being serious. Next, Mrs Weasley, she'll hug you, likely dislodge your spine in the process. Bill, he's nosy, he'll ask you random questions about your life. Charlie, the dragon tamer, he'll tease you, if he finds out you're shifters you're screwed because he won't leave you alone, he has a love for all magical creatures and beings. He'll hound you and won't stop until he knows everything about you, that includes what shampoo you use," they snorted. "Once again, I'm being serious. Percy, well, he's got a broomstick shoved up his arse, don't be surprised if he comes across cold. George, you've met, so you know you shouldn't take anything he offers you, he'll be on top form today so you'll have to be careful. You don't have to worry about Harry, you've met him. Ronald, he's an arsehole, he'll be suspicious of you and please try to remain calm."

"Why?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes.

"He has no filter, whatever he's thinking just comes out of his mouth. He can be cruel, very cruel," she looked down at the ground. "Please don't phase, it won't end well. Ginny, the youngest child and only sister, from what Harry's been telling me, she's not the same person she used be. She's changed a lot since I moved away. Apparently now she's a bit of a..."

"A?" Jared prompted.

Hermione shifted on her feet with a frown. "Well, she's beautiful, always has been, she's always had plenty of male attention and she's dated a few people, more than I can count actually. Let's just say that she's quickly making her way through most of the men in Wizarding England."

"She's a slut?" Paul stated.

Hermione blanched but sighed. "Yes, she didn't used to be, she didn't keep a boyfriend for more than a few weeks whilst I was there, but now she's worse. Harry sees her with a different guy every week. So she'll likely throw herself at you, just thought I'd let you know."

"Alright, anything else?" Jared asked.

"Fleur, she's Bill's wife, she's part veela."

They frowned. "Veela? You made us read about them didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to prepare you for meeting her. Veela are incredibly beautiful, they put people in trances, their pheromones draw people in. Everyone is no longer affected by her, since they've been around her for years now, well, everyone except Ronald. He still follows her around like a little puppy. I don't know how you'll be affected by it with your enhanced senses, but we'll see."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, if you're feeling uncomfortable just find Harry or myself and we'll spring you from them," they chuckled. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

 **The Burrow**

Hermione stepped out of the floo in Mr Weasley's shed. After the war they had put a fireplace in the shed and moved the floo connection there for extra security.

The boys soon followed her and they looked around.

"Whoa, someone's got a hoarding problem," Paul commented.

Hermione laughed. "This is Mr Weasley's shed, he keeps all of his Muggle things in here, most of them don't work and he tries to fix them so they can work around magic," she walked out of the shed and in the distance they could see what looked to be a tower with parts sticking out and it looked to be leaning.

Hermione smiled, after the war they had rebuilt The Burrow, though it looked exactly as it had done before The Burrow had been burnt down. Leaning to one side, looking as though it was about to collapse, it still had seven floors and many, many windows that jutted out.

"Welcome to The Burrow," she said as she walked forwards.

"How is that staying up?" Jared asked.

"Magic," she grinned. "It didn't used to look like that, it just used to be just two floors, but as Mrs Weasley gave birth to more children, they had to keep adding rooms, it has seven floors now. During the war we were attacked here, The Burrow was burnt down. We rebuilt it to look exactly like it had done before. I loved being here. It's always filled with laughter. It's always warm and it always smells like food's cooking. There's always some drama going on, there's always someone complaining, it's usually Ronald tattling on George for pulling a prank on him, honestly, he does it because he gets a rise out of him," she shook her head.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

She suddenly stopped and they stopped beside her.

"There are protective wards up, even if the war is over, we've all learned to be careful and the habits we got into during the war are forever engraved on us."

"You don't have wards around your house," Paul spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I do. I have Anti-apparition wards within a two mile radius. Only myself, Harry and Severus are able to apparate within the wards. I also have Anti-port key wards within a two mile radius. Only I have the ability to port key in and out of the wards. I have several protection wards around the house that will deflect most common charms, hexes, curses and jinxes. I also have Anti-vampire wards. Vampires can't come within three miles of the house unless they want to be set on fire. It's also why I don't lock the door at night, aside from the fact that you have patrols, I have wards stopping anyone from breaking in," they stared at her.

She pulled her wand out of her boot and touched it to the invisible barrier, she felt a shiver going through her and she noticed the boys shiver too and she smiled; they were beginning to realise when they were around magic, whether they knew it or not.

"Okay, step forward," she spoke and they did. She turned waving her wand to reinforce the wards. "Come on, let's go meet The Weasleys."

They started walking forward, their feet crunching against the snow, as usual the boys didn't bother with a coat since the cold didn't affect them.

"Hermione, there's someone coming this way, and quickly," Jared spoke, his eyes narrowed. He had better sight than the rest of them, Hermione squinted only just seeing a dot in the distance.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Long red hair, smaller than us but just as well built. I can see a few tattoos on his arms."

Hermione smiled. "That's Charlie, heads up. Sammy, control yourself."

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was raised by The Weasleys, they're my family, remember that. Charlie is a very affectionate person," he stiffened at the news but nodded.

"Mia!" she laughed, before running forward and when she reached Charlie he picked her up and spun her around in circles, hugging her tightly and she heard Sam growling lowly and she rolled her eyes.

"I missed you," she said when he put her down and he pulled back from her.

"I think I like this new you, you look happy," he said softly. "I haven't seen you this happy since Fred."

A sad look crossed her face before she shook her head and beamed.

"I am happy, really happy. I met someone, come, I'll introduce you," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her boys, who had continued walking. They met them halfway.

"Charlie, this is Jared and Paul," he shook their hands.

"Merlin, you guys give me a run for my galleons," he spoke laughing and Hermione shook her head.

"And this, is my boyfriend, Sam," Charlie looked at Sam appraisingly, before shaking his hand, Sam squeezed a little harder than he normally would, his eyes narrowed slightly. Charlie looked at Hermione and then back to Sam with a smirk.

"Does Ron know?"

"No," she replied.

"Excellent," he grinned. "Nice to meet you, right then, let's get inside; I'm freezing my arse off and the others are waiting to open presents, you know how George gets when he has to wait," Hermione winced.

"Last time he set the couch on fire," she chuckled.

"Never seen Mum so angry," he grinned. "Come on," they turned and made their way towards The Burrow. It took them ten minutes before they reached the front door. Charlie opened it, before waltzing in, the snow on his hiking boots melting away as soon as he stepped on the welcome mat.

Hermione magicked off her coat as well as Teddy's and they found their way to the coat rack. They all stepped inside and she noticed them taking in the room. It was warm inside, decorated in light colours, photos covered the walls and decorations littered the room and it had mismatched furniture to accommodate the number of people that would be there.

Hermione stepped into the room.

"Hey, everyone," she greeted. Everyone turned to her and they beamed, a chorus of greetings as everyone got up to hug her, well everyone except Percy and Ron, who was still sour about their break up, even if they were only together for two weeks.

"Everyone, this is Paul, Jared and Sam," they waved to The Weasley's who chorused a greeting, though they stared with wide eyes at their large and muscled frames, not to mention, the fact that Teddy was currently being held by one of them, they had only seen him that comfortable with Harry and Hermione.

"Boys, this is Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and his wife Fleur," she smiled at them and then blinked in surprise when the only interaction they gave her was a polite smile, it seemed they were immune to her charms. "Harry and George you've met, this is Percy," he nodded stiffly, "that's Ron and finally Ginny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Sam spoke politely. "Hermione speaks of you often."

"Of course she does, I'm awesome," George spoke, stepping forward to shake their hands and she rolled her eyes and he winked and made his way back over to the tree and sitting down next to it like an over excited child.

Bill stepped forward with a smile and he shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, has she prepared you?" he asked amused.

"She made us read a book on veela and werewolves before she let us leave the house," Jared spoke.

"That's our Hermione," Bill replied, ruffling her hair and she scowled whilst batting his hands away. They chuckled. "This is Fleur."

"It iz a pleazure to me you," she spoke, her French accent not as strong as it used to be but still there.

She shook their hands and watched them curiously as they didn't fall at her feet. Hermione smiled knowingly making Fleur raise an eyebrow, before they turned and returned to their seats.

"I'm Ginny," she purred, walking over to them, batting her eyelashes and flicking her long red hair over her shoulder, her eyes taking in their forms greedily. Hermione noticed them shift uncomfortably and her eyes narrowed, she didn't like their reactions and the protective side of her flared up.

"Ginny, they're not interested," she spoke. "Leave them alone and for Merlin's Sake, put some clothes on, I don't want Teddy seeing that," she gestured to the short dress she was wearing. Ginny huffed before turning around and storming off.

"Thanks," they muttered and she smiled. She noticed Percy eyeing them but he didn't greet them.

"The name's, Arthur," Mr Weasley came over and shook their hands. "Say, you live in the Muggle World?" they nodded. "Tell me, what's the purpose of batteries?" he asked, Hermione smiled and chuckled and the boys stared confused.

"Oh, Arthur, let them settle in first before you interrogate them," Mrs Weasley bustled over. "It's lovely to meet you, Dears, I'm Molly," Mrs Weasley spoke, pulling Jared straight into a hug and he looked at Hermione scared and she smothered a laugh.

She let go and then pulled Paul into a hug, followed by Sam. They shifted on their feet nervously. "You are welcome here anytime, now it's time for presents, off you go, find a seat and get comfortable," she waved them away with her tea towel.

They walked over to the couches and the boys all sat down next her; Sam and Jared on either side of Hermione, whilst Paul sat on the floor with Teddy on his knee, tugging at his hair.

The presents were handed out and the boys were shocked to be given a present from Mrs Weasley. Everyone opened their presents and thanks and hugs were given.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron exclaimed. "That's a Firebolt9000."

Harry nodded dumbly and picked it up out of the box, holding it gently.

"Who bought you that?" George asked, staring at the broomstick lovingly and Hermione chuckled.

"Hermione," he mumbled quietly. All eyes turned to her and she smiled sheepishly. "I don't understand, how? I tried to get one but they're out of stock until February."

"I pre-ordered one and had them hold it for me. It was bloody expensive; I'll tell you that for nothing. I could've bought a brand new car for what that cost me," she snorted. Everyone was still staring at her. "You should see what I got the rest of you," she said.

At that the sound of paper being ripped was the only thing that could be heard.

"They're gorgeous," Ginny squealed.

"Oh, Dear, I couldn't possibly accept these," Mrs Weasley blushed.

"Thanks, Mia," Charlie grinned. "I was going to buy the updated versions, now I don't have to."

"It iz beautiful, thank you, Cherie," Fleur smiled.

"Well, this just made my job a whole lot easier," Bill laughed.

"Now I can start playing again, thanks, Princess," George grinned.

"My own personalised stationary, this will make everyone at the office jealous," Percy spoke in awe and she rolled her eyes.

"A model train set!" Mr Weasley beamed. "Oh, Molly, she bought me a train set," he gloated and Hermione chuckled, leaning back into the couch and Sam put his arm around her shoulders and he smiled down at her.

She noticed that Ron hadn't said thank you for his gift, no matter of the fact that he had wanted them for years.

"What did she get you?" George asked the boys.

They all shrugged.

"Don't know, she hasn't given us them yet," Jared replied.

"That's because they are too big for me to bring them with me and I didn't want to risk damaging them by resizing them, you'll have to wait until tonight," they looked at her intrigued.

They continued with the rest of the presents before everyone put on Warming Charms and they're coats and they all headed outside where a snowball war broke out and Hermione sat on the porch with Mr Weasley helping him to put together his train set.

After a few hours Mrs Weasley called them in for Christmas dinner. The table had of course been enlarged and chairs conjured. Paul, Jared and Sam stared at the food covered table in awe and Hermione had laughed at them. Sam and Jared sat on either side of Hermione, whilst Paul sat opposite Hermione, with Teddy sat next to him and Harry sat on his other side. George sat next to Jared and they talked in great detail about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and magical pranks. Harry and Paul were debating about who would win in a fight, a giant wolf or a centaur and Charlie of course jumped in with his opinion. Mr Weasley and Sam were speaking of his job as a contractor in the Muggle World and what it entailed, Mr Weasley was enraptured and Sam happily answered all of his questions, no matter how odd they were.

Percy argued with Bill, Fleur and Ginny spoke about the clothing Hermione had bought them for Christmas, Mrs Weasley ate whilst looking around the table in joy and Ron seemed to spend most of his time glaring at her.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Bill spoke and he stood up, the table fell silent. "Fleur and I are expecting."

"Expecting what?" Harry asked dumbly. "An owl?"

Hermione burst out laughing and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"He means they're pregnant," she said calming down and they looked at Bill.

He nodded with a grin. "Fleur's three months along," he confirmed. It was silent until applause and cheers erupted and Mrs Weasley started crying before jumping up and moving to Bill and Fleur, pulling them into a hug.

"My first Gran-baby," she cried and they chuckled and shook their heads.

When everyone calmed down chatter resumed. Hermione felt Sam take her hand and he squeezed it. She looked up and he was looking down at her with a soft smile. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," he muttered against her mouth before giving her another kiss.

"I love you too," she replied softly.

"I see it didn't take you long to move on," Ron spat, the entire table went quiet and they stared at him in shock, before looking at Hermione. She had stiffened and her face went impassive. "Considering Fred was your everything, the love of your life, you sure moved on quickly. How long did you wait before you slept with him? A week? A day? I know, it was the day you met him, wasn't it?" he said cruelly.

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley said outraged.

Hermione's face started turning red in anger. Sam was letting out a low growl of warning and Paul and Jared quickly stood up, they moved to him and quickly put their hands on his shoulders in an attempt to keep him in his seat.

Everyone slowly pushed their chairs away from the table and stood, all backing up against the wall and out of the way, Harry taking Teddy with him. They knew what was coming and so they pulled their wands ready to cast a shield. They looked at the three large men with strange looks on their faces. The one they had come to know as Sam, he was making strange sounds, it sounded like vicious growling. The other two, Jared and Paul, they didn't look impressed with Ronald's behaviour either. Their faces were set hard and they were glaring at Ron murderously.

"I suggest you stop talking," Paul spoke through gritted teeth, both from trying to control his own anger and also trying to keep Sam in his seat. Of course Ron didn't listen.

"Got yourself a harem have we? Do you shag them all? I bet you do. I guess Rita Skeeter was right about you, you really are just a galleon digging whore."

Right in front of their eyes, Sam let out a vicious snarl. Paul and Jared were thrown back against the wall as Sam suddenly stood and his clothes ripped from him, his body shifted and the wolf now stood were Sam once did.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

BritishTonyDinozzo & warriorlk – Bella and The Cullen's will be coming into the plot line shortly, after Jacob had phased and Edward leaves, though another wolf has to phase first.

Aesir21 – Harry won't be paired with anyone from the Twilight Universe.

Bbonin – I'm trying to keep to the schedule of posting twice a week, but I'm posting and working on four stories at once and some chapters are coming along better than others, meaning not every fanfic may get a new chapter update until it is written and complete. Some days I may post four chapters in total, where others I might only post one.

Scarlet Dewdrops – Hermione hasn't yet fixed the clothing problem. She's a genius, but I'm toeing the line and trying to not make her too Mary Sue, so she will fix it, she just hasn't yet. It has been a couple of stressful weeks for her though. Finding her mate, being bonded to the pack, having to meet the ex-girlfriend and important members of the tribe, let's give her a break from research for a little while.

* * *

 **Sunday 25th December 2005**

The jet black fur of the wolf stood up like he'd been electrocuted and it contrasted against Hermione's ivory skin. Hermione stood next to him, tiny compared to him as he stood at eight foot. He took up most of the available room in the kitchen and the table had been pushed further down the room during his phasing.

The wolf snarled and Ron let out a strangled sound and he dropped his wand to the ground, he tripped over a chair and fell to the floor, shuffling backwards in fear.

The wolf took a step forward and stalked towards him with his paws moving slowly and his head lowered, his eyes watching him.

"Jared," Hermione spoke calmly, her eyes on Ron. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've taken worse when dealing with a leech," he stood up.

"Please take Sammy for a run around, help him work out his anger."

"Yeah, we'll be back soon."

Jared suddenly phased into the giant wolf, his brown fur and gray mask around his eyes striking. He ran over to Sam, jumping at him, colliding with him and they skidded across the room, slamming into the cupboards and the things inside rattled in protest. Sam snarled at him before chasing him through the house and out the door, several things shattering as they left.

Teddy was crying, screaming.

"Paul, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good, I've never seen him lose control like that before," he spoke groaning and standing up.

"Ball!" Teddy screamed. He looked at Hermione and she nodded with a soft smile. "I'll be fine."

"Come on, Teddy, let's go play with that dragon Harry bought you," he spoke, taking him from Harry and walking out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked, looking like he had won the lottery. Hermione turned around, forgetting Ron. They were all staring shocked, even Harry and George who knew about them being shape-shifters.

"Sam, Paul and Jared are not Muggles, they are shape-shifters. They have the ability to turn into giant wolves and they protect their Tribe and land from wandering vampires. They have to keep it a secret, only the leaders of the Tribe know about them, but everyone else is told the legends of The Cold Ones and their shape-shifting protectors. The Tribe just thinks they're stories, they don't actually know it's real. The shape-shifting gene is passed down in only three bloodlines, The Blacks, The Uleys and The Atearas. Sam and Paul are both from The Uley line and Jared is from The Black line. The gene has been dormant for decades. It only presents itself when there are vampires nearby. Sam was the first to change, not long after Jared and Paul went through the change," they all stared at her. "Sam is the Alpha of the pack, he is my boyfriend and he's my mate. I am the Alpha Female of the pack," she spoke. "I have a soul bond with Sam and a pack bond with Jared and Paul, we're expecting another member of The Tribe to change soon, I can feel it, and when they do, I'll be bound to them too."

The room remained in silence, only Ron's whimpers could be heard. It must've been at least ten minutes of no one speaking and she noticed Sam and Jared walking towards the house. They hadn't brought any spare clothes with them but Hermione had been prepared in case something like that happened, and of course, she was right to.

She walked out of the room and found her beaded bag, pulling out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of trainers each for Sam and Jared. She left them outside the front door and walked back into the kitchen, it was still silent and no one had moved from their places against the walls, too busy gawking.

Sam and Jared walked into the kitchen in their jean shorts cut off at the knees, trainers and t-shirts, Paul followed them with a considerably calmer Teddy in his arms. They all immediately walked over to her, surrounding her protectively. Sam took her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, his eyes searching her for any injuries.

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm sorry I had Jared attack you, but if you hurt a human you would've never forgiven yourself, no matter how much he deserved it," she spoke gently.

He pulled her to him in a hug and then she pulled back. Sam had his arm around her waist, Paul stood next to him with Teddy and Jared stood on Hermione's other side with his arm around her shoulders.

Everyone stared at them.

"This is awesome," Charlie spoke quietly, before a big grin over took his face. "You're shape-shifters, bloody hell, why didn't you tell me? I have questions, a lot of questions."

"They can wait," Hermione spoke, he looked disappointed but nodded.

"Okay, that was scary as fuck, but still awesome," George commented and Hermione shook her head at him.

Hermione then turned her attention to Ron who had stood up and was gripping his wand and pointing it at the boys.

Hermione pulled away from them and stepped in front of them protectively, her wand pointed at Ronald.

"I didn't move on quickly, Ronald. It's been twenty months since Fred died and I miss him every day, of course I do, and I still love him, but he's gone and he's never coming back. I have Sam now and I love him. He makes me happy, he doesn't judge me, he isn't cruel to me like you are. I was holding back from him when we started dating because I felt guilty, I felt like I was betraying Fred. I visited him at Hogwarts, he spoke to me, he told me I had to move on. He told me that he was happy for me and that he would be watching over me. He told me that he would always be with me."

"Hermione, Fred's dead, he can't speak to you," Harry said quietly.

"You saw him didn't you?" George spoke softly, ignoring Harry's comment. "I visited his grave once and I saw him, I saw his ghost," there was gasps at that.

"Yes, his ghost was waiting for me. He told me he couldn't move on to the afterlife because I was his unfinished business."

"He waited for you for a long time."

"I know he did, it broke me having to let him go, but I know why he did it. I will always love Fred and I will always remember him, but now I have Sam and Fred approves of him."

She then turned her attention back to Ron.

"I suggest you lower your wand, Ronald, I don't take kindly to people threatening my pack," she spoke coldly.

He just sneered at her.

"Sectumsempra," he yelled.

"Protego Totalum," Hermione spoke calmly, she couldn't see the shield but she could feel it, not only protecting her, but her pack too. The curse collided with the shield, stopping a foot away from her.

Ron stared in shock.

"Nothing can stop that curse," Harry whispered.

"I can now; my magic has grown more potent due to my bond with Sam, Jared and Paul. It is the Alpha Female's duty to protect her pack and care for them, and so my magic has grown more powerful to help me accommodate that need," they stared. "Boys, shall we go home?"

"I think it's for the best," Jared spoke. "I don't know if Sam can tame his temper for the rest of the day."

"Okay, my bag's in the living room, put everything in there and then we'll floo home," they nodded before preparing to leave the room.

"And by the way, Ronald," she spoke coldly. "Fred and I had sex on your desk in your bedroom," she spoke, several people choked, several gasped and others stared gobsmacked.

George burst out laughing breaking the silence. "Yes!" he exclaimed, clapping. "That is brilliant! Way to go Freddie, even in the afterlife you're still causing trouble," he spoke. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't know what you're laughing for, we had sex on your kitchen table."

He stared at her before he started laughing again. "I'll have to get a new kitchen table now, thanks for that."

"Did you really have to tell us that?" Harry grumbled, looking ill.

"We second that," Paul and Jared spoke, their hands raised slightly. They then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione then turned to the others.

"I'm sorry everyone, we've had a lovely time but I think it's best we get home, it's getting late anyway. I don't know when we'll next be back, I'll let you know when I can."

"Hermione, you don't have to go," Bill spoke.

"I do, it's not safe for Ronald if the boys stay, I can't risk them phasing again," she turned to Ronald.

"Avis, Oppungo," she spoke, the conjured birds attacking him and he yelled in shock. Her boys ran back into the room and then they stared, before laughing.

"That's my signature hex, don't piss me off," Hermione told them and they nodded still laughing. "Are we ready?" they nodded. "Goodbye, everyone," Hermione spoke, turning around and then leaving.

"Well, for what it's worth, it was nice meeting you," Jared spoke, before leaving the room, Paul and Sam following, Paul glared at Ron and Sam let out a snarl, making him squeak.

They had just reached the shed when Hermione heard shouting. She turned around surprised to see Charlie, Harry, George, Bill and Fleur behind her.

"We thought we'd come with you for a few hours, we still haven't seen your new house," George spoke.

She looked at the boys and they shrugged.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

"Love the colours," George spoke as he stepped out of the floo, noticing the red and gold of her living room.

"Thought you would," she grinned. "Right, we'll have a quick tour and then a drink."

"Good idea," Bill nodded.

Hermione gave them a tour of the house and told them of the work that had been done and they returned to the living room, everyone taking seats and Hermione got out the fire whiskey and juice for Teddy and Fleur.

"So, you all live here?" Charlie asked, taking a swig of his fire whiskey and then wincing.

"Yeah, we moved in a few days ago," Paul nodded.

"What's it like living with The Brightest Witch of the Age?" Bill asked.

Jared shrugged. "It's nice. She's not scared of us, she doesn't get mad at us when we eat all the food and she has to go shopping again. She doesn't treat us like we're going to walk up to her and steal her purse, she doesn't care that we're shifters."

"And why would she think you were going to steal from her?"

"Everyone else does, everyone on The Res, they're scared of us. There's rumours flying around that we're a part of a gang, a cult if you will."

"Why?"

"Our appearances, we're taller than everyone on The Res, we're bigger, we're stronger, we're faster, we keep to ourselves as much as possible," he shrugged. "We didn't used to look like this. We used to be average height and scrawny, we had long hair as is tradition for the men of our Tribe, we were completely average. When you go through the change we grow very quickly, most think we're on steroids."

"What abilities do you have as shifters?" Charlie asked sitting forward.

"Here we go," George snorted into his glass.

"Aside from the fact that we turn into giant wolves?" Paul smirked, he nodded. "We have enhanced hearing, smell and sight, though Jared has the best sight out of all of us."

"I can see for about a mile if my vision isn't obscured," he shrugged.

"Like Hermione," Bill spoke, they froze and looked at him. "You know, because she's a werewolf?" he laughed when he noticed their shocked looks.

"What, you honestly thought we didn't know?" Charlie spoke amused. They nodded.

"Hermione, I have lupine traits, I can sense werewolves, I've known since you were bitten. I got a feeling from you three too, but I wasn't sure what you were," Bill chuckled.

"I've known since your first full moon, I'm a magical creature's expert, I know a werewolf when I see one," Charlie smirked.

"I'm part veela; I knew too," Fleur spoke smiling.

"And I know you just as well as Harry. I noticed your mood changes and your sudden fondness of chocolate," George smirked. "It wasn't difficult to figure out that you're a werewolf, given that you always disappeared the day after the full moon."

"You're not disgusted?" she whispered.

"Of course not!" they all chorused.

"You're still you, you're still Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of the Age and our little sister. Nothing will change that, especially not you being a werewolf," George spoke. A relieved look crossed her face and she sank back into the couch, Sam putting his arm around her and pulling her to him and kissing her forehead.

"So, what else?" Charlie asked, turning their attention back to Paul and Jared.

"We're stronger and faster so that we can destroy the parasites. We're constantly hungry, hence why Hermione has to go grocery shopping three times a week," they chuckled. "We have decelerated ageing until we stop phasing, we have a body temperature of one hundred and eight degrees so we don't feel the cold and we have advanced healing, watch," he reached forward and picked up the knife they had used to cut the cake Hermione had taken out of the fridge.

He cut his finger before putting the knife back on the table and he held his hand up for them to see. It knitted back together in seconds.

"Okay, that's awesome," Charlie grinned. "Hermione, you said you have a soul bond and a pack bond, how?"

"I'll explain it to you later," Harry spoke. He looked disappointed but nodded in agreement.

"What happens when..."

"Alright, enough questions, it's time for fireworks," George grinned standing up and clapping his hands.

"Princess, you got the spells?"

"On it," she spoke, standing up and making her way out of the house. Everyone else stood and followed her, Sam carrying Teddy.

As they stepped outside Hermione was muttering under her breath and waving her wand, which she stowed back in her pocket not long after.

"Notice-Me-Not Charm's up."

"The what?" Jared asked.

"Muggles won't be able to see," Harry explained as they watched George setting up the fireworks. It took him ten minutes before he ran back over to them.

"Ready?" he grinned.

"Do it," Hermione spoke.

He pulled his wand. "Confringo," he spoke, the spell left his wand and hit the first firework. It flew into the air and with a bang it took the shape of a lion before roaring and running around in the air, just as another bang was heard and centaurs started shooting arrows. Another bang went off, followed by another, and another and it continued. Different colours and shapes and patterns.

The boys stared with their mouths open in awe. The final firework went off revealing a large orange dragon that flew around and blew fire out of its mouth before it vanished, leaving the sky empty.

Hermione and Harry started laughing.

"I thought you'd appreciate that one," George grinned. "It's still my favourite prank, even after all these years."

"Mine too," both Harry and Hermione agreed. They headed back into the house and after a few drinks, Sam put Teddy to bed and everyone else left, flooing back to England.

Hermione collapsed on the couch.

"I'm exhausted, it's been a hectic day," she spoke.

They nodded in agreement.

"Merlin, I haven't even given you your presents yet," she spoke, sitting up in realisation. "Let's rectify that, come on, up, your presents are waiting outside," they followed her outside curiously and she led them to the back of the house.

"I don't see anything," Jared spoke.

Hermione put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys and she threw them at Jared who caught them.

"What are these?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The keys to your new car."

"Car?" they all spluttered. She waved her wand removing the Disillusionment Charm and they all gawked at the dark blue Audi A8 now parked in front of them.

"Is it a good car?" she asked with a frown. "They guy I bought it off said it was safe and it has all these features, that I can't remember. I thought it looked nice, smart even, it's second hand but it's hardly been driven, I think it has two hundred miles on it. It still has the original interior and there isn't a mark on it," they all gawked at her.

"Hermione, do you have any idea how much this costs?" Jared asked, staring at the car.

"No, and I don't care."

"We're taking thousands of dollars, like sixty thousand dollars, I would never be able to afford one of these, even if I worked for the rest of my life."

"The guy wanted rid of it and so I bought it, I assume I got a fair price for it, it was second hand after all," she shrugged. "I don't care how much it cost me, you deserve it after everything you have done for not only me and Teddy, but your Tribe too."

"Hermione, I can't accept this, it's too expensive," he said quietly and shifting on his feet.

"Yes, you can and it's too late anyway, I've already paid for it. I don't need it so you either take it or it's just going to sit here, rusting away," she smirked when she saw the evidence of a war raging inside of him. He wanted to accept the car, but he didn't want to accept something so expensive.

"Hermione, seriously..."

"Do you like the car?"

"Yes, but it's..."

"Could you see yourself driving it?"

"Obviously, but..."

"Do you want to hurt my feelings?"

"No, of course not, but..."

"Then you're accepting the car, I'll cry if you don't," he sighed and knew she had won the battle. "You're forgetting, I'm a millionaire and I have money going into my vault everyday from investments, a car is nothing to me. The guy said it was a safe, reliable car and that's all I wanted, it helps that it looks quite nice too," she shrugged.

She turned to Paul and pulled out another set of keys and handed them to him.

"It's not a car," she told him. She then waved her wand removing another Disillusionment Charm.

Paul gawked.

"Is that a..."

"Dirt bike? Yes, it is. It's not brand new though, it was previously owned."

"It's an M2R Racing Warrior J1," he spoke in awe.

"A what?" Sam asked confused, looking at Hermione.

"No idea," she replied and he chuckled at her.

"Fuck, is that real? Is that really his signature?"

"Who?"

"Christopher Longings!"

"Yeah, it is."

"He signed it, how the fuck did you get his autograph?" he asked her awed.

"It used to be his; he's the guy I bought it off."

"Who's Christopher Longings?" Jared asked from his place inside the car, sticking his head out of the window.

"Who's Christopher Longings?" Paul asked outraged. "He's only America's top dirt bike racer."

"That's a thing?"

"Yes, it's a thing," he spoke, running his hands over the bike and staring at it in wonder.

"Of course it was more expensive than retail price seeing as it was owned by him and he signed it," Hermione said.

"It even still has his blood on it," he whispered.

"Awesome," Hermione spoke causing Jared and Sam to snigger.

"Thank you," he came away from the bike to hug her. She hugged him back tightly and smiled.

"You deserve it, Paul, like I keep telling you, you're a good person," he pulled back.

"Our gifts are nowhere near as good as these," Paul sighed.

"Did you put thought into them?" she asked them.

"It took us days to even think of an idea," he replied.

"Then I'm sure I'll love it," she smiled. She then turned to Sam who was looking at her warily. "As for you," she pulled another set of keys out from her pocket and gave them to him. "Don't worry, it's not a car or dirt bike," she chuckled seeing the look on his face. "You can't see your gift until tomorrow, but I thought I'd give you the keys now."

"What is it?"

"You have to wait until tomorrow," she grinned and he shook his head at her.

"Shall we head back inside, I'm freezing," she shivered. Paul stepped away from the bike and Jared locked his car up. Hermione conjured up some protective covers to keep the car and bike from getting covered in snow and then they returned to the house.

Paul, Jared and Sam headed upstairs and returned moments later.

"Time for our gifts," Jared grinned and they sat on the couches.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

BritishTonyDinozzo – I read all of my reviews, so yes I noticed you. Bella and The Cullens will be brought into the story soon, I wanted to build up the relationship of the characters and pack before I started with the Twilight plot, but we're heading into New Moon within the next couple of chapters, not too long a wait, I promise.

Scarlet Dewdrops – it would've been a weight off her mind, but I imagine she would've been ashamed that she was supposed to be a powerful, smart and capable witch and she allowed herself to be taken by surprise, after the biggest battle the Wizarding World had ever seen. And if Hermione had told them of her lycanthrope, Ron would've found out sooner or later, which would create severe problems for her within the magical community, as well as her adoption of Teddy. By keeping the amount of people that know the secret to a select few, it's safe for her. As for them not mentioning it to her, if she wanted to talk about it, she would've. By not saying anything they are respecting her wishes and privacy.

Violette Phoenix – Hermione and Sam will be the only crossover pairing in this fic.

* * *

 **Sunday 25th December 2005**

"Mine first."

Jared handed her a wrapped box and she took it, resting it on her knee. She untied the bow and removed the wrapping paper, before taking off the box lid.

Inside sat in an A3 black hard back bound book.

Hermione removed it and she noticed another one underneath. It was identical except it was brilliant white.

Hermione looked at the black one first. On the front, written in the centre was, 'Teddy, a reminder of those that we lost and those that loved you.'

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes and her hand shook as she slowly opened the book. The first two pages had two large photos, one on each page. One photo was taken of The Order of the Phoenix during the first war, the second photo of The Order of the Phoenix during the second war. Across the top 'The Order of the Phoenix' was written.

Underneath the photos were a few sentences.

 _Teddy, this is The Order of the Phoenix. The people in these photographs were dedicated to protecting the lives of those that couldn't protect themselves, some of them you may recognise, some of them you won't. Some of them lost their lives in battles, others are still alive. But they are all heroes._

She turned the page and the next two pages were littered of photos of Tonks and Remus, all wizarding. There was a photo of Tonks and Remus taken before their first day of school in their uniforms and there was one taken during their graduation ceremonies seven years later. There was a photo of them from their secret wedding and photos of them a few days after Tonks had given birth and they were smiling at the camera with Teddy in their arms. There were also several more photos of them with Teddy before they had died. At the top of the page in beautiful calligraphy was 'Nymphadora and Remus Lupin.' There was a large space free of photos in the bottom right corner. Instead there was writing.

 _Teddy, these are your biological parents, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. They gave their lives so that you may live in a world free of dictatorship and darkness. They gave their lives to protect you and they loved you dearly. It broke their hearts to leave you, but they had to, and because of their actions, they saved countless lives. Your mother and father are heroes. Your father, Remus, was a werewolf, but also the kindest and smartest man there ever was. There wasn't one person that wished him ill, when he taught Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, all the students loved him. Your mother, Nymphadora, she was a kind soul, terribly clumsy too, but she was one of the best aurors to have lived. She was a Metamorphmagus, just like you. You are a wonderful combination of both of your parents. They loved you and I am certain they are watching over you and will be for the rest of your life. Don't be sad that they left, be proud and love them as we all did._

Tears started falling down Hermione's face and she turned the next page.

The two pages revealed wizarding photographs of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, their names written at the top of the page. There was a photo of Andromeda and Ted's wedding, a photo of them together holding a baby Tonks, there were photos of them during Tonks and Remus' wedding and then photos of Andromeda with Teddy. At the bottom left corner was writing.

 _Teddy, these two people are your Grandparents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Your Grandfather was a Muggle and he lost his life during the war. He was a terrific father and he loved your Mother and Grandmother very much. He was a kind and understanding man. You're Grandmother, Andromeda, she was a Pureblood witch, a scary one too, no one dared to cross her. When your parents lost their lives it was your Grandmother that took care of you, you were loved dearly by her. She unfortunately became very ill, she fought her illness but she lost the battle and she died. She was a brilliant woman and she loved you, they both did._

She turned the page and revealed more wizarding photos, this time of Sirius Orion Black, his name written across the top with a photo of him before he started Hogwarts in his uniform and a photo of him on his graduation day. There were photos of him laughing as a teenager and then it changed, a few photos of him during Christmas Hermione's fifth year and that was it, since he had died. In the top right corner, it said,

 _Teddy, this is your Uncle Sirius. A child at heart, a mischievous prankster, a joker, but a kind and loyal man. He was your father's best friend, brother really, and he unfortunately died before he could meet you, but I assure you, he loves you just as much as anyone. You would've loved him. He was an Animagus, a large black dog that resembled the grim. He became one just so that your father didn't have to be alone during the full moon. It may be a blessing in disguise that he's not here seeing as he can't corrupt you. But he loves you._

Hermione turned the page again, to reveal Lily and James Potter, their names written across the top of the page. Photos of their first day before Hogwarts in their uniforms, photos from their graduation and photos of them from their time at Hogwarts. There was a photo of them at their wedding with Sirius and Remus and photos of them before they had died. In the top left corner it said.

 _Teddy, meet Lily and James Potter. They died during the first war, they gave their lives for their son, your Godfather, Harry. They would've adored you. Lily, she was like your father's little sister, and James, his brother. He too was an Animagus, changing into a stag so that he could be with your father at the full moon. He was a pranking genius, always laughing and playing practical jokes. Your father, Sirius and James made up a group, they called themselves The Marauders, ask Harry or George, they were legendry around school. They even had their own nicknames, your father was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot and James was Prongs. Now, Lily, she was a no nonsense witch, she didn't take any rubbish from any of The Marauders and she kept them in line. She was a very intelligent witch, magically gifted and very generous. I know they love you, even if they never got the chance to meet you._

Hermione turned the page again and she was shocked to see 'Fredrick Gideon Weasley' written across the top. Photos of him littering the two pages, some from his childhood, others taken whilst at Hogwarts, others were taken when he had left, during Christmas and one of him and George during the opening of their shop. There was even a photo of her and Fred kissing under some mistletoe and photo of him holding a baby Teddy.

 _Teddy, this is your Uncle Fred. He died during the war, he was a hero. He saved so many lives, including giving up his own to protect some children from a vampire. He was an amazing prankster. Along with his twin brother, your Uncle George, they started a legacy, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'm sure it'll be your favourite store. Fred and George were incredibly intelligent and they were always getting into trouble for pranking students, teachers, their siblings and their parents. He loved you, he was there when you were born. He was visiting your father when your mother went into labour with you and your mother broke his hand. He was one of the first people to hold you and he loved you. If you would like to know more about your Uncle Fred, ask Hermione or your Uncle George, there isn't a person who would know more about him than those two._

Hermione couldn't read anymore, she knew there were likely more people for Teddy to learn about but she couldn't physically turn the page or mentally digest it.

She was shaking and tears fell down her face forcefully. She closed the book and put it beside her.

"I know it doesn't compare to what you give me, but..." he was promptly silenced when Hermione jumped up from the couch, made her way to him and pulled him up and into a tight hug. He was surprised but hugged her back as she sobbed into his chest with no sign of her stopping.

He looked at Sam and Paul, both of them just as shocked by her reaction.

"I think I broke her," he whispered in shock. Paul and Sam looked at each other and then they started chuckling as Hermione continued to sob, hugging him tighter and Jared winced.

"No, Jared, my gift to you doesn't compare to what you've given me," she sobbed into him. "To what you've given Teddy, you have no idea what you've done."

"You like it?" he spoke nervously. She took deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down.

"No, I love it, I can only imagine how much effort and thought you put into it. How did you even get those photos or the information for the personal messages, it's your handwriting?"

"When you were in your lab or out shopping, I floo called Harry and George and asked them about the people you lost, when they asked why I told them what I wanted to give you for Christmas. They told me about everyone as much as they could and they provided the photos for me."

She squeezed him once more and he winced again.

"You're strong for someone so small," he muttered.

She pulled back and then reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Jared."

"It was nothing," he mumbled embarrassed.

"No, it was brilliant and very thoughtful," she made her way back over to the couch and she sat down, noticing the white book.

She picked it up and on the front cover, in the centre of the page was the Quileute Tribe symbol, an exact replica of their tattoos, above it said 'The Quileute Pack.'

She flicked through the book. A few of the pages had already been filled. Photos, both Wizarding and Muggle, littered the pages. Photos of Hermione, Teddy, Paul, Sam and Jared. Sometimes they were on their own, other times they were together. Some of the photos had been taken without anyone noticing, like Jared and Teddy running down the beach and tripping over, Paul and Teddy sat in the library with Paul reading to him and Teddy listening enraptured, his hair, skin and eyes matching Paul's. There was a photo of Hermione and Sam dancing about in the kitchen as they made dinner for everyone. A photo of Sam who had fallen asleep on the couch and Teddy too had fallen asleep lying on his chest and he was clinging to him. Photos of them having races across the laminate flooring in their socks, photos of them playing board games and messing about. Hermione didn't even know they had been taken. It seemed Jared had planned this for a while, since most of the photos were Muggle, the last few weeks worth of photos being Wizarding, obviously he had borrowed her Wizarding camera. Then there were photos that they knew were being taken since they were all looking at the camera and smiling, pulling funny faces or in Hermione's case, hiding behind pillows and her clothing.

There were still many, many blank pages and that meant more memories to come as the pack grew stronger and in size.

She felt her tears welling up once more and she put the book down to hug Jared once more.

He winced and she jumped back.

"Sorry," she laughed, wiping away her tears. She made her way back to the couch and she sat down, Paul was looking at her.

"I don't know if I should give you mine, I don't want you to pass out," he teased. She scowled at him and they chuckled at her, he handed her the wrapped box and she took it, removing the paper, followed by the lid.

Inside was a black leather journal. She removed it from the box and opened it up, the parchment was old, she could tell by the colour and the crinkles in the pages, it felt delicate and she was worried that it would break in her hands. The writing, she didn't recognise it.

"I don't recognise this language, what is it?" she asked Paul, her hands trailing across the parchment softly.

"It's Quileute, it isn't often spoken these days, though Quil Ateara III often does speak it, we aren't really taught it anymore so it's a dying language," she looked up at him at his words, a confused frown on her face.

"It's obviously very old, what is it?" she asked him, looking down at the book.

"It's the journal of The Third Wife," her eyes snapped up to him and her mouth dropped open, "from the day of her marriage till the day of her death."

She stuttered, stumbling her words before she cleared her throat.

"I can't accept this. This is an important part of your Tribe's history, not to mention, the property of The Blacks."

Paul snorted at her. "You're part of our Tribe too now, or have you forgotten that whole scene of _Tribal Leader Ateara_ accepting you not only into the Tribe, but the pack as the Alpha Female? I spoke to Billy, Harry and Quil. They agreed that you should be in possession of the book. It is now yours, regardless of your hesitation to accept it, it didn't even take a lot of convincing on my part; they practically threw it at me and told me to give it to you. They thought it would be useful to you."

She stared at him before slowly and carefully putting the book on the table and making her way over to him. He stood up knowing to expect a potential spine dislocating hug and he winced when she did just that.

"Thank you, Paul, that was very thoughtful of you," she whispered.

"Billy and Quil said they'd help you to translate it, that way they can teach you the language, well, some of it anyway," he shrugged.

"Thank you."

"There's something else in the box."

She released him from the hug and walked back over to the box, removing something that had been wrapped in bubble wrap. She removed it to reveal a display case and in the centre of it was Hermione's Order of Merlin: First Class.

"You're a hero, Hermione," Paul spoke, walking over to her and taking the case from her, making his way over to the fireplace and he sat it on top in the centre for everyone to see. "You're a hero and your sacrifices shouldn't be hidden, they should be show cased. Everyone should know what you've done for the world, whether you want them to or not," he said softly, before pushing her in the direction of the couch and he sat back down.

"My turn," Sam grinned.

"Is it going to make me cry?" she sighed, her eyes puffy and face red.

"I hope not," he chuckled, handing her a small wrapped box.

She took it from him and unwrapped it, opening the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet. She took it out of the box and held it closer to her face. The bracelet had several charms, three large wolves and a smaller one, and when she looked closer she could see that the wolves each had a name carved into them. Teddy, Paul, Jared and Sam. There was a crescent moon, as well as a witch's hat and a circle that had the Quileute symbol carved onto it. The charms were evenly spread and more charms could be easily added.

"I carved them myself, it was difficult and took me a couple of weeks but I finally managed to get it done," he spoke, breaking her out of her trance, taking the bracelet and slipping it around her wrist and fastening it. "Four wolves, one for each of us, a witch's hat and crescent moon for you and the Quileute symbol," he spoke. "A representation of our pack," tears started flowing down her face and he chuckled at her when she flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, I love it," she whispered. She felt his mouth pull into a smile against her neck.

When she pulled back she laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"We have one final gift for you," Jared grinned. "A collective one."

Hermione groaned. "No, I don't think my emotional state can take it," they chuckled at her but stood up and they moved so that they were standing in a line in front of her.

Together they removed their t-shirts and Hermione titled her head to the side, unsure of what they were doing, but then she saw it and her eyes widened before she stood up.

On the left side of Paul's rib cage, on the left side of Jared's rib cage and on Sam's pectoral muscle, above his heart was a tattoo. Hermione's name to be specific.

"You got my name tattooed on you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," they chorused, grinning at her.

"Why would you do that? That's permanent, you're stuck with it forever," she spluttered.

"Well we thought it seemed fair, you've got our names on your spine," Jared shrugged.

"Yes, but that wasn't a choice, I woke up and it was just there. It's a symbol of my bond with you, with the pack, as is my Quileute tattoo."

"Exactly, so we thought that since you have a way of symbolising the pack bond, we should too, so we got your name tattooed on us," Paul shrugged.

"But you're stuck with it forever."

"So are you."

"Sam won't get jealous over the fact that I have another man's name permanently inked on my body, what if in the future you find someone and she see's that? She won't understand why you have another woman's name on your body, she won't understand what it symbolises, she'll just see red and get angry or upset."

"Then that's their problem," Paul spoke with a tone of finality, ending the conversation much to her shock.

"But..."

"Do you appreciate what we've done?" Jared asked, Sam smirked seeing where he was going with it.

"Yes, of course I do, but..."

"Do you understand why we've done it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Do you want to hurt our feelings?"

"No," she sighed and glowered at the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. "When did you get it done?"

"Yesterday, we said we had an errand to run, thanks to our healing capabilities it already looks weeks old, you can't tell we got it done yesterday."

She sighed. "You boys are a handful."

"But you love us," Jared grinned.

"But I love you," she agreed. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, it's been an eventful day."

Paul snorted. "That's putting it mildly. A jealous ex-boyfriend, a protective current boyfriend that almost killed said ex-boyfriend, getting naked in front of people we just met, you hexing your ex-boyfriend for trying to hurt us, your family revealing they know you're a werewolf, being grilled about being shape-shifters, fireworks, you giving us ridiculously expensive gifts, us making you cry, then you yelling at us for getting your name tattooed on us."

Hermione blinked. "That was just today?" she asked.

"It was," he spoke amused.

"I need sleep, and a lot of it," she mumbled whilst rubbing her temples, trying to ward off a headache and they chuckled at her.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Did anyone guess correctly what Sam's gift may have been?

* * *

 **Sunday 25th December 2005**

"So, how was your Christmas?" Hermione asked Sam as they settled down in bed, cuddling.

"Despite not being allowed to bite you ex-boyfriend, it's been the best Christmas I've ever had."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, mine too, despite Ronald's appalling behaviour."

"Has he always been like that?"

"Yes, though over the years his vocabulary and knowledge have improved, meaning he knows more insulting words and ways to hurt me. He's learned what to say to upset me and he's perfected his technique on how to get under my skin."

They fell silent, and when Hermione was on the verge of falling asleep, Sam spoke.

"I have something for you."

"What?"

"Another gift."

Hermione groaned. "No, I can't take anymore gifts."

He chuckled at her, but he leaned over and opened the drawer of the bed side table, before handing her a small box.

She sat up and took it from him, opening the box and she stared when she saw it.

Inside the box there was a silver ring, the band was twisted to look as though it was made of several infinity symbols and sat in the centre was a small diamond.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and barely breathing.

"It's not an engagement ring," he told her. He noticed that she relaxed a little, but it was still noticeable, and that's when he knew he had made the right decision. "I love you, and there is no one else and there never will be. You are my life and perfect match. I know that you had planned on marrying and living your life with Fred before the war. I know you need time to come to terms with the idea of possibly marrying someone else. So, this is a promise ring. It's promise that I will always love you. That I am committed to spending my life with you and to being everything you and Teddy need me to be. So when you're ready, or if you're ready, then you'll hopefully agree to marrying me and being my wife. If not, then I'll still love you."

"So we're engaged to be engaged?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "Essentially, yes, if you agree to it."

She smiled at him and held out the box to him. He smiled widely and took it from her, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her ring finger.

She smiled down at it softly, and then kissed him. "I love you," she told him.

"Love you too," he responded.

* * *

 **Monday 26th December 2005**

"Where exactly are we going?" Jared asked, speaking from the back seat of the truck where Teddy and Paul also joined him. Hermione sat in the passenger's seat and Sam was driving.

"It's a surprise, if I told you where we were heading, it would ruin the surprise."

Jared scowled and she chuckled at him, as she continued to give Sam directions. He pulled over at the side of the road barely ten minutes later and they climbed out of the truck, looking around the patch of concrete land that was surrounded by trees and snow.

In front of them sat a building that showed a brilliant white brick exterior and the front of the building had several windows with black window frames and ledges. The entrance to the building was a large and wide glass door framed in black, and rather than there being steps to reach the door, there were two ramps that levelled out in the middle, making it accessible for wheelchairs and pushchairs. In the centre of the building above the door there was a large sign, but it was covered with a sheet to hide the name. There was a small car park out the front of the building for both employees and clients.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked her, eyeing her carefully.

"Do you like the look of it?"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and thumped him in the arm, making the others snigger.

"Do you like the look of it?"

"Yes, I like the look of it, why?"

She gave him a look of innocence, making them all snort in disbelief.

"I don't know if you've figured it out, but we are currently stood on a piece of land that is exactly in the centre of both La Push and Forks."

"Your point being?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned at him before pulling her wand and with a wave, the sheet disappeared from view leaving behind a sign that said, 'Uley & Pack,' in a black and simple font, and on either side of the writing sat a Quileute symbol in black and grey.

Their eyes swung back and forth between the building and Hermione, and Teddy giggled at the looks on their faces, bringing them back to reality.

"I...I...I..." Sam stuttered in surprise and she laughed at him. It wasn't every day something was able to make Sam speechless.

"Welcome to the next step in your business."

"But...But...But..." she laughed again, and Jared and Paul smirked as they were now over their shock and they too saw the funny side.

"Your business is taking off, Sam, and people are starting to hear of the brilliant work you are doing, not only here, but in Forks too, and this building will allow you to hold more materials and protect them from damage from weather and animals, as well as theft. You can hold meetings here with clients, rather than you going to them if you're busy, they can arrange a meeting with you here and you can showcase what you have been able to do in the past. With an actual building tied to your name, word will spread and business can only increase," she smiled at him. "And you can attempt to decline my gift to you as much as you want, we both know you'll end up giving in, like Jared had to," she winked at them cheekily when two of them scowled, one of them laughed and the other giggled. "I want to see you grow as a business man and contractor, which you are brilliant at and I've seen how happy it makes you to help people fix up their homes and businesses. I am just giving you the materials and better equipping you to do so." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, once he lowered it to her.

"Come, I'll show you around."

She took his hand and pulled him towards the entrance, he was still silent in surprise and Jared followed along with Paul who had Teddy.

Hermione took the set of keys from him and opened the door, stepping inside and the door shut automatically behind them.

They looked around, the smell of wood and fresh paint hitting their noses, and they all made faces, but shook it off. The front of the building had been separated, making a reception area for the clients. In the corner of the room sat a dark wooden desk and a chair was behind it. The desk was neat and tidy with a computer screen and keyboard, a telephone and a stationary sorter. There was a comfy looking black couch against the wall by the door, and a couple of matching chairs on the wall beside it. The walls were decorated in cream with black and silver accents. The 'Uley & Pack' sign had been painted onto the wall behind the reception desk. The walls were littered were several empty photo frames which could be filled with photographs of their previous contracting jobs as well as of the boys, like a 'meet the team' kind of thing, which Hermione thought was a nice touch. There were three doors in the room, one to the right, one to the left and one on the back wall.

"The one on the left is a small store room, containing anything you need, including stationary and a printer and photocopier, which is connected to that computer," she nodded to the reception desk. "I think we'll go right first," she nodded to herself, pulling Sam in that direction.

On the wall by the door sat a keypad and Hermione punched a few numbers into the keypad, beeping each time she did until it made a clicking sound and she pulled the door open.

Sam made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, while Jared stared and Paul cursed. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head and he scowled at her.

"That, Teddy, is the kind of language you will not be using until you are at least forty, got it?" he nodded and reached out for a hug, though he didn't want her to take him from Paul, he was happily tugging at his hair, his own flashing from blonde to black.

She looked around, pleased that everything was complete. This part of the building was the actual warehouse where all the materials and tools would be kept. The floor was polished concrete which shined when we found the light switch and the rest of the lights came on, showing them just had big the warehouse actually was. It had a section for tools to be kept, a section for glass doors and a section for wooden. There was a section where they boys could do their prep-work, rather than having to do it on site. Wooden storage shelves were on the walls and metal shelving units were placed strategically in the room, to allow movement of beams and other things.

"How big is this place?"

Paul asked. "I believe they said it's one-hundred and twenty yards in length and fifty-five yards in width."

"A football field then," Jared said as he continued to look around the large room.

"Wouldn't know; sports is not my thing, Muggle or Magical," she shrugged. "There are two other entrances into the warehouse, the door at the back of the building and there is a door to left," she pointed them out. Although there were no windows in the warehouse, there was one nearby the door to the left. "I'll show you were that leads now."

They followed her over to the door and she stepped inside and closed the door behind them. It was an office. The walls were a pale blue and the flooring was a light wood. There was a desk in the right corner and a large comfy looking chair sat behind it. On the desk sat a computer screen and keyboard, a telephone and a stationary sorter. There was a small shelving unit in the left corner, filled with paperwork, and a small table sat next to it with a printer sat on top. There were two chairs sat in front of the desk, and on the left wall there was a door, with two white couches angled in the shape of an 'L' and a small table sat in front of them. Again, the walls had several empty photo frames.

"This is Sam's office," she explained. "I had wished to decorate it in red, seeing as it's your favourite colour, but someone suggested this pale blue instead and I think it'll have a calming effect on your clients, when you take meetings." He stared at her and she smiled.

"I gave you this office, since you can easily access the warehouse, you can also see what anyone else may be doing through the window I asked to be install," she pointedly looked at Jared and Paul, who gave her a look of innocence, both she and Sam snorted.

"Like I haven't seen those looks before," Hermione rolled her eyes.

She then left out of the door to the left, stepping into a hallway with dark carpeted flooring and cream walls, again with empty photo frames on the walls, only this time they were much bigger. She led them to the door directly opposite from Sam's office and when they stepped inside, Jared and Paul both made a sound of surprise, this time Sam laughed.

The office was decorated in pale green and cream with light wood flooring. There were two dark wooden desks, one against one wall with a chair behind it and another, the exact same and on the opposite wall, so there was some space between them, but they were facing each other. The desks both sat a computer screen and keyboard, a stationary sorter and a telephone. In the centre of the back wall there was a wooden shelving unit filled with paperwork and books for show, but if you looked closely, you would see that Hermione had charmed them to appear Muggle, when in fact they were Magical textbooks to keep them both entertained and out of trouble if they had a slow day at work.

"This, boys, is your office. I could've given you one to yourselves, but I think you'd lose your minds if you couldn't look at each other."

Sam laughed as they scowled at her and Teddy giggled. She stepped out of the office and closed the door, and that's when they noticed the plaque on the door that said, 'J Cameron,' and 'P Lahote,' similar to Sam's.

She pointed out the door to the right, behind Paul's and Jared's office. "That is the filing room, where you can keep all of your client's information in the filing cabinets so you can't lose anything. She pointed out two doors to the left behind Sam's office. "Those are two spare offices. The pack will soon be growing, which means they are likely to help with jobs when they can and I want them to feel included and just as important when that happens." Sam gave her a soft and loving look.

She pointed to the door on the right. "That's an empty room, I thought in the future you may think of hiring an architect and they will need a design room, if so that's useful, if not, do as you wish with it. To the left is the bathroom and this is the kitchen and break room," she stopped in front of the final door at the end of the hall way and pushed it open.

The room was decorated in red and cream, with a countertop that sat a kettle, a toaster and a microwave. Underneath the counter top there were cupboards, some real and some for show, the same for the kitchen drawers. In the corner of the room there was fridge-freezer and a table with four chairs sat in the centre. Off to the right in the room there was a cream coloured couch and two matching chairs, with a table sat in the middle and a TV on the wall.

"So, what do you think?" she turned to face them, and Paul put Teddy down and he giggled and ran to climb on one of the chairs. "I know the building could've been bigger, but if needs be, I can work a little magic."

"It's perfect," Sam said softly, taking her hand and pulling her to him to kiss her forehead. "How did you even find this place?"

"I was looking around for potential properties to invest in a while back and I came across this. As Christmas approached and I struggled to find you a gift, I thought this would be perfect for you, so I bought it. It wasn't like this when I did though, it was still in the process of being built. The man I bought it off was setting up a furniture business and then his father became ill. He had to use his funds to pay for all the medical bills and the building of this place stopped for six months. His father passed away and he gave up on the business, but he didn't have the funds to continue anyway. I bought the land off him and I felt for him so I gave him enough to cover what he had spent on beginning the construction. It turns out he had already bought most of the furniture, the desks and computers, so I bought those off him too," she shrugged. "I only had a week until Christmas so I called in a favour and some magical contractors came to complete the building and I got someone in to help me decorate the place. Where this building should've taken weeks –maybe even months- to complete, we got it done in a week. They all came in early this morning to put the finishing touches on the place. So not only do you have a newly built building, you are the first people besides the contractors to set foot in here," she smiled at them.

"Thank you, you have no idea what you have done for me," Sam muttered into her hair and he kissed her forehead. "And you're right, it doesn't feel right accepting a gift such as this, this hardly compares to what I gave you, but I know you'll be hurt if I don't accept it and you'll guilt trip me."

"I gave you a building, you have given Teddy and I a pack and a family," she whispered, "that is the most precious gift in the world to me and one I'll always treasure." He kissed her forehead again.

"Speaking off gifts..." They turned their heads to see that Paul and Jared had already rummaged through the contents of the fridge and they were currently sat at the table munching away. "We noticed a certain ring on a certain finger," Paul smirked.

"Reign in your excitement," Hermione rolled her eyes, and she pulled her wand and flicked it, her magic catching Teddy as he fell off the chair. He giggled and clapped as he was placed back on his feet and he climbed up onto the couch. "We're not engaged yet."

"We're engaged to be engaged," Sam grinned, making Hermione laugh at him, with the wolves sniggered at their Alpha.

"What do you say we start personalising this place, ready for all the clients you're sure to have," Hermione spoke. "I'll apparate to the house and get any photos I can find and I'll bring them back here."

They nodded at her in agreement and so she took her wand and apparated back to the house.

* * *

They had been going through the photos Hermione had collected for the past two hours. It had taken them so long since they kept getting distracted by their laughter at more than half of the photos.

Eventually Hermione ended up conjuring her Muggle camera and taking individual photos for the reception area, though that took a while too since they couldn't keep a straight face long enough for Hermione to take the picture. After many threats of being hexed, Hermione quickly snapped a photo of each of them and she used magic to develop the photos, but seeing as it wasn't a Wizarding camera, the photos wouldn't move.

After she had developed them, she enlarged them and placed them in the photo frames around the 'Uley & Pack' sign. She found out the spare plaques and carved their names into them, placing them underneath each photo.

"Your turn," Sam said, holding his hand out for the camera.

She blinked at him. "But, I'm not one of you," she frowned.

He scowled at her. "Yes, you are, you are a part of this pack, you hold this pack together, we wouldn't be a pack without you. We were called a 'pack' but it wasn't true until we met you. You may not be a contractor, but you are a part of this pack and a part of the team. We may need your help from time to time, the clients should know who you are and how important you are to us."

She felt her eyes well up. She pushed them down and then got into position, finding it hard to keep a straight face with the faces and gestures Paul and Jared were doing behind Sam's back. Sam took the photo and he smiled seeing that Hermione looked genuinely happy in the photo. Her eyes shined, her smile was wide and breathtaking, her hair surrounded her face in a halo of sleek curls. She looked beautiful and he was proud to show her off to potential clients.

"And Teddy," Sam said, crouching down and snapping a photo as Teddy turned his head and grinned at him. Hermione pushed back the tears once more and then took the camera from him to develop the photos, which she placed in the photo frames.

"Group photo?" she asked, they looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione placed a charm on the camera to keep it levitated and set the timer. They quickly got into position and the flash went off.

Hermione developed the photo and framed it, standing back to smile at it. She stood in the middle with Teddy in her arms and Sam stood on her right, his arm around her waist. Jared was on her left, his arm around her shoulders and Paul stood on Sam's right, his hand clapping Sam's shoulder, though his other hand had snaked up and he was giving Sam bunny ears. She chuckled when Sam noticed and he turned to a smirking Paul and slapped him on the back of the head, Jared was next for encouraging Paul with his laughter.

"We're not interrupting are we?" They spun around quickly, seeing Billy being wheeled into the reception area by Jacob, who looked around in surprise and intrigue.

"Of course not," Hermione smiled, walking over to greet them, she bent and kissed his cheek, standing up to smile at Jacob. He smiled back tentatively, and the others approached, Teddy followed and Sam picked him up when he made a dash for the still open door.

"Nice try, Teddy," his voice rumbled in amusement. "Next time you'll have to be quicker."

"There will not be a next time," Hermione spoke. "Right, Teddy?"

He nodded sadly, causing the others to snort. She turned her attention back to the new arrivals.

"What can we do for you, Billy?"

"Oh, pardon an old man, but I just wanted to see how this place had come along."

"You're not old, Billy," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did, my boy," Billy snorted, Hermione laughed at his shocked face.

"We're just putting on the finishing touches, would you like a tour?"

"If it's not too much trouble," he replied.

"Of course it isn't, don't be daft," Hermione smiled.

"Boys, this is now your property, give Billy the tour." They grinned, Sam handed Teddy to Paul and he took the handles of the wheelchair, pushing Billy past the desk and into the hallway, disappearing from view.

She turned to look at Jacob and he seemed to have relaxed now that Sam had left.

"Would like anything to drink or eat?" she asked him.

"I'm alright, thanks," he said.

"That's probably for the best, I think the boys have eaten everything in the kitchen anyway," she said amused and then she took a seat on one of the chairs, gesturing for him to do the same.

"So, Jacob, how has your Christmas been?"

* * *

By the time the others returned, Hermione had Jacob laughing to the point he was doubled over on himself. She turned to smile at the others and Jacob immediately sobered when he saw them too.

"What are you two laughing at?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow and looking amused.

"Now that would be telling, Sammy," she smiled and he shook his head at her.

"We best be going; I promised Harry we would go over some tribal business," Billy spoke.

"Thank you for coming by."

"You've done a wonderful job on the place, and in such little time too," he winked at her knowingly. "Jacob, would you mind waiting outside, I have a private matter to discuss with Hermione?"

He looked between them confused, but nodded and stood and left the building.

"I can sense it," she spoke immediately, somehow knowing what he wanted to ask her. "He's definitely not the one that's going to change next, but he will. The feeling I get from him is stronger than last time, far stronger, but it's nowhere near what I felt at the bonfire, and judging by the time frame, that change should be occurring within the next few weeks."

"How long would you estimate for Jacob?"

She frowned, bringing her hand up to rub against her chest. "A few months maybe, unless something happens to set it off quicker, maybe a vampire or a difficult situation." He nodded at her. "Thank you," she said suddenly.

"For what?" he asked with his head tilted slightly.

"For gifting me the journal of The Third Wife, and for offering to teach me some of The Quileute language." He smiled at her.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to know the ins and outs of our Tribe."

She smiled at him, bending to kiss his cheek, he said his farewells and then left.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Kellybarbosa – Don't worry, I understood, google translator can be both a pain and useful when it feels like it.

SereniteRose – We're moving into the events of New Moon now, so they'll be making an appearance soon.

* * *

 **Friday 6th January 2006**

Hermione was in her potions lab back at the house after lunch. That morning Harry had flooed over to pick up Teddy so they could spend the day together in London, and she and the others had spent all morning at the office. She and Sam had a meeting with an advertising agent who was currently making plans to help them better advertise and promote the newly named 'Uley & Pack.' They were in talks of a new website, an ad on the radio and possibly a TV ad. Afterwards Hermione popped back to the house to make lunch and she returned to the office.

She had all but taken the role as receptionist when she was there, answering the phone, greeting possible clients and conversing with them in the waiting room, until Sam came out to meet them. When Sam was in a meeting, she made sure that Paul and Jared were on their best behaviour, which was very difficult. When it came to lunch, Hermione apparated home, whipped up a quick meal and brought it back to the office, eating with the boys and then she returned home for the afternoon, so she could check on some of her brewing potions and complete potion orders for St. Helena's Hospital.

She had been there for an hour when she felt her magic start to hum as it rushed through her veins. She shivered at the feeling, before shaking her head and doing her best to focus on her potion. Fifteen minutes after that she gasped and dropped the empty potion's vial to the ground. She gripped the edge of her work bench as she heard the glass smash against the stone floor.

Her back felt as though someone had branded her with a hot iron poker and she clenched her teeth and felt her eyes leaking tears. When the pain ebbed she stood up and ran from the lab, heading straight to the bathroom.

She pulled off her robes and dropped them to the floor, as she lifted the back of her t-shirt and peered over her shoulder in the mirror. Her eyes locked onto that of the names on her spine, in black elegant calligraphy. Only there weren't three as she expected there to be, there were four. The fourth name being Embry.

She gave a laugh of disbelief and stopped when she heard a howl. She spun around and ran to her bedroom window, watching as she could see a large spot in the distance, heading down the beach.

She made her way downstairs, barely remembering to slip on her coat to protect her from the cold January weather and the snow that still covered the ground.

She stood away from the house, waiting.

And it slowly approached her, the large wolf with grey fur and black spots scattered about his fur, of which was far longer than the rest of the pack's, meaning when he changed back he would need a haircut. The wolf walked slowly towards her, but she could tell he wasn't afraid of her, it was more the feeling that he didn't want to frighten her.

The wolf stopped five feet before it reached her and she slowly walked forward and lifted her hand. The wolf's head lowered and he sniffed at her hand, his eyes closed and he dropped onto ground on his stomach, whining sounds coming from him.

Hermione looked at him softly and then she kneeled down on the ground beside him, and without thought, she wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck, pressing herself into his fur.

"Everything is going to be fine," she whispered softly, "I will not let anyone hurt you, Embry."

He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes wide in shock and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I know it's you, and I knew this was going to happen. You are a part of something so special, you have no idea. You are a part of a pack, you have a brotherhood and family that will love you and protect you, just as you will them."

She looked around, although it was fairly quiet by her house seeing as she didn't get many visitors and the children of The Tribe tended to populate the other side of the beach, she didn't want Embry to be out in the open in case someone happened upon them.

"Come on, Embry, you may not feel the cold, but I do." She stood and he looked up at her. "I'll give you a quick explanation of what's going on, but you will learn the rest from your Alpha and your pack when they return, until then, we'll keep each other company and we'll see if we can be successful in helping to get you back to your human form, though I have been told it's difficult, it took the boys three days, one of them it took nearly two weeks."

She turned and when she heard paws crunching against the snow behind her, she knew he was following. She stopped at the stairs of the porch and turned to face him.

"I'm sure you're already confused as it is, and I don't want to overwhelm you further, but this is where you need to be. The home of your pack. You will be safe here and you will face no judgement from anyone, particularly me. So just be aware that, I, just like you, am different and that this is not a normal house."

She walked up the steps and entered the house, holding the door open for him. The wolf squeezed through the door frame and his eyes wandered about the room. When his eyes landed on that of her the walls covered in moving photos, his eyes snapped to hers and she gave him a sheepish smile, the wolf then collapsed to the ground that a dull 'thud.'

Hermione blinked. "Wonderful," she sighed, looking down at the unconscious wolf.

* * *

 **EPOV**

All he could remember was his argument with his mother. She had been yelling at him for some reason he couldn't even remember, she was always shouting him for one reason of another. He hadn't done the dishes, he hadn't cleaned his room, he had gotten a bad grade at school, so he couldn't actually remember what the cause of the recent argument had been.

He hadn't been feeling right for weeks. Some days he felt run down and could barely get out of bed, other days he was so energized he barely slept and couldn't sit still. He found it hard to concentrate, and his senses seemed to be always overwhelmed by light, smell and sound. His appetite had improved massively, whereas before he would be full after eating a meal, now it took close to three helpings until he no longer felt hungry, and then a couple of hours later, if that, he was hungry again. His body temperature seemed to change too, some days it was normal and other days it was as though he were running a fever.

And to top it off, it was as though his body had gone through puberty in a matter of weeks. A few months ago he was an average sized and scrawny teenager with hardly any muscle or strength, and now he had sprouted up to six-foot-four and not only filled out, but put on a large amount of muscle.

He had been fidgety and anxious that day and had walked out of school and gone straight home, not feeling well. He had a pounding headache and he felt as though he were going to be sick. He couldn't think straight and then his mother had started yelling when she saw him coming through the door.

He hadn't stayed there long, quickly walking out. He had been feeling unrelenting anger and his body had begun to shake uncontrollably and before he knew it, he was looking down at himself, at his paws and fur. He had found a puddle and looked into it to see not him, but a wolf.

And then he felt a pull in his chest and although he was in complete shock and still angry at the things his mother had been saying, he couldn't help but need to follow the pull. It led him to the beach and with his improved eyesight he could see the large house up ahead and in the back of his mind, he registered that it belonged to the girl he had met at the bonfire. The one that had been kind to him and defended Paul, Jared and Sam. The one that had quieted Leah and her comments. The one that had been welcomed into and made a member of The Tribe. Hermione.

When he saw the house he couldn't explain his reaction to it, but he felt safe, calm, at home. As he neared closer to the house he saw her stood there, as though she were waiting for him, but she couldn't have known could she?

He approached her slowly and stopped five feet from her, not wanting to frighten her, but much to his surprise she rolled her eyes and slowly walked to him, holding her hand out. He lowered his head and her scent of strawberries and vanilla filled his nose. But his mind screamed at him. 'Safety!' 'Home!' 'Pack!'

He fell to the ground on his stomach, inside he was crying because he was so confused, so overwhelmed. What had happened to him? He could hear the whines coming from him and then she kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and he relaxed and felt comforted by her presence and touch.

"Everything is going to be fine," she whispered softly to him, "I will not let anyone hurt you, Embry."

He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes wide in shock and she smiled at him.

How did she know it was him?

"Yes, I know it's you, and I knew this was going to happen. You are a part of something so special, you have no idea. You are a part of a pack, you have a brotherhood and family that will love you and protect you, just as you will them."

His mind filled with thoughts he couldn't comprehend and he tried to understand what she was saying to him, but he couldn't.

"Come on, Embry, you may not feel the cold, but I do," she stood up and looked at him. "I'll give you a quick explanation of what's going on, but you will learn the rest from your Alpha and your pack when they return, until then, we'll keep each other company and we'll see if we can be successful in helping to get you back to your human form, though I have been told it's difficult, it took the boys three days, one of them it took nearly two weeks."

What? He had a pack? An Alpha? Were there others like him?

He followed her as she walked to the house and she stopped at the stairs.

"I'm sure you're already confused as it is, and I don't want to overwhelm you further, but this is where you need to be. The home of your pack. You will be safe here and you will face no judgement from anyone, particularly me. So just be aware that, I, just like you, am different and that this is not a normal house."

He followed her and squeezed his large frame through the door frame and his eyes took everything in. From the large and spacious rooms, to the comfortable furniture and the colours used. The house felt warm and safe and like _home_. His eyes landed on the many photographs that covered the walls and he felt his head spinning when he saw the majority of them actually moving.

He looked to her and back at the photographs and then everything went black.

He had no idea how long he had been out for but when he opened his eyes it was to see the flames of the lit fireplace from where he laid on the rug in front of it. He could feel hands running softly through the fur on his head and he turned his head to see Hermione sat beside him with a book propped up on her lap and her attention was on it. Her eyes flickered to his and she smiled softly, closing the book and standing up and walking to the kitchen.

She came back with tray in one hand and a large bowl in another and she placed them in front of him.

"I know you're likely hungry, so I have some food for you. Oh, and some tea to help calm you," she sat back down and watched him until he lowered his head and pulled the chicken pieces into his mouth. When he finished eating he slurped up the hot liquid and he admitted that he did feel better now that he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Now that you're calmer now, I'm going to explain what happened." She scratched him behind the ear as she began to talk. "I think you've discovered that you are not an average human, in fact you are very special and have been gifted this amazing ability. I know this is going to be hard for you to comprehend, but believe me, I would never lie to you. I want nothing more than to see you safe and happy, so everything I am to say is the truth."

He believed her, he didn't know how or why, but he knew she wouldn't lie to him. He felt safe with her, protected and cared for.

"I know you've grown up on the legends of The Tribe, of their ancestors being spirit warrior shape-shifters that protected their members from Cold Ones, and I also know that you believed them to be stories invented to keep children entertained around the bonfire. Embry, I can tell you that you have just become a part of a select few that know the truth behind the legends. All legends are born from some truth, but this one is true. 'Cold Ones' refers to vampires and I can in fact tell you that they are real. I can also tell you that there are shape-shifting wolves protecting The Tribe from them."

He didn't want to believe her, but deep down in his heart and the back of his mind, he knew what she was saying to be true. He could feel it.

"There are three other shape-shifting wolves that have been protecting The Tribe for a while now and every night they take it in turns patrolling the border lines of La Push. If a vampire comes anywhere near the land they kill them, and The Tribe is kept safe. You are the fourth member to change, and when the rest of the pack return home, they'll talk you through what is to happen next since they know better as they've experienced it themselves. Afterwards we will inform Council Members Billy, Harry and Quil of your changing and joining of the pack, and they will wish to speak to you also. The pack will teach you everything you need to know. I know it's a lot to take in, but now you have a pack, a forever family who will not judge you, but instead support, love and care for you."

She fell silent allowing him time to digest what she had divulged. He looked to her.

 _'_ _How are you involved in this?'_ he thought to himself, but somehow she knew what he had thought.

"I know what you're thinking, how do I factor into this? It's a long story and I'll explain everything about my life before I moved here later, but I'll give you a quick explanation. I am not a regular human either, I am a witch and I was born one. With my wand and the magic I have in my blood I am able to cast and practice amazing forms of magic. Back in Britain there was a war between good witches and wizards and dark witches and wizards. We fought for years and we lost many lives, but in the end, we prevailed. The light won and the leader of the dark side was destroyed. I truly did move here because my fiancée' was murdered, only he was murdered by a vampire during battle. My Godson, Teddy, he is also a wizard but he is too young for his magic to manifest itself in the usual way, but he has a rare ability. He is a shape-shifter, in the form of him being able to change his appearance at will. Now, I am also the soul mate of your Alpha, which he will explain when you meet him. Due to this, I am bound to every member of the pack, in the sense that I am your Alpha Female. I will be your mother, sister and friend all rolled into one. It is my job to make sure you are happy and you are safe, and I will do anything in my power to protect you. That is why you likely feel comfortable with me. When you changed your bond with the pack was sealed immediately, including with me." He blinked at her in surprise and she laughed.

He watched as she pulled a wooden stick from her pocket and much to his surprise, she turned on her heel and disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the room.

He almost fainted again.

"Expecto Patronum," she whispered and much to his shock and awe, a blue hued large wolf formed out of mist and stood in front of them.

"Every witch or wizard has a spirit animal, but it takes tremendous skill in order to be able to summon them before you and to protect you. What you are looking at is a fragment of my soul, spirit, life force and magic rolled into one." The wolf disappeared from his view and she sat back down next to him. "Now that I've given you a brief explanation, we'll work on helping you to change back, don't be discouraged if it doesn't work. As I said, the boys told me it took them three days and I've never had to do this before. So, try to clear your mind, calm your nerves and think of something that makes you happy, when you've done that, imagine yourself as a human."

* * *

She was expecting the boys home in an hour's time and Embry had yet to phase back to his human form, though Hermione wasn't surprised. But just in case he was able to she had summoned a large blanket –much to the wolf's shock- that would cover his naked form, more for his modesty than her embarrassment.

"You had been feeling anger, yes?" the wolf nodded. "Why? School? Friends? Family?" he nodded on the last option. "Family, okay, mother?" he nodded. "What about?" the wolf shook his head, as if saying he wasn't sure. "Well, it's more than I had to go on before." She shuffled closer to the wolf and he laid down beside her, resting his head on his paws as she ran her hand through his fur.

"Everyone has arguments with their parents, it's a part of growing up and it their way of parenting us, since they don't know how to get our attention without screaming and shouting. You're lucky that your mother seems to care enough to shout at you. My parent's disowned me," he looked up at her shocked and she smiled at him sadly. "To a degree I understand why they did it, but they never gave me a chance to explain or apologise, they kicked me out the house and told me I was dead to them, that they didn't have a daughter. These arguments with your mother are a part of the teenage years of your life, and before you know it, there won't be any more arguments and your mother won't be here to care for you. I know it's hard to forgive her for anything that was said, or that you said in the heat of the moment, but now that it's over and you've walked away from it, let the anger and hurt go. Forgive her and know that she does it because she loves you."

* * *

Hermione had been dozing off, her head leaning against the couch cushion and when she heard a noise, she jumped in shock with her wand pointing in the direction the sound came from.

She blinked several times and she was surprised to see that human Embry stood in front of her, looking down at her in surprise and embarrassment, seeing as he was naked.

She handed him the blanket and he quickly cocooned himself in it, looking down at the ground.

Hermione looked him over, he had definitely changed since the last time she had saw him. He was now six-foot-four, putting him at equal height with Paul. Like the rest of the pack he was large and muscled, though he seemed to be slender and his long black hair spilled over his shoulders.

She smiled at him softly.

"Let's get you a haircut, you'll be more comfortable." She gestured for him to sit on the ground and he did so, sitting in silence. She used her wand to cut his hair short and she banished the fallen strands from the floor and his shoulders.

She pulled herself up onto the couch and she was surprised when he followed her, before laying down and resting his head in her lap.

She looked down and into his vulnerable eyes and she lifted her hand and ran it through his short hair, so he now resembled the rest of the pack.

"I promise you Embry, everything will be okay, it may not make sense now, but soon you will understand that this is a blessing in disguise."

"How did you know it was me?" he asked her quietly.

She smiled at him. "I am your Alpha Female, I've known since the night of the bonfire that you were going to become a member of the pack, despite the others' protests that it's impossible. The moment you changed you bound yourself to the pack and to me."

"Why is it impossible for me to be the way I am? You said I was a part of the pack."

"You are and you also will be. Embry, do you know who your father is?" she asked him curiously.

"No, my mother is originally from another Tribe. She refuses to talk about him, he left when she found out she was pregnant with me and she moved here. I've never met him, I don't even know his name, why?"

She sighed, knowing what she did regarding the bloodlines, she knew this was going to cause some problems.

"You have in you the wolf gene of The Quileute Tribe. From what I've been told and from my understanding, there are only three bloodlines that contain the gene, Black, Ateara and Uley. The members of the pack are from one of these bloodlines, and only these bloodlines. This means that since you have the gene and you have changed, that your father can only have been from one of these bloodlines. Which begs the question, did your father have an affair with your mother, or is he a deadbeat dad?" she said quietly.

She looked up at the clock on the wall, the others would be back soon and she would have to be the mediator and try to keep things calm, particularly for Embry's sake.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Friday 6th January 2006**

"Honey, I'm home," Paul called as he stepped into the house. "Holy fucking shit!" he cursed in a whisper, at seeing that Hermione was on the couch with Embry's head still in her lap and she ran her hands through his hair comfortingly, as he breathed evenly in his sleep.

Hermione shushed him and threw a Silencing Charm around Embry so they wouldn't wake him.

"Why are you cursing?" Jared asked amused as he stepped into the house. "Holy fucking shit!" he repeated Paul's words, staring.

"What's going..." Sam stood rooted to the spot as he entered the house, staring at Hermione.

"Boys," she said softly, "we have a new member of the pack."

"No, that's not possible," Sam shook his head in denial.

"It shouldn't be possible, I know," she said, looking at him in understanding and smiling softly. "His name has appeared on my back, underneath yours. I knew he changed, I could feel it and he found his way here, likely due to my bond with him. He needed me and it brought him to me, to his pack. I met him outside in his wolf form."

"He's human," Jared blinked.

"He hasn't been for long, maybe thirty minutes, and he hasn't been asleep long either. I brought him in and fed him and I sat with him, trying to help him regain his bearings. A few hours later, he had managed to change back."

"But how, it took me three days?" Jared frowned.

"And me two weeks?" Paul eyed the sleeping teen.

She shrugged. "Yes, but you didn't have me. I am the one person that you feel completely safe around and I calm you. It makes sense that my presence was able to help him change back."

She looked at Sam, he was just staring, barely blinking.

"I've explained a little about the pack and the legends, as I think the rest should come from the three of you since you've experienced the same thing he is going through now. He knows the legends are true and he knows I'm a witch through a brief explanation, I will tell him the rest later. He knows that I am his Alpha Female through my bond with Sam, which I didn't explain either."

"But, it's not possible," Sam muttered.

"Sammy, I asked him who his father was." His eyes snapped to hers. "He doesn't know. His mother never told him his name and he's never met him. But you know as I do, there are only so many options available. Meaning there was an affair or..."

"Don't say it," he shook his head, quickly leaving the house and she heard his clothes rip and paws thudding against the ground.

She sighed and looked down at Embry softly.

"Or what?" Paul asked, sitting down on the other couch and Jared followed him.

"Or it's Sam's father." They blinked, before understanding lit their features and they looked at each other and back to Hermione and Embry. "Either way, someone in The Tribe has a half-brother. And when Sam returns, I'll cast a spell to determine his blood lineage, so no one is left in the dark and we can move past this. I will not allow a rift to be caused within the pack."

They cleared their throats.

"It's going to be a long night," she flopped her head back. "Boys, it seems we're having take out tonight, your choosing."

* * *

An hour later Sam returned wearing only jean shorts and the rest of him bare. Hermione watched him as he entered the house slowly, his eyes on Embry, who still lay sleeping with his head on Hermione's lap.

His eyes caught hers and he took a deep breath and nodded, letting her know that he was fine.

"Come on, Sammy, better get yourself some food before it gets cold." He walked over and sat on the couch, where they were eating instead of at the table.

He noticed there was more food than usual and it was because there was a new member of the pack. They ate in silence, and Hermione made sure there was enough left for Embry for when he woke.

"How did it happen?" Sam finally spoke after they had finished eating.

"From what I managed to gather when he was in his wolf form, he had an argument with his mother. He couldn't remember what it was about." She then looked up at him. "We need to address the issue of lineage."

Sam stiffened and Paul and Jared eyed him carefully.

"Boys, keep an eye on him for me, if we're not back before he wakes, just shout. Harry will be brining Teddy back soon too."

She carefully lifted Embry's head off her and she shuffled from under him, cushioning his head with a pillow. He shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake. She took Sam's hand and pulled him up the stairs and into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them and putting up a Silencing Charm.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and Hermione turned to face him.

"I know you don't want to think about it but we have a new member of the pack, and he _is_ either a Black, Uley or Ateara. He is a member of the pack and this is a family, a brotherhood, but Embry is someone's half-brother. If you would like to know which bloodline he comes from, I can tell you."

He buried his head in his hands and sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"What do you need?" she changed the question.

"You," he said without hesitation.

"You have me," she replied, walking over to him and stopping in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and he rested his forehead against her stomach. Her hands moved to his head and she ran them through his hair comfortingly.

"You will always have me," she promised softly. "If Embry is your half-brother, then there's nothing you can do about it. But you have a choice, you can ignore the fact he's possibly related to you or you can embrace it, you can take him under your wing as your little brother and you can show him how to be a better person. You can show him what it means to be of Uley lineage. That is of course, if he is related to you, otherwise, it's going to cause a lot of problems, since it'll come out as someone having had an affair."

He sighed and nudged her t-shirt aside with his nose, nuzzling at the skin of her stomach.

She laughed and wriggled in his hold.

"That tickles."

He chuckled and his hands moved from around her to tickle her ribs and she burst out laughing.

"Stop that," she laughed. She squeaked when she found herself on her back on the bed, with Sam leaning over her slightly as he continued to tickle her.

She squealed in laughter and wriggled beneath him, trying to break free whilst also trying to fight off his relentless hands. It was useless so she distracted him the only way she knew would work.

She lifted her head and kissed him. His hands stopped tickling her and gripped at her waist, pulling her closer to him and she ran her hands through his hair, tugging lightly on the strands.

She pulled back smiling at him and she noticed that he now looked calm and happy.

"You're beautiful," he spoke, pushing some fallen curls behind her ear and she smiled at him.

"We have a pack to get back to, we can't leave the children unattended for too long." He chuckled knowing she was right. "Whatever decision you make, I'll stand by you."

He pulled her up from the bed and they walked back down to the living room, when they entered it was to see Harry and Teddy, who had just arrived and was conversing with Paul and Jared.

He smiled at them and Teddy smiled sleepily when he saw her, reaching out to her. Hermione took him from Harry and Teddy snuggled into her neck, his eyes closing.

"How was your day?" she asked Harry.

"It was great thanks, Teddy's a lot faster than I remember him being." She snorted at him. "A lot more mischievous too, I've lost count of the amount of times I had to stop him from doing something he shouldn't be."

"It's genetics," she and Harry smiled at each other sadly. "The Marauder in him is already taking effect, in a few years I'm going to be ripping my hair out."

Harry chuckled. "They would be proud," he commented. "I see you've been busy," he changed the subject and gestured to the still sleeping teenage boy on the couch.

She nodded. "Embry, the newest member of the pack, he changed for the first time a few hours ago."

"I'll leave you all to it then so I'm not intruding on pack business."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her, saying goodbye to Teddy who looked up from Hermione's neck to reach out for a hug. Harry chuckled and hugged him, before saying goodbye to the boys and he disappeared through the floo.

Teddy reached out to Sam and Hermione handed him over, as Teddy wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and buried his head against his shoulder.

Hermione smiled softly at the sight, as she always did.

"I'll put him to bed tonight," Sam spoke and he turned and was about to head to the stairs when Teddy looked up, wide awake and he started wiggling in Sam's hold.

"Down," Teddy said and Hermione was proud when it came out clear.

Since meeting the boys, Teddy's speech had come on and developed massively, since he was always following them around and trying to copy what they were doing, including speech, which was why Hermione was always telling Paul off for his language in front of Teddy.

Sam put Teddy down confused and they all watched as Teddy walked over to the couch, where Embry was currently sleeping. Teddy stopped and stared, tilting his head to the side curiously, before clambering up onto the couch, using the blanket wrapped around Embry to pull himself up. He climbed over Embry before setting down on his chest, laying down and making himself comfortable.

They jumped in surprise and they all made to rush forward when Embry suddenly sprang upright, and Teddy fell of his chest, falling sideways, but on instinct Embry caught him before he could hit the ground and he brought him to sit on his lap.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, as did the boys and Teddy was giggling happily. Embry looked around and his eyes widened when he saw just who his pack mates were.

"It's you," he mumbled, turning around so his feet were on the ground and Teddy was still on his lap.

"Embry, I would like to officially introduce to you, your pack. Jared, Paul and your Alpha, Sam." His eyes looked down on instinct. "I told you they weren't gang members on steroids. They are shape-shifters, just like you."

Teddy giggled and pulled at Embry's hair. His eyes widened when his blonde hair changed to black, his eyes brown and his skin more of a russet tone.

"You're not going to faint again are you?" Hermione teased.

He shook his head, still staring at Teddy and Hermione chuckled, whilst the others sniggered.

"Embry, I would also like to officially introduce to you, Teddy. The pup of the pack."

Teddy nodded in agreement and made a cute growling sound. Hermione knelt down by the couch. "Teddy, this is your Uncle Embry."

"Em-ry," he said excitedly and he hugged Embry tightly, before placing a slobbery kiss to his cheek. Hermione chuckled and took Teddy from Embry and handed him to over to Paul.

"Ball!" he squealed in happiness, and Paul and Jared kept his attention whilst Hermione sat next to Embry on the couch, she took his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"What happens now?" he muttered, glancing up at Sam.

"We call a meeting with Billy, Harry and Quil III, and everything will be explained. You won't be able to attend school for a while until you are able to control your phasing and your anger." Sam answered. "Anger is a trigger to the phasing and the secret of the pack must be kept, only the pack and the tribal leaders are to know that we exist, no one else." Sam and Hermione shared a look and she nodded at him in agreement. "You can't go home either until you are able to control the change."

"But my mom and..."

"I'll take care of it," Hermione interrupted softly. "You're to stay here whilst you train with the boys, they'll teach you everything you need to know and when they think you're ready to be around others again, then you can go back to school and return home. But until then, it's too dangerous for you to be around anyone but your pack."

"But you'll be here and so will he," he nodded to Teddy, happily tugging at Paul's hair. Honestly, by this point they had gotten used to it so they barely noticed when he was doing it.

"But we are your pack, I am your Alpha Female and Teddy is the pup. You cannot and you will not harm either of us. And if anything were to happen, I am able to take care of it." She looked at Sam and he nodded. "Embry, with your permission I would like to perform a lineage charm on you. Your ability to shift is a strange occurrence due to your mother not being an original Quileute Tribe member, which means the gene has come from your father's side."

"You said it only comes from three lines."

"Yes, Black, Ateara and Uley, they are the original pack from the legends Billy speaks of and only those that are from these bloodlines will have the gene."

"So my father is either a Black, Uley or Ateara?"

"Yes. Sam is a direct decent from the first Uley shifter. Paul is from The Uley bloodline and Jared is from The Black bloodline."

"You don't have an Ateara?"

"No, not yet, but someday we might, it's a possibility."

"What about Jacob?"

"He's going to change," she told him and he relaxed in his seat. "I can feel the change in him but it won't be for a few months yet, until then, you are not allowed to say anything to anyone regarding your abilities. Jacob is unaware of his lineage and will be informed when it is time, until then you must remain with the pack and only the pack." He frowned but nodded minutely.

"Do the test," he muttered.

She smiled softly before pulling her wand and he eyed her strangely, whilst the others sniggered, they had long gotten used to Hermione's magic.

"It won't hurt. I'll show you," she pointed her wand at herself and muttered the incantation before pointing it in the direction of Teddy. A purple string appeared first, coming from Hermione's heart and Teddy's and they connected in the middle. A red string followed and after that came a silver string.

"What do they mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"I am bound to Teddy by being his godmother, his mother and his pack mother and mate," she informed them and they looked intrigued. "I'll need Sam and Jared since you represent two blood lines. If the results come back negative it means you're likely to be related to the Atearas. Jared first."

He handed Teddy to Paul since he had climbed onto his lap at some point during the conversation and he moved over to her.

She pointed her wand at Embry and muttered the incantation, before turning to Jared and repeating the words. She dropped her wand and they watched as a silver string suddenly shot out of their hearts and connected in the middle.

"What does it mean?" Jared asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"It means you're bound together by way of the pack, otherwise, you are not related. As far as I can tell, Embry is not from The Black bloodline." Jared shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

She stood up and took Sam's hand. He squeezed tightly. She knew he was afraid of the outcome, even if he didn't show it.

"I will support you," she reminded him softly.

She then cast the spell and everyone watched with baited breath as the silver string appeared. They waited for a few seconds for another to appear, and just when they thought it wasn't going to happen, it did. The second and final string was striped green and blue.

"What does it mean?" Embry asked quietly, his eyes on the string connecting him to Sam.

Hermione pressed herself into Sam in order to try to give him some comfort in what she was about to tell him.

"It means that you are bound by way of the pack." She said.

"And?" Paul spoke with a raised eyebrow, knowing she was holding something back.

"And that you are bound through blood. Embry and Sam are half-brothers, that's what the blue symbolises. The green symbolises that they share the same father." Sam stiffened beside her and his breathing had all but stopped.

And just when she thought he was going to lose control and phase like the day he had at The Burrow, he took a deep breath and nodded.

He removed his hand from Hermione's and he walked over to Embry, holding out his hand. Embry eyed it before gripping the blanket around him and standing up, taking his hand.

"It seems you and I share the same non-existent father," his deep voice rumbled.

"It seems so," Embry frowned. "What was his name?"

Sam stiffened but answered. "Joshua Uley."

Embry nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Jared?" Sam spoke, stepping back from Embry. "Let Billy know we have a new member of the pack and that we're on our way to the meeting place."

Jared nodded before leaving out of the house.

"Why is he going outside?" Embry asked, shuffling on his feet nervously.

"Technology doesn't work around magic," Hermione shrugged in response. "Whilst you are with Billy, I'll speak to Embry's mother. He'll have to borrow some of the boys clothes until we can get him some more."

She summoned her coat and slipped it on, taking Teddy from Paul and reapplying his coat.

"What's your address?" she asked him. He blinked but answered her. "Isn't that close to Billy?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied and she nodded. "Alright, I'll apparate to Billy's and walk the rest of the way. Make sure he eats his dinner," Hermione warned and then she turned on her heel, leaving behind a 'crack' and a stuttering Embry, who almost fainted.

* * *

Hermione had visited with Embry's mother and she was a little surprised at how things had turned out. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be, she didn't even have to use magic, just a few persuasive words and everything fell into place, far too easily.

She hadn't been back long herself and she had no idea how long the others would be, so after putting Teddy to bed she made herself comfortable in the library, reading until she dozed off.

It was the early hours of the morning when she was awaken by boots against the floor. She cracked open her eyes and smiled sleepily when Sam entered, Embry followed him, wearing a t-shirt, some jean shorts and trainers, looking around in wonder at her book collection.

"Paul and Jared patrolling?" she asked. Sam nodded and he sat down with Embry following him.

"Every book in here is magical," she told him and his eyes fell to her. "I will explain everything to you once we've all gotten some sleep, but if there is anything you wish to know, all you have to do is ask me, or one of the boys or you can find it in one of these books. My only warning to you is be careful. Some magical textbooks have the ability to harm and kill, and some I have in this room. If any of the books visibly vibrate or tingle when you touch them, don't read them as they'll either hurt you or kill you." He blinked at her. "Some of the books can move and bite, whilst others might just squirt you with water or make sound, depending on the book and its contents."

He cleared his throat.

"How was my mom?" he asked her.

"It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be," she confessed. "I didn't even need to use magic to confund her," she shrugged. "You'll be staying with us a lot longer than we anticipated."

"What do you mean?" he frowned, and Sam looked confused too.

"Your mother told me that she had been offered a temporary post in LA, six months." His eyes widened. "She wasn't going to take it because she didn't want to drag you away from your friends and put you into a school for six months, and then return here. It's a fair bit of money too and she'll get a bonus every month, it's double the income she has now. I convinced her to take the position and rather than you going with her, you'll be staying here. I am to be your legal guardian for the next six months. In the morning she will be filling out the correct paperwork and sending it off, she leaves Monday morning. I told her I'd bring you to see her on Sunday when she'd finished packing."

"She just agreed to leave me with you, a total stranger, like that?" he said disbelievingly.

She shrugged. "I may have name dropped Billy, Quil and Harry. She called Billy and spoke to him and of course, he vouched for me."

"That explains his disappearance during the meeting," Sam commented. "Also why he had a smile on his face when he returned."

She shrugged. "So, Embry, you'll be living here with your pack for the next six months."

"Paul and Jared live here too?" he questioned.

"Yes, they do. Don't worry, there's plenty of room and you'll have a room to yourself. I'll give you a quick tour of the house and explain a few things, but before I do, house rules."

"Rules?" he frowned.

"The same rules apply to everyone in this house. They're fairly simple. No girls are to be brought back here and you are not to lie to me. Deal?" he nodded in reply. "Good, magic must be kept a secret from those that don't possess it and I'm not suppressing who I am and who I was born to be, just so you can get laid." He shifted in embarrassment and Sam hid a chuckle behind his hand.

Hermione left the room and Embry followed. She gave him a quick tour and then took him to his room on the second floor.

"Jared and Paul are on this floor also, this is your room." She opened the door and his eyes widened at the size of it, since it had to be triple the size of his box bedroom.

The room was simply cream and beige, and Hermione resized the double bed to a queen sized bed to better fit his frame. "We'll decorate this room however you wish too, but for now, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

aesir21 – I'm going to speed up the timeline a little bit, but I may do a day-by-day format if I can't fit everything I wish to into one chapter.

AnnaMalfoy1905 – I'm going to have Teddy calling Hermione 'mum' in the story, I'm just waiting for the right moment to do so. I already have it planned out how I wish for it to happen.

* * *

 **Saturday 14th January 2006**

A week had passed since Embry had phased and joined the pack, and surprisingly, things were going fairly well. Sam had commented that he couldn't understand how Embry was grasping the phasing process so quickly. Embry was able to phase on command, and it took him no more than an hour to phase back, but his anger induced phases were a little more difficult to handle.

He had phased a total of ten times due to anger and when Hermione and the boys were able to calm him down enough to phase back, he always had this horrified and guilty look on his face that he would send her and Teddy's way. Hermione would simply roll her eyes at him and put a calming cup of tea and some food in front of him, and Teddy, well, he thought the whole situation was brilliant.

Whenever Embry phased, rather than being terrified and screaming, he would laugh and squeal and clap his hands, before running over to him and wrapping his tiny self around one of the large wolf's legs, much to the amusement of the others.

And it was after a week that Embry realised that he shouldn't feel worried or frightened that he might hurt Hermione or Teddy. Hermione never got upset with him, more often than not she looked amused, and it was obvious that Teddy had no fear for the pack, nor sense of danger or self-preservation, which Hermione explained was the Gryffindor and Marauder in him.

Embry had settled nicely into their family and routine and after a day or so, he was no longer uncomfortable around the pack, nor was he when he found himself phasing back and naked. Hermione had seen everyone but Jared naked, and she knew that would happen at some point too.

Sam would often take Embry aside in the library and she didn't know what they spoke about as he would ask her to put a Silencing Charm around the room, but they would always leave with smiles on their faces and seeming to be more comfortable around each other and Hermione would smile at the sight.

Teddy had taken an immediate shine to Embry, which left Paul feeling a little put out since his little shadow didn't follow him around as much as he used to, now he was focusing his attention on Embry, but Hermione had explained that Teddy was trying to bring the pack together.

Despite Teddy being a young age, his father was a werewolf, his godmother was a werewolf and his family were a pack of wolves. Teddy understood better than anyone the way of the pack, it was instinctual and natural for him, and so he knew his role in the pack. Just like Hermione, he brought a sense of calm and peace to the pack, as well as love and hope. When Embry fully understood that his pack loved and cared for him, Teddy would no longer give all of his attention to Embry, but for the time being, Sam and Jared had plenty of fun at winding up Paul over the matter.

During the week, one of the boys would stay home whilst the other two either went to the office or to a job site if they had a job scheduled. Hermione would walk down the beach with Embry and they would talk about anything Embry wished to, and it was in those times, that Embry truly began to understand his bond with the pack and with Hermione. It was in those times that she would soothe his worries and fears of being a member of the pack and hurting someone. And it was in those times that Hermione would reveal more to him about her being a witch and the world she came from.

She told him everything about herself, from her childhood through to the final battle, and he had phased in anger when he learned what had happened to Teddy's parents and Fred. She told him everything, except her being a werewolf.

She had wanted to tell him immediately so she could ease him into it before the next full moon, but the boys had disagreed, wanting to have a little fun with their new pack mate. And now, it was the morning of the full moon, and Embry was in for an eventful day.

Hermione entered the kitchen, her hair piled on top of her head in a mess, bags were under her eyes and her skin looked sickly. The boys were already crowded around the breakfast bar, Sam making breakfast and Teddy sat on Embry's lap, and Paul's jealously was evident, judging by the childish scowl on his face.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Embry spoke, looking at her worriedly and with a frown marring his features.

She winced, bringing her hand up to her head and her eyes cut to his. He blinked in surprise when they flashed amber before returning to chocolate brown, as if it never even happened.

"Do you have to talk so bloody loud?" she grumbled.

"I wasn't," his frown deepened.

"No, were shouting, shut up!" a frightening growl tore from the back of her throat.

Embry sat ram-rod straight as his eyes widened and he stared at her in fear and surprise.

The others sniggered, until she glared at them and they quickly looked down at their coffee mugs to avoid her terrifying stare.

Her eyes screwed shut tightly. "It's too bright in here, someone close the blinds," she complained with a groan.

Without a word Jared got up from his seat and closed all of the blinds in the kitchen, her screwed up face relaxed slightly. Sam pressed a cup of tea into her hands, which she took without hesitation and sipped at the hot liquid. Sam put a plate with two slices of toast in front of her and she opened hers to see it lathered in chocolate spread.

The first smile of the morning graced her features, she placed a kiss to Sam's cheek, before picking up the plate and as she walked out of the room, she placed a kiss to Teddy's head and disappeared.

"Well, that went better than last time," Paul commented.

"That's because we now know how to make this easier for her," Sam nodded in Jared's direction.

"The books in her library weren't much help at all, nor was anything I found online, they're all prejudiced and they don't have anything marginally helpful. Everything we do know came from Hermione herself or Harry and Snape," he shrugged in reply.

"We won't be seeing much of her today," Paul spoke. "She's likely lock herself away in her lab, I don't know why she'd want to do that, I got a snout full the other day and it stinks in there. Her senses are in overdrive and it'll just irate her."

"She said it calms her," Sam shrugged, plating up the bacon and scrambled eggs and waiting for the toast to finish cooking. "And I know she's fallen behind on her work this last week. She's been spending a lot of time with the pack and she has a large order coming in next Friday, and she still hasn't completed the order for St. Helena's and that's due Wednesday."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Embry blurted out and they turned to him, looking amused. "Why did she growl at me? Why did her eyes change colour? Why is she so _terrifying_?"

"You've seen nothing yet, just you wait," Paul smirked.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Embry asked, watching as Hermione and the man he had been introduced to as Snape, waved their wands and muttered under their breath.

No one answered him, instead Sam took the bag she carried and hung it up on a tree branch and Hermione stepped closer to them. She nodded to Snape and he disappeared with a 'crack.' Embry had gotten used to Hermione using magic and it wasn't as strange as it used to be, though it still did amaze him.

"What the hell!" he shrieked, covering his eyes and turning around, as Hermione began to strip off her clothes.

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, Embry, you can turn around," she grumbled and he did slowly, seeing that she was barefoot, but dressed in a pair of pyjama shorts and a spaghetti strap top, allowing him to see some of her scars.

He watched as she started pacing back and forth agitatedly and the others seemed to be slightly on edge, but he got the feeling they knew what was to happen. What we they keeping from him? Why was Snape and Harry watching Teddy for the night?

"You'll see me naked more times than Sam would like," she said, and Sam growled in agreement. "Just as I will see all of you naked more times than I'd actually like to."

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked her softly.

"Irritable, energized and my skins itchy," she scratched at her skin as she said this.

"How much longer?" Jared asked.

"Not long, I can feel the changes beginning to stir within me."

"How much longer to what? What changes?" Embry asked annoyed that he was being kept out of the loop.

"You'll see," Paul smirked and Embry sighed, leaning against a tree and watching as Hermione continued pacing and either chewing at her nails or scratching at her skin.

Fifteen minutes later of silence and Hermione groaned and rolled her head, stretching out her body before she sat down on the ground.

"It's time," she said and Embry was confused when his three pack mates stripped off their clothing without embarrassment in front of Hermione and then phased, surrounding her in a circle.

Sam shot him a look, the dark eyes of the Alpha wolf telling him to change. Embry, not wanting to disobey his Alpha, quickly stripped off his own clothing and phased too, coming to fill the gap that had been left for him.

 _'_ _You're in for a treat,'_ Paul's voice flittered through the mind link, making Embry jump. Now the mind link was something he definitely wasn't used to yet.

 _'_ _Will someone please tell me why we're here?'_ he all but begged.

 _'_ _Be careful,'_ Jared spoke, ignoring his question. _'When the change is over, she'll want to smell you. Let her do it. Don't panic and don't move too quickly, she won't hurt you.'_

 _'_ _Why?'_ he asked, and again, no one answered him.

Hermione took a deep breath and it drew his attention. She looked up at the night sky and his eyes followed, seeing the full moon coming into view as the clouds parted.

He looked down at Hermione confused and suddenly a scream tore from her mouth and she fell onto her back. Paul, Jared and Sam had fallen to their stomachs, all letting out little whimpers, but Sam was the most inconsolable.

And suddenly things fell into place.

Her aversion to light, sound and smell. Her grumpiness and growling. Her flashing amber eyes. Her irritableness and bad temper. Being out in the woods on a full moon. And watching in horror as she screamed in agony, as he heard her bones snapping and shifting, reforming and fur and claws sprouted.

She was a...

* * *

AN: Next chapter we'll see Embry's reaction.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

Here we go, Embry's reaction.

* * *

 **Saturday 14th January 2006**

 _'_ _Werewolf,'_ Embry whispered as the strange looking wolf stood up on its hind legs and threw its head back, letting out a loud howl to the moon.

 _'_ _Awesome right?'_ You could hear the grin in Paul's voice, and see it in his eyes.

The werewolf dropped down on all fours, taking a defensive position and she visibly sniffed at the air, her eyes darting between the four wolves, the last being Embry and her eyes narrowed and she let out a snarl that had fear rushing through him.

 _'_ _Don't move!'_ Jared warned. _'In the back of her mind she knows you're pack, so she won't hurt you. She just needs to familiarise herself with your scent.'_

Embry remained rooted to the spot as the werewolf slowly approached him and on instinct he looked down at the ground, as the wolf stopped in front of him, snarling lowly.

 _'_ _Slowly get down on your stomach and offer her your neck,'_ Sam instructed.

Embry's eyes shot to him before he did as was instructed. He lowered himself onto his stomach and he titled his head so his neck was bared.

He flinched when the wolf moved closer, but much to his surprise, she merely sniffed at him and then her jaw clamped around his neck, biting down gently. It didn't hurt, in fact, he barely even felt it. She then moved away from him and spun around, her eyes connecting with the large black wolf.

The other wolves stood up and Embry followed, watching as the werewolf suddenly lunged for Sam. She barrelled into the side of him, making him stumble and lose his footing and then she rubbed herself against him; her snout rubbing against his side and up to his neck, nipping at Sam's nose gently.

She backed away from him and turned to Paul and Jared and he heard their amused comments coming through the mind link as the werewolf bowed its back, its bum in the air and tail swishing and its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth comically.

Embry blinked in shock as the werewolf suddenly pounced, but Paul seemed to be expecting it and he stepped aside just in time, making the wolf bound into Jared, taking him down to the ground and they skidded across the floor.

Sam and Paul were laughing loudly through the mind link and he could see their wolf forms shaking too.

The werewolf growled and turned back to Paul, they circled each other and Embry was surprised when she ran and slid across the floor, straight under Paul's large frame and before he could turn around, she nipped at his tail playfully and Paul let out a yelp of surprise.

For the next hour Embry watched in amusement as the werewolf continuously chased and play fought with Paul and Jared, and at one point, she had exhausted Paul and Jared to the point where they were a collapsed pile on the floor, she turned her attention to him. He had been worried at first that she would hurt him, but after ten minutes, he was actually enjoying play fighting with her, but he did come to understand that she was a lot stronger than she looked, and she was far more agile and faster than he was. If she wanted too, she could've easily killed him.

Half an hour later he too collapsed on the floor in exhaustion and the werewolf made its way over to the large black wolf that was laid on the floor, watching the scene in amusement. She sidled up next to him, rubbing herself against him, nipping at his nose affectionately and then she curled up in a ball against Sam and fell asleep.

 _'_ _Surprise!'_ Paul and Jared suddenly yelled down the mind link making him jump in surprise and they sniggered at him.

 _'_ _I can't believe she's a werewolf,'_ he spoke.

 _'_ _Neither could we at first,'_ Paul said. _'I think Sam was more shocked than we were.'_

Sam grumbled over the mind link and they sniggered again.

 _'_ _What happens now?'_

 _'_ _Paul and Jared are going to do a quick patrol of the land and then return here. She'll be asleep for a few hours now.'_ Sam spoke. _'She'll go through the change around dawn and we'll give her the potions to help her healing process. Snape will come and release the wards so Hermione can leave and then we'll go home. She'll be asleep most of the day and she'll be back to normal by Monday. And then, on the next full moon, we'll do it all again.'_

 _'_ _Why did we have to come with her?'_

 _'_ _To protect her from herself,'_ Jared answered, seeing as he was the werewolf expert amongst them. He had taken to doing the research and he spoke to Harry, Snape and Hermione when he had the chance, so he could learn more about lycanthropy in order to make things easier on Hermione.

 _'_ _Hermione is a member of the pack, and all werewolves crave a pack. If Hermione were to deal with the full moon alone as a werewolf, she would've been frustrated and angry and she would've taken it out on herself. She would've injured herself to deal with the pain of being a lone wolf. With us here, she has a pack and she wouldn't have the need to harm herself. In the morning she'll be exhausted and sore, but she won't have any self induced injuries.'_

 _'_ _Lesson's over, Paul, Jared get on with patrols,'_ Sam spoke and the two wolves nodded.

Paul phased back into his human form and he watched as the sleeping werewolf never so much as twitched in her sleep. He pulled out the blanket from the bag that hung on the tree branch and he slowly approached the sleeping werewolf and covered her with the blanket, before phasing back and he and Jared left the area to start with patrols.

* * *

The morning came and Embry was startled out of his peaceful sleep by a sudden scream. He jumped onto his feet and his eyes scanned the area, landing on Hermione who had moved away from Sam and was now in the middle of her change from wolf to human.

She clutched the blanket around her and as the fur disappeared and her claws retracted, she slumped against the floor, tears streaming down her face and once again human.

Sam was by her side instantly, his body pressed against hers and his fur would give her some warmth and protection from the cold winter morning. Her arms wrapped around him and she snuggled further into him as her cries died down. He blinked when Jared and Paul appeared out of nowhere, Jared heading over to Hermione, pressing his body against her other side to give her more warmth, and Paul phased back, pulled on his jeans and then he grabbed the bag and rushed to Hermione.

He took out a black robe from the bag and Hermione was manoeuvred until the robe was fastened closed around her body and the blanket covered her. He pulled out three potion vials and poured them down her throat in what seemed to be a practiced motion and she fell unconscious barely a minute after.

Embry focused his attention on phasing back but he still found it hard, the rest of the pack could do it instantly, but he knew they had been doing it a lot longer than him.

He heard a 'crack' and ten minutes later Snape appeared.

"I'll take her and apparate us back to the house, if you run you'll make it in less than ten minutes. She'll need you for the healing process," he spoke.

He kneeled down and after a few growls of warning from Sam, he let Snape take Hermione and they disappeared from view. Paul changed back to his wolf form and the four wolves ran home, and since it was still early, they didn't have to worry about anyone potentially seeing them.

Paul, Jared and Sam changed back immediately before entering the house, Embry was still having difficulty. Sam made his way straight upstairs as Snape appeared in the kitchen, where Harry was cooking breakfast and Paul and Jared took seats at the breakfast bar, chatting comfortably with Harry, as Snape ignored them and read the paper.

"Still having trouble mate?" he blinked in shock and turned to see Harry looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

The large wolf nodded his head.

"Just remember what we told you," Paul shrugged, and he gestured to the rug in front of the fireplace.

"I'll bring you some food over," Harry said.

Embry nodded in thanks and made his way to the fireplace. He jumped when it suddenly roared to life and he turned his head to see Harry putting his wand away.

"You may not feel the cold, but us regular humans do."

"You're a wizard, you're not exactly regular," Jared pointed out amused.

"And yet I still feel the cold," he argued.

They rolled their eyes at him and Embry laid down on his stomach, watching the flickering flames.

* * *

 **Sunday 15th January 2006**

Embry was woken by the sound of light footfalls entering the kitchen, and the kettle boiling. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Hermione digging through the cupboards, pulling out the biscuit tin and her favourite mug.

She turned her head, feeling his stare on her and she caught his gaze. She smiled at him softly, and then left the kitchen to walk over to him. To him it was obvious that the t-shirt she wore wasn't hers, it buried her tiny frame. And he was relieved to see that she looked fine, if only tired.

She sat down beside him on the rug in front of the flames that were beginning to die down, and her hands ran through the fur on his head softly. He lifted his head and rested it on her legs and sighed.

"Have you been like this all day?" she asked. He huffed out a breath. "Why haven't you changed back?" he lifted his eyes to look up at her, and she must've known what he was trying to convey.

"Oh, Embry," she said gently. "There is no need for you to worry about me, I'm a big witch and I've been dealing with this for a while now. Things are better than before, now that I have a pack and I heal a lot quicker now that I have Sam. I'm not only his imprint, he's my werewolf mate too. We're not only bound by our love for each other and the pack, but we're bound by magic too. I understand that it was difficult for you to see, I can't guarantee that you'll get used to it, but I need you to know that once I've changed into my wolf form, I am completely fine. It takes me a day to heal afterwards and then I'm completely fine until the next full moon, when the process repeats itself."

He looked up at her again.

"It happened after the Final Battle, I was in the Forbidden Forest when I was attacked by two fully transformed werewolves, the centaurs found me and protected me until someone came to look for me, I've been a werewolf since. It's not all bad, I am forced to transform at the full moon and yes, it is agonizingly painful, but I have better senses, I have better reflexes and I heal quicker. If anyone in my world were to discover that I am a werewolf, they would turn against me and they would try to take Teddy from me; that's why it must be kept a secret. I wanted to tell you from the start and ease you into it, but the boys weren't in agreement. Not only did they want to have a little fun with you, they wanted to see how you would react. It was the final test of becoming a pack member, and you passed," she said softly. "Now that we've gotten all of that out in the open, let's get you back to your human form, if Teddy sees you like this, he'll be wanting piggy back rides."

Embry's form shook and he made wheezing sounds in his laughter, knowing what she said was completely true.

Hermione worked with him, helping him to clear his mind and before he knew it, he was human again and completely naked. She rolled her eyes and summoned a blanket, which he wrapped himself in.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I'm fine," she promised. "On the day of the next full moon, just follow the boys lead and you'll have less of a chance of me snapping at you."

"Yeah, you were terrifying."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I can feel the pull of the moon from the moment I wake up and it sets every part of my magic and body on edge. I can't concentrate, my senses are more sensitive and I'm rather moody. Just give me chocolate and it'll calm me down a little."

He laughed at her.

"Come on then. Let's have a cup of tea, I'll break out my special biscuits, as long as you don't tell the others; Paul might cry."

He sniggered at her and she smiled, knowing that everything would be fine.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Monday 16th January 2006**

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

She turned around and amongst the students mulling around the grounds, Jacob stood looking surprised to see her there.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, Jacob, I was just running a few errands, and one of them required me to be here, I was just leaving."

He moved closer to her, Quil hovering behind him and he frowned when he saw the file in her hand, the file that had Embry's name on.

"What's that?" he asked, looking down at the file.

"Oh, I was just collecting some work for Embry, he's been under the weather lately and we're not quite sure when he'll return to school."

"How do you know that? I've been trying to contact him for over a week, and there's been no answer at his house." He eyed her strangely.

"Yes, his mother has recently taken a post up in L.A. She'll be gone for the next six months, not wanting to take Embry away from his school and friends for a temporary position, she had made me his legal guardian until he returns. Unfortunately, he's been ill and hasn't been able to attend school. The reception around my house is terrible, I'm afraid." Before he could question her further, she spoke. "I best be getting this work back to Embry, we don't want him falling behind, now do we?" she smiled and then quickly left the school's grounds.

When she was out of sight, she apparated back to the house.

"A little warning, next time," Embry jumped, almost spilling his orange juice all over himself, she shrugged in reply.

"I have your school work for you," she told him, handing it over to him and taking the tea Sam offered her with a smile. "Has Jacob called you?"

"Yes, I haven't answered since I don't know what to say to him. Why?"

"I ran into him on my way out of the school, he's suspicious."

"Of course, he is," Embry spoke, not sounding the least bit surprised. He sighed. "What should I do?"

She shared a look with Sam. "You can call him, just stick to the cover story."

Embry nodded. "I'll do it later, right now I want to know what the plan for the day is."

Sam and Hermione shared an amused look, whilst Paul and Jared hid their smirks behind their coffee mugs. For days now, Embry had been pestering Sam to allow him to go to the office with them, so he could see the property and just what it was he and pack did on their work days.

"Sam, Jared and Paul are going to work with Teddy, since they only have meetings booked in for today and they can get some prep-work done for Wednesday. I'm going to finish the last of my potions and get the order sent off and you, my dear wolf, are going to do your school work, since I went out of my way to travel to your school and get it for you," she smiled sweetly and he scowled at her.

"You teleported, you were no more than fifteen minutes., It would've taken longer to drive there, than it did for you to get there and back."

"First of all, I _apparated_ there, and secondly, you may now be a member of the pack with responsibilities that are far more troubling than you deserve, but you are also a sixteen year old, and hell will freeze over before I allow your education to suffer." He blinked, whilst his pack mates sniggered.

He scowled at them before turning his attention back to Hermione, a childish pout taking up home on his face.

"Please, Hermione, let me go to the office."

She looked at him blankly.

"That only works on me with Paul and Teddy," she told him. Jared and Sam chuckled as Paul scowled at her, along with Embry. "School work, go do it, now."

"Fine," he grumbled, standing up and leaving the room, but not before stealing Paul's plate and dashing out of the room.

"Hey!" Paul yelled in outrage, chasing Embry through the house, heavy footfalls were heard on the stairs, as was a door slamming and Paul shouting in anger as he banged on Embry's bedroom door.

"I love my life," Hermione said with a smile.

Sam's arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her against him and he placed a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled into him.

"You're happy?" he asked quietly.

"I'm so very happy," she told him softly, smiling at the sight of Jared exaggerating his awe at what Teddy was very intently babbling about, and listening to the sounds of Paul and Embry arguing over who got the last of the bacon.

"And it's all because I met you."

* * *

 **Saturday 21st January 2006**

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Hermione blinked, at seeing that Jacob was stood on the other side of her door.

"You said that if we ever wanted to stop by we could," he replied, shuffling on his feet nervously.

She stepped out of the house onto the porch and she shut the door behind her. He frowned at the action.

"I did, and I meant it, but you and I both know that's not why you're here," she told him, wrapping her cardigan around herself more tightly, to defend against the cold of the freezing mid-January weather.

"I'm here to see Embry," he said. "He said I could visit."

She sighed. "You may visit with him, but not just yet."

"Why not?"

"He's still sleeping," she lied.

"It's two in the afternoon," he eyed her strangely.

She smiled at him sadly. "Yes, and he's still not very well, the illness is taking a lot out of him. He's quite contagious at the moment and I wouldn't want you to contract the illness, it's not pleasant."

"He said he was getting better."

"He is, he's getting much better, it shouldn't be much longer now and he'll be back at school," she said truthfully, because Embry's control over his phasing had improved immensely over the last week.

It seemed that after seeing Hermione's transformation at the full moon, it put things into perspective for him and he was able to find a way to ground himself, to keep himself from phasing. It didn't take him as long to phase back either and before long, he would be doing it as effortlessly as the rest of the pack.

"But we can't risk it, I'm sorry," she told him, and she did mean it, she was sorry that Embry had been taken away from his friends, but it couldn't be controlled. And to be honest, if Embry had the choice, she was confident that he would choose becoming a wolf, because that gave him a pack and a family.

"Come back next Saturday, hopefully Embry will be up for visitors by then, you can join us for dinner," she gave him that friendly smile, that for some reason, calmed him.

"Us?" he questioned.

"Us; myself, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul and Teddy."

She saw his eyes dart to the door and he shifted once more, The difference between Hermione and the pack was that although the wolves' senses were stronger than hers, even if hers were enhanced due to her lycanthropy, Hermione was able to pick up the changes in a persons' pheromones, if she were stood close enough that is, and from Jacob she was picking up worry, distrust and fear.

"Why would they be here?" he grumbled.

She frowned. "They live here."

"What?" he blurted out, his eyes wide and mouth ajar.

"They live here," she repeated.

"But, why?"

"Sam's my boyfriend and Paul and Jared are my friends, more like my little brothers actually. They moved in not long before Christmas."

"But you said Embry lives here now."

"He does, what has that got to do with anything?" she asked him, her eyebrow arching and he took a step back. She sighed. "Look, Jacob, appearances can be deceiving and anything that you may have heard about my boys is more than likely to be a lie. Don't believe everything you hear. I best go and check on Embry, if you want to visit and join us for dinner next week then my offer still stands. I'll hopefully see you next week."

She stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.

"That was a close one," she muttered, peeking out of the window to see that Jacob was walking down the beach.

She sighed, before summoning the shopping bags and she apparated straight to the office.

* * *

"Will you stop doing that?" Embry jumped, effectively spilling his drink over his lap and scowling at her. Teddy giggled and clapped his hand, whilst the others chuckled at him.

"You get used to it," Sam commented, shifting Teddy on his lap so he could pass over a cloth so Embry could wipe up the droplets of cola that had splashed on the floor.

"You should be used to it by now, it's not my fault you're jumpy," Hermione shrugged, walking over to the fridge, flicking her wand as she walked past Embry and drying his clothing from him.

"You've been shopping?" Jared asked hopefully.

"I have, seeing as you've eaten through all the food supplies I only purchased on Wednesday," she said amused, as she proceeded to put away the shopping in the fridge, freezer and the cupboards.

"I also made lunch," she told them, flicking her wand and the steaming shepherd's pie appeared in front of everyone on the table, after conjuring it from the house.

"Thank God, I'm starving," Paul muttered.

"You've only been here for four hours," she raised her eyebrow at him.

"That's four hours without food, Hermione!"

"Oh, give me strength," she sighed, and the others laughed.

She took her seat at the table after finishing packing everything away.

"How was your meeting?"

"It went well," Sam answered. "Teddy kept the others in line," he smiled down at the child on his lap, whilst the three wolves scowled in his direction.

"That's my Teddy," Hermione said proudly, reaching over to tickle his stomach and he giggled.

"So, you've got the contract?"

"I'm not sure yet, Daniels said he's contact us within an hour of him leaving, as he wished to think it over further in private," he shrugged.

"He'd be stupid not to give you the job," Hermione said. "He isn't going to find someone as hardworking as my boys." They all smiled at her, and then she changed the subject. "Jacob came by the house."

"What? When?" Embry frowned.

"Just before I got here. He said you told him he could visit."

Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I did say that, but I told him it wouldn't be for a while yet, as I was still contagious."

"Have you been in touch with him since Monday?"

"We've been texting, I've made sure to purposely never answer his calls, he's always been able to tell when I lie, so best not risk it."

"So he just assumed a while meant the weekend?" Jared asked.

"Obviously, I didn't give him a specific date," Embry replied.

"Well he's got one now," Hermione piped up.

"Excuse me?" Sam said, looking both surprised and amused, by the looks on the others' faces at her words.

"I've invited him over for dinner next Saturday, and everyone has to be there."

"But..."

"I said everyone, Paul," she chastised and Teddy laughed at Paul's pout.

"This will at least give me time to put my charms back on the living room and library so nothing is out of the ordinary. And this visitation might alleviate some of Jacob's worry about Embry's health."

"It's alright with me," Sam shrugged.

Jared snorted. "You just want to see if he's going through the change."

Sam didn't bother denying it.

"It's possible," Hermione injected, biting her lip.

"It is?" the wolves spoke together, their eyes snapping to her.

"It is, I think he was taller than when I last saw him," she frowned, trying to think back to that day. "Yes, he was definitely taller."

"He is a growing teenage boy," Paul shrugged.

"What? He's grew two inches in less than a week, because he's a growing teenage boy?"

"I see your point," he nodded, a frown of his own creeping on to his face.

"Any other changes you noticed?" Sam asked.

"He's starting to fill out, and now that I'm thinking about it, I could've sworn I saw two packed lunches, one in his hand, the other in his opened back pack."

They all shared knowing looks.

"This is just great," Paul groaned. "We've barely got Pup out of training pants, and now we're getting another one."

The cloth Embry had used to wipe the floor went flying across the table until it smacked Paul in the face. He blinked in surprise and everyone else burst out laughing, Teddy in particular thought it was the best thing ever.

The ringing of the phone from the reception desk quieted everyone down and they all looked at each other, before chairs were falling towards the ground and everyone was racing out of the kitchen and down the corridor.

Despite them all being faster than Hermione, she beat them to the reception desk by a couple of seconds, and she hadn't even used magic, much to their amusement.

"Good afternoon, thank you for calling Uley and Pack, this is Hermione speaking, how may I help you?" she answered the phone, sitting herself down in the comfortable chair behind the desk.

"Of course, Mr Daniels, I'll transfer you right through, one moment please," she covered the speaker with her hand, and looked at Sam. "Line 2," she told him, and he handed Teddy over to Jared and quickly made his way to his office as Hermione put the phone down.

She strained her hearing, but seeing as it wasn't as sensitive as the boys', she was finding it difficult to accurately hear the conversation. The others, however, could hear perfectly and they were remaining remarkably stoic, much to her annoyance. She couldn't even tell how the conversation was going based on their facial expressions, they smirked at her in response. They had even corrupted Embry.

For the next ten minutes she sat in her chair, her leg bouncing up and down whilst also tugging at her hair

She heard footsteps approaching and when Sam entered through the doorway, she leapt up from her seat, a hopeful look on her face and her fingers crossed. Sam had a frown on his face, which only increased her levels of anxiety.

"Well?" he tore his eyes from the ground and looked at her. "Oh, Merlin's Sake, Samuel, spit it out, did we get it!" she snapped, not being able to take the tension in the room any longer.

Grins broke out on the boys' faces and a beaming smile appeared on Sam's.

"We got it."

"We got it?" she asked excitedly.

"We got it," he repeated.

"We got it!" she said in disbelief.

"We got it!" he laughed loudly.

"We got it!" she screeched and she leapt towards him, pulling him into a tight hug as cheers from the boys rang out in the room. Happy tears began leaking from her eyes as he hugged her back.

"I can't believe we got," she sniffled.

"What did we get again?" Embry asked confused, everyone turned to face him with identical looks of disbelief on their faces.

He grinned sheepishly. "I was distracted when you explained it to me."

"By what?" Jared asked.

"Food, I was hungry," he shrugged. They laughed and rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, Pup," Paul began, slinging an arm around Embry's shoulders. "We've only gone and gotten ourselves a three month contract with Peter Daniels."

"Peter Daniels," Embry frowned in thought. "Isn't he a property developer? The rich one from New York?"

"Yes, and it just so happens he's taking on a few projects in Port Angeles, he's had meetings with five other contractors, and he came across our advertising and followed it through to our website. We have a three month trial period, and if he is impressed by us, that leads to a one year contract in Port Angeles, and he may even ask us to work on other projects around the country afterwards," Jared explained.

Embry blinked in surprise. "We got it!" he yelled suddenly, making everyone laugh.

"Did he say why he chose us?" Hermione asked, as the boys took Teddy back to the kitchen to finish their food, and she and Sam stayed in the reception area to chat.

He smiled down at her, before wrapping his around her and pulling her against him.

"Aside from the reviews on our website from previous clients, as well as seeing the portfolios of our work, he chose us because of you."

"He what?" her eyes widened and his smile softened. "He's never even met me."

"No, but when he came for the meeting he saw all of the hard work, thought and love you put into this building. And after seeing photos of you dotted about the place, including the one on my desk in my office with both you and Teddy, he asked me about you."

"And?"

"And, he told me that behind every good man, is a brilliant woman, and I agree with him. Without you, none of this would be possible."

"Sammy, anything is possible."

"Now that I've got you and Teddy, everything is possible," he amended softly and she felt tears springing to her eyes. "He wants to meet you."

"Who, Daniels?" she frowned.

"Yes, he's on his way now."

"What!" she shrieked, pulling back from him. "Merlin, look at the state of me, and my hair, I've been in my lab most of the morning, it probably looks like a cloud and I spilt some Skele-Gro on me, I'll have to change. Oh, there's no time to go home and change and..."

"Hermione," he chuckled. "You're a witch."

She was gone from his arms within the blink of an eye, leaving behind a 'crack' and Sam laughing loudly.

* * *

"We should celebrate," Hermione said, as she climbed out of Sam's truck and he unbuckled Teddy from his car seat.

"Great idea," Jared agreed, climbing out of his car, along with Paul and Embry. "We should have some Fire whiskey," he suggested.

"I don't Pup could handle it, even with our metabolism, he'll be throwing up after a sip," Paul smirked.

"As I recall, you were the one that looked a little sickly last week, and after only two glasses," Hermione said. Sam, Embry and Jared laughed loudly, whilst Paul grumbled under his breath.

"So much for being ill!"

The laughed stopped immediately and they spun around on the spot, Jacob Black coming into their view.

"Jake, what ar..." Embry started, but he cut him off.

"What the fuck happened to you? They've turned you into one of them? Are you on drugs too?"

"Jacob," Sam warned, his voice deepening and his eyes locked on Embry as his fists clenched by his sides and he began to shake.

Sam handed Teddy over to Hermione, and pushed her behind him, should Embry phase, he might accidentally hurt them with them being so close to him.

"Do you go around robbing old ladies and stealing cars too?"

What happened next, Hermione couldn't have stopped even if she tried.

The clothes ripped from Embry's body.

He shifted into the large wolf.

Right in front of Jacob.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

The muse is still fighting me on this one, but I'm doing my best to power through it.

Here we go; your Christmas gift as promised. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

 **Saturday 21st January 2006**

"Shit!" Paul cursed, preparing to phase himself should he be required to.

Jacob made a strangled noise of surprise and fear and he stumbled backwards until he tripped over his own feet and he fell to the ground. He didn't make a sound at the pain it must've caused, but he continued to shuffle back on his hands and even Hermione could hear his heart beating erratically and she could smell the fear radiating off him.

She had to fix this, and as her eyes darted between Embry and the pack surrounding him, trying to get him to calm down, and the fearful Jacob, she had an idea.

She slowly approached Jacob, who had his wide eyes on the very large wolf not too far away from him, and she stepped in front of him, blocking his view and locking her eyes on his.

"Jacob, I think we need to talk," she said softly. "There's things that have been kept from you for not only your safety, but for the safety of the Tribe too."

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Hermione put Teddy down and he turned and ran straight to Embry, wrapping himself around his large leg of the wolf and giggling in delight.

Hermione smiled at the sight and she watched as the wolf calmed down, before carefully lowering himself onto the ground onto his stomach and Teddy did his best to climb onto Embry's back, but failed. Sam chuckled before lifting him onto Embry's back and Teddy laughed in joy, making them all smile.

All eyes then turned to her.

"I've got an idea," she told them and then she looked at Embry, seeing the guilt in his eyes. "It's okay, Embry, you had a little mishap, but your progress has been remarkable, don't let this little slip make you doubt yourself. It was an accident and you felt as though your pack was being threatened, you acted upon your basic instincts to protect your pack. This is not your fault, so don't feel as though it is and don't feel guilty either. I don't blame you and neither do the boys."

Embry's eyes looked upwards.

"Hermione's right, you only acted upon your instincts," Sam said.

"To be fair, if it hadn't have been you, it would've been me," Paul shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets, looking the perfect picture of ease.

"What the hell's going on here!" Jacob found his voice and shuffled back a little more.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, turning her attention back to him.

"You've got a plan?" Sam asked.

"I do."

"Floor's all yours," he said, crossing his arms and watching to see what she was up to.

She approached Jacob and knelt down in front of him.

"Boys, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

They all shrugged before walking off down the beach, with Embry being very careful as he stood up and Teddy remained on his back, the others close by should he decide to dive off head first, which he had started doing.

"As I said, Jacob, things have been kept from you for not only your safety, but the safety of the Tribe too. Will you allow me to explain without any judgement?" He nodded dumbly. "What do you know of the legends of your tribe?"

"More than most since my father's been telling me of them since before I could walk. He's been particularly vocal about the legends of The Cold Ones."

"What if I were to tell you that the legends are true and that vampires do, in fact, exist?"

"Then I would say you're crazy."

"In the legends, what accompanies The Cold Ones?"

He frowned. "The shape-shifting wolves that destroyed them and protected our land," he answered.

"Jacob, what have you just witnessed?"

"My best friend turning into a huge fucking wolf."

She chuckled at him. "The legends are true," she said softly. "Vampires exist and as you just saw, so do the shape-shifting protectors of the Tribe. It just so happens, Embry is one of the wolves."

"One of them?" he questioned, slowly sitting up straight and she shuffled to sit down beside him, knowing that the only reason he was listening to her was the fact he was going through the change and he was already beginning to feel the bond between them forming.

"One of them, there's a pack. There hasn't been a wolf for the last few generations, as there haven't been any vampires nearby, which is what initiates the shifting gene within the blood. Sam was the first to change, and I believe it was because The Cullens returned to Forks, and yes, they're the vampires that have the treaty with the Tribe."

"Sam's a wolf too?"

"Yes, he is, he's the Alpha of the pack, and it's the reason he broke up with Leah. I'll explain a little more about that later. For now, Jared was the next to shift, and that was followed by Paul. For a long time, they were the only wolves protecting the land, until Embry shifted."

"It's why he hasn't been at school, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Embry went through the transition, and once he shifted, it was dangerous for him to be around others, and so he's been kept away from the public, whilst the boys teach him to control his shifting, and as you just witnessed, he still hasn't got a handle on it yet, but he's getting there and once he does, he'll return to school, but he will always have to be in control of himself, if not he'll phase and he may accidentally hurt someone as well reveal the secret of the pack."

"If it's a secret, why do you know?"

"We'll get to that in a moment," she promised. "Your father knows of the pack, as does Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara lll." His eyes widened. "They help to guide the pack and offer advice when they can. Embry's mother doesn't know of what has happened to him, and it why your father helped to convince her to take the job in L.A. and leave Embry under my care. I'm sure you've noticed the boys' appearances and you believe it to be from steroids, but it isn't. The transition into becoming a shape-shifter is a strange one, and once it's complete, you are at your physical peak. You will have super speed, strength and senses, as well as accelerated healing and decelerated ageing, so you are on equal playing fields when it comes to destroying vampires that come to the Tribe's land."

"What does the transition period involve?"

She smiled at him.

"From what I've been told, growth spurts, putting on muscle, fevers, exhaustion, sudden bursts of energy and an increase in appetite. You would not believe the food the boys now eat, as they need the energy stores to phase. I have to do a food shop three times a week, because they eat everything in my house," she chuckled. "So, to summarise everything, the boys are a pack of shape-shifting giant wolves that protect the Tribe's land and residents from vampires, and Embry is the newest member."

"How do you know if you're going to be a wolf too?" he asked her.

"You don't, but it's genetic. There are three specific bloodlines in which the gene is carried, and they are The Atearas, The Uleys and The Blacks." His eyes widened. "Sam is from The Uley line, as is Paul and Jared is from The Black line."

"And Embry?"

"It's a little more complicated. Since Embry's mother moved here when she was pregnant with him, it caused some worry, as only a member of these three bloodlines can carry the gene. We've determined that Embry is from The Uley line and he is the half-brother of Sam, due to his father." Jacob's eyes widened further. "Now I'm going to tell you something, and I'm not quite sure how you're going to react."

"What?"

"You're going through the transition, Jacob, you're going to be a wolf too," she said softly.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to be one. I don't want to deal with vampires; I just want a normal life."

She smiled sadly. "The life you are too lead will be the norm for you and the pack will help with your transition and they'll teach you to control your phasing and abilities. And I will be here for you too."

"What do you have to do with this?"

"That's a long and complicated story, but the short version is that I'm a witch." He spluttered. "A witch that can perform magic and spells, and make potions and fly a broom, which I refuse to do because I hate flying. I was born a witch and there are thousands of us hidden around the world and we have to remain secret due to the disaster of the Witch Trials, centuries ago, but we have our own towns and cities hidden away from non-magicals. There was a war in which I was forced to participate in and after seven years, we won and the bad guys lost. My fiancée' Fred, was murdered by a vampire," she spat, her eyes flashing zmber before she controlled herself. "And so were Teddy's parents. I moved here, where I met Sam and the boys. I knew the pack existed before I arrived here, due to the records at my magical government which document all magical beings and creatures in the world."

"Your pack is able to do something called imprinting and it's rare. It's basically finding your soul mate in which the imprint is your perfect match and she is everything to you. You exist solely to protect her and make her happy in whatever form she needs or wants. I am Sam's imprint, and for that reason, he is not only my boyfriend but he's a father figure to Teddy, because it's what Teddy needs, and he's never once complained that I come with baggage and a child, because he loves me and in his eyes, I'm perfect and I could never do any wrong. I need him and so he is what I need him to be. As for Leah, they broke up because of his shifting and he didn't trust himself to be around her since he was still learning how to control his phasing and abilities and he was alone in the situation, he didn't want to hurt her by accident. And then he met me and Leah no longer factors into his thoughts as much as she used to."

"I have a headache," he muttered.

She chuckled at him, before pulling her wand and summoning a Pain Relief Potion and Jacob stared when it flew out of the open window of the house and into her hand.

"Drink this, it's basically magical pain relief and it's very effective, but it does taste disgusting," she warned.

He cautiously took it from her before removing the cork and sniffing at liquid, downing it one go and gagging, but much to his surprise, his headache faded almost immediately.

"What do you do? I remember at the bonfire you were secretive about it."

"I'm a Potion's Mistress, which is a highly valued field of work in the Wizarding World, and it pays quite a bit too. It's not an easy field to get into though, I had to spend a year studying as well as completing my school education since I didn't have chance to graduate due to the war, and I also had to complete a double Masters at the same time."

"Genius," he muttered and she laughed.

"Paul says the same thing all the time. Now, I know you're wary of my boys, but you don't have to be. Pretty soon they're going to be your pack mates and you'll love them as brothers, which I can promise you. Once you've phased for the first time, you'll be drawn here, this is the home of your pack and it where I am. Sam is the Alpha of the pack, but I'm the Alpha Female. My magic has bound the pack to me, so we share a connection; it's why you're so calm right now," she said and he frowned at her.

"My presence is what will calm you. The pack is my family and I will protect it with my life, and believe me when I say I'm more than capable of defending the pack. I haven't told you everything yet, but I will after you've phased. My original point is that once you've phased, it'll come as a surprise to you, it can happen at any given moment and it will be triggered by something, likely anger. Once that happens, just try to remain calm and your instincts will bring you straight to me. It's likely the boys will be at work and I'll be here. I'll do what I can to help you phase back and if not, the boys will help you."

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because you aren't going to remember anything I've told you until I remove the memory block."

"The what?"

"Obliviate," she whispered, she placed their conversation inside a locked box at the back of his mind before pulling back, and she altered his memory so that he wouldn't remember returning to the house, before she knocked him out, grabbed his wrist and then apparated him to his home.

* * *

"Billy," she called, levitating Jacob behind her and towards the house of which the door opened.

"What happened?" he asked, frowning as he moved to the side to allow Hermione through the door and she lowered Jacob down on to the couch.

"He turned up at my house and saw that Embry wasn't ill, he said some things he shouldn't have and Embry phased in front of him." His eyes widened. "Don't worry, no one was hurt. I've explained everything to Jacob about the pack and myself, and he wasn't to please to discover that he was going through the transition, but I hopefully soothed his worries. But until he does shift, I've put a memory block on his mind. He won't remember anything that happened and once he's shifted, I'll remove the memory block. It saves time having to explain ourselves later, at least for now he's still in the dark about everything and he had a few more weeks to be a normal teenager."

"Weeks?"

"Weeks, he'll shift soon, Billy, so be careful with what you say to him, we don't want to risk setting off his anger."

"Thank you for looking out for him."

She smiled at him.

"That's my job," she told him. "I'm the mother of the pack." He chuckled at her, as she spun on her heel and returned home.

* * *

She landed outside the house and she stepped inside, seeing everyone gathered on the couches and Embry was still in his wolf form, laid on the ground with Teddy trying to use him as a climbing frame.

"Does he know everything?" Jared asked her, as Hermione went straight over to Embry and sat down beside him. He rested his head in her lap and she ran her hands through his fur.

"I gave him a watered down version of the transition, of the pack and the bond and of my being a witch, and I also told him that he was going through the transition too."

"How'd he take it?" Sam asked.

"If I hadn't been present, he wouldn't have been so calm about it, but even still he wasn't pleased with the knowledge he was going through the process of becoming a wolf, and so I didn't tell him he was the rightful Alpha of the pack. I've put a mind block on the conversation, so he doesn't remember anything that happened this evening, and once he shifts, I'll remove it and he'll remember everything. This way we won't have to explain everything to him again at a later date, and we can focus on helping him to control his abilities."

"Well that's handy," Paul sat back, looking more at ease with the knowledge that their secret was still safe.

"If the pack continues to grow in size, we should make a booklet filled with everything they need to know, it's exhausting having to repeat everything all the time," she sighed.

They chuckled at her.

"Anyway, as far as Jacob's aware, Embry's still sick and he'll be coming by for dinner next Saturday, so I want everyone on their best behaviour. Billy's going to keep an eye on him and I've told him to be careful with potential triggers, since he's so close to the finishing the transition period."

"How long do you think?" Sam asked.

"A few weeks at most, unless something triggers it earlier. He'll be drawn to me as Embry was so he'll likely come straight here, and I'll stay with him and do my best to help him change back, if you're at work."

"Great," Paul muttered, flopping his head back. "Now we've got two pups in training pants."

Embry growled at him and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Embry's doing amazingly with his phasing and I bet he's mastered it by the time Jacob phases."

Paul sat up instantly, a smirk on his face, whilst Jared and Sam shared an amused look at what was about to play out.

"What are the stakes?" he asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "If Embry hasn't mastered phasing by the time Jacob joins the pack, then I'll be your personal chef for the next month. I'll cook anything and everything you ask me too, and, you get out of chores."

"Alright..."

"But, if he does master it, then you have to do everything I say for an entire week, and I mean _everything_."

Fear flickered across his face and Sam, Embry and Jared sniggered, as they all knew of the things Hermione was capable of, as well as how frightening she could be.

"Deal?" He looked apprehensive. "Are you scared, Paul?" she teased.

"No, deal," he said quickly and she smirked in victory.

She looked down at Embry.

"Don't let me down, I'm counting on you now, and if I have to make nothing but cake and cookies for the next month, I'm going to lose my mind."

A look of concentration entered his eyes, before he moved away from her and Teddy, and where the wolf once was, now stood Embry.

He pulled on the jeans Jared threw at him and he no longer appeared embarrassed at his nudity.

"Relax, Hermione, we've got this," he grinned. She grinned back at him, Paul glared and the others chuckled.

The next few weeks were going to be interesting, that was for sure, as they all knew Paul was going to do his best to win the bet, in which he would do everything he could to derail Embry's progress.

It was going to be interesting, indeed.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

aesir21 - I'm still establishing the bonds within the pack, but we are starting to get into the twilight story line now, so The Cullens and Bella will be introduced within the next few chapters.

 **AN**

Happy January 1st! Or 2nd, depending on time zones.

* * *

 **Tuesday 14th February 2006**

"Don't look," Sam warned, guiding Hermione forwards as she had a blindfold covering her eyes.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't see, Sammy," she replied and he chuckled at her.

"Watch your step," he said. "And... you can look."

He stepped back from her as she pulled off her blindfold and her eyes took in the sight before her. The night's sky was above her and she could see every star clearly, the roaring fire that was surrounded by rocks warmed her skin, the cool breeze of the night tussled her hair and brushed against her, she could hear the waves crashing against the cliff face and the smell of salt and dirt filled her nose. She spied the blankets and cushions set up close to the fire and the basket that was spilling with food.

She turned around to look at Sam and he was smiling at her.

"I know you don't like Valentine's Day, but I at least thought we could have some time together without the pack surrounding us. It's just you and me and the stars. And I may have brought a book or two."

She approached him and wrapped herself around him in a hug, and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I love it, it was so thoughtful of you, and yes, I don't like Valentine's Day, but if I get to spend my time with you uninterrupted then I'm not going to complain."

He chuckled at her, placing a kiss to her forehead, before leading her over to the covered ground. They chatted and laughed as they ate the food Sam had prepared, before they found themselves cuddled together and looking up at the sky, the heat of the fire as well as Sam's body fighting off the chill of the night and keeping Hermione warm.

"This was a great idea," Hermione said with her eyes closed, as she snuggled into him further.

"I wanted to do something special for you, you've been working yourself hard lately, between caring for the pack and Teddy, working at the office, completing your potions orders and working with Embry, I'm surprised you're still sane."

She snorted at him.

"I haven't been sane for a long time, Sammy."

He chuckled at her. "Seriously though, Hermione, I don't know how you do it. How you remain so calm and collected, how you're always in control no matter the situation. You don't panic or complain, you just get on with it. You're the strongest person I know and I don't doubt I would never be able to do all that you do for everyone. You're always putting others before yourself, and that's why I did this for you tonight. You deserve to be taken care of just as much as the others."

"Well, I have you and Teddy and the pack, and that's all I need."

"And that's why I love you. You don't ask for anything in return. You don't care that when we met, I barely had a penny to my name, and now, thanks to you, the business is taking off and we have the biggest contract Forks and La Push has seen."

She shook her head. "No, you did that all on your own. I just provided you with a building and business name, everything else you worked hard for, you and Jared and Paul."

"I can't imagine how my life would've turned out if I hadn't have met you."

"Well you don't have to because you'll always have me, face it, Sammy. You've been cursed, you're stuck with me."

"It's not a curse, it's a miracle that someone as kind and generous as you exists, and even more so that you chose me."

"It wasn't a choice or a decision, it just was. From the moment we met I knew you were different and deep down I knew you were it for me, I just ignored it as I was still grieving over Fred. But you understood and you allowed me time to come to terms with my feelings for you and you didn't push me. That made me fall in love with you all the more."

"If I could, I'd give you the world."

"Yet all I want is you," she replied.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself the same about you every day."

They fell silent, Sam staring up at the sky with Hermione on the verge of sleep.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hmmm?" Hermione hummed sleepily.

"Your sleeping pattern." Hermione's eyes flew open. "I know you're not sleeping. I can hear the change in you breathing and heart rate, I can see the pinched look on your face as you dream and I can feel the shuffling you do. What's troubling you?"

She sighed. "It's Aelans' warning."

"Aelans?"

"The centaur from Hogwarts," she explained. "I haven't paid much thought to it but recently it's been plaguing my mind. During the day I have things to distract me from it, but at night it takes form whilst I'm sleeping and it's distressing."

"Do you know what his warning means?"

"No, I only know what I knew before, that there's a battle coming and I'm going to be a part of it. Nothing has changed, only that I feel as though it's getting closer. I don't know how long, but my instincts are telling me it's going to be soon and I'll have to be on top form when that happens. I need to be prepared and I haven't fought in battle in nearly two years, my skills will be rusty."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. I said the same to Harry and look at the trouble he got us into."

Sam snorted. "I won't let anything happen to you," he repeated.

"I believe you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, My Wolf."

* * *

 **Friday 17th February 2006**

"Have you finished your school work?"

"Yes, Mom," Embry joked.

Hermione smacked him upside the head as she walked past him. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the TV.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked, turning to look at her when she sat beside him on the couch.

"I've been talking with the boys, and we are all in agreement that you're ready to go back to school." His entire face dropped at her words.

"Do I have to?" he asked, looking dejected.

"Yes, you do. There's only so long we can keep saying you're ill and I won't allow your education to suffer."

"But you can home school me; you're a genius."

"Thanks, but I can't home school you. I haven't attended a Muggle school since before I was eleven, and my education consists of fighting evil and learning how to survive in a magical world. I can't teach you Math or Science, I don't even know what subjects you are taught at a Muggle school. It's best that you return. I know you don't want to leave your pack and that's due to the bond. Since you've been living with us, the bond of the pack has strengthened, you're instincts are telling you to remain close the pack, but you won't be away from us for long, and then you come home where we'll be waiting for you."

"I don't want to go back to school."

"I know, but it's what's best for you. You want to work with the boys at the office, and you can, during school holidays and when you graduate, which is in less than two years and it may sound like a long wait, but it isn't."

"But what about you and Teddy? You'll be on your own."

She smiled at him. "Before I met the pack it was only me and Teddy. We'll be fine, and when we're not here, we'll be at the office. The boys often take Teddy with them to the office, so I can get some time in my lab undisturbed. You need to return and you are ready."

"The others agree?"

"Yes, they do, you may speak to them when they get back from patrols if you wish to, but they'll only tell you the same as I. You haven't had an accidental phasing in over two weeks and your phasing back is down to two minutes. There is nothing more that can be taught to you and you've done remarkably, and I couldn't be any prouder."

"I still don't like it," he pouted.

She chuckled. "Of course you don't, you're a teenage boy, I'd be surprised if you _wanted_ to go to school. The patrol schedule is being changed so it doesn't affect your sleeping pattern, you'll have the first patrol with Sam, and Jared and Paul will have the later patrol. You should be back by midnight, so there's no reason for you to sleep in."

"Like you'd let me," he snorted. "I saw what you did to Sam when he wouldn't get out of bed last week and he's your boyfriend."

She shrugged. "He should've gotten up when I told him to." He laughed at her. "I've called the school and told them you'll be returning on Monday, so that means we need to get you some new school supplies and clothing too, we'll go shopping on Sunday."

* * *

Hermione had been having a rather peaceful sleep until it was disturbed and she began tossing and turning in bed with a searing pain in her back and her body aching as her magic was rushing through her veins.

She bolted up right with heavy breathing before she jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom. She wore one of Sam's t-shirt to bed since his body temperature often kept her more than warm enough. The t-shirt swamped her small frame, falling off one shoulder and to her knees, but she didn't care, she loved wearing his t-shirts to bed; she was surrounded by his scent when he was doing patrols and Sam didn't complain that she often stole his clothing either.

She lifted the t-shirt to see that she now has five names on her back and Jacob had been added to the collection, meaning he had phased.

She ran from her room and down the stairs and straight to the door. Just as she pulled it open and stepped onto the porch, she saw the large wolf sat a little aways from the house, his eyes locked on her.

She shivered in the cold as she hadn't bothered putting on any more clothing and barefoot, she padded down the steps, and across the cold, damp sand until she stood before the wolf.

He stared at her, looking confused and frightened and her heart went out to him. She slowly approached him and held her hand out, he sniffed at it before a whine was torn from his throat and much like Embry had, he collapsed to the ground.

She dropped beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his long fur.

"It's okay, Jacob, everything's going to be alright." He turned his head towards her at the sound of his name. "You are safe, you are pack and you are home," she said softly. "Let's get you inside and everything will be explained to you, I promise you will not face any judgement in this house. This house is now your home too."

She pulled back from him and started walking towards the house, hearing his paws thudding against the sand as he followed her.

"Don't freak out," she said, before he squeezed himself through the door frame and his eyes took in his surroundings. His eyes widened and he swayed on his feet, but he didn't faint.

"Well done, Embry fainted," she chuckled and his eyes snapped back to her at her comment.

She walked over to the lit fireplace and sat herself down on the rug in front of the fire and Jacob followed her, she patted her knees and he seemed to understand and he lowered himself onto his stomach beside her and rested his head in her lap, as she ran her hands through his long russet coloured fur.

"You know what's happened to you, we've had this discussion before but you don't remember it, but I'm going to help you to remember." He looked up at her with his large eyes, still looking frightened.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jacob, I swear it. You are safe. You are loved and you are protected," she whispered, before she summoned her wand and pressed it between his eyes.

"Legilimens," she whispered and she was pulled into his mind.

She was flooded by all the confused and frightened thoughts that were mulling around but she ignored them, as she headed straight to the back of his mind. She found the locked box before taking the key and opening the lock, removing it entirely, before she pulled back.

The wolf whimpered in pain as his memories were returned to him, and after a couple of minutes, he sprung up away from her until he was sitting up and looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the pack, Jacob," she said softly. "You know what has happened to you, you know why and you know how. You know of your pack mates and you know of me. If you have any questions you may ask them once we've gotten you back into your human form. Jared, Paul and Sam are patrolling at the moment and they are due back in a couple of hours. They've been catching the scent of a vampire mulling about the borders of La Push and are doubling up their patrols until they discover what's happening. Embry is asleep up stairs."

"Hermione, I thought I heard you talking to someone..." Embry's voice flittered into the room, before he appeared, looking as though he'd just woken up, which he had after hearing noises.

He stopped when he saw the wolf before her, his eyes wide and his mouth open, before it turned into a large grin.

"It's about time, I've been waiting for you to phase for ages," Embry laughed, taking Jacob by surprise. "Err, I'm sorry about phasing in front of you," he scratched the back of his neck. "As a member of the pack, I'm protective of them and I didn't like the things you were saying, but I guess you know that. Now that you're one of us, you'll understand and you'll have the same protective instincts as the rest of us. Welcome to the pack," he grinned, before sitting himself down on the couch.

Jacob turned his eyes to Hermione and she chuckled at him.

"He's right, you're pack now. You're family and we are fiercely protective of each other."

"Yeah, Hermione's the mom, sister and best friend of everyone, but Sam, that would just be weird," he grimaced and she rolled her eyes. "You don't want to make her mad," he winced, just thinking about the things he had witnessed from her, as well as her terrifying temper during the full moon and he couldn't wait for Jacob to experience that.

"I suppose we better get you back into your human form so we can talk, don't be discouraged if you don't get it right away, it takes a while to learn how to control your abilities, but with me here, it should help you to focus and remain calm. Embry, would you like to show Jacob how it's done?"

"My pleasure," he grinned.

He stood up and he stripped himself of his boxers. Jacob's eyes widened when neither Embry nor Hermione battered an eyelash at him being naked in front of her.

Embry shrugged. "There's no embarrassment in this house. Hermione's seen everyone naked more times than I can count, when we phase it destroys our clothes and we change back naked. Hermione's seen me naked more times than I have myself."

He then shifted into his wolf.

 _'_ _How are you feeling, Jake?'_

 _'_ _What the fuck!'_ Jacob visibly jumped and Hermione immediately knew why.

"Embry," Hermione scolded and he turned his eyes towards her, looking apologetic and he shrugged his massive shoulders.

 _'_ _Sorry, should've warned you about that. The pack shares a mind link, when we're in our wolf forms, we're able to communicate with each other, and that means we can see each other's thoughts and memories too.'_

 _'_ _I don't know what to do,'_ Jacob replied.

 _'_ _It's easy, just clear your mind and don't think of Bella, I can't believe you're still hung up on the leech lover...'_

 _'_ _Don't call her that!'_

 _'_ _Sorry,'_ he replied, but not sounding it.

 _'_ _Calm down!'_ A voice said.

 _'_ _Who is that?'_ Jacob asked.

 _'_ _Like I said, when we're in our wolf forms we can communicate with each other. Jared, Paul and Sam are patrolling in their wolf form, meaning they can hear everything we're saying to each other.'_

 _'_ _He's right, Jacob,'_ Jared entered into his mind.

 _'_ _We'll have to get some more training pants.'_

 _'_ _Seriously, Paul, that jokes getting old,'_ Embry rolled his eyes.

 _'_ _I disagree, it gets funnier each time I say it.'_

 _'_ _Whatever,'_ Embry replied.

 _'_ _Just you wait, when I get back I'm going to...'_

 _'_ _What? Crack all the mirrors in the house with that ugly mug of yours?'_

Jared and Sam chucked down the link.

 _'_ _You little...'_

"Embry, I asked you to help Jacob phase back, not antagonise Paul," Hermione spoke up, eyeing the two wolves in amusement.

 _'_ _How does she know?'_ Jacob asked surprised.

 _'_ _She knows everything,'_ four voices replied in unison.

 _'_ _Welcome to the pack, Jacob,' Sam spoke. 'Just listen to Hermione, she knows what she's doing and watch Embry, we should be back in a couple of hours and if you haven't phased back by then, we'll help you. Clear your mind, forget about everything that happened. Just focus on being human again.'_ His words then turned away from Jacob _. 'Paul, take the left, Jared you're on the right, I'll take the middle.'_

 _'_ _You got it,'_ Jared spoke.

 _'_ _On it,'_ Paul replied. _'And just you wait, Pup, you're barely out of training pants and you're already getting too big for your boots. I'm going to have to put you in your place.'_

 _'_ _I look forward to seeing you try,'_ Embry snorted.

 _'_ _What wood would you like for your coffin?'_ Jared asked, Sam chuckled and Paul laughed down the link, even Jacob snorted.

 _'_ _Very funny, Jared,'_ Embry grumbled. _'I'm not the one that's lost a bet to Hermione.'_

Paul's laughter suddenly stopped. _'You haven't mastered phasing.'_

 _'_ _Oh? Then why has Hermione told me I'm going back to school on Monday?'_

 _'_ _Shit! Do you think she'll let me out of it?'_

The answering laughter he received confirmed what he already knew.

 _'_ _What bet?'_ Jacob asked, sounding a lot more calm than he had before, as he interacted with the pack.

 _'_ _Hermione bet Paul that Embry would master phasing before you turned, now he's lost the bet and he has to do everything she says for a week,'_ Jared explained.

 _'_ _And this is bad because?'_

Paul grumbled and the others laughed.

 _'_ _Because you don't know Hermione; she's brilliant and terrifying at the same time. Welcome to the pack. Now, phase back, if Embry can do it, so can you.'_

 _'_ _Hey!'_ Embry protested.

"Boys, I'm beginning to lose my patience," Hermione said.

 _'_ _Shit, you better phase or she'll kill us for distracting you,'_ Paul said.

 _'_ _You're scared of her?'_ Jacob asked.

 _'_ _Terrified,'_ four voices said together. Jacob turned his head to look at Hermione and she raised an eyebrow at him.

The two wolves and human looked up when they heard a cry coming from up the stairs. Hermione got up and disappeared from the room.

 _''_ _What's that?'_ Jacob asked.

 _'_ _Teddy, you'll love him, he's awesome,'_ Embry grinned, just as Hermione returned with Teddy in her arms.

She put him down when he wriggled in her hold and he ran straight to Embry, wrapping himself around Embry's leg and giggling. He then turned his head and his giggling stopped, as he stared at the other large wolf in the room.

 _'_ _Why is he looking at me like that?'_

 _'_ _Just wait for it, I hope you like kids because Teddy's the pup of the pack and since you've phased, he going to be spending a lot of time with you, to help you transition into pack life.'_

Jacob was surprised when Teddy laughed loudly in delight and flung himself at him, wrapping himself around his leg and hugging him tightly as he grinned up at him, not even the slightest bit bothered or afraid of him.

 _'_ _He wants a piggy bag ride, welcome to pack life, Jake.'_


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

It feels good to be back.

I had intended to write as many chapters as possible in the short hiatus I took, but I'm not going to lie, work got on top of me until I was drowning and I didn't have as much time as I would've like to. For that reason I've only written one new chapter in total, and edited the first thirty-five chapters of Soul Bonded, so postings are likely to be slow until I can get back on top form, and I have some time off from work in a couple of weeks, so hopefully I'll be able to get back on track, until then, enjoy.

* * *

 **Sunday 19th February 2006**

It had been two days since Jacob had phased for the first time and he was slowly beginning to settle in with the pack. Despite the teasing he had seen between the pack through the mind link and it lightening the mood and helping to calm him, he hadn't been able to phase back until after the pack had returned home a few hours later.

When he was human once more, Hermione gave him a blanket to cover himself as his embarrassment levels were off the charts, much to the amusement of the others. Jacob had sat himself on the couch in silence whilst he processed everything, and during that time, Teddy had taken to tugging on his long hair.

Jacob had almost fainted when Teddy changed his appearance to look like him. Hermione gave him a hair cut to make him more comfortable and then they had answered any questions he posed to them.

Jared had taken on the responsibility of going to Billy's to check on him, as he had been present during Jacob's first phase, and when he returned, it was agreed upon that Jacob was to stay at the house until he got his abilities under control.

There was one bedroom left and Hermione took Jacob to it, before he borrowed some of Sam's clothing, seeing as Jacob was closer to Sam's size as he was taller than even Sam, standing at six-foot-seven. She left him to get some sleep and pried Teddy off his leg.

When Jacob left his room for the first time, it was at lunch time, but everyone else had slept in also. He sat at the dining table quietly eating the food Hermione had made, whilst he watched the interaction of the pack. He spent most of his time with Embry –and Teddy, who followed him everywhere- in his bedroom that day and when dinner rolled around, he participated in the conversation and laughter and he seemed to be more at ease.

Later in the evening he had gone for a walk with Hermione on the beach, until he received a phone call, and at the sight of the caller ID, he phased. He followed Hermione back to the house, where they sat on the rug in front of the fire, until he was able to phase back, which took a few hours, and after a snack he went to bed.

The next day he sat for breakfast, before the pack took Jacob into the woods to help him with his phasing. They returned for lunch, before leaving to continue with their training and they were all but forced to take Teddy with them as he kicked up a fuss every time they tried to leave without him. They returned for dinner with the pack laughing and teasing each other as they walked through the door, and Jacob had a genuine smile on his face. After dinner Hermione and Jacob went for a walk down the beach and of course Teddy went with them. And that was how they could be found, sat on the beach and looking out at the waves.

Hermione sat next to Jacob, bundled up in layers of clothing to keep her warm, Jacob was wearing nothing but his t-shirt and jeans and Teddy was sat on his lap, also bundled up and giggling to himself for no apparent reason.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked him and he turned his head to look at her. "I know this is a big change for you, and I know that before your phasing, you wished to have a normal life."

He sighed. "I do wish to have a normal life, but the transition into the pack would've been a lot more difficult if it I didn't have you and Teddy helping me." He looked down at Teddy fondly and he chuckled when he grinned up at him, changing his appearance to look like him.

"Why does Paul keep glaring at me?"

Hermione snorted. "Don't take it personally, he's just jealous." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Paul has always been Teddy's favourite, he follows him around all the time, and then Embry phased and Teddy turned his attention to him and away from Paul, and once Embry's bond with the pack had been established and he was turning his attention back to Paul, you phased and he's turned his attention to you instead. So Paul's jealous," she shrugged.

"Due to the bond you share with me, you are unable to hurt me, and due to the bond you have with Teddy, you are unable to hurt him. Teddy is not afraid of you, his father was a werewolf. Teddy's understanding of the ways of the pack is instinctual and greater than mine, despite his age. His role in the pack is to calm you, he brings hope and love and family. He's what's holding the pack together. Teddy may have only known you a couple of days, but he loves you," she said softly. "To him, you are his friend, brother and uncle. He trusts you to protect him and to care for him. And in return, he will love you, he will trust you and he will protect you from yourself. He'll help you to sort through your thoughts and feelings."

Jacob looked down at Teddy to see that he was looking at him seriously and he was nodding his head, as if agreeing with Hermione's words and Jacob couldn't stop his laughter at the sight.

"I know you wanted a normal life, but after a few weeks of being with your pack, you will know no other way, this will be the norm for you. We are your family. We will never abandon you. We will love, trust and protect you. You will always have a home here, Jacob, that I promise you. Before you know it, the ways of the pack will be your life and you'll cherish the bonds just as the rest of us do."

"Embry's different to what I remember," he commented. "He's not as quiet or shy."

"The pack has helped him with his confidence. Embry may not admit it, but he used to feel like an outsider. He didn't know who his father was and his mother was from another Tribe, he didn't feel as though he belonged here, no matter how much his friends cared for him. But now he's discovered that he's not only from this Tribe, he has a pack, he has a brotherhood and he has a half-brother. He is a part of something that's special and life changing. By day he's a school student, by night he's a protector of his Tribe. He's confident because he feels accepted for who and what he is. You will never face judgement in my house. If you were to ask Embry what he'd do if he had the chance to change everything, what do you think he'd say?"

"He wouldn't change anything that's happened to him," Jacob replied. "I know; I asked him how he felt about being brought into this world and I've never seen him so happy when he was explaining it to me, he said that if he could, he wouldn't change anything. Becoming a wolf is the best thing to happen to him."

Hermione smiled at him. "Give it time and you may feel the same. Yes, you've got responsibilities you shouldn't have, but you've gotten something in return. You've got a family. You've got the pack, you've got Teddy and you've got me. Jacob, I would do anything you asked me to. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'd kill to protect you." His eyes widened slightly when he saw that for a millisecond her eyes flashed amber.

"Sam's told me you turned down Alpha."

He cleared his throat and shrugged. "It might be my right by birth but I don't want it. I don't want the dynamics of the pack to change, from what I can tell and from what Embry's told me, you and Sam are the Alphas and you're good at it. Sam doesn't abuse his power, he protects his pack and he makes decisions based on the opinions of his pack mates. He does what's best. I could never do what he's done, and I'm not going to take away his authority in the pack. He's worked hard and he deserves it."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Alright, we'll respect your decision. Now, are you going to tell me why you phased? Or why you phase when your phone rings?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Jacob, who's Bella?"

"Embry, I'm going to kill him," he muttered.

"No, you're not, he's only looking out for you."

Jacob sighed, before he told Hermione about Bella Swan.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked, leaning back from her once he finished explaining his complicated relationship with his friend.

Her eyes were flashing amber, her face was contorted in rage and she was gripping her wand tightly in her hand. When had she pulled it?

Much to his surprise, a growl ripped from the back of her throat before she stood up and stormed off into the trees. A loud bang sounded.

"What's happening!" voices shouted, as the pack ran out of the house and over to Jacob.

He stood up and shifted Teddy in his arms, and he started at the woods, where there were several clouds of smoke. As another bang sounded, they could hear Hermione growling and using several colourful words that had them all raising their eyebrows in surprise.

They turned to Jacob.

"I told her about Bella," he admitted.

They stared at him before they stared laughing, even as another bang sounded in the distance.

"What's she doing?" he asked.

"Taking out her anger on the trees, rather than going to Bella and killing her," Jared answered.

"She wouldn't do that," he replied. He saw their raised eyebrows. "Would she?"

"Yes, she would, and it wouldn't be a painless death either. You should've seen what Hermione did to one of Paul's flings, simply for trying to slap him."

Paul and Jared shivered and Sam smirked, remembering that day well. Jacob blinked.

"You're pack now, and Hermione is very protective of us. Bella's caused you a lot of trouble and she's messing you about, Hermione won't stand for it, so you might want to make sure she doesn't leave the house by herself for a while," Sam warned. "If you do, I doubt Bella would survive."


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Amiliana - I know, Hermione's sure got herself a busy pack life and household with soon to be more pack members too, I can only imagine how she's going to cope, with space and her sanity. As for Billy, he'll come into the fanfic a little more, but nothing major plot wise, mainly just interactions with our favourite pack.

 **AN**

Here we go, the long awaited and anticipated chapter update. The muse for this one is kicking my arse, but I think she's starting to get her arse into gear now.

* * *

 **Saturday 4th March 2006**

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Hermione paced in the living room, her bare feet being chilled by the cold floor and goose bumps forming on her arms and legs in the cold of the room, since she was only dressed in one of Sam's t-shirts.

She alternated between tugging at her wild curls and chewing at her fingernails, whilst she muttered to herself anxiously. It was currently two in the morning and she and Teddy were the only residents in the house.

Why?

Whilst Paul and Jared had been patrolling they came across the scent of a vampire and they wasted no time in contacting Sam, so an hour ago, Sam, Jacob and Embry had left the house to aid their pack mates in tracking down the vampire, and she had been pacing pack and forth since.

Teddy was snuggled up in his bed sleeping soundly and with no idea that his pack were currently on the trail of a vampire. Hermione had tried to distract herself, but she couldn't. She'd tried to sit still, but she couldn't. It was all useless, because not only was she worried for the pack, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. She couldn't shake the feeling that soon, their peaceful and happy lives would change and something bad was going to happen. Alean's warning would not stop replaying in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

And to add to the emotional mix of worry, confusion and jitteriness, her magic had been starting to act differently. Not in the sense that something was wrong or that she could no longer control it, but in the sense it had when she first knew Embry and Jacob were going to phase, meaning there would soon be another wolf added to the pack.

Hermione had to give it to Jacob, despite his reservations about not wanting to be part of the pack, after the first week had gone by after his first phasing, he had thrown himself head first in being a pack member, and he was doing remarkably well with controlling his abilities, and Hermione believed he would be back at school with Embry within the next couple of weeks.

So if the new wolf could hold out slightly longer, that would be great for her and the rest of the pack; it was much easier to ease one wolf into their new lifestyle, than it would be to do two. As much as she hated Paul referring to the wolves as needing 'training pads' he wasn't wrong in his thinking, he just needed to word it differently, and without winding up their new pack member.

Hermione shook her head and looked up at the clock in the kitchen. They had been gone for an hour and a half now, and her werewolf instincts were fighting to take over. If she allowed that to happen she would find herself tracking the pack's positioning and rushing to them, she couldn't allow that. Not only could she not leave Teddy by himself and unprotected, but if she were to leave, it may distract the pack from their doings and she couldn't risk them getting injured because of her inability to control her wolf.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

She tugged at her hair and made a sound of frustration, which sounded more like a growl. Her eyes caught her appearance in the window as she past it, seeing them to be amber in colour. She was losing the battle with her wolf and if the pack didn't return soon, well, the outcome would not be pleasant.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

She was losing her mind. The Wizarding World's Brightest Witch was losing her mind.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Could insanity be caused by worry?

Back and forth. Back and forth.

If they weren't home soon, she was going after them.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Finally the door opened and the pack waltzed in the house, an air of confidence and pride surrounding them. She stopped pacing and they came to a stop too, when they noticed her presence there, obviously they had been expecting her to be in bed asleep.

Her amber eyes narrowed on them and she saw them all take the slightest step back.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" she demanded, half between a growl and a hiss.

"Err..." Embry said nervously, shifting on his feet and moving partially behind Jared to get out of the way of Hermione's deadly glare.

"Killing a vampire," Paul shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets and doing his best not to fidget under her stare.

"What!" she hissed quietly, trying to keep her wolf calm and also not wanting to wake the sleeping toddler currently upstairs.

"Killing a vampire," Sam replied, his gaze holding hers when her eyes darted to him and away from the others.

"I swear to Merlin himself, if any of you are injured..."

"We're not and we're fine," he assured her.

Much to his amusement, she ignored his words, stalked forward and one by one, she grabbed them and pulled them towards her, her amber eyes sweeping their figures and looking for a single hair out of place. If she found one, she would resurrect the vampire so she could kill it herself.

She started with Sam and he watched her amused and he stepped out of the way, leaving Jared next to be scrutinized by her gaze. He shared some of Sam's amusement, but her gaze made him nervous. Next was Paul and he stood there, still with his hands in his pockets and watching her with a raised eyebrow. When she cleared him Embry was next and he shuffled under her gaze, before she cleared him and she moved on to Jacob.

"Is someone going to tell me why her eyes are that colour?" Jacob asked, feeling uncomfortable under her narrowed gaze, but also confusion and annoyance.

He knew they were keeping something from him, he'd asked about Hermione's strange tendencies many times but he always received the same answer. That he'd understand soon enough. They were even being careful as to what was thought of or discussed when in their wolf forms. The pack wanted to keep Hermione's werewolf status a secret until the next full moon, which was just shy of two weeks. They had enjoyed seeing Embry's reaction and agreed that it was an act of initiation into the pack, and Embry agreed wholeheartedly. Jacob was his best friend, but he didn't want to be the only one that had been treated in such as way and this time, he was on it the secret, rather than on the opposite end, and he had to admit it was rather fun being in the know.

"No," the four shape-shifters replied in unison and Jacob scowled, but didn't bother pushing for answers knowing he wouldn't get them.

"See, we're all fine," Sam said, softening his voice. Hermione turned from Jacob and towards the others, and in front of them her amber eyes retreated, as did her inner wolf.

"You were worried about us?" Paul asked.

"Of course I was bloody worried, you Idiot!" she snapped, making them wince. "You've been gone for nearly two hours, all I knew was that you'd tracked the scent of a vampire and you all disappeared. For all I knew, there could've been more than one. There could've been a whole nest of them. They could've been one of the rare vampires that have a gift. Someone could've been injured. The vampire could've harmed a muggle!"

"Oh," he cleared his throat. "Sorry?"

She threw her hands up and made a sound of frustration, before storming into the kitchen, going over to the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream. She took a spoon from the kitchen drawer and sat on the kitchen countertop, as she ate the ice cream in a sulk.

"We're sorry for worrying you," Sam spoke, as he and the others made their way over to her, taking seats at the breakfast bar, leaning against the work top or going to the fridge for a snack.

"What do you mean a vampire that has a gift?" Jared questioned with a frown, nodding in thanks to Paul as he threw him an already made up sandwich from the fridge, since Hermione found it easier to make them in bulk so the pack could later snack on them when they were hungry, rather than her having to make one in that particular moment.

"Don't you know?" she spoke around a spoonful of ice cream. They all looked at her dumbly and she blinked, a frown pulling at her face. "Some vampires possess a special gift or ability, though it's a rare occurrence. These gifts usually carry over from a particular skill they may have as a human before they are turned. This gives them advantage over other vampires. This makes them stronger, better, depending on the gift it is they have," she explained.

They all frowned, not liking the sound of her words.

"Gifts such as?" Sam asked with a deep frown on his face.

"They vary, since you don't know of vampires with gifts, I take it you aren't aware of The Volturi." The blank looks she received was her answer, and she put down her ice cream on the counter, giving them her full attention.

"The Volturi are the most powerful and oldest vampire coven in the world, and they are led by three men known as Aro, Caius and Marcus. These are essentially The Vampire Kings." They blinked in response. "The Kings and their Guard protect the vampire race from being exposed to humans, and their Guard uphold the laws of their kind."

"They have laws?" Embry asked.

"Yes, they do. For instance, any vampire that creates a newborn vampire is responsible for that newborn. Should the newborn slaughter an entire town of people and expose their existence, not only is the new born destroyed by The Guard, but so is the creator. Should a human discover the secret of the existence of vampires, that human is either to be turned or killed, and if not, punishment will be given. This is either death or imprisonment with The Volturi and being forced to work for them for centuries."

"The Volturi have been in power for over a thousand years and they are the most feared coven in the world. Their Guard consists of over twenty members, and each vampire has a special gift, a gift that makes them invaluable. Any vampire that is said to have an invaluable gift is coveted by The Volturi, and they are known for getting what they want. They will stop at nothing to remain in power."

"As for their gifts, little is known about The Guards' gifts, though it is said that one member has the ability to numb the senses and cause paralysis, another is said to be able to create an illusion of unimaginable pain, another is said to have the ability to force loyalty and to break all bonds you may share with others, whilst another is said to the greatest tracker in existence. And Aro, one of the kings, is said to have the ability to read thoughts with a single touch of the hand."

None of them appeared to be pleased.

"How do you know so much about this?" Jacob asked her.

She shrugged. "I learned it all in school, we learn about vampires in our third year, though you look more closely at them in your sixth year. I learned about The Volturi in my History of Magic class and I completed a research project on them for the theoretical aspect of my History of Magic OWL."

"How do you know if a vampire has a gift, like you said?" Paul asked, leaning up against the countertop with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The only way to know is if they tell you themselves or you witness them using their gift, otherwise they look like a regular vampire."

"We're sorry for worrying you," Jared said. "Though there was nothing to worry about. There was only one vampire and we took care of him."

"Do you know why he was here?" she asked, going to pick up the ice cream tub, but she paused when she saw them all exchanging looks, as if they were deciding whether or not they should tell her. "What?"

"Well, he was here to kill Bella," Embry said delicately, trying to break the news to her gently for fear of her killing the messenger.

Hermione was quiet. Too quiet. Until she wasn't.

"Of course he was here to kill the bloody bitch!" she snarled and they all winced. "Why did you stop him? You should've let him kill her and then destroyed him afterwards. The sooner that stupid, selfish cow is gone the better."

"Hermione, you're bei..."

"Don't you dare!" she growled, her eyes cutting to Jacob who had spoken with the intention of defending Bella. Hermione's eyes flashed amber in warning.

"She has not earned your loyalty or your trust. She doesn't care for you in any way, if she did she wouldn't be such a bitch towards you. Ignoring you when her boyfriend's around, but now that he's left, she's come crawling back to you, begging for your attention, for your affection and love. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for, but if you ever fall under her spell, I'll kill you myself for being so bloody stupid, and then, I'll kill her. I'll tear her apart, limb by limb and bash her to death with her own body parts, before feeding them to her," she growled. "And then I'll bite the bitch," she added, a terrifying look in her eyes.

The entire house was silent as they all stared at her in various amounts of shock and amusement, though Jacob was the only one confused about her reference to her biting Bella, for the others, it just made her hatred of Bella all the more understandable. They knew she would never contemplate forcing someone to suffer what she has to during the full moon, but then Bella came along, and it was suddenly an option. Her hatred for Bella appeared to be on par with her hatred for vampires, if not more.

Paul broke the silence by applauding.

"If she ever comes between my pack, if she's ever the cause of a member of my pack being hurt, physical or otherwise, I will raise hell on earth to find and kill her, and that is a promise. And if I ever have the displeasure of meeting her..."

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, we're all safe and no one was hurt, though we might have a bit of trouble brewing so we'll have to double up patrols for now." Hermione turned her eyes to him and held his gaze, her own eyes returning to chocolate brown. "We overhead the guy saying he'd been sent to kill her by another."

"He didn't put up much of a fight," Jared spoke, still eyeing Hermione warily as she took a deep breath and returned to eating her ice cream. "Too bad, he looked like he would've," he sounded almost disappointed.

"Well I'm proud of you boys," she spoke, and they seemed to perk up at her comment, her previous death threats towards Bella Swan completely forgotten.

"You said another was sent to kill her, did you catch the name?" she asked curiously.

"Err.. I think it was Violet," Embry.

"No, it was Viviane," Jacob shook his head.

"I thought it Vickie," Jared frowned.

Hermione dropped her ice cream to the floor and its contents splattered out everywhere, and they all watched her worriedly. Her face, it was a strange combination of pain, anger, relief and victory. Her eyes flashed amber and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Victoria?" she asked, her voice sounding more like a rumbled growl.

"That's it!" they all said together, nodding in agreement.

Sam frowned and moved closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and feeling the way her entire body had tensed and was shaking in anger. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was on the verge of phasing.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm.

"Victoria," she growled again, though this time he listened to the way her growl wrapped around the name. He saw her eyes fill with tears and hatred and anger. He put the pieces together.

"Is this the vampire you've been tracking?" he asked gently. "The one that killed your friends? The one that killed Fred?"

Unable to speak she nodded, and noises of surprise filled the room, along with noises of anger and pain on the behalf of Hermione and those that she had lost.

"If she comes, we'll be ready for her and you can finally avenge their deaths. We won't allow her to get away, it will be the last time you ever have to think about her," Sam promised, before hunching over slightly and pulling Hermione into him in a tight, comforting hug.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly as silent sobs racked her body. No one spoke, no interrupted, they allowed her to express her feelings whilst watching sadly, their thoughts and feelings with her.

If Victoria came, they would make sure she never left, they would make sure Hermione could destroy her and finally put the past behind her. This was the last step to her having closure and they all knew it.

* * *

No one knew how long they'd be in the kitchen and waiting for Hermione's sobs to die down, but it was sometime later when her tears stopped falling and her breathing returned to normal.

Sam placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling back from her, standing beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Her face was red, her eyes puffy and her cheeks felt crusty from the tears that had dried and stained the skin. The boys were looking at her sadly, but she knew it was in pity. She knew they felt her pain, she knew they wouldn't allow Victoria to get away from her this time.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she said.

"You're pregnant?" Paul guessed.

Sam's eyes widened, a fear stricken look crossing his face, Hermione choked on her breath, and the others appeared to be struggling to contain their amusement.

"What! No! Of course I'm not pregnant!" she said in outrage.

He shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets and a smirk crept up onto his face.

"Well, you can't blame me for the assumption, you two are always at it."

"We are not!" she denied, and they sniggered at her. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I'm fat!" she demanded.

"Why would you think that?"

"Why else would you assume I'm pregnant? That's the first thing that came to your mind, which means you think I'm fat."

Paul's amusement quickly faded when he realised there was no way he was going to make it out with his favourite appendage still attached. The others sniggers turned into laughter and Sam didn't bother trying to hide a smirk.

"No, I don't think you're fat. It was just a joke. What have you been meaning to tell us?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed further, trying to determine if he was telling the truth and that he genuinely didn't think she was fat.

"My magic's been off lately," she said, turning her gaze from him and he sighed in relief.

"Meaning?" Jacob asked.

"It's the same feeling I had when I became aware of yours and Embry change."

"And?"

"And, it means that someone is in the process of going through the transition. I don't know who since I obviously haven't had any contact with anyone but the pack lately, and I'm not quite sure when the transition will be over, or how far they're into it. If I had to guess, it could be Quil. He's the only other direct descendant left to phase."

"Great!" Paul grumbled. "More training pads!"


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

Seeing as this has taken me so long to get it to you, I've made it a longer chapter than usual as an apology.

And I'd just like to quickly acknowledge a few comments regarding Hermione's reaction towards Bella in the last chapter. I understand where you're coming from, but let's not forget that this isn't regular Hermione. This is protective, mamma, Alpha werewolf Hermione. Her instincts are to protect her pack, physically, emotionally and mentally. Knowing what she does regarding Bella's treatment of Jacob, she isn't going to take kindly to her, and there are no lost feelings in that department. In Hermione's eyes, Bella is a threat to Jacob, she is the cause of his heartbreak and sadness; of course she wants to protect him from that.

Now I've explained my reasoning for making Hermione so hateful towards Bella, let's get on with the next chapter.

* * *

 **Sunday 12th March 2006**

"What is it?" Sam asked sleepily, being woken from his peaceful sleep when he felt Hermione shifting in his arms.

"I don't know," she muttered, "I just feel...strange."

"Strange?" he questioned.

"Yes, strange," she sighed.

"Did you have another dream?"

"Yes, but that's not what woke me."

"I'm sure everything's fine, go back to sleep and you'll forget about it in the morning," he said, burying his nose against her neck and nuzzling her skin.

"I don't think I can."

"You need your sleep, you've been running yourself into the ground lately; you need to rest."

"I'm not tired," she protested.

"You either go to sleep, or I'll be forced to subject you to something that will leave you in a speechless and exhausted state," he said suggestively.

Hermione snorted. "You make it sound like it's a punishment, and one that I'd be against."

His grip on her tightened and he took a deep inhale of her scent.

"Witch, don't tease," he growled lightly, his wolf coming through.

She laughed. "Have I ever?"

"Every damn day," he muttered.

She turned in his hold to face him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is that so? How?"

He slipped his hand under her –his- t-shirt and his fingers lightly skimmed the skin of the small of her back, as he buried his nose back against her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Every time I look at you, whenever I see you smiling, whenever I hear you laughing, when I watch you with Teddy and the pack, when I watch you cook or read, when I come home from patrols to see you sleeping and the moment I'm beside you, you instantly move closer to me as if knowing I'm there. It takes every ounce of control not to steal you away when you're in the middle of a conversation or doing something else. Everything you do teases me."

"Unintentionally," she pointed out.

"I suppose it's not your fault I find you irresistible," he mumbled.

"You're biased," she said amused. "And now I'm curious."

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response.

"How would you cope if I were to intentionally tease you?"

"There's only one way to find out," he replied, his hand moving to her leg and lifting it, hooking it over his hip.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," she said amused, feeling his mouth placing soft, butterfly kisses against her throat.

"I'm awake now."

"I'm aware of that," she said with a light laugh, feeling the bulge in his underwear resting against her centre. "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours," he shrugged.

"I don't think so," she snorted. "You're the one that changed the subject entirely with your talk about my apparent teasing ways."

"There's no apparent about it, you do tease, all the time, just as you're doing now."

"I haven't even done anything," she protested.

"Exactly," he muttered, his mouth moving up her jaw and over her cheek, stopping just shy of her lips. "So, are you going to?"

"I don't know, do you think you can keep up?"

She giggled as a growl left him, his mouth crashed down onto hers and he barricaded her beneath him.

* * *

 _She ran as fast as she could through the woods, running as if someone, something, was chasing her and if she were to fall or stop, she would face a fate worse than death._

 _Up ahead she could see a clearing, the moonlight lighting it up as if it were there solely for her, a light guiding her to safety. With her lungs burning with the need for oxygen and a painful stitch in her side, she pushed her way through the branches and leaves and out into the open._

 _She came to a sudden standstill, stopping as fire pits were lit and naked bodies littered the ground, bodies that weren't moving. With her wand in hand, she slowly approached the closest body and bent down, seeing the bite marks and blood that dripped from the wounds. She turned their head to better see their face and a gasp left her._

 _It was Jacob._

 _A sob tore from her as she felt a piece of her heart break off and shatter. She lifted her eyes and quickly made her way around the rest of the bodies._

 _Embry. Sweet Embry was dead with an arm torn from his shoulder. Another piece of her heart broke off and shattered._

 _She stumbled backwards until she tripped over, landing on her bum. She pushed herself up and turned her head to see the reason for her falling._

 _Jared. Kind, considerate, Jared. His body ice cold to the touch, his left leg gone and his smile nowhere to be seen. She lost another piece of her heart, it shattering just as the others had._

 _She heard a pained groan and her head snapped to it, her feet carrying her over to the noise before she'd even realised she'd done it._

 _Paul. Teddy bear soft, Paul, lay on the ground with blood pouring from a fatal looking slash on his stomach. She used her wand to clean the blood away and cast spell after spell, trying to heal the wound. But every time she did, the wound would re-open, nothing was working._

 _She screamed in frustration and anger. Why couldn't she help him? Why wasn't it working?_

 _"Hermione?" his voice cracked and his eyes opened._

 _"It's me, I'm here," she said softly, lifting her hand to run through his hair and he weakly turned his head towards her. "Everything's going to be fine, I'm going to make you better, I promise," she cried._

 _"Rule number two, don't lie," he replied, before his eyes closed and his weak breathing stopped. He was gone. They were all gone._

 _She screamed her pain and agony and a cackle drew her attention. She turned her head and through her bleary eyesight, she caught sight of a figure stepping into the moonlight. A figure with bright red hair and impossible beauty, a figure she would recognise anywhere._

 _"Victoria," she growled in a way she never had before, her throat hurting as if her wolf was physically trying to claw its way up her throat and out of her mouth._

 _She smirked at her. "I hear you've been looking for me, well, I decided it's been a while since our last meeting and I thought it polite that I at least make the effort in our relationship. I was only expecting you; imagine my surprise when I stumbled upon those you've been keeping yourself company with. My, my, I never thought you had it in you," she spoke, her red eyes glinting and her mouth twitching into a cruel smile. "It's such a shame they had to be eliminated due their association with you."_

 _"You're going to regret your existence," Hermione snarled, tears streaming down her face and her wand held so tightly her knuckles changed colour._

 _"Perhaps," Victoria shrugged. "But not before I break you."_

 _Before her eyes, Sam appeared before Victoria, kneeling on the ground and covered in bites and gouges, his head bowed weakly and barely looking to be breathing._

 _"I swear to Hell itself, you hurt him, I'll do more than kill you," Hermione snarled, her eyes a steady amber glowing in the brightness of the moon and she took a step forward._

 _Victoria's eyebrow merely twitched, before she brought her hand to Sam's head, grabbing him by the hair and tugging his head up. His beautiful eyes locked on Hermione._

 _Then his head was torn from his body._

* * *

 **Monday 13th March 2006**

Hermione woke up with a scream, tears falling down her face and Sam's face looking down at her horrified. She'd never seen him so frightened.

She flung herself at him, latching onto him tightly and refusing to let go. He tried his best to console her, to get her to calm down but nothing helped, he just had to wait until she'd cried herself into exhaustion and she was able to get a grip on reality. Whatever her mind had conjured up during her sleep frightened her.

He didn't know how long he'd been sat there, holding Hermione against him, his hands alternating between running through her hair and tracing calming patterns on her back, but she eventually calmed down.

She pulled back from him, her puffy, red eyes immediately locking onto his worried, questioning stare.

"Please, don't ever leave me," she whispered.

"I will never leave you," he promised.

"I won't survive losing you."

"You're not going to lose me."

She buried her head into his neck, breathing in his scent, hearing the strange purring noises that left him, his wolf coming forward in an effort to comfort her, and it worked.

"What frightened you so much? I've never seen you like this," he said quietly.

"It's something that I'm going to make sure never happens."

* * *

That morning, as Embry came down the stairs dressed and ready for school and with his back pack slung over his shoulder, he was tackled by Hermione. The shock of the action sending him tumbling back and crashing into the wall.

He looked down at her, seeing her puffy, red eyes and tear stained face. He lifted his eyes to Sam, seeing him stood by the oven and with a knife in hand. Sam caught his stare and shook his head, before nodding to Embry. Embry seemed to understand Sam's instructions and without further delay he wrapped his arms around Hermione in a hug.

"Embry, my sweet, gentle, Embry, I'm never going to let anyone harm you, I promise," she whispered, her tone sad and a slight croak to her voice, as if she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"I know," he replied. "Despite your age, you're like a second Mom to me."

Hermione let out a sniffle and Sam sent him a glare for making her cry again, even if his comment had been meant to comfort her.

Footsteps coming down the stairs drew her attention, and just as Jacob rounded the corner into the kitchen, he was met by a bone crushing hug from Hermione. He looked at Sam and Embry confused. Embry shrugged, whilst Sam shook his head and nodded to Hermione, like he had with Embry. Jacob frowned but wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Jacob, my nosy, pain in the arse, Jacob, you're safe with me and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," she said quietly.

His frowned deepened. "I'm aware of that, particularly after seeing your reaction to my relationships regarding _certain_ people," he responded. Sam glared at him, but surprisingly Hermione didn't comment. "I know you'd protect me if you thought I needed it. It's what Alphas do, as well as Moms. I haven't had one since my Mom died and I'd forgotten what it's like to feel that, until I met you that is."

A sob tore from Hermione and he winced when she hugged him tighter. Hermione's attention was pulled by the sound of the door opening and she turned her head to see Paul and Jared entering the house, arriving home from patrols. They stopped in their steps and their words never left their mouths as they stared at the strange scene before them.

Jared made a noise of surprise when Hermione was in front of him and wrapping herself around him tightly, silently crying into his chest. He stared in surprise and turned his eyes to Paul -who was just as confused- and then to Embry and Jacob, who both shrugged and then nodded to Hermione.

Jared frowned slightly as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"My kind, caring, Jared, I will never let anyone hurt you, and should they, it will be the biggest mistake of their life."

He blinked and cleared his throat. "I know," he nodded. "We're family, pack. I'd do the same for you." A sob tore from the back of her throat and she hugged him tighter, making him wince.

She pulled away from him and Paul now expecting it after witnessing what she'd done to Jared, and apparently the others too, accepted her hug immediately.

"My Paul, such a teddy bear at heart and so loving, I promise you will always be safe." She pulled back from him, lifting her hand to his stomach and lightly trailing her fingers over were the deep slash had been in her dream. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you."

His hand moved to catch hers, stopping her movements across his stomach. She lifted her eyes and found his staring at her.

"I know, you've always kept me safe and protected me, especially from my father," he said quietly. The others looked away, faking ignorance. "Now, what's going on in that clever, little head of yours?" he asked her softly.

"Nothing," she lied, and their hearing picked up on Teddy shuffling about upstairs. "I'll get him," she said, seeing that Embry was about to leave the room.

She left the kitchen with everyone's eyes on her, watching every step she took. When she was out of sight and they were sure she wouldn't hear them, they all crowded over to the breakfast bar and stared at Sam expectantly.

"What the hell was that about?" Paul demanded, a look on his face that dared Sam to lie to him. If he was challenging the Alpha, no one mentioned it. Paul was very protective of Hermione, more so than the others, and when it came to Hermione all bets were off the table regarding how he'd react.

"She had a nightmare last night," Sam relented.

"Nightmare? About what?" Paul questioned. "The war?"

Sam shook his head. "No, she doesn't have nightmares about the war when I'm with her. This was something else. Whatever it was, it terrified her."

"You don't fucking say," Paul snapped. "That scared the shit out of me," he hissed, gesturing about the others, indicating to what had just transpired. "I've never seen her that way before, she looked awful, even worse than after the full moon."

"Full moon?" Jacob questioned confused, but he was ignored as Paul continued with his words.

"What scared her so much that it prompted her to cling to us and declare her willingness to protect us?"

"I don't know," Sam snapped back, his Alpha voice making a slight appearance and they all looked down at the ground. Sam sighed and gained control of himself. "I don't know," he repeated calmly. "Listen, a few weeks ago she confessed she'd not been sleeping well, she's been having dreams of the warning that centaur give her back at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Embry asked.

"Centaur?" Jacob questioned.

"What warning?" they both asked together, but they were ignored by the three older wolves all staring at each other silently.

"Something's coming, she said she can feel it, and I suspect that's what her nightmare was about. Whatever it was, I've never seen her like that before, even I couldn't calm her down; I just had to wait until she exhausted herself."

"Her vowing to protect us?" Jared asked.

Sam nodded in understanding to the point he was making. "I suspect that her nightmare had something to do with us getting hurt and that's why she was the way she was this morning. I hope you have no plans today."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because she's not going to want to let any of you out of her sight," he answered. "Even you," he added, looking to Embry.

"I don't mind staying home from school," Embry shrugged.

"You're going and that's final, once she pulls herself out of this, she'll hex my ass for even thinking of letting you have the day off," Sam said to the sniggers of the other four wolves, knowing it was true.

They all quickly separated and went about their own tasks in the kitchen when they heard Hermione's footsteps coming down the stairs and Teddy's babbling. As she entered, she watched them all carefully, as if checking them for injuries, as if making sure they really were in front of her and they were safe.

Jared and Paul shared a look and then nodded to each other. They both headed over to Hermione, Jared kissing her on the cheek and then taking Teddy from her. Paul slung his arm around her shoulders and guided her over to the breakfast bar, pushing her onto a stool. He turned and strode over to the boiled kettle and made her a cup of tea, just the way she liked it and he retrieved her favourite biscuits from the cupboard.

"Get that down you; you'll feel better, and afterwards, I'll let you paint my nails."

Jacob and Embry both choked on their drinks and Jared snorted at them, whilst Teddy giggled.

"Why would you let me do that?" she asked him with a frown.

He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Well, I've been thinking and it's not fair that I backed out of our deal. You won the bet, and when I refused to let you paint my nails, it wasn't fair to you. I feel I betrayed your trust and it's not good sportsmanship either. We made a deal, and I broke it, so now, I'm going to rectify that. You can paint my nails, any colour you want."

"Any?"

She asked, her mouth twitching into her first smile of the day.

"Any," he confirmed.

"Good to know," she replied, a slight smirk on her lips as she picked up her tea and took a bite of her chocolate biscuit.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Yep," she said amused.

"Great," he sighed.

"And I'm going to charm them too, when I'm finished, not only will you not be able to remove the nail polish, the polish will flash like a neon sign too."

"Awesome," he groaned. The others sniggered at him.

Paul turned to look behind him at Sam, seeing him preparing pancakes for breakfast. Feeling his eyes on him, Sam turned and caught Paul's gaze. He nodded to him and mouthed, 'Thank you,' his eyes turning to Hermione and seeing her smiling once again. Paul nodded, before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"So, you going to clue me in on colour choice?" he asked her, leaning forward against the breakfast bar.

"Nope," she replied, before taking another biscuit.

The others laughed when Paul reached for a biscuit and he found himself being chased out of the kitchen by Hermione and her wand hot on his tail.

* * *

Later that night Hermione woke to a sensation that was beginning to become familiar to her; a strange feeling within her magic and her back burning as though she'd been branded with a hot iron poker. Without thought she climbed out of bed, noting the cold emptiness of Sam's side, meaning he'd left for patrols a while ago. She headed to the bathroom and lifted her t-shirt, looking in the mirror to see a sixth name being added to her skin. Quil.

She calmly made her way down the stairs and once she reached the door, she slipped on a pair of shoes and a coat to protect her from the chill of the night. She opened the door and sat herself down on the porch steps, waiting for their newest pack member to come to her, and she didn't have to wait long.

Before she knew it, a large chocolate brown wolf appeared on the beach and approached the house. The moment he became aware of her presence he dropped onto the ground on his stomach and she stood and confidently, but slowly approached him. As she grew closer, she saw that the fur around his face was much lighter than the rest of his body, and Hermione thought he was actually quite beautiful.

"It's been a while, Quil," she said softly, dropping onto her knees before him and allowing him the opportunity to breathe in her scent, knowing it would help to calm him.

As expected, the wolf let out a whine and she moved closer, wrapping herself around him and giving him the comfort he needed, and once the chill outside became too cold to no longer ignore, she stood and walked with him towards the house.

She sat with him on the rug, his head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his fur and he listened quietly and contemplatively to everything she told him, starting with the truth of the legends, her involvement with the pack and moving onto her telling him about Jacob and Embry. The large wolf perked up immediately and she chuckled.

"They're upstairs sleeping, it's their turn for patrols once the others return," she explained. "Their phasing was the reason they were absent from school for so long, we had to keep them away from the public until they learned to control their abilities. As you know, Embry's back at school and I'm sure you were surprised by his new appearance. Jacob's not quite there yet but it shouldn't be too long. When the boys return, they'll help you to phase back into your human form. Any questions that you have will be answered and your Father and Grandfather will be visited, to alert them to your change. You will most likely be staying here until you learn to control your abilities, meaning I'm going to have to sort out new rooming measures," she said the last part mostly to herself as a mental note.

"Until then, you can share with one of the boys, I doubt they'd mind. Now, let's get you fed. You'll be able to concentrate a lot better once you've eaten."

She stood and made her way to the kitchen, returning with some tea and chicken for the large wolf. Once he'd eaten, she took it back to the kitchen and returned the milk back into the fridge, stopping when she saw the steak and meats sat on plates, being reminded of what was to come.

She groaned and walked back over to Quil.

"Fantastic," Hermione sighed, her hands on her hips and looking down at the large wolf laid on his stomach, with his head resting on his paws and his eyes looking up at her. "You have really bad timing, you know that?" she said, half jokingly and half serious.

She turned her attention to the door, just as Sam, Jared and Paul entered, stopping immediately in their steps at the sight that met them.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Oh, indeed," Hermione nodded. She turned her eyes back to the wolf, seeing him eyeing the boys strangely. "Well, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of your pack, Jacob and Embry are still sleeping upstairs, as you know, and now we have the rest of the pack who have returned from their patrols for the night. Jared, Paul and your Alpha, Sam. Boys, meet our newest pack member, Quil."

The three shifters nodded in greeting, and the wolf nodded back.

"I was just saying how he has perfect timing," Hermione said.

"Meaning?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the full moon tomorrow," she answered.

Paul and Jared snorted, before it turned into laughter.

"Looks like the newest member's going to be put through the ringer on his first day of phasing, I almost feel sorry for him," Paul spoke.

"Almost?" she questioned.

"Almost," he confirmed. "We've still got Jacob on training pads, and now we've got Quil too."

Paul barely dodged the cushion that was thrown his way, which of course, was followed by a hex.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN:**

SorrowfulAnjel – I hadn't thought of that, but seeing as Hermione's magic is powered by the pack bond and they both have magic, albeit different forms, I don't see why the pack magic couldn't force Hermione to phase into a wolf just as it does the others. And on the night of the full moon, I have her looking more like Remus than one of the pack.

Ash – I'm doing well, thank you. Thank God for the summer holidays. Working with children is one of the most stressful things I have ever done and I'm only glad that I finally have some peace and quiet to myself without the little tykes running around and screaming. As much as I love them, I couldn't be any gladder to finally have a break from them and now I have the opportunity to spend more time working on my fics, hopefully completing some and starting a few more. I have a very long list to get through after all.

* * *

 **Tuesday 14th March 2006**

Embry was knocked into as Jacob all but ran from the kitchen, and picking up on Hermione's grumbles and knowing what the night would bring, he quickly understood that Jacob had just witnessed Hermione's full moon temper. He struggled to contain his laughter.

"What's got you so scared?" he asked innocently.

Jacob stared at Embry with a confused, worried look on his face.

"Hermione, she's in a really bad mood. I've never seen her so terrifying. She growled at me, actually growled, and her eyes changed colour. What's going on? The others refused to answer my questions and just laughed at me, before Hermione growled at them too."

It was very hard for Embry to keep a straight face and he didn't know how he managed it.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered.

"Bullshit," Jacob replied.

"Language!" Hermione growled from the kitchen and Jacob visibly gulped.

Embry suspected he was taking for too much joy in the current situation, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, even if it was his best friend.

"See, she's fine," he shrugged.

"Jacob, get in here and eat your breakfast!"

"I'd do as she says, today is not the day to mess with her," he said amused.

"You know something, I know you do, why won't anyone tell me? Why is it such a big secret?"

"Look, all I'm going to say is it's part of the initiation process and everything will be clear soon. So, until then, do as she says and you won't get hexed."

Embry walked past Jacob and into the kitchen seeing the three older wolves all crowded around the breakfast bar and hiding their amusement behind their coffee mugs, as a newly turned Quil sat on a stool, a fork in his hand and a terrified look on his face.

Embry walked over to the counter and picked up the plate of food that had been put out for him, grabbing a fork from the drawer and the glass of orange juice that had been left out for him. He took them all over to the breakfast bar and squeezed in beside Jacob who had retaken his seat and was slowly eating his breakfast, his eyes warily watching Hermione as she paced back and forth, muttering to herself and rubbing at her temples with her hands.

"Blinds!" she snapped.

"I've got it," Embry said to the others, before walking over to the windows to shut the blinds and returning to his breakfast.

"Embry, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school," Hermione grizzled. "Get a move on."

Quil slowly leaned closer to Jacob. "I thought she was supposed to be nice," he whispered, not being aware of Hermione's hearing, particularly of its sensitivity during the day of the full moon.

"I am nice!" she growled, stopping her pacing to glare at him. Quil gulped and shrank back, looking completely terrified.

The four wolves all sniggered before quickly sobering when Hermione turned her glare to them. The 'pop' of the toaster alerted Sam to Hermione's toast being ready and with Teddy sat on his hip and happily munching on a sausage, he walked over to it, removed the toast and quickly covered it in a thick layer of chocolate spread.

He handed the plate over to Hermione, his lip twitching at the way she lifted it closer to her nose and inhaled deeply, her entire body relaxing. She opened her eyes and her mouth pulled into a smile. She moved closer to him, reached up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth, pulling back to trail her fingers down his cheek and across his jaw, he tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she said quietly, before leaning up to give him another kiss. She pulled back from him and kissed Teddy on the cheek and he giggled, before offering her a bite of his sausage. She chuckled. "No, thank you, Teddy. You eat it all up like a big boy," she said softly.

She turned her attention back to the pack, seeing them all watching her with various forms of amusement, confusion and fear.

"The plan today, Jared will be taking you to school," she spoke, her eyes flashing between amber and chocolate brown whilst she looked at Embry and he nodded. "And Paul will be picking you up. Jacob, you and Sam will be spending the day with Quil in the woods, helping him to get a handle on his abilities. We can't risk either of you accidently changing back tonight."

"Why?" Jacob asked, but he was ignored.

"Paul and Jared will be going into the office to prepare the materials for an upcoming job. Jared will be picking up dinner on their way back to the house. Teddy will be going with Sam and Jacob, in hopes that his presence will be able to help Quil, like it did Embry and Jacob. I will be spending the day in my potions lab, do not disturb me. Embry, Paul, Jared, your lunch is in the fridge. Everyone be careful and have a good day, I'll see you later tonight." With that she left the room, a mug of tea and a plate of chocolate covered toast in hand.

"Well, she seems to be getting better," Paul commented, handing Teddy a slice of toast since he tried to reach for the plate and if Sam didn't have such a good hold on him he would've fallen.

"Fanks," the almost two year old grinned and they chuckled at him as he stuffed the toast into his mouth, with Sam wrestling with him, attempting to prevent him from choking.

"It's getting easier to help her, the more she goes through this with us, the better we understand what we need to do to make this easier on her," Jared shrugged.

"And what exactly is she going through and why is she so terrifying this morning?" Jacob spoke, sounding annoyed. The four wolves just looked at him and he grumbled, before going back to eating his breakfast, knowing he wasn't going to get answers.

"Right, Embry, we better get you to school before Hermione decides to hex the both of us," Jared spoke, Sam and Paul both snorted. "I'll meet you at the office," he said to Paul, before downing the last of his coffee and going over to the fridge, removing the brown paper bags with his name written on, along with Embry's. "Let's go."

They both said their goodbyes to the rest of the pack, before Paul soon followed them, taking Sam's keys to the truck and leaving out the door with his lunch in hand.

Sam was tending to Teddy, when he caught Quil looking at him strangely from the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked, seeing the way Quil jumped in surprise at having been caught.

Quil shuffled on the stool and cleared his throat. "I don't know, it's just strange." Sam raised an eyebrow. "After last night and learning the truth about my family and the legends, I still can't believe it. It almost seems like a dream," he admitted.

"It's difficult to digest, I understand that, better than anyone," Sam spoke, shifting Teddy off his hip and perching him on the breakfast bar, using his body to cage him in and to prevent him from falling off. "I was the first to phase over a year ago and I when I did, I had no one. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I didn't have a family or pack to help me through it. I spent weeks on my own until Billy, Harry and your Grandfather were able to finally sit me down and explain everything to me. But even still, I had no one to help me learn to control my abilities, I had to do it all on my own. Jared was next to phase and Paul followed not long after. I finally had a pack, someone that understood what I was going through and I used everything I had learned to help them better understand themselves and what they were capable of. And then Hermione and Teddy arrived." He turned his eyes to the little boy, happily munching away on another sausage and he chuckled as Teddy grinned up at him.

"Hermione and Teddy are the glue that binds this pack together. They are everything we need in order to live to our potential, they are everything we need to keep us together as a family. We were a pack before they arrived, but something was missing and we all knew it. And it wasn't until we met them that we understood what it was. Despite being brothers, we didn't feel that, we felt empty and hollow, as if something was missing. Be grateful that you never have to experience what pack life was like before they came to us."

Both Jacob and Quil shifted on their stools.

"I don't understand how Teddy can help me," Quil spoke and Jacob snorted.

"Neither did I at first, but he's a miracle worker," Jacob spoke, reaching out to tickle Teddy and laughter peeled from him whilst Quil frowned.

Teddy turned his head to look at Quil and he lifted his arms to reach out for him. Sam shook his head before picking up Teddy and moving him over to Quil, depositing him on his lap. Both wolves noticed the way Quil seemed to relax at his proximity, even if he didn't himself.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Jacob said knowingly.

"Feel what?" he questioned, pulling his eyes away from Teddy, who had changed his appearance to match his, short black hair and brown eyes. Quil was adamant that he would never get used to it.

" _It_ ," he shrugged. "A feeling of trust and love, of pack and safety. Of home." Quil frowned slightly, the crease in his forehead giving it away. "From what I understand, we all feel it, especially Embry and us two. We turned after Hermione got here, we had both her and Teddy. Hermione explained that whilst she is our Alpha, our Mother, sister and friend, Teddy is different."

"Meaning?" Quil questioned, his mouth twitching into a smile when Teddy offered him a bite of his sausage, before snuggling in to him, trying to wrap his small arms around Quil's neck.

"I don't know how to explain it," Jacob replied, a thoughtful look on his face. "He calms us; he helps us to remain in control of ourselves. He knows who and what we are to him, and his place in the pack is to remind us of what we're protecting, of why we are born the way we are and why we have a pack, a family, a home. We could never hurt him, you should see him when someone phases; I've never seen someone so happy. It's almost like Paul when Hermione bakes him brownies," he snorted. "I don't know how, but with him nearby it's easier to learn how to control our phasing."

"And speaking of phasing, we better get started," Sam cut in. "Let's go."

The three of them made their way out of the house and towards the forest, with Quil carrying Teddy since he refused to let go of him. Jacob saw the twitch of his friend's lip and knew that soon, like he had, Quil would understand the blessing that being a wolf brought him.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Quil asked, as he and Jacob surveyed their surroundings. They had briefly met Harry and Snape earlier that evening, before they were pulled away from the house and brought to the middle of the woods.

He was ignored as the four older wolves watched worriedly as Hermione paced back and forth, muttering to herself, tugging at her hair and scratching at her skin. Both he and Jacob shared confused looks.

"Hermione!" they both exclaimed and they covered their eyes and turned around when Hermione began to strip out of her clothing.

"Stop being idiots!" she grouched. "You can bloody well turn around."

They both hesitantly did as she said and they sighed when they saw her wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest top, as she paced back and forth in bare feet.

"You should both phase now," Sam spoke, but his sole attention was on Hermione.

"Why?" they both questioned.

"Just do it!" the other three wolves snapped, much to their surprise.

Quil and Jacob shared looks, before Jacob quickly phased into his large wolf, the russet colour of his fur helping him to blend in with the darkness of the woods.

"What are you waiting for?" Jared asked, his eyes moving between Quil and Hermione.

"I can't do it," he sighed.

"You can, we spent all day helping you," Sam spoke, but still his eyes did not move from Hermione.

"I need Teddy," he admitted. Just like Jacob had said, it hadn't taken him long to understand just what Teddy's role in the pack was.

"You won't always have him with you," Paul pointed out. "He helped you to clear your mind and focus, he helped you to better understand what you need to do. Now you have to do it without him. He gave you the tools, now use them."

Quil frowned before turning his eyes to Jacob, seeing the large wolf stood in his place. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, doing his best to remember the way he felt when Teddy had been with him, helping him to focus and to remain calm.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see himself looking down on the others, still in their human forms. And before he could even think to celebrate, a piercing scream tore from the back of Hermione's throat and she collapsed on the floor.

Jacob and Quil stared horrified as the four other wolves faces contorted in pain, before they all phased, surrounding Hermione in a circle and leaving spaces for them to fill, and they did exactly that when instructed to do so by Jared.

Their attention went between Hermione who was writhing around on the floor and screaming as her body seemed to break and reform itself, and between Jared who was explaining through the mind link what they had to do once it was over.

One last scream tore from Hermione and before their eyes, a large wolf stood up and threw its head back, howling loudly to the moon in the sky. The full moon. Suddenly everything clicked into place. Hermione was not only their Alpha, not only was she a witch, but she was a werewolf too.

They snapped out of their surprise and lowered themselves onto the ground, offering their necks to the werewolf in an act of submission. She gently bit their necks before turning and barrelling straight into Sam, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground where she rubbed herself against him and made yipping noises.

 _'I hope you got plenty of sleep last night,'_ Embry spoke up.

The newest wolves turned their eyes to him, dragging them away from the werewolf that was happily chasing Paul and Jared.

 _'She's a werewolf,'_ they both said dumbly.

Embry snorted. _'Awesome, right?'_ he thought amused. _'In about an hour, Paul and Jared will start patrols and I'll be going with them. You'll both be staying here with Sam. Hermione's going to wear you out. She won't hurt you and don't worry about hurting her, she's a lot tougher than we realised. In a few hours she'll fall asleep and she won't wake until she changes back.'_

 _'She's a werewolf,'_ they both repeated, hearing the bellowing laughter down the mind link and the amused and teasing comments from Paul and Jared.

* * *

 **Wednesday 15th March 2006**

"You're a werewolf," Jacob spoke dumbly, staring at Hermione when she came down the stairs that evening and sat at the dining table, smiling in thanks when Paul handed her a plate they had put aside for her, before they all took their own helpings.

"I am," she replied, looking a little tired but completely fine.

"You're a werewolf," Quil said, also staring at her dumbly while Teddy busied himself with tugging at his hair whilst he was perched on his lap.

"I am," she repeated and the others snorted.

"So everything that happened yesterday..."

"Was a result of the full moon," she nodded. "And as you have now witnessed, I'm very temperamental on the day of the full moon. Just like you, my senses are stronger than a human's, but it's nowhere near the level of yours. The day of the full moon in particular is when my sense are most sensitive, hence my aversion to light, sound and smell. I lock myself away in my lab for your safety."

They both frowned slightly. "How do we help you?" Jacob asked her, looking worried.

She smiled at him. "Follow the boys lead and you'll soon by naturals at dealing with a temperamental werewolf."

"They wouldn't let us see you," Quil spoke, sending a glare to the others and they shrugged in reply.

"That was for you safety," she explained. "Once I've gone through my transformation, I need time for my body to heal and I need plenty of rest. I have a routine that I must follow and if that is interrupted, well, it won't be pretty," she said sheepishly, whilst the others shivered, knowing fine well what she had done in the past thanks to Harry and Snape. "I'm sorry for worrying you," she said softly, "But I promise you, when I'm resting I'm fine. I have Sam with me, helping to speed up my healing process and once I've eaten and rested, I'm completely fine, until the full moon comes around the following month."

"So you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, I promise."

Everyone saw their entire bodies relax.

* * *

 **Saturday 18th March 2006**

Hermione sat on the porch steps with a mug of tea in her hand and a large smile on her face, watching as her pack ran about the beach and played soccer. They taunted and teased each other, and laughed and shoved each other, whilst Teddy was giggling and running between them, latching himself around one of the boys' legs, stopping them from kicking the ball, before running when said boy leaned down to tickle him, and then he would latch onto someone else's leg.

Hermione laughed loudly when Teddy swooped down and picked up the ball, running off with it in the opposite direction. The pack laughed loudly as they chased after him and Teddy darted between them on unsteady feet, squealing and giggling as he did so.

Jacob caught up with him before picking him up and tickling him and Teddy's squeals grew louder and he dropped the ball as he wriggled in Jacob's hold. Paul came up to Jacob and swiped Teddy from him, before handing him off to a laughing Embry and Paul got Jacob in a head lock as revenge for _attacking_ his favourite member of the pack.

Hermione laughed to herself and shook her head, sighing happily as she took a sip from her mug and leaned back against the stairs. Her attention was drawn away from the pack when she caught sight of a figure in the distance and it was quickly making its way towards the pack.

As it drew closer Hermione knew exactly who it was, despite her never meeting her before. Bella Swan. Bella Swan that had caused her Jacob so much trouble and heart ache. Bella Swan that had caused her Jacob to doubt himself. Bella Swan, who she wanted to rip to shreds with her teeth on the night of the full moon for all she had done to Jacob.

She felt a growl rumble deep within her chest and the mug in her hand shattered, the hot liquid splashing against her skin and the broken pieces falling to the floor, leaving her holding the handle.

She barely gave it a second glance, despite being surprised at her own show of strength. She'd never shattered a mug with her hands before. Hermione stood and made her way over to her pack, trying to beat Bella Swan to them, but she had a head start.

She felt another growl rip from her throat as she caught sight of her, too close to the pack for her liking. Hermione quickened her steps, all but running in hopes of reaching her pack before Bella Swan. She had to get to them; her instincts burning within her and telling her to protect them and to keep them safe.

Just as Hermione had almost reached them, Bella's hand came up and slapped Paul across the face. All laughter and teasing stopped instantly, and Sam pushed Embry behind him since he had Teddy in his arms. Teddy who was now crying and screaming and trying to reach out for Paul.

Paul had released Jacob from his hold and was stood, his body shaking uncontrollably and they all knew what was going to happen. Not even Hermione would be able to stop it.

Before their eyes, Jacob pushed Bella aside, sending her flying to the ground as the clothes ripped from Paul's body, leaving a dark sliver wolf snarling and growling loudly.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN:**

Since I left you on that rather nasty cliff hanger, I've made this chapter extra long for you all. Over 7,000 words! And here's the moment we've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

 **Q &A**

Aesir21 – Bella with be paired with Edward as in canon.

TheMisfitToy – Hermione is on the Wolfsbane Potion and she does brew it herself, as well as for others, but she's been on it for nearly two years now. Just how our immune system builds us resistance to illnesses, I imagine the same can be said for the Wolfsbane Potion. Eventually, the potion will be ineffective which is why I'm not having Hermione being in complete control of her actions as a werewolf.

* * *

 **Saturday 18th March 2006**

Hermione's feet pounded against the sand, her mind clouded with fury and the need to protect her pack from the threat that was Bella Swan. She could hear Teddy screaming, the sounds heart breaking and ringing in her ears. She could hear Sam barking off orders to the rest of the pack and she could hear the pounding heart beat that belonged to Bella Swan.

She was sprawled on the ground, staring with wide eyes and her mouth open and whimpers of pain left her, having broken her hand when she'd slapped Paul.

Unable to stop her need to protect her pack, a feral growl ripped from the back of Hermione's throat and Bella's eyes moved over to her, a scream being torn from her lips upon seeing Hermione's furious expression and her glowing amber eyes. Hermione leapt forward, landing smoothly on her feet in a crouch beside Bella, her hand wrapped around Bella's throat and squeezing tightly as she bared her teeth and snarled at her.

Almost as soon as that had happened, she felt strong arms wrapping around her, pinning her arms against her body and she was pulled away from Bella and held tightly against someone's chest.

Her wolf had taken over and she was unable to control herself or think rationally; to think as a human. She growled and snarled and struggled against her capture furiously, trying to break free so she could finish Bella Swan off once and for all. Only when the threat had been eliminated would her wolf retreat and allow her control once more.

"Shit!" Sam cursed in surprise, and despite his superior strength, he was struggling to keep Hermione detained. He'd never seen her so... vicious, so feral. It wasn't Hermione, it was the wolf. "Jared, hurry up!" he called, grunting when Hermione's elbow connected with his ribs.

Jared came barrelling out of the house and he appeared beside him, shuffling several potion vials in his hands. He stepped in front of her Hermione and without warning he took a hold of her chin, ignoring her terrifying snarls and growls, and he tipped her head back, pouring the Calming Draught down her throat.

He forced her mouth to close and pinched her nose, cutting off her air supply. She'd only be able to breathe if she swallowed the potion and opened her mouth and it didn't take long for her to do so.

Jared stepped back, looking relieved when all of the fight suddenly left her and she slumped against Sam's tight hold.

"Thank God," he sighed. "I thought she was going to kill her."

"She was," Sam muttered.

Just as Sam loosened his hold on Hermione, she took him by surprise when she opened her amber coloured eyes and sprung free, knocking him off balance and he fell to the ground. Jared had to dive off to the side to avoid her slamming into him and before she could return to Bella, who was now sitting up and staring at her in disbelief and fear, Jacob was able to wrestle her into his hold long enough for Jared to force a second Calming Draught down her throat.

Jacob kept his hold on her tight as she slumped against him and he Jared leaned over slightly, letting out a huge breath of relief whilst Sam brushed the sand off himself and eyed Hermione carefully, waiting to see if the potion had worked.

"I think we need to revisit that debate we had about who'd win in a fight, werewolves and shape-shifters," Jared said, his breathing a little heavier than usual, and despite the situation, the others snorted at him and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why didn't it work the first time?" Embry spoke up, not looking surprised by the fact Hermione had tried to kill Bella, rather his attention was on trying to settle the still screaming toddler in his arms. Teddy was inconsolable.

"It probably has something to do with her wolf," Jared answered, placing the empty potion vials on the ground and running a hand through his hair, before he slipped both hands into his pockets. "That wasn't Hermione, it was the wolf. Given what we know, her feelings on Bella and her instincts to protect the pack, her wolf would see Bella as a threat and when she hit Paul, her wolf took control of her actions. It can happen, I've read about it in one of her books. The wolf will stop at nothing to eliminate the threat to its pack, which is why one Calming Draught didn't work. I'm not entirely sure the second has yet."

Their eyes all darted to Bella, seeing that she seemed to have gone into a state of shock, before they turned to look at Hermione. She still had her eyes closed, her head was titled to the side leaning against Jacob's chest and her arms were still pinned to her side.

"Hermione?" Sam spoke, his voice was calm but cautious.

They all held their breath when she lifted her head and her eyes opened, revealing the amber orbs glowing steadily. When she didn't struggle or make a move to break free Sam nodded to Jacob, letting him know he should release Hermione. Jacob did so slowly in case he had to quickly restrain her again.

Hermione took in a deep breath, her hands clenched into fists and her eyes screwed shut tightly as Teddy's scream continued to fill her ears, as well as Embry's soft words and mumbles as he tried to calm him down, but Hermione knew it was useless, there was only one thing that was going to calm him down. She opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, seeing that Paul was nowhere to be seen and neither was Quil, and she put two and two together. Not only had Paul phased, but Quil had likely too, just as Embry had when Jacob discovered the secret of the pack.

Her eyes darted to Bella and when her gaze locked on her, Bella made a pathetic whimpering sound before shuffling backwards as Hermione stepped forward, but a hand encircled her wrist. She looked behind her to see Jacob giving her a pleading look, her gaze didn't waver and he lowered his head in submission, releasing her wrist.

Hermione slowly stalked towards Bella, feeling the eyes of her pack watching her very carefully should they have to intervene, but now that Jared had forced two Calming Draughts down her throat, her wolf had retreated to the shadows allowing her to deal with things her way, though that didn't mean it wasn't watching from the sidelines and giving her nudges of encouragement to kill Bella.

Hermione crouched down in front of Bella and her eyes scanned her face, finally being able to put a face to the person who had caused Jacob so much pain and trouble. Bella's hair was brown and messy, as if she hadn't brushed it that morning. Her eyes were a dull brown and blown wide with fear, confusion and surprise. She had pale skin, but it looked sickly and she was shorter than her but not by much. Hermione couldn't help notice there was nothing remarkable about her, she looked average, like she could easily be lost in a crowd and she disliked the girl all the more. If she were a stunning beauty like Ginny or an ethereal beauty like Luna, then she'd understand why Jacob allowed her to have a power over him. Even if Jacob had imprinted on her, she could understand, but he hadn't. Bella Swan was an average looking girl with a horrible personality, and Hermione hated her all the more because Jacob could do so much better and he deserved so much better.

She heard the pack shuffling behind her, drawing her out of her thoughts. She lifted a hand and grasped Bella's chin with her fingers, not hurting her but applying enough pressure that she couldn't pull back from her. Her amber eyes shone brightly and locked onto Bella.

"If you ever harm a member of my pack again, there will be nothing on earth that can stop me from killing you," she spoke softly, as you would to an upset or frightened child. Bella's breathing hitched and her heart beat sped up. "Not my pack, not Jacob and certainly not that parasitic ice box you're so foolishly fond of."

Bella gasped and Hermione heard snorts from behind her.

"And if you ever do so when my Godson is nearby, I will make sure there is nothing left of you to be found." Bella flinched away from her. "I will expect you to apologise to Paul when he returns and if he is unable and unwilling to accept your apology, you'll feel what I'd do to you for a week. So you better be very convincing."

Hermione then released Bella's chin and stood up, making her way over to Embry and she took her screaming Godson from him. Teddy's hair had long since lost his natural blonde colour and was now a bright red colour, indicating his mood. She heard Bella's mutters and mumbles at seeing Teddy, before she left and made her way to the house.

"Where are you going?" Embry called after her.

"We need to clean up this mess; we can't trust her with our secrets," she replied.

"Hermione, isn't there something you can do for her hand?" Jacob asked and when she looked over her shoulder, it was to see Jacob hovering close to Bella but not interacting with her.

"Yes," she replied, but she continued walking away.

"Are you going to?"

"No!"

Jacob sighed and the others sniggered at her.

"Fair enough," he replied, knowing that since Bella had harmed Paul and Hermione didn't like her, she would never heal her hand or reduce the pain she felt, so Bella would have to suffer.

She was gone only a few minutes before she appeared at their sides, the amber from her eyes had retreated leaving chocolate brown and Teddy had calmed a little but he was still crying. She caught sight of Paul and Quil making their way out of the tree line and over to them. When Paul was close enough to her, she pulled him into a hug, being careful not squash Teddy between.

"I'm fine, Hermione, it didn't even hurt," he muttered.

"I don't care," she replied, pulling back from him but Teddy had wrapped himself around Paul and he had to take Teddy from her as he wouldn't let go and she'd almost dropped him.

Hermione felt her heart break at the way Teddy clung to him, his little arms wrapped around Paul's neck and his head buried against his shoulder, his cries slowly dying down now that he knew Paul was fine and no longer in danger.

"Little guy's really worked up," he commented with a frown, tilting his head slightly to see Teddy's red hair changing until it matched his own dark brown colour.

"What do you expect when you're assaulted in front of him?" she replied, her eyes moving over to Bella, who was sat quietly and cradling her hand, looking as though she might run away at any moment. "Her father's a police man, right?"

Jacob nodded with a slight frown, wondering what her thought process was. "Chief of Police," he answered.

"Hmm, I wonder what he'd say when I have charges brought against his daughter for assaulting an innocent bystander, whilst also trespassing on another's private property."

Bella's eyes widened and Jacob sighed. "Hermione," he scolded.

She shrugged and then turned her eyes to Quil. "You alright?" she asked him softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why I phased; I wasn't even the one that had been slapped."

"It's your pack instinct, when Paul was harmed in front of you and with Teddy being nearby as well, your instincts kicked in, telling you to protect the pack from the threat at hand. You shouldn't feel bad; you're doing remarkably well considering you haven't been with us long."

He smiled shyly at her words and shuffled on his feet, making the others snort at him. And now that the pack was back together and Teddy had calmed down, she turned back to Bella, moving until she was crouching beside her again. She removed a potions vial from her pocket and removed the stopper.

"Open your mouth," she instructed.

Bella seemed to stutter until she found her voice. "W-why?"

"Just do it, it'll be far less pleasant should I have to do this forcefully."

Those words seemed to give Bella the nudge to open her mouth and Hermione tipped several drops of the potion into Bella's mouth, and she swallowed without being told to. Within seconds Bella collapsed on the floor, sprawled out on her back and not moving.

"Hermione?"

"Oh calm down, Jacob," she rolled her eyes. "I haven't killed her, she's just sleeping. I need to wipe her memories of everything she's seen or heard regarding the pack and our secrets."

"But..."

"No," Sam's deep voice rumbled and Jacob didn't try to argue further, instead he sighed and looked down at the ground in submission when Sam pinned him with a dark look.

"The human mind is a complex and fragile thing, it's a lot easier for a person's memories to be altered when they're asleep and this way, if I accidentally kill her, it'll be painless," Hermione spoke.

"Hermione!" Jacob chided and the others snorted at the innocent smile she gave him in response.

Hermione shuffled until she was on the ground on her knees and she leaned back to sit on her legs, with her wand pressed against Bella's temple, she slipped into the sleeping girl's mind only to slam straight into a brick wall. She pulled back in surprise, before she narrowed her eyes and re-entered Bella's mind, gently nudging at the brick wall and getting a feel of what she was dealing with.

It was almost as if Bella was practicing occlumency but Hermione knew it to be impossible with Bella being human and non-magical. And judging by the fact that her mind was still protected whilst Bella was asleep, it gave her a sense of just how strong the shields protecting Bella's mind were. She needed to see if she could break down the wall and so she pulled back only to ram into the brick wall, creating a pounding in Hermione's head.

She repeated the process a few more times until Bella whimpered in her sleep and Hermione pulled out of her mind and winced, bringing both hands up to cradle he head and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to fight off the dizziness and nausea that rushed through her. Hands on her shoulders and soft mutterings in her ear brought her back into focus and she shook off the impending headache. When she lifted her head, Sam's worried frown was the first thing she saw.

"I'm okay," she told him, rubbing at her temples with a frown of her own.

"What happened?" Jacob asked her, his eyes darting between Hermione and the still sleeping Bella.

"I can't do it," Hermione said, confusion laced in her tone as her own eyes looked to Bella in surprise. "I can't wipe her memories, I can't even get into her mind. For some reason I can't explain, she's got mental shields wrapped firmly around her mind which has prevented me from getting anywhere near her thoughts, let alone her memories. If she were a witch, I'd say she was practicing occlumency, but given she's a non-magical human, I don't know what it is. It's almost as if she's mastered the art of occlumency seeing as I can't even bypass her mental barriers when she's asleep and that's when the mind is the most defenceless. Believe me, I tried, and I hurt the both of us in the process of trying to do so," she said, still rubbing at her temples.

"If you can't wipe her memories, what are we going to do?" Jared asked, eyeing Bella with dislike and caution.

Hermione bit her lip in thought, her mind trying to think of a solution to their problem as well as to why Bella's mind couldn't be accessed.

"Well if we can't make her forget, I suppose we better make sure she can't tell anyone what she's learned today."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration as she lifted her wand and pressed it against Bella's throat lightly, before muttering under her breath. A soft glow settled itself above Bella before it formed into a small ball that floated up to Bella's mouth and slipped through her parted lips. When Bella gasped lightly Hermione pulled back and slipped her wand into her pocket, and then she stood up.

"I've jinxed her," she explained. "She'll never be able to speak of or write about anything she's seen or learned to anyone that is not a member of the pack. The jinx I used is a particularly strong one, if she tries to speak of anything regarding the pack, well, it won't be pleasant, but it won't kill her either," she added to appease Jacob. "She should wake in less than fifteen minutes."

She walked away from Bella and over to Paul, who was still comforting a sniffling Teddy.

"I think it's nap time, don't you, Teddy Bear?" she said softly.

Teddy lifted his head from Paul's shoulder and shook his head vigorously, causing the others to chuckle at him.

"No?" she questioned with a smile.

"No, me wan' apple," the toddler spoke.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, Teddy nodded without thought and they all laughed at him. "You are so much like your Uncles," she said fondly. "Come on them, I suppose it's snack time. I made brownies."

"I love brownies," Paul commented happily.

"And me," Teddy spoke.

Paul beamed at him and he held his hand up, which Teddy quickly high-fived and Paul faked injury, sending Teddy into a fit of giggles.

Hermione shook her head before making her way back to the house, hearing the footsteps of the rest of the pack behind her. She climbed the stairs to the house and looked over her shoulder, seeing that Jacob was behind her and carrying Bella.

"She's not getting anywhere near my house," she told him.

"What am I supposed to do with her, Hermione?" he frowned.

She shrugged. "Throw her in the sea."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to lock eyes with the one responsible, getting locked in Sam's gaze. He looked amused by her response but shook his head lightly. She sighed, before pulling her wand, summoning one of the kitchen stools and then transfiguring it into a sun lounger.

"I mean it Jacob, she is to never set foot in this house. I'll kill her if she does." Hermione said, before walking into the house, whilst the rest of the pack settled themselves on the stairs or climbed up onto the porch railing.

Hermione reappeared with chairs and a small table floating behind her before they settled themselves on the sand, which the pack promptly filled. With a flick of her wand, the table filled with a tray of brownies, sandwiches and sodas, and a small plate appeared with some cut up apple slices, a yoghurt pot, a smaller sandwich cut up and a small children's cup with pumpkin juice.

Hermione tried to take Teddy from Paul so he could eat but Teddy refused to leave his side, throwing a little temper tantrum in the process.

"When's his birthday again?" Embry asked, eyeing the red hair of the toddler and the scowl on his face as Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair, giving up on trying to take him from Paul.

"April 5th, and as you can see, we're already approaching the terrible two's, he's certainly got the temper tantrums down," she answered and they snorted at her.

Paul shifted Teddy on his lap before handing him a piece of his sandwich and he ate his own, Teddy watching Paul and copying his movements. Every time Paul took a bite, Teddy did too. Every time Paul shifted in his seat, Teddy shifted on his lap. Every time Paul reached out for his soda can, Teddy reached out for his cup, much to the amusement of the others.

Their attention was drawn by a pained groan, before Bella slowly pushed herself up on the lounger and her eyes took in her surroundings in confusion, before they landed on the pack, more specifically Hermione. Her eyes widened and a fear stricken look crossed her face.

"I'm not going to harm you," Hermione said calmly, picking up her own drink and watching Bella over the top of the can as she took a sip of the fizzy liquid.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked Bella, but he didn't make a move to rise from his seat and leave the table, in fact, he picked up another sandwich and leaned further back into his seat.

"My hand feels funny," she commented, looking down at it.

Jacob's eyes shot to Hermione questioningly, but she wasn't going to tell him she'd slipped Bella a few drops of a mild Pain Potion when she'd given her the Sleeping Draught, she didn't want him to think she liked her. She'd only done it for Jacob's sake, not because she actually wanted to help the girl.

"That happens when you assault someone with superior strength, and it serves you right, especially as there was nothing warranting that behaviour," Hermione said, looking at Bella pointedly.

Bella looked down at the ground and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for hitting you," she muttered.

"That was pathetic," Hermione dead panned.

Bella's heart beat sped up and she slowly lifted her head, looking to Hermione and then to Paul, who looked more amused with the situation than he did angry.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, you didn't deserve it and I shouldn't have done it."

Paul shrugged, picked up a brownie and then sat back in his seat and Teddy did the same, making the others snigger, especially when the toddler looked as though he was contemplating throwing his brownie at Bella.

"We don't throw food, Teddy," Hermione told him. The toddler scowled at her before shoving the brownie in his mouth, the others sniggers grew louder.

"Do you accept my apology?" Bella asked quietly, her eyes darting between Paul, Teddy and Hermione.

An amused smirk found its way onto his face and he raised an eyebrow at Hermione questioningly, knowing she'd likely said something to Bella whilst he'd been gone, but she kept her face passive.

"I suppose so, I don't think you meant what you actually said, but if I don't I'm sure Hermione will doing something awful to you. I think you've learned your lesson to never hit one of us, you're more than likely to injure yourself than you are one of us," he shrugged.

Hermione watched the way Bella's shoulders slumped in relief, before she stood from her chair and excused herself to use the bathroom. When she returned, Jacob was offering a plate of food to Bella, Hermione had heard her stomach growling from the kitchen. As she made her way back to her seat, she walked past Jacob and Bella, before taking the two brownies off the plate, leaving Bella with the sandwiches.

"She doesn't deserve brownies," she said childishly, before putting them back on the tray on the table and taking her seat whilst the others sniggered at her behaviour. Jacob just rolled his eyes at her and perched himself on the end of the lounger.

A frown set on Teddy's face and he wiggled on Paul's lap.

"Down," he said.

"What do you say, Teddy?" Hermione said.

"Down, pwease," he said.

"Good boy," she praised as Paul lifted him off his lap and placed him on the ground.

Teddy ran over to Jacob and wrapped himself around Jacob's leg, before Jacob picked him up and sat him on his knee. Jacob was taken by surprise when Teddy turned in his hold and latched himself onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and tucking his head against Jacob's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Teddy?" Jacob asked the toddler softly.

Teddy pulled his head back and everyone could see the scowl on his face as he looked to Bella, who leaned back slightly in surprise.

"Bad lady," he said, removing his arm from around his neck to point at Bella.

Jacob frowned. "She's not a bad lady," he said.

Teddy shook his head. "Bery bad lady," he repeated. "Bad lady hurt Ball!"

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, you're right, Buddy, she did and she's not going to do it again. I promise."

Teddy didn't look convinced but he snuggled back into him, his eyes fixed on Bella.

"He doesn't trust her," Hermione spoke, and Jacob lifted his gaze to her. "He understands that she's a threat to his pack, don't forget Jacob, he knows the ways of the pack better than all of us combined. He can spot a threat to his pack from a mile away, and he doesn't like that you're so close to someone who harmed someone he loves, especially when he was a witness to it."

Jacob slowly nodded his head before standing and walking away from Bella, sitting back in his seat at the table and Jacob noticed the way Teddy relaxed in his hold and the scowl was gone from his face. Teddy reached for a brownie and not being able to reach, Quil handed him one. Teddy grinned in response and held his arms up, indicating that he now wanted to be with Quil. Jacob snorted before handing him over to Quil who was sat beside him.

"What are you up to?" Sam muttered quietly, leaning closer to Hermione who had her gaze firmly on Bella as she slowly picked away at her sandwich.

Hermione slowly turned her head and he raised an eyebrow when a slow smirk made its way across her face, and she was well aware of the other wolves listening in.

"Do you remember what I told you regarding vampires having gifts?" He nodded. "I have a feeling this battle I've been forewarned against has something to do with Bella Swan, and by extension the vampires she hangs around with. Sooner or later they'll be back, don't ask me how I know, I just have a feeling," she spoke quietly so Bella wouldn't be able to hear her.

"And?" Jared spoke and she turned her eyes to him, seeing the rest of the wolves looking at her, just as curious.

"And know thy enemy, Jared," she replied. They eyed her in intrigue as she turned her gaze back to Bella, who's eyes were flickering between the boys nervously. "So, who'd win a fight, a vampire or a giant, shape-shifting wolf?" she asked innocently and her voice no longer quiet, wanting Bella to hear.

Sam smirked at her, appreciating her intelligence and cunning.

"Us!" the entire pack chorused without hesitation, and Hermione spied the way Bella's posture seemed to straighten.

"I think a vampire would win," she commented.

"You're insane if you think a parasite could defeat us," Jared snorted.

Bella tensed. "They're fast," she argued.

"We're faster," Paul smirked.

"They're strong!"

"We're stronger," Embry spoke, looking to Hermione in approval and she nodded in amusement.

"They're smart!"

"We're obviously smarter," Quil needled.

"And better looking," Paul added arrogantly. "Well I am anyway," he said and they rolled their eyes at him.

"They're special!" she protested.

"We turn into giant wolves at will," Sam's deep voice spoke, making Bella shiver. "Face it, Swan. We're stronger, we're faster, we're smarter, we're better in every way possible, and should one of your _friends_ trespass on our land or harm a human, we'll kill every last one of them."

Hermione knew that Sam's words had been the ones to finally make Bella snap, she took his hand than rested on the surface of the table and entwined her fingers through his, giving him a little smirk, which he returned.

"I'd like to see you try, you wouldn't stand a chance against them. Not with Alice being able to see various future outcomes, or Jasper being able to feel and manipulate your emotions. And Edward, he'd know what you were thinking before you even moved, he can read the minds of any one within a two mile radius without even trying, and he's faster than a regular vampire and Emmet's stronger too!" Bella argued, bravely glaring at him.

Hermione sat forward and removed her hand from Sam's and she brought her hands together, applauding dramatically. Bella frowned in confusion as smirks pulled at the faces of the pack and they sat back in their seats, folding their arms across their chests or taking a drink from their soda cans.

"Thank you for that, Swan, you have been very helpful indeed, and now I know exactly what we're up against," Hermione spoke.

A horrified look crossed Bella's face and she held a hand against her mouth, realising exactly what she'd done. She'd revealed the secrets of The Cullen's gifts.

"I told you she couldn't be trusted," Hermione spoke, looking to Jacob as he frowned. "That information was very easy to wheedle out of her, she didn't even try. And that's why I wished to wipe her memories, luckily, I was able to prevent her from speaking of us to anyone." She turned to look at Bella, seeing that confusion had made its way onto her face. "Well, since I was unable to access your mind, I'm going to go out on a limb and say your precious boyfriend is unable to do the same. So, I think it's best that you know exactly who you're dealing with."

Hermione's wand appeared in her hand and she flicked it towards a stray twig that lay on the sandy ground and it burst into flames. Bella made a noise of surprise and scrambled back against the lounger. A jet of water burst from Hermione's wand and put out the fire, and before Bella could blink, Hermione had disappeared from her seat until she reappeared in the sea, the water coming up to her knees. She then disappeared and reappeared in front of Bella, and she almost fell off the lounger in shock. Hermione waved her wand over her jeans and shoes and they dried instantly.

Bella's eyes were wide, her mouth parted and she'd shuffled away from her.

"I'm a witch. A wand waving, spell casting, potion brewing, broomstick flying witch. I was born the way I am and there's thousands of us hidden around the world, learning to control and practice magic and how to survive in this world and the hidden world that I belong to. And not only am I a witch, I'm a werewolf too, a werewolf that transforms at the full moon, and all my wolf instincts are telling me to kill you, to rip your throat out with my teeth. Believe me when I say, I am not someone you wish to make an enemy of, and unfortunately for you, you already have. Not only for the way you've treated my Jacob horrendously, but also for harming a member of my pack without reason for doing so. I've used my magic on you, you'll never be able to tell anyone anything about what you've seen or heard, nor will you be able to write it down. Should you try, the effects will not be pleasant. And now that I know everything I needed to, I feel I should inform you that you are not welcome here. You are trespassing on my private property and if you do not leave, I will not only have you arrested for trespassing and assault, but for threatening behaviour and stalking too."

Hermione's eyes had turned amber by the time she finished her words and Bella's heart beat was loud and fast, before she stood and looked at Jacob.

"She's right Bella," Jacob sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're not welcome here, I don't know how you found me and I don't care, but you should've never come here and you should never come back either." Bella blinked in surprise. "You should leave before Hermione keeps to her promise. Get that hand looked at, I'm fairly sure it's broken and when I'm ready to talk to you, I'll call you."

Bella just stared at him and didn't move.

Hermione levelled her wand at Bella and she registered the threat before sending one last look to Jacob, her eyes searching the pack who all looked amused, before she turned and quickly made her way away from the house and back down the beach until she was out of sight.

Paul clapped loudly and the others cheered and whistled and she snorted at them all, before pocketing her wand.

Sam stood up and walked over to her, picking her up in a hug and spinning her in circles. She laughed and gripped him tighter for fear of him dropping, despite knowing he wouldn't.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said with a laugh.

"Good, I've got to keep you on your toes," she replied.

He laughed loudly. "Witch, you do more than keep me on my toes. I barely restrained myself from asking you to marry me then and there."

"Okay," she shrugged lightly.

Sam promptly put her back on her feet and pulled away from her, staring at her in surprise. And she was more than aware of the silence that fell over the pack and she could feel their eyes on her too.

"What?" he questioned quietly.

"I said 'okay'," she answered with a smile.

"Okay to what?"

"Okay, I'll marry you."

"What?" he said dumbly.

"I said 'okay, I'll marry you'," she repeated.

He seemed to have gone into shock. Not blinking. Not moving. Not breathing. And then she was being pulled into a tight hug and she heard the cheers and teasing from the pack.

"Well shit, if I'd known I would've made sure I had a ring ready and that I planned the proposal out properly," he said with his head buried in her neck.

"Why? What's more perfect than it being done in the heat of the moment and in front of our pack too? And what's wrong with the ring you gave me for Christmas? I love it."

"Shit, Hermione!" he breathed out. "You sure know how to knock a guy off his feet. Are you sure you want this? Are you ready?"

"I'm ready and I want this," she confirmed, smiling when he pulled back from her so he could kiss her until she was breathless.

They parted to the laughs, cheers and teasing from the pack as the stood from their seats to hug and congratulate them, even though Paul had said they'd seen it coming for months. Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled at him, accepting his tight hug.

Sam stole her back from the pack for a few minutes wanting to speak to her privately, but neither of them saw the point in moving away from them as they would be able to hear them anyway, and Sam didn't see the point in asking her to place a Silencing Charm around them either, knowing the pack would learn of what he wished to speak to her about afterwards anyway.

"What is it?" she asked him, a large smile on her face and her eyes shining. She radiated happiness and love, and Sam loved seeing it.

"I want to adopt Teddy too," he spoke.

"I'm sorry?" she said in surprise.

"I want to adopt Teddy too, I've been thinking about it for a while now but I never knew how to broach the subject, and now seems to be as good a time as any."

"Why do you want to?"

He frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't I? I love that kid as if he were my own, I love him as much as I love you," he admitted. "I know I'm not his father, but I know what it's like growing up without a father and Teddy shouldn't have to experience that. I want to be able to be there for him whenever he needs me to be."

Hermione's eyes started watering and she forced back the tears.

"You really want to adopt him? It's not just because of me?"

"My wanting to adopt him has nothing to do with you, and I want to adopt him as much as I want to marry you. And this way, we've got our bases covered. If your werewolf status was to ever get out and be made known to the public, no one would be able to take Teddy away from you as I would have parental guardianship over him too."

Tears flooded from her eyes and she laughed as she wiped them away with the backs of her hands.

"Okay, I'll floo Kingsley on Monday and get him to sort out the paperwork for both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds. The paperwork will be fast tracked to approval and you'll legally be his guardian no later than Tuesday."

He grinned at her and pulled her back into a hug before they retook their seats at the table, Sam being good naturedly shoved and having his hair ruffled by pack and Hermione laughing as Paul placed an over dramatic kiss to her cheek as he flung his arm around her shoulders.

"Me wan' Daddy."

All laughter and talk stopped immediately and all eyes turned to Teddy, who was perched on Quil's lap still.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Me wan' Daddy," Teddy spoke again.

"Oh no, it's started," she said quietly, feeling tears of sadness creeping up into her eyes. "How am I supposed to tell him about Remus?"

Paul gave her a comforting squeeze as Hermione looked down, but her eyes suddenly shot up and widened and her breath left her at Teddy's next actions.

"Me wan' Daddy," he repeated, but this time his lifted his arm and pointed directly as Sam. Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Daddy," he said still pointing to Sam. "Mummy," he said, moving until he was pointing directly at Hermione.

Sobs broke free and Hermione cried loudly and uncontrollably feeling her entire heart melting and pooling with so much love, she thought she might burst. Quil set Teddy on the table and he walked across the surface until he was stood on Sam's lap and he wrapped himself around Sam and hugged him tightly.

When Hermione looked at the sight in front of her, Sam looked to be on the verge of tears himself. Sam's eyes locked with hers and understanding passed between them. With the both of them as Teddy's guardians, he'd never know what it would be like to live without a Mother or Father.

Teddy pulled back from Sam and pinned him with a rather serious gaze for an almost two year old.

"S...Sam, Daddy. Mia, Mummy," he said confidently.

Hermione's tears didn't stop falling as she leaned over to be closer to Teddy and Sam and Sam wrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss to her forehead as Teddy shuffled in his hold until he had one arm around Hermione and the other around Sam, hugging them both, whilst the pack watched the scene with soft and fond smiles.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

First of all, OMG! The response for the last chapter was absolutely amazing, and I would say I'm sorry for the emotional rollercoaster I took you on, but I'm really not. Does that make me a bad person? Anyway, thank you all for the views and reviews, they made my day. This chapter is over 5,500 words seeing as it's taken me so long to get it to you. And I'm sad to say, I think this fic will be finished soon, too. I can't imagine there being more than 10 chapters or so left, as I've got all the final details planned out and waiting to be written.

Also, thank you to those who checked out and read and reviewed my latest fic, **'The Fire Within.'** I was beyond amazed with the reception I received for it. It's a HP x Teen Wolf crossover and my first, with a pairing of Hermione and Deputy Sheriff Jordan Parrish. It's already completed, and I posted all 26 chapters in one go, and I even managed to get it written in only 8 days; the muse for that one was brilliant.

I'm working on a second HP x Teen Wolf crossover now. It's called 'Wolfblood' and will be a pairing of Hermione and Derek Hale. I've gotten 5 chapters written so far, but I won't be posting until I've completed it. It's going to be shorter in length chapter wise, seeing as the chapters are almost double the length with content. So be on the lookout for that if you're interested.

 **Q &A**

Aesir21 – Jacob won't be imprinting on Renesme, no. I'm not a huge fan of that cannon plot idea, to be honest.

AngelAzazel88 - Since Bella was with the wolves at the time, Alice wouldn't have been able to see her spilling the secrets of their gifts.

Knuckles 8 – I've gone down that route of her shield being that strong, if Edward can't read her mind which is basically Legilimency, then Hermione wouldn't be able to either.

SereniteRose – No, Bella isn't a squib. I just went along with cannon seeing as Edward can read minds and is unable to read hers, I thought I'd have Hermione unable to do the same, too.

AlyssaWonderland - You don't have to wait long...

* * *

 **Saturday 18th March 2006**

It was later that night when Hermione and Sam found themselves in bed and snuggled as close to each other as possible, whilst Teddy laid between them, his chest rising and falling evenly, his mouth open slightly, one arm holding his favourite dragon teddy to him and the other thrown out to the side and gripping Hermione's t-shirt in his hand.

Sam and Hermione were both laid on either side of him, facing each other and watching the sleeping toddler with soft, loving expressions. Teddy made a noise in his sleep and shifted his body slightly, a chuckle escaping from Sam when Teddy's foot kicked out and made contact with his stomach.

He lifted his hand to Teddy's face, pushing his blonde hair back from his eyes and then moving until his hand held Hermione's lightly, seeing happy tears swimming in her eyes. She'd cried for several hours that afternoon and he didn't think she had anymore tears left to cry, apparently he was wrong.

She gave him a watery smile and a chuckle, words not needing to be said between them.

"We're getting married," he muttered, a smile pulling at his mouth.

"We're getting married," she parroted, her smile widening, lighting up her entire face. Sam didn't think there was anyone more beautiful than Hermione, even if he was biased. "I think we should wait until after all the mess is over with and we no longer have to worry about Alean's warning, and given that my magic seems to be on edge lately, I don't think we have much longer to wait."

"Whatever you think is best," he replied. "You're in charge, whatever you want."

"We can have the wedding soon after, it won't take long for me to plan it. Not if we keep it simple."

"Simple?"

"Yes, simple. I don't particularly want to cater my own wedding, but it shouldn't be too hard to find someone, saying that, Mrs. Weasley will probably demand that she be the one to do it. Venue, do you have anywhere in particular in mind?" He shook his head, indicating he didn't really mind where they got married. "I was thinking the beach. It wouldn't cost anything to rent it, there's plenty of space and we can easily ward against bad weather should we need to. It's also close to our home, where we keep our pack safe and happy and where we're living our lives together. We don't have to worry about someone stumbling upon us and seeing all the strange things that will happen, as everyone tends to avoid this part of the beach anyway. This is home to us, we're comfortable here. And I like the idea of a beach wedding, it means I don't have to wear ridiculous shoes that I'll break my neck wearing."

He chuckled at her, running his thumb over her knuckles in a way that made her sleepy.

"Invitations won't take too long to make up and send out with the aid of magic, flowers will probably be a bit of a pain to make a decision on, as will music, but I can probably get it all done in a matter of days. I'm not to fussed on the ceremony, I'd happily just sign a marriage certificate in the back of a little room somewhere if I thought the others wouldn't put up a fight."

"They do love an excuse for a party," he mused, thinking about the older wolves who loved to get into Hermione's fire whiskey as often as possible, especially since it seemed to be the only alcohol that could actually fight off their immune system and get them drunk, at least for a short while.

"I would hate to take that away from them," she shook her head lightly in amusement. "There shouldn't be too many guests, between Harry, The Weasleys, a few professors from Hogwarts, the pack and The Council, we're looking at no more than fifty or so guests."

"Perfect," he agreed, reaching over to place a kiss to her forehead and being mindful to not hurt the sleeping toddler in-between them.

She smiled at him and her eyes closed, before a frown pulled at her face.

"What is it?" He asked, seeing the confusion on her face.

"I'm not sure," her frown deepened. "Something's off."

"Jacob and Embry are patrolling, if they'd come across something they'd have let us know."

"No, it's not that. It's something else."

"Something else?" He questioned, carefully sitting up when she did the same, her head turning and her eyes moving to look out the window.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what it is. I just feel like..." she trailed off, slipping her free from his, carefully removing Teddy's hand from her t-shirt and she climbed out of bed.

He watched as she pulled on a pair of jeans, some socks and a pair of trainers, and she walked out of the room. Sam looked to the sleeping toddler before barricading him with pillows to stop from falling off the bed, despite the fact he knew that Teddy didn't usually wake during the night unless he was unwell, but he wasn't risking it.

Once he'd made sure Teddy was safe, he climbed out of bed and followed after Hermione. Hearing her footsteps, he made his way down the stairs and into the living room, seeing that the door was open and he stepped out onto the porch to see Hermione sat on the steps and looking out at the sea. He frowned and moved to sit beside her, the cool air of the night not bothering him despite him only wearing his underwear.

"What are we doing out here? You'll freeze," he asked her, wrapping his arm around her when she leaned into him, the heat of his body warming her through her clothes.

"I don't know, I just need to be here."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sam's hearing picked up on a voice that was familiar to him.

"I think I know," he spoke and she turned to look at him. "I can hear Billy, he's making his way to the house but he's talking to someone, I think he's on his cell."

She nodded, and before he could stop her, she had bolted from beside him and down the beach. He saw no point in following after her, he'd be able to hear if she needed him and he'd be with her in less than a minute as a giant wolf.

Hermione continued to run down the beach until she saw Billy in the darkness, trying his hardest to make his way to the house but the sand was getting stuck in the wheel chair. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed her and she came a stop in front of him, taking his hands in hers and crouching down after seeing the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong? And don't lie to me, I know something's not right, I can feel it."

"It's Harry," he spoke, his voice was quiet and hurt. "He's in the hospital."

Hermione took a steadying breath and closed her eyes briefly, preparing herself for the worst. She knew it was bad, she just knew.

"What happened?"

"He's been having trouble with his heart for a while now. He was rushed into hospital, he's not going to make it, they've given him until the morning."

Hermione eye's closed once more and her grip on his hands tightened as she forced back the tears.

"He wants to see you before he goes; he's waiting for you now."

Hermione breathed out slowly and nodded. "Thank you for telling me," she spoke, her voice cracking slightly. "I'll head to the hospital now, Sam's up if you wish to stay at the house and Jacob and Embry will be returning from their patrols soon."

He gave her a sad smile, and she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She pulled her wand and cast a spell on the wheel chair so it would repel the sand and he'd have no trouble with making his way to the house, and then she spun on her heel and apparated to the La Push Hospital.

* * *

Hermione wasted no time with heading into the small building, asking a nurse behind the desk where Harry Clearwater could be found and she quickly made her way through the halls, seeing that she received a few curious glances from doctors and nurses and visitors as she past them.

When she found the room the door was left ajar and she knocked before pushing it open and stepping inside, seeing Seth sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room, Harry in the hospital bed and Sue sat beside the bed, her hand holding her husband's and tears falling down her face.

Sue didn't look surprised when she saw it was Hermione that entered, and Hermione slowly approached the bed, standing beside it on the opposite side and looking down at Harry. He looked pale, there were more tubes attached to medical equipment than she could count and he looked frail and there was no sign of the kind smile she knew he usually wore on his face.

"Thank you for coming," Sue spoke, her voice quiet and broken.

"Nothing could keep me away," Hermione replied softly.

Sue nodded and she held her other hand out and Hermione took the hint and moved around the bed until she was stood beside her and Sue took her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Would you mind watching over him for a moment?"

"Of course," Hermione answered.

She stepped aside as Sue stood up and pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before leaving the room and Hermione took the seat she'd evacuated. Her eyes moved to the corner of the room, seeing that Seth was still asleep and would likely have an aching neck when he woke due to the awkward angle of his lolling head, and then she turned her attention back to Harry.

She moved so that her arms were on top of the covers and almost touching his hand, but she didn't take it, not wanting to disturb him. She sat in silence for a short while before her attention was drawn when a warm hand slipped over hers and held her fingers lightly.

"Hermione?" His voice was croaked and she hated how weak he sounded. She was used to him laughing and smiling.

"Billy said you wanted to see me, so I came as soon as I found out," she replied, her voice soft and calming.

His grip on her hand tightened and he turned his head to face her, his eyes opening and he blinked slowly until her face came into focus.

"I've had a good run," he gave a smile. "But it's my time."

She shook her head. "I can contact a healer I know, with magic on our side we may be able to help you. Magical healing is the best in existence; it can do things even the pack's healing can't do."

He shook his head lightly but then seemed to regret it as he let out a pained groan. "I can't let you do that, you'll get in a lot of trouble for helping me. We can't mess with fate, it's my time and I've accepted it. I wanted to talk to you about Seth." Her eyes moved over to the sleeping teen briefly and then back to him. "He's showing signs, Hermione. I think he's going through the transformation. Our bloodline stems from all three pack lines. I'm worried my death will be the trigger, and I'll know you'll take care of him, just as you have the others. I just wanted to let you know."

"I won't let anything happen to him," she promised. "He'll always be treated with kindness and respect and he'll always have a home with the pack."

"Thank you, I've seen how you've changed those boys. They've grown into wonderful men, all of them."

She gave him a watery smile. "They're just afraid of me so they do what they're told."

He chuckled at her weakly. "Thank you, Hermione, for all you've done for the pack and tribe."

"It was my pleasure," she replied.

"I want you to take Seth home with you." She blinked at him. "I don't want him here when it happens. He needs to be with someone who can calm him, and if my death does trigger his transformation, he'll only seek you out. He needs to be with you and the pack. Will you wake him for me, please?"

Hermione nodded and released his hand before standing from the chair and moving over to Seth. She gently touched his shoulder and he bolted awake, his eyes darting about the room until they landed on her and a confused look crossed his face.

"Hermione?" He questioned.

She gave him a sad, soft smile and gestured to his father and Seth quickly stood from his chair and moved to his father's side and Hermione left the room to give them some privacy, shutting the door behind her.

She leaned against the wall, tilting her head back and looking up at the lights hoping the brightness of it would keep her from crying. She needed to be strong; she needed to be strong for Seth. She took several slow, steady breaths and her arms wrapped around her, as if trying to keep herself together.

"I know."

Hermione startled at the voice and stood up straight away from the wall, looking into the watering eyes of Sue Clearwater, and confusion must've shown on her face because she spoke further, after making sure there was no one around that would overhear them.

"I know everything, about the pack, about you and Sam, and about you being a witch." Hermione did her best to control her surprise but failed, and it pulled a chuckled from Sue. "I am to take over for Harry," she said, her voice quieting. "We've known for some time of his heart problems and when they got worse, he told me everything so I'm prepared for taking his seat on The Council. I know of how good you are to those boys, and I know that you take care of them very well and they love you. And Harry explained that Seth's going through the change and I know he's going to have to stay with you until he learns to control it."

Hermione nodded. "I'll keep him safe. He'll be well cared for and the pack will be his family. I'll do everything I can to help him through this."

Sue gave her a watery smile. "I know you will and I'm glad he's going to be in good hands for the time being. As much I want him with me, he needs to be with you."

"You may stay with us if you wish," Hermione offered kindly. "My house is currently under construction, we're having another floor magically added as we've ran out of rooms for the boys and some of them are sharing, but construction should be done before Tuesday. Until then the boys can share and you may have one of their rooms."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think it's best if I allow Seth the time he needs to process all the changes in his life, and I'm not sure I could handle that many teenage boys being under one roof."

Hermione laughed at her. "They're a handful, and Sam can be just as bad." Sue shook her head. "If you don't wish to stay with us, you may visit any time you wish to. My door will always be open, even if you just want a cup of tea or someone to talk to."

"Thank you, I have no way to repay you for your kindness."

"No payment necessary. I haven't interacted much with Seth, but from what I remember from the bonfire, he's a sweet boy and I think he'll fit in just fine with the others. Quil's our newest member so they'll both being going through this at the same time, and Teddy is unlikely to leave his side."

"Teddy?" She questioned.

"Yes, it's difficult to explain but he has an effect on all of the boys that I don't. He brings hope and love to the pack and he binds everyone together. He helps each new member to control their abilities, and he latches on to them to help them settle into pack life."

Sue looked as though she were about to speak but the door opened and Seth stepped out, his eyes swimming with unshed tears and a truly heartbroken look on his face. Sue enveloped him in a hug, despite him being bigger than her, and Hermione stepped back into the room to give them some privacy and to allow her to say her goodbyes to Harry.

He gave her a sad smile as she stood beside the bed and took his hand in hers.

"It was honestly a pleasure getting to know you," Hermione spoke.

"And you, Hermione, are one of a kind and you're going to do great things for the pack and tribe, and I couldn't be any prouder for what you've already achieved."

"We'll see each other again, believe me when I say there is an afterlife." He squeezed her hand tightly. "Good bye, Harry," she whispered, bending down to press a kiss to his cheek and a tear fell down her face.

He gave her hand another squeeze before letting go and Hermione stepped back and made her way out of the room, but before she could Sue approached her and pulled her into a hug. Hermione heard her quiet cries and wrapped her arms around the older woman and comfortingly rubbed at her back.

"I meant it, you are welcome any time at the house," she whispered. "And I'll keep him safe."

"Thank you, Dear," she replied, pulling back from her, squeezing her hand and then stepping around her and moving back over to her husband.

Hermione had one last look over her shoulder before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her, Seth coming into her sight. He was stood against the wall with his back to her, his forehead pressed against the wall and his shoulders shook as silent tears fell down his face.

Hermione looked at him, really looked, and she could see that Seth really was going through the transformation. He'd grown remarkably since the last time she'd met him a few months ago, now he was tall like the rest of the pack, around six-foot-one. Even through his clothing she could see he was just as muscled and strong, and his hair was long too, meaning she'd have to give him a haircut.

She approached him and gently touched his hand, feeling that whilst his body temperature wasn't as hot as the others, it was still higher than normal. At her touch, he turned his head to look at her, not bothering to hide his crying from her and she felt her heart breaking. He was so young, the youngest of all the boys being only fifteen and although his body was that of a man, his face still held his boyish features.

Not saying anything to her, he curled his hand around hers much tighter and silently followed her as she led him down the corridor and towards the exit.

"Dad says I have to live with you for a bit," he said quietly, lifting his other arm to wipe at his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"That's right," she said softly. "You'll be safe with me and the boys and well taken care of."

"He said I'm special."

Hermione stopped in her walking, just a few steps away from the doors leading out of the building and she looked up at him, wondering just how much he actually knew. She tugged him out of the way of an old couple and pulled him over to the wall.

"You are special, very special, and do you know why?" She asked gently.

He nodded, but still didn't look as though he believed what he was about to stay. "He said I'm going through a transformation, like the others did. He said the legends are true and I'm becoming one of the wolves and I'll be part of the pack."

A soft smile appeared on her face. "Yes, that's all true and that's why you're coming to stay with me. You're going through a lot of changes in your life right now and you need to be in a safe and loving environment. You need to be with your pack. Do you know who your pack is?"

He nodded. "Dad said Sam's the Alpha, and there's Jared, and Paul, too. If they went through the transformation I'm going through, it makes sense as to why their behaviour changed, why they pulled away from the rest of the tribe and why their appearance changed so quickly, too."

"There's more than that." She smiled. "The pack's a lot bigger than before I moved here. There's also Embry, Jacob and Quil. Jacob phased a few weeks ago and Quil less than a week. You'll be part of the pack now, too. We're a family and we all live together in my house. You might not understand why you need the pack just yet, but once you've completed your transformation, everything will make sense, and with the help of the pack, you'll learn to control you abilities."

"Okay," he said quietly.

"Shall we get you home?" He nodded and gripped her hand tighter as she led him out of the hospital.

"How do you fit into this?"

"That's a long story and one I'm sure you're going to love, but we'll talk about that later, right now you need some sleep, and I better give you a haircut, too. Trust me, once you phase you're going to need it to stop your fur from getting mattered." She turned her head to look at him, seeing that his tears had stopped falling for the time being. "Where's your sister?" She asked gently.

"She's visiting our cousin; they went to New York together. Mom called her and she's on her way back now, I just hope she gets here before..." He trailed off.

Hermione squeezed his hand as they made their way down the road but Hermione stopped when she spotted a familiar looking car, and then she pulled Seth over to it, seeing Jared stepping out from the driver's side as they approached. He pulled her into a hug, and then clapped Seth on the shoulder as a supportive gesture.

"He knows everything, Harry told him because he's going through the transformation," Hermione told him.

"I can see that," Jared nodded. "Paul's going to have a fit, he's already complaining about having two wolves that need training pads, if we add a third to the growing list he'll lose his mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it. The pack's expanding and for the better."

Jared shrugged, before opening the door for her and she and Seth climbed into the back seat and Jared back into the driver's side, before he drove them back to the house.

"How'd you know I was here anyway?" She asked him.

"I was leaving for patrols when Sam explained what'd happened and Billy suggested that I should be here to pick you up. He must've known what was happening. Embry's covering my shift with Paul. He's staying with us, right?"

"He's pack and we all stay together."

Jared nodded. "I'm sharing with Paul so Seth can have my room."

"Thank you, I'll move your bed into Paul's room when we get back," she replied. "Thankfully construction will be finished on the new floor by Tuesday so everyone will once again have their own rooms. I'm just glad he knows beforehand, now we don't have to explain everything to him," she said, turning her head to see Seth looking out the window, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance and while he still had a hold of Hermione's hand, he didn't appear as though he were hearing anything they were saying.

They made the rest of the journey in silence and when they pulled up at the house, Hermione had to coax Seth out of the car and guide him to the house. His eyes finally seemed to come into focus when he looked out the house, his eyes widening slightly in surprise at just how big it was.

"It's bigger on the inside," Jared told him, clapping him on the shoulder as he walked past them, up the stairs and disappearing through the door.

Seth turned his head to look at her and she gave him a soft, comforting smile which seemed to calm him.

"Come on, we'll get you a cup of tea and something to eat and you'll feel better. Part of you being a wolf is your appetite increases and you'll need triple what you would eat before."

She led him up the steps and into the house, seeing him looking around in wonder, particularly at the photos –moving and non-moving- that littered the walls, showcasing the love and happiness that occurred between the pack and in the house.

He jumped in surprise when she pulled her wand and flicked it at the fireplace, flames dancing and warming up the room before she pulled him over to the kitchen, where Jared had already switched the kettle on for her and he was raiding the fridge, before he settled on pulling out two sandwiches, throwing one to Seth who caught it easily. He looked at it before slowly taking a seat at the breakfast bar and Jared sat beside him.

"Jacob and Quil are asleep and Sam's taken Billy home," Jared informed her. "And before he left for patrols, Paul moved Teddy from your bed and into his own room. He didn't even wake."

Hermione turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you boys," she sighed softly.

He snorted. "You'd be fine; it's us that would be a mess if we didn't have you looking after us."

Her smiled brightened before she quickly made herself and Seth a cup of tea, and she made a coffee for Jared, placing them in front of them and she retrieved the biscuit tin from the cupboard. They fell into silence as Seth ate his sandwich and drank his cup of tea, Hermione and Jared watching him carefully.

"Will you show me?" Seth spoke, breaking the silence and they both looked to him in confusion. "What happens when you transform?" He clarified.

Jared looked to Hermione for confirmation and she nodded, so he put his almost empty mug down and stepped away from them, making sure he had enough room. Seth's eyes widened and he spluttered in surprise when Jared removed his shirt and jeans without batting an eyelash to Hermione being in his presence.

"There's no privacy in the pack," Jared shrugged. "There's no point in being embarrassed, when we phase in anger all of our clothes get destroyed and we all keep spare clothes hidden throughout the woods. Hermione's working on a way so that we don't ruin our clothes."

"I'm almost there," she piped up. "Just a few more tests to run and it hopefully it'll work."

He nodded and before Seth's eyes, he suddenly phased into the giant wolf. Seth made a noise of surprise and almost fell off the stool and Hermione laughed lightly at him. He turned to look at her, his eyes wide and his expression surprised but awed.

"I can do that?"

"When you complete your transformation you'll be able to. At first you'll struggle to control your phasing as it's tied into your emotions, but with the help of the pack you'll be able to do it without thought," she smiled at him.

"He's massive."

She snorted at him and the large wolf let out a wheezing sound. "All the wolves are, but Sam and Jacob are the biggest, though it's barely noticeable."

"Will I look like him?" He gestured to Jared.

The large wolf dropped onto his stomach and titled his head towards Hermione, who snorted and rounded the breakfast bar until she sat on the floor beside him and scratched behind his ears. Seth looked amused with his behaviour.

"All my wolves love a good scratch behind the ear and a belly rub," she shrugged at him. "And you probably won't look like Jared. While each wolf is generally the same size, they all have differently coloured and patterned fur. As you can see, Jared has brown fur and it darkens to grey around his eyes. Sam, his fur's jet black, Paul has dark silver fur, Embry has grey fur with black spots, Jacob has russet coloured fur and finally, Quil has chocolate brown fur but it lightens around his face. We won't know the colour of your fur until you phase for the first time. And it's why I'll have to give you a haircut; if I don't your fur will be far longer and heavier than the others."

"And what about you? I don't know how you did it, but I saw you light the fire in the fireplace." He said.

"Like I said, that's a long story and it's getting late, you should get sleep."

He shook his head. "I won't be able to sleep and I need the distraction," he said quietly, looking down at the ground.

She looked down at Jared and the large wolf nodded his head in agreement. They might as well tell him everything so they didn't have to after he phased, at least then they could focus on helping him to control his abilities.

She placed a kiss to Jared's head, before they both stood up, the large wolf picking his clothes up in his mouth and padding out of the room, giving them some privacy.

"Come on then, but brace yourself."

"Why?" He questioned, taking her hand which she held out for him and she pulled him over to the living room, sitting down on the rug in front of the fire.

"My story is filled with wonder, love, tragedy, but most of all, magic."


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN:**

Oh how I've been spoiling you with updates this last week. I've even surprised myself and the muse seems to be cooperating a lot more than usual, of which I'm only too happy to take advantage of.

 **Q &A**

MilandaAnza - What's to say she hasn't been doing that, especially with her research? She does spend a lot of time hidden away in her potions lab after all, possibly working on methods of protecting the pack from Edward's mind reading or from Jasper's manipulation of emotions, maybe?. Also, Victoria would've brought The Volturi's attention to her after the war, but she does have a gift of her own, advanced self-preservation which would help her to survive and avoid their tracker, Demetri. But now we're getting into Eclipse and we know The Volturi knew of Victoria's plan to harm Bella, and they did nothing to prevent it either.

BCgurlie – I'm not going to have any of the pack imprinting, I wrote this fic specifically to explore the relationship between Hermione and the wolves, and between Hermione and Sam, so I won't be writing other imprinting occurrences into this fic. So there will be no imprints for Paul, Jared, Quil or Jacob.

Questions regarding Leah will be answered soon.

* * *

 **Sunday 19th March 2006**

"Hermione? You alright?"

Hermione's eyes opened and she lifted her forehead from leaning against the cupboard door and looked over her shoulder, seeing a worried Paul.

She let out a sigh and a tired smile pulled at her face. "I'm fine Paul, just tired," she assured him. "Would you mind getting me an Invigoration Draught, I'm going need it today?"

He nodded and with a worried frown still on his face, he turned and left out the kitchen. She turned around and leaned back against the counter, rubbing at her tired eyes with a hand, only to see the rest of the pack gathered around the breakfast bar and watching her worriedly, too.

"I'm fine, boys, honestly," she promised, before turning back around and turning her attention to making her morning cup of tea and the others' morning coffees.

She'd spent most of the night sat with Seth in front of the fire, telling him of her past and the existence of magic, and despite her having wanting to wait until he'd gotten some sleep, it had been worth it to see the sadness in him being replaced by smiles and wonder.

He'd kept her up most of the night with his inquisitiveness about magic and her abilities, about why he felt so comfortable around her. He'd asked more questions about being a wolf and being part of the pack and she'd answered the questions she could and told him to speak to the pack about things she wasn't able to answer. And before she'd finally convinced him to go to bed, she'd given him a haircut.

By the time they both retired to bed to get some sleep, it was the early hours of the morning. As she had made her way to her bedroom, Embry and Paul had arrived home, explaining that Sam had stayed with Billy until it was his turn for patrols, and Jared left to join him. She would've laughed at the look on Paul's face at discovering they had an almost member of the pack if she hadn't been so tired.

Sam had woken her around dawn, climbing into bed and pulling her firmly against him and they both fell asleep for a few more hours, both being grateful that it was the weekend and the boys tended to sleep longer. It was Jacob that woke them, him being the first to emerge from his shared room with Quil and he collected Teddy from his room.

Despite still being tired, Hermione dragged herself from bed and dressed for the day and she and Sam headed down stairs, making a start on preparing breakfast for the pack. Once the smell of bacon filled the house, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared soon made an appearance. The only one missing being Seth, but that was understandable.

She shook her head and levitated their morning beverages over to the breakfast bar and when Paul returned with her potion, she dumped it into her tea and took a sip of the hot liquid, immediately feeling her energy levels rising and she saw their looks of worry fade.

"So, Seth," Quil spoke from his place sat on a stool and helping Teddy to take a sip of orange juice from his glass as he sat on his lap.

Hermione sighed and a sad look crossed her face. "He's going to need us," she spoke. "He's going through a lot at the moment, especially with Harry," she said sadly, and they all fell quiet in a moment of respect for The Council member. "I'm not sure how to go about this," she admitted.

"What'd you mean?" Jacob asked, passing a slice of toast to Teddy and then turning his eyes to her.

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure how to treat him, or how you should treat him. Obviously he's going to need your help and it'll likely be a lot harder for him than it was for you all, given what he's going through. Do we treat him as we would anyone else? Teasing and taunting him good naturedly? Do we treat him with kid gloves, watching everything we do and say around him? Do we give him his space or surround him with our presence?"

They all frowned, realising that she had a point. None of them had been in the position Seth was in, and none of them had had to deal with someone in his position either.

"I'm sure he'll tell us what he needs," Sam spoke up, moving to stand behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her, she leaned back against him and sighed as he rested his chin against her shoulder.

Their attention was drawn when a ringing sound was heard and Jacob frowned, shifting his hand to his pocket and pulling out his mobile phone. And although it was ringing, it seemed to cut off only to start again.

"Outside?" He questioned.

"Afraid so, I'm surprised it's actually ringing at all," Hermione said.

Jacob nodded and quickly left the kitchen, heading outside and away from the house until he had a signal, and the others fell back into conversation until he returned moments later, a sad look on his face.

They all turned to look at him and he opened his mouth but words didn't escape. Hermione's eyes fell shut and she brought her hands up to grip Sam's arms that were still wrapped around her. She just knew.

"Billy?" She questioned sadly.

Jacob nodded, and the atmosphere in the room plummeted as they all knew that it had happened.

Harry Clearwater had died.

* * *

No one had much of an appetite after learning the news of Harry's death, so after quickly cleaning up the kitchen, they all moved to the living room and talked amongst each other quietly, the boys mainly retelling stories and memories of Harry from when they were children. Paul, Quil and Jacob were sat on the floor keeping Teddy entertained, Embry and Jared spoke between each other on a couch and Hermione and Sam were on the couch opposite.

Sam had laid himself out and Hermione was laid beside him, being pressed against the back of the couch and his side as his arms held her to him and she rested her head against his chest, silently watching her pack as tears fell down her face.

"He wouldn't let me help him," she whispered. "I could've contacted a healer and had them take over his treatment and all of this could've been avoided. He wouldn't let me."

Sam placed a kiss to her forehead and his hand slipped below her t-shirt to rest against the small of her back, his fingers tracing soothing patterns.

"That was his choice, Hermione." He said softly. "If he felt that he was ready and it was his time, there was nothing you could do to change his mind. He thought it was for the best and you can't argue over that fact and you can't blame yourself either. It was what he wanted and we have to respect his wishes."

"I know, but I still hate it."

He didn't reply but he did press another kiss to her forehead and she lifted her hand and wiped away the tears falling down her face. They all startled as a door from above them was suddenly slammed against the wall and footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs, before Seth came rushing into the living room, wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms and a panicked look on his face.

Hermione and Sam both sat up instantly and stood from the couch and the others turned to look at him, Paul quickly intervening and stopping Teddy from running over to their new soon to be pack mate.

"What's happening to me?" Seth asked, sounding terrified and he lifted his hands out and away from his body, showcasing that they were shaking uncontrollably.

Everyone shared a look of surprise at what they witnessing, after all, they'd never actually witnessed someone go through their first phase.

"Seth, I think you're going through the final stages of the transformation," she spoke softly, moving to approach him but Sam held her back.

Of course Sam knew that no one in the pack would hurt her, but if she was close when someone phased, she could get accidentally injured. He wasn't risking it.

"Your body's about change," Sam spoke, his deep voice drawing the attention of the scared teen and his frightened eyes snapped to him. "It doesn't hurt," Sam assured him. "There's no pain involved in the transformation, you might feel a little dizzy, but you'll be a wolf before you even realise you've changed."

"Maybe you should all change," Hermione spoke, her eyes looking to her pack and they all nodded in agreement.

Paul handed Teddy to Hermione and she made sure to have a tight hold of him so she couldn't drop him as he struggled against her, wanting to be put down. She pulled her wand and with a few whispered words, all of the furniture in the room suddenly shrunk down and moved to sit on the kitchen counter, leaving a large empty room that would easily fit the many wolves it was about to cater to.

Several moments later, clothes were removed and five giant wolves were lying on the ground, watching and waiting for Seth to phase, too. With them all in their wolf forms, they would be able to communicate with him and hopefully it would be able to calm him. Sam remained stood beside her, speaking to Seth calmly and Teddy was wriggling furiously, on the very verge of throwing a tantrum at not being able to run between the wolves. She could see it; his hair was slowly turning red as were his eyebrows and his face pulled into an angry scowl.

Hermione turned her eyes to Seth, seeing that now his entire body was shaking and his hands were clenched into tight fists, trying to stop it.

"Seth, don't fight it. Let it take you, you're pack now and we take care of each other. We won't let anything happen to you. Look, your pack's waiting for you," she said softly, gesturing to the group of differently coloured wolves, all laying on the ground on their stomachs with their heads resting on their front paws and watching Seth carefully. "We're your family."

His jaw ticked and he took a steady breath and nodded and then before her eyes, his clothes ripped from his body and he phased. Sam immediately stepped in front of her as a barrier of protection. Hermione gasped loudly when a fiery pain shot through her, searing at her back and she collapsed to the ground, Sam quickly catching both her and Teddy and holding her up. She didn't need to look to know Seth's name would be on her back along with the others and she did her best to control her breathing whilst the pain faded. Sam was watching her worriedly, as were her wolves and when she heard the patters against the floor, she moved away from Sam's hold and stepped around him, where a smile found its way onto her face.

She handed the angry toddler to Sam and moved over to Seth, stopping in front of him. He lowered his head so their eyes could meet and she lifted her hand to rest against his face. A whine tore from him and he collapsed onto the floor and Hermione followed him, moving to sit beside him and leaning against him as she wrapped her arms around the large wolf's neck and pressed her face into his soft fur.

"Welcome home, Seth," she said quietly.

The rest of the pack shuffled closer to him, almost creating a circle around him and encasing him and Hermione in the centre of them. Hermione lifted her head and caught Sam's gaze and he sent her a soft, proud look before finally putting Teddy down on the ground.

The toddler squealed in delight and his hair changed back to his usual blonde, and he did his best to clamber over the wolves and get to the centre of the circle, the wolves letting out wheezes and barks of amusement.

Seth lifted his head when he felt the tugging on his fur and he was immediately caught in the gaze of grass green eyes. Teddy grinned at him widely and titled his head back to look up at him.

"Seth, you remember Teddy," Hermione told him. "Teddy is going to help you, trust me, he's very good at this. And all the wolves adore him." Hermione turned to Teddy and gently tugged him over to her. "Teddy, this is Seth."

Teddy's grin widened. "S..SEF!" He squealed excitedly before he jumped at him, burrowing himself under Seth's head and against his chest, wrapping himself around his leg. Hermione smiled at the sight; she would never not love how much he adored the pack.

"We're going to sit here and stay with you until you're able to change back. It may take hours, it could take days. It doesn't matter, but we're not leaving you. I've warned you about the mind link and now the boys will take over."

Hermione saw the large wolf visibly startle and a smile pulled at her mouth when she heard the wheezing of the pack, unsuccessfully hiding their amusement at scaring their new pack member as they communicated with him for the first time as wolves.

"By the way," she spoke, and he turned his large head to look at her. "Sandy." He tilted his head to the side in confusion and she smiled at him. "Your fur, it's a sandy colour."

* * *

It had barely taken a few hours for Seth to change back to his human form which had surprised everyone. Given his circumstances, they'd expected for it be difficult for him but he'd proved them wrong.

Once Hermione had summoned him some clothing and he pulled them on in embarrassment, he pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't have to tell him about his father, he already knew. She didn't know how, but he did.

He didn't cry, he didn't show anger or grief, he just smiled at her sadly, having accepted it and he'd already said his goodbyes. She supposed he must've known it was coming; Harry had had heart problems for a while so they must've been prepared for the worse, and whilst that didn't make things any easier, it did allow him the chance to come to terms with it.

The rest of the pack phased back, too, and after dressing, they all left to give her and Seth some privacy to talk.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, pulling back and her eyes sweeping his face.

"I'm not sure, I feel different but the same," he frowned slightly. "I feel like me, but not. I can't explain it." He shook his head, and a small smile appeared on his face. "I'm a wolf."

She smiled at him. "You're a wolf," she confirmed. "Until you learn to control your abilities you won't be attending school along with Jacob and Quil. Your phasing is very easy to trigger, you need to learn to control not only that, but you're emotions, too, to stop you from accidentally phasing. Embry returned to school not too long ago and we think Jacob will be safe to do so in a week or so."

They both looked down when they heard a laugh and Seth felt a tugging on his clothing, and it was to see Teddy grinning up at him and wrapping himself around his leg tightly. Hermione chuckled and bent down to pry the small child off his leg and she settled him on her hip.

"Before we do anything else, let's have lunch. What do you say, Teddy, are you hungry?" He nodded furiously and Hermione laughed at him and Seth's mouth twitched in amusement. "Alright, we'll have lunch and then it's nap time."

"No," the toddler scowled, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest. "Me no tired, me wanna play with S-Sef!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and then turned to look at Seth, who looked to be trying to hide his laughter, but his shoulders shook making him unsuccessful.

"Alright, but you still need nap time today," Hermione told the toddler. "Come on then, let's make lunch and you can help me," she said, handing Teddy over to Seth when he reached out for him, and Seth followed Hermione to the kitchen.

"Er, Hermione?" Seth said, his voice distracted and surprised whilst she sent the furniture back to the living room and resized it.

"Yes?" She questioned, turning to look over her shoulder as she moved to busy herself with digging through the cupboards, deciding on what to make for lunch.

She laughed when she saw the wide eyed look on Seth's face, the reason being that Teddy had changed his appearance to match his own. Hearing her laughter, Seth tore his eyes away from the toddler perched on his hip and to her.

"I know you said he could change his appearance but..."

"But it's surprising to see him actually do it," she finished for him, the amusement still in her tone when he nodded silently, once more staring at Teddy. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I will," he said distractedly.

They heard snorts of amusement and turned to look behind them, seeing the entire pack entering the room and they swarmed around the breakfast bar whilst Sam came to stand beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. Hermione watched with a smile on her face as the pack immediately pulled Seth into conversation, laughing and poking fun at him.

Hermione was a little worried that it would upset him, but he took it all without complaint, a large smile pulling at his mouth when Paul shoved Embry for insulting him and Jared slapped Paul over the back of the head, as Embry fell into him.

"Don't get used to it, Pup," Paul said, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the breakfast bar.

"What?" Seth frowned slightly, and seeing the smirk on Paul's face, Hermione got the feeling she knew where the conversation was about to go, and she was right, both she and Sam watching the pack in amusement.

"Teddy," he nodded to the child that was perched on his lap now that Seth had taken a seat on a stool. "I'm his favourite," he said smugly and the rest of the pack rolled their eyes and snorted at him. "Once he's worked his magic and you're settled in, he'll come back to me."

"Ignore him," Embry spoke. "He's just jealous."

"I'm not, watch," Paul replied.

Paul removed his hands from his pockets and held them out to Teddy. The child looked up from amusing himself by clapping Seth's hands together and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Ball," he squealed happily, lifting his arms up in request to be picked up.

Paul reached over and scooped Teddy up from Seth's lap and he sent a smug look to the others when Teddy wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, only for the others to start laughing when Teddy reached out to Seth, wanting to be with him again.

Hermione chuckled at shook her head, pulling away from Sam and turning back to the cupboards, rummaging through her food stores whilst she listened to the pack's laughing and teasing of each other. She snuck a look over her shoulder, seeing Seth smiling and laughing, too.

"He's going to be fine," Sam said softly from beside her. She turned her head to look at him. "He's going to be fine," he repeated after seeing the worried look on her face.

She took a breath and nodded. "He's going to be fine," she parroted, her eyes briefly moving to the laughing teen. "Right, let's get started on lunch."

"Is there brownies?" Paul piped up.

She turned to look at him with an amused look on her face. "Do you want brownies?"

"I always want brownies," he shrugged.

She snorted at him. "If you don't make any wolf-pup training jokes for the rest of the day, I'll make brownies for after dinner."

"I guess no one's getting brownies," Jacob spoke. "He can't go five minutes without doing so."

"I can," Paul protested.

"You can't," Quil said.

"Yes, I can, I just choose not to."

"If you say so," Embry shrugged.

Paul scowled. "I'm going to prove you all wrong and when I do, I'm going to eat every single brownie so none of you can have one."

"Good luck, you're going to need it," Jacob said.

"Shut it, puppy pads!"

"And you've failed," Jared said amused.

"Damn it!" Paul cursed.

"Language!" Hermione scolded, throwing a cloth and it smacking Paul at the side of the head.

* * *

 **Tuesday 21st March 2006**

Hermione had just emerged from her potions lab after spending the last three hours completing a large potions order for the hospital. She made her way through the house and up to her bedroom where she quickly showered and dried and changed into some clean clothing, before she went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The house was empty of everyone but her; Embry was at school, Sam and Paul were both at the office since they had a few meetings that day with potential clients, and Jared was off in the woods with Jacob, Quil, Seth and Teddy, helping them with their phasing. It was mainly for the two newer wolves since Jacob had all but mastered his phasing and abilities by this point, but a little more practice couldn't hurt.

In the two days that had passed Seth had settled into his new role as a wolf a lot quicker than anyone else had, and although it was clear that the death of his father had affected him, the spark within him hadn't dimmed once. He took everything in stride, the comments and teasing, his abilities and him being a wolf and living in a house with several others that were just like him. Whatever his father had said to him before they'd left the hospital had helped him.

In the last two days, Seth had only had two accidental phases and not only was Hermione impressed by his quick grasp of control over his phasing, so was the rest of the pack. No one had gained control of themselves as quick as Seth seemed to have. With the way he was going, Hermione estimated he'd be back as school within a matter of a few weeks, probably less. He was doing better than Quil and he'd been a wolf longer and even he was still struggling.

Hermione shook her head of her thoughts and with a flick of her wand, she had the pots and pans levitating about the room and moving to where she wanted them, and she did the same with the ingredients, intending to make a beef stew with dumplings and for desert chocolate chips muffins, which Seth had shyly asked for, and she was all too happy to do so for him.

As she spelled the knives to cut the vegetables for her whilst she got started on the dumplings, her eyes looked upwards and a smile pulled at her mouth. Earlier that morning, not long after the pack had left the house, the newly added floor had finally been finished and Hermione had spent a little time unshrinking the newly bough furniture and placing them in each room.

The new third floor now held another bathroom and four new bedrooms, two of which now belonged to Quil and Seth, so Jacob and Jared could have their bedrooms back to themselves. They hadn't been decorated as Hermione would do so at a later date, but they had the essentials of a large bed that would accommodate their large frames, a bedside table, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe, and finally a study desk and comfortable chair. None of the pack knew that the floor was ready and she was going to surprise them with the news when they had all returned to the house. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, thinking of how the pack had grown and she just knew it would continue to do so.

Hearing a knock on the door, Hermione stepped away from the counter and washed her hands in the sink before leaving the kitchen and moving to the open the door, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw who was on the other side.

Someone she never thought she'd see on her door step.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

I hadn't planned on posting this so soon, but seeing as it's ready and you guys have been so good with views and you've been very generous with reviews, I thought I'd post it early for you all. Let's see if your theories are correct regarding the identity of the mysterious visitor, and what do they want?

 **Q &A**

Nanyin – You don't have long to wait, we're now moving into Eclipse so it will be happening soon. And we'll see how a werewolf Hermione handles The Cullens, if she hates Bella so much I can only imagine how was will react to the coven, especially since werewolves and vampires are natural enemies.

Pclauink - I'm working on it, I promise, but the muse doesn't wish to cooperate with Save Me My Wolf, despite there only being two chapters left until it is completed, but I haven't given up and I won't either. I will get it done as soon as I can.

* * *

 **Tuesday 21st March 2006**

"Leah? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

Leah looked down at the ground and shuffled on her feet, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket nervously.

"Mom said I needed to come here," she said quietly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Why?"

Leah took a breath and finally looked at her. Hermione's eyes travelled her frame, seeing her dark hair being pulled back from her face messily, dark bruises under her eyes and her eyes a little blood shot. She also noticed the way that Leah seemed to be slightly taller than she remembered her being and she was hunched over slightly. Her magic immediately flared up in understanding.

"What do you know?" Hermione asked her.

"Everything," Leah spoke. "I know everything, and mom told me that I had to come here, to you, she said you would know what to do."

Hermione's eyes held her gaze, before she nodded and opened the door wider in invitation. Leah stepped into the house, her eyes taking in her surroundings curiously as she followed Hermione into the kitchen. Hermione gestured to the breakfast bar and Leah silently took a seat whilst Hermione checked on the large pot on the stove, and then switched on the kettle to make a cup of tea. Once done, she placed the mugs on the breakfast bar and stood opposite Leah.

"Mom said Seth's gone through the change already," Leah spoke, breaking the silence and holding the mug between both of her hands, staring down at the steam that left the hot liquid.

"He has, he had his first phase Sunday morning and since he's been doing remarkably well with learning to control his abilities. He's with some of the pack in the woods, despite how well he's doing, he still hasn't mastered his control and he needs to continue practicing before he can return to school."

"How's he doing?" She asked quietly.

"A lot better than I thought he would be. Before I brought him here he spoke with your father and whatever he said to Seth seems to have helped him accept the changes that were to come in his life. Over the last few days he's had his quiet moments where he seems to be withdrawn, but mostly he's laughing and smiling, joining in with the pack and becoming accustomed to being a wolf. He's taken to it better than anyone, which is probably why he's doing so well. He's accepted what's happened to him and he's excited about being a wolf, about having a pack and a family that understands him better than anyone." Leah shifted in her seat and brought the mug to her mouth, taking a sip of tea. "How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Nice try, how are you doing, and this time, don't lie to me?"

Leah lifted her eyes to Hermione and she opened her mouth to respond before she frowned. "I can't lie to you," she said, sounding confused. "Why can't I lie to you?"

"It's the bond, you're going through the change like the others but you're different, as far as I'm aware, there's never been a female wolf before, but anyway, I'm technically the Alpha Female of the pack and as such, it's my responsibility to protect the pack and keep them safe, to love them and be anything they need, whether it be a mother, sister, or friend. Since you're going through the change and I know you are because I can not only see it, but feel it, too, that bond's carrying over to you. So, tell me the truth, how are you doing?"

"Not good," Leah admitted, a slight crack to her voice and Hermione could see that she was trying to hold back her tears. "We knew it was coming but still..."

"It doesn't make it any easier," Hermione finished for her softly. "I get it, I do."

Leah sniffled, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. "I guess you do," she replied. She looked down at the mug in her hands and then back to Hermione. "I'm sorry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question as she took a sip from her own mug. "About?"

"For everything. For the way I treated you at the bonfire all those months ago." Hermione felt surprise fill her and Leah gave a chuckle at the look on her face. "You didn't deserve the things I said, I was just angry and upset about Sam and I never should've taken it out on you." Hermione blinked dumbly, having no response. "If I'm being honest, things weren't good between us for a while even before Sam broke up with me. I didn't want to admit to myself that things between us weren't great so when I saw him with you, being so happy, I found it easier to take it out on you than to accept things. I've since come to realise that I was in the wrong and I'm really sorry. I was a bitch and I never should've said the things to you that I did. What you did for your Godson, taking custody of him and raising him despite your age, it shows a lot of courage and selflessness and I could never do what you've done. And what I said about you moving on, you were right, I had no right to be so judgemental."

Hermione blinked several times before she cleared her throat and pushed her hair back from her face and over her shoulder. "Well thank you, and I accept your apology." It looked as though a weight had been lifted off her as Leah's shoulders slumped forward and she breathed out deeply. "So you're not going to be a bitch then?"

Leah's mouth twitched in amusement. "I'm probably still going to be a bit of a bitch, it's hard to break habits, but it won't be aimed at you, probably the others, it's my understanding that I'm to stay here with you. And I don't think I can take you on, you all but destroyed me last time."

Hermione chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes, you'll have to stay here, and I'm glad I've finally got another female here, I'm surrounded so many boys I'm starting to lose my mind, unfortunately for you, you'll have to share a bathroom."

Leah shrugged. "I've shared a bathroom with Seth for years."

"Well, you arrived just in time. Construction on the third floor was completed this morning so you get first pick of the bedrooms, but you'll be on the same floor as Seth and Quil. Quil's been sharing with Jacob for the last week and Jared moved into Paul's room to give Seth some space," Hermione explained. "Let's go," she said.

She gestured for Leah to follow her through the house and up the stairs, with Hermione pointing out each room as a way of a tour before they finally reached the third floor, in which Leah chose the first room on the right, being closest to the stairs and almost exactly opposite the bathroom. They then made their way back down the stairs and took seats on the couches.

"Are you going to be alright being here, what with Sam and I?" Hermione asked.

Leah nodded. "I'll be fine. Like I said, things weren't good between us when we broke up and I've finally come to terms with it. I still care for Sam, but I have no problem with either of you."

Hermione bit her lip before making a decision. "Even if we're engaged?"

Leah blinked slowly, processing what Hermione had just said before she shook her head. "That was fast," she commented. "And no, I have no problem with it. You make him happy and you obviously love each other and it's easy to see, I saw you together once when you were grocery shopping, and despite my anger at the time, I could see you loved each other." Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. "And I respect you."

"It's the bond," Hermione shrugged.

"It's not," Leah shook her head. "I respect you for the way you stood up to me and you didn't let me get to you, despite the fact I was being a massive bitch and you clearly didn't deserve my ire."

"You said your mother told you everything, what did she say exactly?"

"That the legends of The Tribe are true, that Seth was a wolf and it's why he wasn't at the house and here instead, and before he died, my dad told my mom that I was apparently going through the change, too. She wanted to wait and see for herself and she sent me here this morning. It took me a while to find the courage to actually come," she admitted.

"Let me guess, increase in appetite, fevers, trouble sleeping, mood swings?" Leah nodded. "You're going through the change, I can feel it in my magic."

"Magic?"

"This is going to be a long night," Hermione sighed. "Leah, I'm a witch."

* * *

Leah had taken the news a lot better than Hermione thought she would and after listening attentively and asking questions where appropriate, Leah had took a moment to sit in silence and digest everything.

"Well, shit, I'm actually glad I don't have a problem with you and Sam, I wouldn't want you hexing me," she said.

Hermione snorted at her, before she and Leah both moved to the kitchen, Leah helping Hermione to bake the muffins, whilst Hermione cast Stasis Charms over the completed stew and dumplings.

"You know there's a mind link, right?" Hermione said as she pre-heated the oven, before turning her attention to measuring out the ingredients to the correct amount needed.

"Mom said it's basically telepathy between the pack," Lead replied.

"Yes, it only occurs when you're in your wolf form, but it's impossible to keep any of the wolves from reading your mind. They'll see every thought, memory and feeling, the only way to prevent that from happening is to not think about anything you don't wish them to see. There's no privacy in the pack and it's impossible to keep secrets. They'll eventually come out if you are."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Hermione turned to better face Leah. "I'm just warning you in case you see something you don't wish to. Like I said, you'll see their memories."

"And?" Leah said, and when Hermione pointedly looked at her, it seemed to click in her mind what Hermione was referring to. "Right, I can imagine that being an uncomfortable thing to see, but I'll be fine," she grimaced.

"Hermione!"

They both looked up to see Jared, Quil, Jacob and Seth -who was carrying Teddy perched on his hip as he tugged at his hair- enter the house.

"Hermione! I did it, I actually did it, I phased back quicker than both Jacob and Quil!" Seth said excitedly and Jared snorted at him as they all stepped into the kitchen, their amusement quickly dying down when they saw Leah.

"Leah?" Seth said in surprise, before he handed Teddy over to Jared and he quickly crossed the room and over to his sister, pulling her into a tight hug. He hadn't seen her since she left La Push over a month ago.

"God, Seth, you're huge, what happened to my little brother?" Leah commented, pulling back from him and her eyes cataloguing all the changes in him. "I've only been gone a few weeks."

"Well...Er.. I'm... What I mean is..."

"Seth, she knows," Hermione said amused, seeing him slump his shoulders in relief and the surprise on the other three wolves' faces. "She's going through the change, too."

"What!" Hermione winced against the noise of the wolves' chorused surprise.

"You heard her, I'm becoming one of you, too," Leah smirked, taking the mixing bowl and whisk from Hermione and mixing the batter whilst Hermione put the empty muffin cases on a tray.

"Shit," Jared whispered, looking worried but he'd still managed to dodge the cloth Hermione threw at him and he looked apologetic at her glare. "Sorry," he said, looking down to Teddy who was perched on his hip. "That's a very bad word, don't say it," he told the toddler.

Teddy nodded and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck. "Kay, Jed, I be good."

Hermione snorted at the little boy, knowing that with his Marauders blood and having the boys as his role models, he was going to be a handful when he was older. Hell, he was a handful now!

"Does Sam know?" Jared asked, moving over to take a seat at the breakfast bar along with the others who had already done so.

"Not yet."

"I think..."

"It'll be fine, Jared, no need to worry."

"Hermione, he's very protective of you, you know what happened the last time someone insulted you," he said, eyeing Leah warily.

"Ronald deserved it and it's not as if Sam actually hurt him, he just made him wet himself in fear," she replied, thinking of the memory fondly.

"I've never seen him phase out of anger in the way he did that day, and I don't want to see it happen again either."

Hermione gave him a calming smile. "Trust me, Jared, it'll be fine. Leah has apologised for her behaviour at the bonfire and we have come to an understanding."

Jared turned to look at Leah and narrowed his eye at her, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to cause any trouble. I can feel the bond between us forming, the bond of wolf and Alpha, I have no desire to upset her or hurt her, nor do I for Sam. We broke up and I've come to terms with it, he's with Hermione and he's happy, and I'm happy that he's happy and he's found someone that loves him and is willing to put up with him, especially enough to get married to him." Jared blinked in surprise. "Yes, I know they're getting married, and I'm not bothered by it in the slightest. I'm happy for them."

"You've changed your tune," he commented, looking a little less suspicious, but still not trusting her entirely.

She shrugged in reply. "I've come to realise that Sam and I weren't meant to be, he was meant to be with Hermione. I saw that even before I knew what was happening to me and I learned about the legends."

Just then the door opened once more, Paul calling out, "Honey, I'm home."

The others snorted at the greeting as Paul walked into the kitchen with Embry behind him, both of them stopping in their steps immediately when they noticed Leah there, too, and they blinked in surprise, their eyes searching the others for an explanation. Soon after, Sam came into the kitchen with a large smile on his face and a letter in his hand, not noticing Leah or the strange atmosphere in the room.

"A letter arrived at the office today," he said, holding up the letter in his hand. "It's the adoption papers, I'm officially Teddy's guardian," he grinned widely.

Hermione let out a little squeal of happiness before she stepped out from behind the breakfast bar and all but ran over to him. He laughed as he caught her when she jumped at him, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him happily.

"It's official, we're a family," Hermione spoke, tears of joy in her eyes and Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead, then to her nose and finally one to her mouth.

"We're a family," he said softly, brushing her hair back from her face and she leaned into his touch, "Thank you,"

"For what?" She questioned.

He smiled down at her. "For giving me a family, for giving me a chance to be a better man. For pushing me to always do my best and to not give up."

"You were a good man before we met," she replied.

"Maybe, but because of you I've got things in my life I could only dream of having. A growing and successful business. A pack, a family I can be proud of. A son who I would turn this world upside down to protect and a woman I love with everything I have in me."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly and she sniffled.

He chuckled at her. "Of course not, I just think it's important that you know how much I love you and how thankful I am that I have you. I may not tell you every day, but I do love you."

"I know and you don't need to tell me, your actions more than speak for you and I love you, too," she replied, pressing her face into his button down shirt and hugging him to her tightly.

"Shit, now I feel even worse about those things I said," Leah spoke, effectively breaking the silence in the room.

Sam sprang back from Hermione and had her pushed behind him protectively so fast she'd barely even blinked. The boys' eyes darted between Leah and Sam nervously, Jared passing Teddy over to Quil so he and Paul and could be ready to intervene with Sam if they had to.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes, his voice calm and collected but Hermione could feel the tension in his body.

"Sammy, it's okay," Hermione spoke up, putting her hand on his arm, feeling him relaxing slightly under her touch. "Leah has apologised for her behaviour and has made it clear that she no longer has any ill feelings towards me."

"What is she doing here?" He asked, looking down at her with his dark eyes.

"Sue sent her; she's going through the change." Sam's eyes widened, moving over to an amused looking Leah and then back to Hermione. "I didn't sense it in her just as I didn't sense it in Seth, because there's been so many phasings over the last month my magic hasn't had time to properly settle back down, and there's also the case of my magic being on edge due to Alean's warning. But when she turned up, my magic flared up, she's going through the change. I reckon it'll happen in the next couple of days."

"So she's staying with us?" He questioned.

"She's staying with us," Hermione confirmed.

"We'll leave you alone to talk," Jared said, pointedly looking at the four younger wolves and gesturing for them to leave with a tilt of his head.

"Construction's finished on the third floor," Hermione informed them. "You'll find all the furniture in the rooms and I'll decorate them for you later, Quil and Seth, you can choose which ever room you wish to, but Leah's already claimed the first room on the right. Jared, I've moved your bed back into your room."

They all nodded before they left the room, Quil putting Teddy on the ground and allowing him to run ahead of them.

Hermione took Sam's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and over to the living room, sitting beside him on the couch and Leah sat on the couch opposite them. Silence fell upon them with Sam watching Leah carefully. They were interrupted when Teddy ran into the room, apparently deciding that he wanted to be with them rather than the boys. He pulled himself up on the couch and moved until he was standing on Sam's lap, looking down at him with his grass green eyes, and Sam made sure to hold onto him so he couldn't fall.

"Daddy been work?" The toddler asked, and Hermione would swear her heart melted and tears sprang to her eyes at Teddy calling Sam that term so easily, and at the way Sam's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, I've been to work," Sam replied. "What's Teddy been doing today?" He asked.

A thoughtful look crossed Teddy's face and Hermione sat back against the cushions and shuffled closer to Sam, resting her head against his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I be with woofs," he said, pulling a laugh from them both.

"And you've been a good boy?" Sam questioned.

Teddy nodded furiously, his blonde hair falling into his eyes, Hermione realised he was in need of a haircut, with the thick blonde strands being shaggy and brushing his ear lobes.

"I be good, Jed not be good, Jed say bad word an' Mummy be mad."

Sam burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking and his head thrown back. "Well, now we know who the snitch in the house is," he said and Hermione laughed along with him.

"I always knew you'd be a good father," Leah spoke, breaking them from their little bubble and reminding them of her presence.

Sam's amusement died down and he shifted Teddy so that he was sat on his lap and Hermione summoned his second favourite toy, a stuffed wolf that Paul had bought him, and she handed it to the toddler so he could amuse himself and it would keep him distracted.

"Look, I said I was sorry and I meant it. The things I said I did so out of hurt and anger. I didn't want to admit that things between us were bad even before we broke up, and I've since come to realise that I was wrong to behave the way I did. I'm over it all now. I can see how happy you are and I'm glad that you've found Hermione. You deserve each other, you really do, and I'm not upset about you getting married either."

"I'm not sure I believe you," Sam said honestly. "You've always been good at hiding your feelings from others, even me."

Leah shrugged. "When I phase and the mind link is formed, you can see for yourself that I'm telling the truth. Hermione said there's no privacy in the pack, so you'll be able to see my thoughts and feelings for yourself. I really am happy for you and I'm sorry for being a bitch."

Sam's body relaxed into the cushions of the couch. "I never wanted to hurt you, Leah," he spoke, his voice softening slightly.

"I know," Leah nodded. "Now that I know about the pack, I understand why you did what you did, you wanted to protect me and I get than now, but let's be honest, Sam, things between us were bad even before we broke up. We spent more time arguing than we did being together. Everything that happened was for the best. I was forced to grow up and to depend on myself, and you, you got a business, a girlfriend that gives you everything I couldn't, and a child that adores you and calls you his dad. I'm not going to cause any trouble, I promise."

Sam eyed her carefully before slowly nodding, accepting her words as the truth.

"Good, now let's properly introduce you to Teddy, once you phase he's going to be spending a lot of time with you," Hermione said. "Teddy, this is Leah, she's going to be a wolf, too, and she is Seth's big sister, just like I'm Harry's big sister," she explained.

Teddy nodded his head and turned his eyes to Leah, offering her a large grin and a little wave. Leah smiled in return and sent a little wave back.

"Excellent, now, dinner's ready, I'll just put the muffins in the oven and by the time we're finished eating, they should be ready."

A stampede of footsteps was heard before each member of the pack came barrelling into the living room, some of them coming from upstairs and the rest coming from the library and media room.

"We heard you say dinner's ready," Embry spoke.

Hermione and Sam shared an amused look, before she turned to look over the back of the couch at the gathered group of teens.

"As always, you heard correctly," she replied. "Seth requested beef stew and dumplings and chocolate chip muffins for afterwards."

"Good choice," Paul commented, clapping the youngest wolf on the shoulder before they all darted over to the dining table and took their seats, waiting impatiently for their dinner.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Sam put Teddy on the ground and the toddler ran over to the dining table, Paul lifting him onto his own chair in-between himself and Seth. Both she and Sam stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen, with Hermione turning to look at Leah and calling over her shoulder,

"Welcome to the madhouse."


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

I am so glad you all like the new Leah. I thought she'd suffered enough in cannon and that she was a little too angry, so I decided to change her character a little by making her more understanding and apologetic, but she's still abrupt and a little bit of a bitch. Leah and Hermione against Bella and The Cullens will be comedy gold, I'm sure.

Seeing as it's taken me so long to get this to you, I've made it double the length I usually would. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Friday 24th March 2006**

Three days since Leah's arrival at the house passed quickly, though it wasn't without its difficulties. It was clear Seth was happy to have his sister around and he hadn't stopped talking about what it was like being a wolf and a member of the pack, and while Jacob, Quil and Embry were polite and seemed to be unaffected by her arrival, it was a different matter entirely for Jared, Paul and Sam.

In the last three days, Sam refused to leave Hermione alone with Leah and he spent most of his time watching the soon to be wolf with wary eyes, waiting for her to say something that would upset Hermione. He believed her words to some extent, but he also knew that Leah could hold a grudge and she was a bit of bitch when she wanted to be, he'd been on the receiving end of it plenty enough times when they'd been together. He knew Hermione could take care of herself, but his wolf instincts to protect her were strong and hard to ignore.

Sam's behaviour was also mimicked by Paul and Jared, both of who never left her side unless they had to. She knew they were protective of her, but she'd never realised just how protective they were until that point. As it was, they took it in turns to stay home from the office despite the fact Leah didn't really interact much with Hermione except for meal times.

Leah kept herself to herself, only spending time with Seth but she could mostly be found in her bedroom or in the library, browsing through Hermione's non-dangerous books. The day after her arrival Sam had stayed behind from the office, helping the wolves with their phasing but being close enough to the house that he could hear if Leah were to do anything. Paul had stayed behind the day before and that morning it had been Jared, before Sam and Paul arrived home not long after lunch, closing the office up early.

That afternoon was Harry Clearwater's funeral and naturally they would all be attending. Leah hadn't come out of her room all morning, missing both breakfast and lunch and knowing how badly the wolves needed to eat, Hermione had made sure to leave food outside of her bedroom door for her and she was glad to see the plate being empty when she'd gone to collect it. Whilst Leah had locked herself in her room, Seth had done the opposite. He'd surrounded himself with his pack and appeared to be as optimistic and joyful as he was known for being, but Hermione could see the sadness hidden beneath, but knowing he took his comfort in the presence of his pack members, she'd not said anything.

By the time Paul and Sam returned home, they were all ready to leave and after quickly washing and changing into the clean and appropriate clothing Hermione had already laid out for them, they left the house and headed for the cars.

Quil and Embry went in Jared's car along with Paul, whilst Hermione, Teddy, Leah and Seth clambered into Sam's truck. The drive to the funeral was quiet, even Teddy remained silent as he gripped onto Seth's suit jacket and rested his head against his shoulder, offering the young wolf comfort which seemed to be appreciated. Leah ignored everything and everyone around her and stared out the window the entirety of the drive.

When they arrived they made their way to the group of gathered mourners, there being more than she expected there to be but she hadn't actually met the majority of the tribe, so it was understandable. Harry had been a Council member; more people would be there to pay their respects.

As they made their way over, she was more than aware of the glances her pack attracted, the eyes of the crowd members' darting between her curiously and the boys cautiously. Hermione barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, knowing that the crowd were thinking of the rumours that surrounded her pack.

She had Teddy perched on her hip while Sam walked beside her, his hand holding hers and the rest of the pack followed behind them, them leading the way as the Alphas of the pack. Leah trailed behind and when Hermione looked over her shoulder, it was to see her holding her coat closed and her arms being wrapped around herself.

Feeling a tug on her hand, she turned her eyes forward and they stepped around the crowd and moved over to Billy and Quil III, both of them perched in wheel chairs with blankets draped over their laps. After greeting the pack, they stepped off to the side with Paul taking Teddy from her, whilst she and Sam stayed behind to talk with the Council members.

"How are they doing?" Billy asked her.

"I'm honestly not sure," Hermione answered. "While Seth's spark doesn't seem to have dimmed and he appears to be doing better than expected, I'm not sure if he is. Harry spoke with him before we left the hospital so his words may have helped Seth, or he could just be very good at hiding it from us. As for Leah..." She trailed off, looking to Sam to answer since he knew her better than she did.

"She's Leah," he spoke, as if those two words explained everything and the two Council members nodded their heads. "Hiding her emotions and bottling them up is what she does, and she won't let you see anything she doesn't want you to."

"She's kept mostly to herself," Hermione said. "She spends most of her time in her room or in the library. She's been attending meal times and answers questions when asked, but she otherwise doesn't get involved. I'm not sure if that's because she's not quite comfortable with the pack yet with her not yet being a wolf, or if it's due to Harry's passing."

"And young Seth, how is he handling the responsibility of being a shifter?" Quil III asked her.

"He's taken to it like a duck to water," she answered honestly. "He's almost mastered his phasing already; he's even doing better than Jacob and Quil."

"I haven't seen anyone taken to being a wolf the way he has," Sam spoke. "I supervised their training session the other day and I had thought Jared was over exaggerating about Seth's control over himself and his wolf, if anything, it was the opposite. He's had less than four accidental phases since his transformation, and both he and Jacob should be able to attend school within the next week or so, with Quil hopefully following a week later."

"And Leah has yet to phase?" Billy asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "In the time I've seen her, I can see she's going through the change, but there hasn't yet been a trigger like there was for the others," she replied, before she and Sam shared a knowing look.

"And?" Billy said, knowing she had more to say.

"And we're worried today might just be that trigger," Sam sighed, bringing a hand up to rub over his face tiredly. "We're making sure to keep an eye on her so we can make a quick exit if needs be."

"We'll make excuses if your absence is noticed, but for now, the ceremony's about to start."

They both nodded before making their way over to their gathered pack.

"Where's Jacob?" Hermione asked, looking around and not seeing him. She'd known he wouldn't be travelling with the rest of him as he said he had something he had to do before the funeral, but she'd been expecting for him to meet them there.

"He's not here yet," Jared asked.

"Do any of you know where he went? He said he had something to do, but didn't say what?"

Quil and Embry shared a look and Hermione narrowed her eyes at them after catching it. "Where is he? You know, I know you do."

"No, we don't," they both said together.

"Rule number two, don't lie to me."

They both shared a look once more and they shuffled under Hermione's gaze, her hands coming up to her hips and he foot was just about to start tapping when they gave in.

"He went to see Bella," Quil said.

"What!" Hermione growled, her eyes flashing amber and they both flinched back in surprise, Embry being scared of her temper and Quil still not being used to seeing her werewolf traits make an appearance during the day.

"We don't like it any more than you do," Embry spoke and she knew it to be true, neither of them liked Bella and they hadn't since they'd first met her long before they'd become wolves. "We tried to convince him otherwise but he said he had to talk to her about something, we don't know what, but he said he'd be here to meet us."

Hermione balled her hands into tight firsts and gritted her teeth until Sam's hand wrapped around one of hers.

"I know you want to protect him," he said softly. "But you can't keep him locked up and away from her. We have to let him make his own choices and not interfere and soon enough he'll see what we all do, that she's not good enough for him and she's only using him. When he does that, we'll be there for him and we'll help him to move on."

"She's more of a bitch than I am," she muttered, calming herself down and the others snorted at her, understanding that she was referring to her wolf side.

"Our dislike for her is on par with yours," Sam spoke. Hermione raised an eyebrow and they snorted once more. "Alright, maybe not, but the point still stands. None of us like Bella and none of us approve of how she treats Jacob, but we've got to let him deal with this himself."

"I swear, Sammy, if she hurts him beyond repair, I'll rip her throat out with my teeth and no amount of vampires will stop me," she promised, her eyes flashing amber.

"Now that's something I'd pay to see," Paul commented, before wincing when Jared nudged him in the stomach with his elbow.

Hermione looked away from the pack and caught sight of both Seth and Leah being held in a tight embrace by their mother, before they pulled back and made their way towards the burial site.

~000~000~000~

Hermione stood beside Seth as tears silently rolled down her face as she watched the coffin slowly being lowered into the ground. Once she approached the site before the ceremony began, Seth had immediately taken Teddy from Jared, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to his mother and sister, needing her support and comfort.

He held her hand tightly and Teddy was perched on his hip, his little arms wrapped around Seth's neck and his head buried between his neck and shoulder, understanding that Seth needed his comfort more than ever. A tear escaped and fell down Seth's cheek and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, feeling the pressure being returned. On Seth's other side stood his mother and she was holding hands with Leah, both of them had tears falling down their faces and they leaned against each other for support. Sam and the pack –and Jacob who had arrived minutes before the start of the ceremony, earning a disapproving look from Hermione- stood on the opposite side of the grave, and they all had solemn looks on their faces.

"He would be proud of you," Sue said softly, her voice clear despite her crying. Hermione turned her head, seeing Sue looking to Leah and then Seth and Teddy cuddled up against him and a smile small pulled at her mouth, before she turned her gaze to Hermione and then her eyes flittered over to the pack. "He'd be proud of all of you."

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to respond but she was distracted from doing so when Leah suddenly pulled her hand away from Sue and looked down at it. Hermione followed her gaze, seeing her hand shaking.

It was happening.

"Leah, we need to get you away from here as calmly as possible, it's happening," Hermione muttered, not wanting anyone to overhear and her eyes moved to Sam, seeing him watching Leah cautiously.

Silently, Seth handed Teddy off to Hermione and he stepped closer to his mother, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Leah turned and darted off into the distance and Hermione was quick to follow her, being aware of Sam's presence behind her.

They walked for a little while before they found themselves in the woods and Leah began pacing back and forth, her hands tugging at her hair and her breathing heavy.

"Alright, Leah," Hermione said softly. "You'll be through with the transformation in a few minutes. It's won't be painful, but you may feel disorientated afterwards," she explained. "It's best that you remove your clothing as to not damage it."

Without verbally acknowledging Hermione's words, Leah brought her shaking hands up to her coat and begun to undo the buttons, sliding the coat off her shoulders and carelessly dropping it to the ground before moving to her unbutton her shirt.

"Turn around," Hermione instructed Sam who had taken Teddy from her, the little toddler squirming in his hold to be put down so he could go over to Leah, much like he had with Seth and she knew he'd soon start with the screaming.

"I've seen her naked before," he frowned.

Hermione's eyes flashed amber as a sudden spark of jealously shot through her and she reached up to slap Sam on the back of the head.

"That's not something your current girlfriend wants to hear," she hissed quietly so Leah wouldn't hear. "My wolf's not taking kindly to those words and she wants me to bite you again."

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, keeping his eyes on her when he heard Leah's shirt hit the ground and she made work on the zipper of her trousers.

She took a deep breath and reigned in her wolf. "I didn't ask you to turn around for my sake, not until you pointed that out that is, ignorance is bliss," she told him, shaking her head. "I asked you because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. You maybe have...You know," she struggled to say the words. "But that was when you were still together. Now you're with me and I don't want her to feel violated in any way."

"Right," he nodded with his brow furrowed. "But we'll all see it when she phases."

"I've nearly finished with my experiment, I just have to run the final test before I can safely attempt to apply it to all of the packs' clothing. If it works, there'll be no more naked phasing, you'll keep your clothes and they won't get destroyed."

Slowly he nodded before he turned around with his back to her and he readjusted his hold on Teddy as the wriggling toddler's movements grew frantic in his need to be set free.

Hermione turned her eyes back to Leah, seeing her pacing in bare feet and with only her underwear on. For the next few minutes Hermione spoke calmly and softly hoping to ease Leah until the phase came and she quickly moved to be shielded by Sam.

Hearing clumsy footsteps, she peaked around Sam's large frame to see the large female wolf with grey coloured fur looking to be struggling with getting used to having four legs. Slowly, she approached the large wolf and dark eyes immediately locked onto hers.

Something seemed to settle over Leah as a sudden whine tore from her and she fell to the floor, curling her legs under herself as Hermione kneeled down beside her. Feeling only a slightly bit uncomfortable, Hermione moved to wrap her arms around the large wolf's neck as she always did with the rest of the pack, but moving slowly so Leah could pull away from her if she wished to. She didn't, which she surprised Hermione, until whimpers soon started and the wolf's frame shook.

Giving a nod to Sam who was watching Leah with sad, but cautious eyes, he placed Teddy onto the ground and he unsteadily ran over to them, immediately burying himself under Leah's head and pressing himself against her chest. Leah startled in surprise before she lowered her head, brushing her snout against Teddy's hair, causing him to giggle and laugh loudly.

"It'll get better, I promise," Hermione spoke up. "Take it from someone who knows, I've lost a lot of people in my life; friends, family, loved ones, but it does get better. Now that you're a wolf, you'll soon understand how the pack helps you to heal. You'll understand how and why Teddy and I are important to the pack, and before you know it, the pain won't be as bad and you won't feel as empty."

Hermione looked over to Sam and he gave her a nod to let her know she'd said the right thing, and then she turned her attention back to Leah.

"But you know what? Now you truly _are_ a bitch."

A sudden snort-like huff left the large wolf before she nuzzled at Teddy once more, the blonde-haired toddler doing his best to climb onto her back and failing miserably.

"Teddy, you're going to hurt yourself," Hermione warned him.

Teddy turned his head and practically glared at her for her words, she blinked in surprise.

 _'Bloody hell,_ ' she thought, unsure if she should be amused, worried or angry that he'd picked up such an expression and it could've been from any member of the pack.

"No, me do it," he told her seriously, before once more attempting to climb onto Leah's back.

"Well, I'm not sure how to respond to that," Hermione admitted and Sam let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

He could envision what Teddy would be like in a few years. Whilst he hadn't yet entered the terrible twos but knowing he soon would be and knowing he was already a handful, Sam knew it would take the entire pack to handle him.

Leah gave a wince when Teddy's grip on her fur caused him to tug at her whilst trying to climb onto her back and Hermione sighed.

"Teddy, you're hurting Leah," she told the toddler.

Teddy immediately stopped with his attempts and he looked to Leah with sad eyes, before trying to wrap his arms around her in an apologetic hug, Leah nuzzled at him in acceptance. Leah turned to Hermione, her gaze letting her know that it was alright for Teddy to climb onto her back and Hermione sighed.

"I'm telling you, he's the most spoilt little boy in the entire world," she said, before reaching over and lifting Teddy and placing him on Leah's back.

Teddy giggled and clapped his hands excitedly, before he leaned forward so his chest was pressed against Leah's back and his face was pillowed by her soft fur and he gave a big yawn. Hermione knew he was tired, he hadn't had his nap yet with them being too busy that morning and then going straight to the funeral not long after lunch.

"Are you tired, Teddy Bear?" She asked softly, reaching out to brush his hair away from his eyes.

"No, me not ti-ed," he denied, despite the fact his eyes closed under her touch and he was using Leah as a very comfortable pillow.

Sam let out a chuckle before approaching them, giving Leah a guilty look before crouching down beside her and looking to Teddy.

"I think you are; I think you're very tired," Sam told the toddler.

"No, Daddy, me wan' duce,"

Sam's mouth pulled into a smile and he shook his head. What he meant was he wanted milk and cookies, which just happened to be Paul's weakness which Teddy had adopted recently.

"You can have some after your nap," he promised the toddler, but he was already asleep.

"My Goodness!"

They heard a feminine gasp and they both turned their heads, startling at the sight of Sue Clearwater stood before them with her arm hooked through Seth's as they both stared down at Leah. Sue looked both surprised and awed while Seth's mouth pulled into a smile, there being no sign of tears and even Sue's face looked to have no evidence of her previous crying. Sue removed her arm from Seth and slowly, cautiously, approached Leah.

"She won't hurt you," Hermione assured her. "She knows it's you and she still has her human awareness and thoughts, only now she had her wolf instincts, too."

Sue nodded absentmindedly before she crouched down in front of her daughter, putting her in-between Hermione and Sam. Leah lifted her head to look at her mother, it having previously been laid on her paws and their gazes locked. Sue lifted her hand and Leah bowed her head, a smile pulling at Sue's mouth as ran her hand through Leah's soft fur.

"You're beautiful, just as you've always been," Sue said softly. Her eyes lifted and she caught sight of Teddy sleeping, sprawled out on his stomach on Leah's back and her eyes widened slightly. Sam, Seth and Hermione chuckled.

"He does it all the time," Seth spoke up, drawing his mother's attention. "A lot of the time he refuses his naps unless he can sleep curled up against a wolf."

"Can I..." Sue trailed off.

Seth gave her a small smile and nodded in understanding. "You should turn around, when we transform we do it naked and our clothes get ruined unless we removed them," he explained.

Sue turned around and Leah bowed her head, not wishing to see her brother naked either and Seth quickly undressed and phased. When Hermione informed Sue it was over, she turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes widening as just how big he was, being able to see his full height with him standing up.

"Leah's smaller than the other wolves with her being female," Hermione explained. "Sam and Jacob are only slightly bigger than the others, but otherwise everyone's generally around the same size."

Sue nodded before standing and slowly approaching her son, her hand reaching up to press against the side of his face and burying in his soft, sandy fur.

"My little boy," she said softly. "Well, I guess you're not so little anymore," she said, sounding sad at the realisation.

"Why don't we all return to the house?" Hermione suggested. "Seth and Sam can stay with Leah and guide her to the house, and we'll take Sam's truck. Paul can drive, and we'll have some tea and we can answer any questions you wish to ask, or you can just spend some time with your children."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you," Sue nodded.

~000~000~000~

 **Saturday 1st April 2006**

It had taken Leah a total of three days before she was able to change back, and whilst it wasn't the longest it had taken a wolf –Paul holding the record of two weeks-, it was the longest she'd personally witnessed. Even hers and Teddy's presence hadn't helped as much, but Hermione understood that Leah had a lot to deal with.

The five days that followed that Leah had been quiet at first, but she soon made her presence in the pack known, being a complete bitch as she was known for being and giving the boys a run for their money as she helped Hermione keep them in line.

With so many new pack members, Teddy spent his time going between them one by one, and Hermione knew it was exhausting for the little toddler, but she couldn't help be proud of him.

It had been a few days since they'd learned the news of The Cullens having returned and Jacob had volunteered to give them the warning that should anything happen and they be responsible, the pack would make sure the entire coven would be destroyed. She only wished Bella hadn't returned from Italy; all of their lives would the better for it and if there was no Bella –and she was convinced she was the reason behind Aelean's warning- then there was no foretold battle.

Hermione knew that Jacob's hatred of The Cullens had intensified the moment they returned as Bella suddenly stopped with her insistent texts and phone calls, no longer trying to gain his attention as much as she did before. And although Hermione had seen it coming, she felt her heart breaking for Jacob, her hatred and anger at Bella only intensifying.

They were all currently clambered in the kitchen, some of the pack sitting on the stools at the breakfast bar, some of them leaning against it and the rest of them perched on the kitchen counter, while Hermione and Sam manoeuvred around them and put the finishing touches on breakfast.

As food and plates were dished out, they all ate whilst talking and conversing between each other, Teddy stealing a sausage from Jared's plate while he was perched on Jacob's lap, Leah making fun of both Seth and Quil and Hermione threatening Paul with hexes after he chucked a slice of toast at Emrby's head. Her house was never quiet but she loved it; now she could understand why Molly Weasley had so many children. There was nothing better than a house filled with people that you loved and cared for.

After breakfast was over, Hermione sent a spell to the sink so the dishes cleaned and dried themselves before they all turned their attention to planning Teddy's birthday party; he would be turning two years old in three days time, and the pack was adamant it be the best party of his short life.

Hermione perched herself on the counter and listened to them arguing over the theme, over the colour of balloons, over which party games would be played and which type of cake he would have. Sam stood beside her with his arms crossed over his chest, an amused smirk pulling at his mouth when Leah was suddenly threatening to bite Paul for even daring to suggest that they hire a 'scary-ass clown'.

"Alright, that enough children," Hermione called, and all chatter died down immediately as everyone turned to look at her.

"Children?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm older than you."

"Physically, emotionally and psychologically you're still a child," Hermione fired back.

"Fair enough," Leah replied amused.

"We're never going to get anywhere if you can't agree on anything, so maybe Sam and I should plan the party; he is _our_ son after all," Hermione said.

Gasps rang out, horrified. "How dare you try to exclude us?" Paul said seriously.

"Yeah, he's our Teddy, too," Leah agreed, reaching over to pluck the toddler from Jared's lap and smiling smugly when he placed a sloppy kiss to her cheek and wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug, reaching out to tug at her hair and changing his appearance to match hers.

Hermione and Sam shared amused looks. "Oh, so you _can_ agree on something, that's wonderful."

Leah and Paul looked to each other before scowling, realising that she was right, they had agreed with each other over something.

"Anyway, now that I've got your attention, I've been meaning to speak to you about something," Hermione spoke.

"You're pregnant?" Paul said bluntly.

Sam's eyes widened and he choked on the coffee he'd just taken a sip of, Hermione gasped in outrage and those that had been present the last time it had been brought up shared amused looks, while the others blinked dumbly.

"What! No! Of course not!" She said in annoyance. "Why would you think that?" She demanded.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're two are always at it."

"We are not!" Hermione denied; doing her very best not to stomp her foot in a hissy fit. "Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"We've been over this, I don't think you're fat," he replied.

"So why would you assume she's pregnant?" Leah piped up. "You don't ask a woman if she's pregnant unless you think she looks it. That was your first assumption so you think she's fat, don't you?"

"Yes, Paul, do you think I'm fat?" Hermione asked.

"You do, don't you?" Leah spoke.

"I know you do," Hermione said.

Paul was looking between them with wide eyes and a slightly fearful expression on his face, whilst the others could be heard sniggering as their eyes darted between the three of them, trying to keep up with the quick fire trade off between Hermione and Leah giving Paul a run for his money.

"I don't think you're fat."

"Rule number two, don't lie to me," Hermione spoke.

"Yeah, Paul, you should never lie to a woman, especially one that cooks your meals," Leah said.

"I don't think you're fat!" Paul exclaimed desperately and laughter broke out.

Hermione's narrowed eyes tightened. "You better not," she told him, lifting her finger to point at him threateningly.

"And if you ever ask me a question like that, you'll lose your favourite appendage," Leah warned.

Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking hell, I knew you two together would be a bad idea, I just didn't think it would be in this way."

"Language!" Both Leah and Hermione scolded, looking pointedly at Teddy and Leah reached over to slap Paul on the back of the head, whilst Hermione threw a dishcloth at him and it smacked him in the face.

"Give me a break, why aren't you picking on the others?"

"You called me fat," Hermione answered.

"I didn't call you fat, I was just messing around," he protested. "What did you want to tell us?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously as she crossed her arms over her chest, before turning her attention back to the others. "I've finished my experiments."

"And?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No more naked phasing," Hermione said, but the only one that looked the slightest bit bothered by her announcement was Leah, the others being used to their having to be naked in order to phase. "I'll place the charm on all of your clothing so your clothes will no longer get damaged and they'll remain on during transformations. And there's something else, too?"

"And that is?" Jacob asked, earning a scowl from Leah when Teddy decided he now wanted him and he reached out for the toddler before settling him on his lap.

"Since Leah's transformation, my magic's settled back down again."

"And?" Embry spoke.

"Which means I can now sense when my magic's off, so we won't be taken by surprise like we were with Seth and Leah. So now I'm confident in saying, my magic's feeling a little wonky."

"Please don't say it," Paul pleaded.

"Say what?" Seth asked confused.

"Training pads," everyone but Leah and Seth chorused together and Paul groaned before dropping his head into his hands.

"And that means what, exactly?" Leah rolled her eyes.

"There's another future member of the pack that's going through the transformation."

"But how?" Quil asked confused. "Everyone here is either a direct decent," he gestured to himself, Jacob, Sam and Embry –and learning of them being brothers had more than surprised the Clearwater siblings. "A cousin," he gestured to Paul and Jared, "Or are descended from all three," he gestured to Leah and Seth.

"I know," Hermione spoke. "But seeing as The Cullens," she growled, "Left and then returned, it's safe to assume it's sparked to life someone that may have the shifting gene, and this is likely to be a cousin, too, but maybe further down line, more distantly related to one of the three bloodlines."

"How long do you think?" Sam asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't be sure; it could be days, weeks or even months."

"Fantastic," Paul grumbled. "Well, if we need more training pads, whoever this wolf is can at least wait until we getting these wolf trained," he said, gesturing to the four newly turned wolves.

Hermione didn't even attempt to stop balled up pieces of paper being thrown at him. He deserved it after his pregnancy comment. She was starting to think that he actually _wanted_ her to get pregnant, probably so he could have another baby to corrupt and spoil and coddle, but neither she nor Sam were ready for that. Before they brought another child into the world, they wanted to make sure Teddy experienced early childhood without it being taken away from him too early by a new baby, and forcing him to grow up before he was ready. They'd talked about having children together and she knew that if Sam got his way, they'd have a horde of kids that would rival the size of the pack as it was now.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam's voice cut through her thoughts and she turned to look at him, even with her sitting on the counter he was taller than her.

"Our future," she admitted, her eyes moving between the pack who were once more arguing over planning Teddy's party, and Teddy who was now, for some reason, sat in the middle of the breakfast bar with a pen in his hand and scribbling away on a piece of paper. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if they fought over who got the rights to the drawing.

"Children?" He asked knowingly.

"Children," she confirmed with a nod. "And as much as I want to give you little Uley pups," she said and he chuckled at her, "I think we've got more than enough on our plates."

"Teddy is a handful," he agreed.

"I was referring to the other children," she replied and he snorted at her, listening to the pack arguing over who got to give their present to Teddy first.

"So," he muttered, leaning closer to her and pressing a kiss to her mouth. "Wanna go and practice?" He whispered to her, knowing the pack were too distracted to pick up on his words.

Her mouth tugged at the corners. "And leave the children unattended? What sort of parents would we be?"

"The kind that deserves a break," he replied and she snorted at him.

"Hey!"

They turned to look over to the gathered group.

"If you're going off to make babies, use your magic so we don't have to hear it."

"What!" Hermione squeaked.

"And you have to name it after me, too."

"LEAH!"


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

We have more Hermione and George as requested.

Also, it's been requested quite a lot that I write a Hermione/ Paul pairing –after my lovely readers have seen them together in The English Rose- and while I don't think I could write a full fanfic like I usually do, I am working on a ONE-SHOT, so if that interests you be on the lookout for it spamming your e-mail.

And I'm also working on a Hermione/ Fred ONE-SHOT, too.

So glad you love Leah and Hermione together.

 **Q &A**

WolfyVannah5 – Confrontations will be happening in the next few chapters.

Aesir – No, I don't have a pairing in mind for Leah. When first starting this fanfic I wanted to solely focus on the relationship between Hermione, Sam and the pack, exploring the changes that have occurred away from canon. I have never intended to have other imprints for the wolves, and by this point, I'm getting closer to the finishing point and I'm trying to tie everything up without adding new characters into the mix.

* * *

 **Saturday 1st April 2006**

"Have any of you seen Hermione?" Sam asked as he stepped into the media room where the majority of the pack were congregated, them all taking it in turns to play to a video game, while Paul was off on patrols with Jacob and Leah was in her room.

"No, not since she went into her potions lab after dinner, why?" Jared asked, briefly taking his eyes away from the TV to look at him.

"I can't find her," Sam frowned.

"Maybe she'd put up a Silencing Charm," he shrugged.

"No, I've checked every room in the house and even if she had put a Silencing Charm around a room, she would still hear me calling for her; it stops sound from leaving, not from coming in."

"Wait, that means that when you... you can still hear us?" Embry said, looking pale.

"We can still hear you," Sam nodded, his mouth twitching at the way everyone suddenly seemed nervous before he shook his head. "Look, I can't find her and I can't hear her either, and I never heard her leave the house."

They all frowned, the video game being paused and everyone giving them his full attention.

"She can't have gone far, she wouldn't leave without telling us," Jared said, a worried look crossing his face.

"We can go searching for her," Seth suggested. "Leah's upstairs and Teddy's in bed, she can stay and keep an eye on him.

Them all being worried, they agreed to Seth's plan and after quickly informing Leah of their leaving, they all left the house and paired off in search of Hermione, using their hearing and sense of smell in hopes to find her a lot quicker. After half an hour, they all met up outside the house, their worry being palpable.

"Where the hell is she?" Sam growled, his wolf coming through to the surface as he started pacing back and forth, pushing a hand through his hair.

No one spoke, not being able to give him an answer to his questions and all of them being just as worried as he was. It wasn't like Hermione to just disappear without telling anyone so they couldn't help but fear the worst.

"I..." Seth frowned. "I think I hear something," he said.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked quickly, coming to a halt and looking to the youngest wolf.

Recently, they'd learned that just as Jared's eyesight seemed to be better than the rest of the wolves, Seth's hearing was the same. While they all had exceptionally good hearing, according to their experiments, Seth's hearing outstripped theirs by miles, literally.

Seth turned his head towards the sound and his forehead creased slightly. "Crying, I can hear crying, I think it's Hermione, I recognise the rhythmic heartbeat. She's on the beach..."

Sam didn't stick around to hear anything else he had to say as he quickly turned and ran down the beach, heading in the direction Seth's eyes had strayed to. Soon enough, his own hearing picked up on the sounds, quiet sniffles and a steady heartbeat he'd know anywhere. It took very little time for a figure to come into his view, kneeling on the ground on the cold sand and looking out at the moon as the waves of the sea splashed water everywhere and the cold breeze of the night made itself known.

He slowed until he was approaching her calmly, not wanting to frighten her and also allowing him the time to calm himself down. He came to a stop as he crouched down beside her, his eyes searching her for injuries and seeing none, but he wasn't blind to her puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and red nose. She was staring off into the distance, tissues clutched tightly in one hand and sniffling quietly.

"You worried me," he said quietly, and he was relieved when she answered him despite not turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she replied, his voice quiet and it cracked slightly. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Where were you? What happened? How did you leave without us hearing you?"

"Port key, I went to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

She turned to face him, his heart breaking at the look of sadness in her eyes, at the pain and acceptance. She closed her eyes tightly and more tears fell down her cheeks. He brought his hands up to push her hair back from her face and he wiped away her tears and she titled her head forward until their foreheads touched.

"I really am sorry," she whispered.

"I know you are, and that doesn't matter anymore. Tell me, what happened, why did you go to Hogwarts at this time of night? And why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

She took a deep breath and brought her hands up to grip onto his wrists. "I had to go, I had to see him."

He didn't need her to clarify; he knew exactly who'd she gone to visit, but he didn't understand why she was so upset. In the months they'd been together, she'd gotten so much better when talking about Fred and answering questions about him and George.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked softly.

He frowned slightly, trying to recall the date. "April 1st," he replied.

"April Fool's Day," she gave a slight nod. "It's Fred and George's birthday," she whispered.

Feeling himself being surprised at the news he pulled back from her and she slowly opened her eyes, getting locked in his gaze.

"He would've been twenty-one today," she said, tears escaping her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Hermione..." He breathed out, unable to find a response.

She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice breaking. "I know seeing me like this over another man is probably really awkward for you and you must..."

"I'm stopping you there," he cut her off. "It's not awkward, I don't feel jealous or upset. I understand," he said softly and she opened her eyes, his own being soft and loving. "You lost someone, someone you loved. I understand that you'll always love him, but I also know that you love me. You chose to love me, you chose to accept my marriage proposal, and you've chosen to spend your life with me. You're forgetting, I briefly met Fred before he crossed over. He gave his blessing so I know there's no hard feelings on either end, and I have no reason to be upset or jealous, and even if there were, I can't exactly say anything, can I? My ex-girlfriend is living with us."

"I truly don't deserve you," she said quietly.

He gave her a small smile. "I think you'll find it's the other way around. And next year, if you want to see him again I'll go with you so you're not alone."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I promise you, Hermione, if _she_ makes an appearance we won't let her get away, we'll make sure you get justice for Fred."

She gave another sniffle and leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face against his chest as he held her to him. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of the rest of the pack stood a little ways down, all of them with sad looks on their faces. He titled his head, and they understood the message and quietly left them alone, making their way back to the house.

Hermione and the Sam stayed on the beach looking out at the moon for a little while longer before he was able to coax her back to the house. As soon as they stepped through the door, Hermione found herself being engulfed in a hug by Jared and she cried loudly as she was hugged by each of the pack, Seth refusing to leave her side as they all took seats in the living room, him understanding what she was going through after losing his father, and Leah soon made an appearance, too.

The floo suddenly roared to life, startling everyone and breaking the silence in the room. Quil, Leah and Seth all eyed the fireplace and the man that stepped out of it cautiously, having never met him before.

Hermione's cries soon started again when George stepped out, looking worse for wear; his eyes looking tired and red, his cheeks flushed, his clothing rumpled and carrying two bottles of fire whiskey in his hands and Hermione could smell he'd already had a tumbler or two that night.

"Hey, Princess," George said, his eyes and smile sad and his tone less joyful than usual.

Hermione stood from the couch and rushed to him, wrapping herself around him in a tight hug and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her neck. It was a long while before they pulled back from each, the pack watching them sadly and feeling as though they were intruding on their privacy but they didn't dare move lest they disturb the two mourners.

"Drink?"

"Drink," she nodded in agreement, summoning several glasses from the kitchen and fire whiskey was soon poured.

"Legal drinking age in the Wizarding World is seventeen," Hermione muttered, seeing Seth's and Quil's look of surprise at being given alcohol.

"We're still underage," Quil pointed out.

"I'm not your mother," Hermione shrugged her shoulders before picking up her own drink and moving to stand beside George, him putting his arm around her shoulders and tucking her against his side.

"A toast to Fred," Hermione said, holding her glass up and the others followed suit.

"To the best friend, brother and twin anyone could ask for. His pranks legendry, his mind devious and his mischievousness unrivalled," George said, his voice cracking for a small moment.

"To the more handsome Weasley Twin," Hermione said.

"Oi!" George said, glaring down at her and it brought a smile to the both of their mouths. The pack sniggered at them before they all took a sip of their drinks, Quil, Leah and Seth all spluttering but by this point, the others were used to it.

Hermione and George hugged tightly before she officially introduced him to their new pack members and then she pulled him to sit beside her on the couch as she sat next to Sam. Sam took her hand in his and she moved to rest her head against George's shoulder as he tilted his head to rest atop of hers, sitting in silence and their memories of Fred running through their minds.

It wasn't long later when Paul and Jacob returned, everything was quietly explained to them and they both hugged Hermione tightly and had some fire whiskey to toast to Fred. Soon after that, Sam left for his patrol along with Seth as it was his first patrol since his phasing and the others left to their rooms, giving Hermione and George some privacy.

"Can I stay here? I... I can't go home, not tonight."

"No, I'm kicking you out on your arse," she replied.

He snorted at her. "But I only have one ear,"

"If you don't stop sending Jared prank products you'll lose that one, too," she answered. He chuckled at her and shook his head. "Of course you can stay here, George, you're welcome here any time. There's a spare room on the third room, I had to have the house renovated with all the new additions to the pack."

"I've noticed there's a lot more than I remember there being," he nodded. "Are you happy here, Hermione?"

"Yes, very happy, Georgie," she answered. "Sam... Honestly, he's amazing and so understanding of what I've been through, he's so kind and understanding of my feelings surrounding Fred."

"I'm glad, I don't care who and what he is, I won't stand for him treating you badly or upsetting you."

"I know," she sighed. "But as you know, Fred gave his approval so we both know Sam's a good man, Fred never would've done that if he didn't think I would be in a safe and loving relationship."

"He was very protective of you," George agreed.

"You're just as bad," she replied and he shrugged his shoulders, not denying it.

"So, I hear you're getting married," George commented.

"Where'd you hear that? I haven't even told Harry yet," she frowned.

"You just confirmed it, I noticed the ring on your finger and you didn't have it the last time I saw you."

She scowled at him and he chuckled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you,"

"When did it happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago, we had an incident and once it was all dealt with Sam kind of blurted out that he almost asked me to marry him then and there, and I agreed. He gave me a promise ring for Christmas and told me he'd never force me into something I didn't want and wasn't ready for, especially after learning of my engagement to Fred. At that moment I knew I was ready, and he told me he wanted to adopt Teddy, too. He's now officially his father and he's started calling us 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'," she explained.

He smiled down at her. "It was only a matter of time," he commented.

"We're waiting on the wedding for a little while, but... do you think that... well..."

"Spit it out," he chuckled, rolling his eyes and he took a swig from the fire whiskey having abandoned the glass long ago.

"Will you give me away at my wedding?"

He blinked dumbly. "What?" He blurted out. "What about Harry or Snape?"

A sad smiled pulled at her mouth. "As much as I love them, I've always wanted it to be you. You know, when Fred asked me to marry him we spent all day together before I had to leave and all we did was make plans for our future. We talked about where we'd live, how many kids we'd have, what we'd name them and what our wedding would be like. I wanted you to walk me down the aisle and naturally he wanted you to be his best man. And now that I'm marrying Sam, I guess I just want it to be you. It wouldn't feel right if it wasn't, Fred told he'd be at my wedding, he'd be watching over me and walking me down the aisle, and I need you to be there, too. The Weasley Twins, my two boys, back together again."

A tear fell from the corner of his eye and he nodded silently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her forehead and she felt tears fall down her face, too.

"So, how are things with Angelina?"

"Who told you about us?"

"You just did," she answered and he scowled at her. "I know you, Georgie."

He sighed. "I know, almost better than Fred. Things are alright, I suppose. We're taking things slowly; I'm not ready to just jump into a relationship. Between the war and losing Fred and having to run the shop by myself, I'm finding it hard to cope, but it's getting easier. I'm not ready to settle down and marry and have kids, I have to put the shop first, I have to do it for Fred."

"I know he's proud of you, he always was," Hermione said softly. "You've done a brilliant job in managing the shop and building The Weasley Twin legacy."

"It's not been easy,"

"I know, but you're doing wonderful and if you ever need my help, all you have to do is send an owl or pop on in through the floo."

"I can't do that, Hermione. You've got your own life, your own business and you've certainly got your hands full around here, especially with Teddy and the wolves."

"We're pack, George, don't make me bite you to make it official," she said and he chuckled at her. "You know I'd do anything for you, despite my never marrying Fred, you're still brother and I'd drop everything in a heartbeat if you needed me. So if you ever need help with restocking your stores, you're looking at a fully fledged Potions Mistress."

"Show off," he muttered and she snorted at him, before a frown pulled at her face. "I need to tell you something."

Sensing her sudden change in mood, he turned his body slightly and looked straight at her, a frown pulling at his face at the seriousness, anger and sadness held on her face.

"A month ago, the pack were doing their patrols and they came across a scent. They'd found a vampire on our land and before killing him, they over heard him talking to someone. He mentioned he'd been sent here by Victoria." Her eyes flashed amber and his body stilled, his breath catching and anger suddenly filled him. His jaw clenched and he gripped the bottle in his hand tightly. "There's things going on here and I just know she's a part of it, the boys are keeping a look out for her and if she ever makes an appearance, she won't survive."

"Hermione..."

"I promise, George, you'll be the first person I'll floo call. I'll even make a new galleon with a Protean Charm so I can contact you as soon as it happens. If she survives what the pack will do to her, she most certainly won't survive what we'll do to her. We'll make sure she knows it was a mistake taking Fred from us."

He took a deep breath and slowly nodded, taking a few moments to calm himself.

"Can I give you your present now?"

He frowned, taking a large swig from the fire whiskey bottle. "You've already given my present."

She smiled at him. "I have a present for both you and Fred, I've been working on it for a while now and I believe it's complete."

She removed her wand from her sleeve and she summoned her gift from her potions lab, catching it in her hand and holding out the potion vial and a sheet of parchment that held the recipe and brewing instructions.

"What's this?"

"Fred once asked me if it was possible to force a person into revealing their emotions, so I made it possible, well, sort of." He blinked dumbly. "I've more or less made a mood detecting potion, only the results show themselves by changing the colour of every strand of hair on the body. For example, blue is sad, purple is lustful, yellow is happy and orange is hungry. Imagine, someone's eyebrows, arm hair and leg hair suddenly turning neon blue or yellow."

He blinked once more before laughing. "That's brilliant; I can market this as a tool for men wishing to understand women's feelings. Just think of how many relationships will be saved thanks to this potion."

"Not as many as there would be relationships being destroyed," she said with her mouth pulling into a smile. "If Sam ever gave me something like this I'd hex his arse."

He snorted. "Once again, your brilliant mind has made itself known and saved my arse, I was running out of ideas for new products."

She rolled her eyes. "That mind of yours is so devious that's not even possible."

He grinned at her. "Glad someone's finally able to see me for my talent. And thank you, we love it," he said, looking up at the ceiling briefly and then back down to her.

"Just wait until next year; I've got something even bigger planned."

A mischievous look entered his eyes. "Freddie's influence on you was a lot greater than I realised."

"He's created a monster," she nodded.

~000~000~000~

Sam stepped into the house and quickly shushed Seth as he soon became aware of Hermione being asleep on the couch. There were now four empty bottles of fire whiskey littering the table and she was asleep beside George, her head resting against his shoulder and him with his head pressed against the top of hers. He felt no jealously or anger; there was no need for it. Despite him being the brother of her dead fiancé and they were technically unrelated by blood, George was her family, her pack and he understood that, but more importantly his wolf understood that.

Making their way towards the stairs, he saw both Paul and Jared sat on the steps and they were asleep, too; Jared leaning against the wall and Paul with his head in his hands. He woke them quietly and Seth slipped past them and to his room, waking Quil for his patrols with Jared. Sam raised an eyebrow at the two older wolves as they slowly woke up.

"We just wanted make sure she was alright," Jared shrugged his shoulders.

"How's she been?" Sam asked, glancing at Hermione over his shoulder and seeing that there were no signs of her having been crying and she looked peaceful in her sleep.

"There's been a few tears, but she's otherwise been fine," Paul answered. "They just sat up and talked about Fred and their lives, she asked him to give her away at your wedding."

Sam blinked in surprise; he'd expected her to ask Harry or Snape, but he shook his head. He'd heard Fred say he'd be with her when she walked down the aisle, so he assumed her asking George had something to do with that.

"If that's what she wants," he shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll have to get some Hangover Potions out for them for when they wake, they drank a bottle each of fire whiskey and we know the effect it has on us, they're definitely going to feel it in the morning," Jared spoke, before standing up when Quil made an appearance at the top of the stairs and they left for patrols.

"Are you going to move her?" Paul asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't want to disturb her and she's where she needs to be. I don't want to separate them when they clearly need each other right now."

"You're not jealous?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"No, why would I be? If this were a random stranger or a friend of hers I haven't met before then I probably would be, but I know what he means to her, I know he's her pack."

"She said as much," Paul nodded.

"Does she know you listened in to her conversation?"

"No, so don't tell her."

Sam felt a smirk pull at his mouth. "Now I want to."

"She'll kill me, I did this for you."

"No, you didn't, you're just a nosy bastard," Sam snorted, sending Hermione one last look before heading up the stairs, checking on Teddy and then heading to bed.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

* * *

Summary: After completing her Masters in Potions and Herbology and adopting her godson, Teddy Lupin, in the wake of his Grandmother's death, Hermione decides a change is in order. She packs up their belongings, says goodbye to their loved ones and moves across the pond to La Push, where she meets a handsome man and his strange friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Aesir21 – I will be ending this fic after the newborn army battle, but I have no intentions of writing a sequel covering Breaking Dawn, but I will tie up a few loose ends. I just feel like doing something different as I've already written about it in 'SMMW', and I'll be covering it in 'EID', too. So I think ending it about then will be a nice change, especially with the epilogue scene that I have planned.

SereniteRose – I might not have them all making a reappearance, but maybe one or two of them in the coming chapters.

* * *

 **Saturday 13th May 2006**

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Hermione asked Sam, biting at her lip and her eyes darting between his face and his hand that he had pressed against the counter, his palm facing upwards.

"I don't mind," he promised, "But you'll have to be quick or it'll heal before you have chance to take a sample."

Nibbling at her lip she nodded her head before reaching for the knife and bringing it to his palm, slicing through his skin until blood poured from the wound. Sam lifted his hand clenched it into a fist, holding it above the vial until it filled about half of the way and he pulled his hand back, already seeing it beginning to heal.

"Is that enough?"

"Should be," she answered, putting the stopper in the vial before moving over to the skin to properly wash and disinfect the knife.

"You wanna tell me what you need my blood for?" He asked curiously.

"Not yet, I'm running a few experiments and won't know the results until I've added your blood and tested them out."

"And what are you hoping to achieve?"

"I don't want to tell you until I've succeeded, I don't want to get your hopes up or even mine for that matter, so until then it remains secret," she answered and he raised eyebrow as she turned around to face him. "I've been working on these experiments since before we even met and I'm hoping your blood will make all the difference."

"Alright, and how are you feeling?"

"A little antsy," she sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. "I hate having to put you all through this."

"It's not your fault," he said softly. "You can't blame yourself for what happened and you can't control that it happens either. We've all come to terms with that and instead focus our attention on trying to make things easier on you."

"How do you think they'll react?"

"I don't know, probably the same as the others. Their bond with you prevents them from feeling any negative feelings towards you; they could never hate you even if they wanted to."

"That makes me feel better," she muttered.

He chuckled and stood from his stool, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. You know Seth loves you and Leah's found her new best friend in you," he said, a slight grimace pulling at his face.

She laughed. "Your worst nightmare, your ex-girlfriend and your current girlfriend being friends. Thankfully she never talks about you and your relationship because I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop my wolf from biting her if she did. Her being pack makes it a lot easier than it would be if she were a stranger, but my wolf's very protective of you."

"I've seen," he said amused, his mind going back to last week when they'd gone grocery shopping and he'd received a few glances from a group of teens.

It had made it even worse that Hermione had been able to hear their comments and pick up on the scent of their attraction for him. Sam hadn't complained though because as soon as they'd arrived home, she'd dragged him to their bedroom and spent half the day proving that he belonged to her.

"You're just as bad," she fired back, thinking of the time they'd gone shopping a couple of weeks ago.

They'd gone not only to get Teddy some new clothing as he'd gone through a growth spurt recently, but to also find Embry a birthday present as last week he'd celebrated his seventeenth birthday. He hadn't been impressed with the eyes of the teenage boys that followed, nor had he been with their vulgar comments. All it had taken was one glance at the murderous look on his face and they soon quieted down and left.

"We're both as bad as each other," he shrugged. "Anyway, I'll make dinner tonight so you can spend more time in your lab and work on your experiments."

She looked at him gratefully and he chuckled, before their attention was pulled when Seth walked into the kitchen with Teddy walking beside him as he held his hand, and the now two year old's hair was a dull blonde and he was rubbing at his eyes as he cried.

"What happened?" Sam asked, pulling away from Hermione and moving over to them.

"Teddy had an accident," Seth answered.

Both she and Sam looked down to Teddy's jeans, seeing that there was a dark patch. They'd recently started potty training and while he seemed to have the hang of going to the toilet when not wearing pants or jeans, he still struggled when wearing clothing, but they knew they had to be patient with him. Persistence was the key after all.

"Did you forget to go to the potty?" Sam asked, crouching down in front of Teddy and the toddler nodded his head, his cries turning into hiccups. "That's okay, Teddy," he said softly. "Let's get you changed and try again," he said, reaching out for him and picking up, Teddy wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and crying into his shoulder as they left out the room, Sam's footsteps being heard on the staircase.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Fine, why'd you ask?" She replied, pulling out the makings for dinner and flicking her wand to start prepping it for when Sam returned.

"You just seem to be quieter than usual and you look tired," he said, a worried frown pulling at his face.

"I'm fine, I promise," she said, walked past him and patting him on the shoulder as Sam came down the stairs with a much happier looking Teddy who was now wearing clean jeans. As she crossed their path she pressed a kiss to Teddy's cheek and headed for her lab.

~000~000~000~

 **Sunday 14th May 2006**

"Where do you think you're going, Pup?" Paul asked, standing in front of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest and preventing Seth from getting past.

Seth shuffled on his feet and his eyes darted over to the kitchen and Paul's mouth twitched in amusement at the look of fear on Seth's face, and at hearing the grumbles coming from Hermione. It was the day of the full moon.

"Nowhere," he muttered.

"Great, then I suppose you better get back in the kitchen and eat your breakfast," Paul said.

"Seth, get your arse in here! Sam didn't stand and cook you bloody breakfast for you to walk away with a half eaten plate!" Hermione's voice carried over and Paul had to try very hard to keep in his laughter.

"I'd get in there if I were you, today's not the day to mess with her," he said amused.

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Paul reached up and put his hand on Seth's shoulder, turning him around and guiding him back to the kitchen. As he stepped inside, everyone had amused looks on their faces as Hermione paced back and forth muttering to herself and Leah sat at the breakfast, leaning back in her seat and eyeing Hermione as if she'd just escaped a mental asylum.

"Leah, eat your breakfast!" Hermione said, a growl wrapping around her words. Leah picked up her fork and slowly began to eat but she didn't take her eyes off Hermione.

"I've got it," Paul said, pushing Seth into a seat and heading for the blinds when Hermione's head snapped up and she glowered at the sun light in the room.

When the toaster 'dinged' Sam moved over to it, pulling the toast free and covering it in chocolate spread before handing it to her with a cup of tea. Hermione let out a sigh as she breathed in the scent of the chocolate and she reached up to press a kiss to Sam's cheek before leaving out the kitchen.

"I thought I was bad at that time of the month but she wins," Leah said suddenly.

A growl sounded from the library. "I heard that!"

Leah blinked in surprise and they all sniggered at her, apart from Seth who still looked confused and terrified.

"Watch what you say to her," Sam warned. "She might actually bite you."

"And why would she do that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll soon see."

~000~000~000~

Later that night found Hermione pacing back and forth in the woods, the majority of the pack hating what they knew would soon be happening and Seth and Leah watching Hermione cautiously as she muttered to herself, tugged at her hair and scratched at her skin irritably.

"I hope this works. Please let this work." She muttered repeatedly for several minutes straight.

"Is someone going to tell us why we're out here?" Leah asked for the third time that night, but still didn't receive a straight answer.

"You'll see, just be ready to phase when we tell you to," Jared said, watching Hermione's every move with sad eyes.

She came to a sudden stop and looked up at the sky and they followed her gaze, seeing the moon being high in the sky.

"Phase now," Sam ordered and although they were confused, Seth and Leah phased along with everyone else, just as Hermione dropped to the ground and screams tore from the back of her throat.

 _'What's happening to her?'_ Seth asked in a panic, making a move to step closer but a growl from Sam stopped him from doing so.

 _'Going through the transformation, it'll be over soon,'_ Jacob explained. _'Now fall into the empty spaces_ ,' he said, and the two new wolves moved to fill the two empty spots as the pack surrounded Hermione.

 _'What transformation?_ ' Leah asked, her eyes glued to Hermione's writhing and screaming form and then widening upon seeing her bone structure visibly changing and it was soon followed by fur, claws and...A tail. The strange looking wolf stood on its hind legs and howled to the moon. The full moon.

 _'She's a fucking werewolf!'_ Leah whispered.

~000~000~000~

 _'Well, shit! She fainted,'_ Paul spoke through the mind link, sounding both amused and surprised as he stared down at the large wolf that was laid out on the ground. _'She's the first to do that and I certainly wasn't expecting her to be, I had my money on it being Embry.'_

 _'Shove off,'_ Embry fired back and chuckles rang through the mind link as they all watched as Hermione slowly approached the unconscious wolf and sniffed at her.

 _'Seth, submit to her, get down and offer her your neck,'_ Jared instructed.

Seth was surprising quiet, in fact, they couldn't hear anything from him over the mind link and they couldn't remember the last that had happened, but despite that, Seth did listen and lowered himself to the ground, not moving as Hermione approached him, sniffed at him and gently bit his neck before stepping away and heading for Sam, ploughing straight into him as she rubbed herself up against him. The others amused comments flittered through the mind link and Jacob moved to sit beside Seth.

' _You okay?_ ' He asked the younger wolf.

 _'She's a werewolf,'_ Seth muttered.

 _'She is,'_ he agreed.

 _'Like a_ real _life werewolf,'_

 _'We know,'_ he replied amused.

 _'It all makes sense, her strange behaviour, the growling, the flashing eyes...'_

 _'Yep,'_ Jacob nodded. ' _Welcome to the pack. If it makes you feel any better, you fared better than Leah,'_ he said, looking over to the large heap of limbs and fur that was Seth's sister.

 _'But she's a werewolf!'_

Jacob let out a loud rumbling growl of laughter. _'You'll get used to it, it happens every month after all.'_

 _'I don't want to ever see her go through that again,'_ Seth said quietly.

 _'None of us do but we need to be here for her, so we learn to deal with it. Now watch out, she loves to play fight,'_ Jacob warned, before darting off to the side just as Hermione and Jared barrelled into each other, taking Seth down with them and laughter erupted.

~000~000~000~

Jacob had left with Embry for the first patrol of the night, Leah had come back around and was now laid down by the foot of a tree, watching as the other wolves played with Hermione whilst also ignoring the teasing comments that were thrown her way for her fainting at the discovery of Hermione being a werewolf.

Sam was on the other side of the clearing, also watching the wolves play fight and with him laughing whenever Hermione used her smaller size and speed to her advantage and pounced on an unsuspecting wolf. And she's just done that, barrelling into Quil and knocking him to the ground, gently nipping at his tail like a puppy.

One moment she was playing and the next she was on the ground, howls of agony leaving her as she rolled around and writhed.

 _'What's happening!'_ Quil asked in a panic.

 _'I don't know,'_ Jared said, sounding equally as confused and worried and Sam was beside her instantly, looking down at the smaller wolf, only he noticed something strange.

 _'She's changing back,'_ he muttered.

 _'That's not possible,'_ Paul said, looking up at the moon which had only been up no more than a couple of hours.

 _'I know that!'_ Sam snapped and they all flinched away from him. _'But she's changing back. Her fur and claws are fading and her bone structure's changing.'_

As Sam said that, human screams of agony sounded and echoed in the otherwise silence of the woods. The older wolves looked to each other in confusion and surprise before Paul phased back and grabbed Hermione's bag, pulling out the robe, blanket and potions and moving to kneel down beside her as she went through the last phase of her transformation. As soon as it was over he covered her with the blanket and helped her into her robe and the rest of the wolves surrounded her, looking to her in surprise as tears fell down her face and Paul helped her to take her potions.

"What the hell was that, Hermione?" Paul asked her.

"It worked, I can't believe it worked," she whispered, snuggling into the large black wolf that laid on the ground behind her, supporting her weight and offering her more protection from the chill of the night.

"What worked?"

"My experiment," she muttered, before her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

~000~000~000~

 **Monday 15th May 2006**

When Hermione next woke it was dark outside, she was in her bed and surrounded by the comforting presence of Sam. Turning over in bed she came face to face with him and she gave him a sleepy smile.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked her. "And don't lie to me, you scared the hell out of me, and Jared was beside himself. Paul had to lock him in his office because he kept messing up the prep work for an upcoming job. Embry got sent home from school, Seth's barely spoken all day, Leah's been a moody bitch and Jacob and Quil have been standing guard outside the bedroom door since they've gotten home from school."

Hermione frowned before shaking her head slightly. "It was my experiment, it worked," she said.

"What experiment?"

She climbed out of bed and disappeared into the closet, returning wearing a t-shirt and a pair of leggings before leaving the room with him following after her. She led him down the stairs and after letting out a whistle, the rest of the pack all gathered in the living room, coming from various parts of the house.

They all spoke over each other and she winced before silencing them with a single glance and they all took seats in the room, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all, but I didn't want to tell you my plan until I was sure it would work and I wasn't expecting it to, to be honest. I'm sure you've noticed I've been spending a lot of time in my lab lately, and I haven't been brewing potions for the hospital or any of my other clients. I've actually been working on a few experimental projects and you witnessed the results of one. Since I started my Masters in Potions, I've been working on something to help other werewolves but I was never able to get it to work, at least until now. I found the missing ingredient."

"My blood," Sam spoke up, looking to her from his place sat on the couch with Teddy in his lap and playing with a toy dragon.

"Not your blood exactly, rather something that was _in_ your blood. The shape-shifting gene. I was able to extract it from the blood sample you gave me and I added it to one of my experimental potions. My intentions were to see if I would be able to control the transformation. I'm a shape-shifter like you only I can't control myself, but with the potion I've created, I've just discovered it is possible. I changed back before sun rise which means I can stop myself from transforming altogether, I won't ever have to face another full moon again." They all stared at her with wide eyes and expressions of disbelief and surprise. "I've done it, I've not created a cure for lycanthropy but I have created a potion that will give us control of our phasing. I imagine it'll take some practice to learn to change at will and I plan to do so in the coming days, but I'll hopefully never have to face the full moon again."

"But that's..." Paul trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Our DNA was the key?" Jacob asked.

"It was," she nodded.

"If this works for you, will it work for others?"

"I'd imagine so, but I had no intention of distributing this potion without proof of it working, without your permission or without your knowledge. I can imagine that this potion will help a lot of people, but it can be dangerous, too. Not all werewolves are good and those with ill intentions will be able to get their hands on it and could use it for nefarious purposes but that's the risk we must take to help others."

"If it'll stop you from transforming, what will happen to your wolf?" Embry asked, frowning slightly.

"She'll still be there, but I'll have better control of her. I'll be able to pull her forward whenever I want or need to, and I'll be able to contain her whenever I want or need to. I'll have to run a few tests on myself but from what I can tell, I'll still have my advanced senses and I'll still suffer the symptoms of the full moon only I won't go through the physical transformation."

"That's amazing," Jared muttered in awe.

"No more pain, no more worry and no more forced transformations. I'm free. The moon doesn't control me anymore."

Hermione burst into tears and she was soon surrounded by her pack, offering her words of comfort and praise. She'd just created a never before seen advancement in the curing of lycanthropy and with her discovery she'd go down in history for more than just being a War Heroine.

~000~000~000~

 **Tuesday 16th May 2006**

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Sam asked, looking up from his breakfast and everyone else soon followed his gaze, watching as Hermione silently stared out the kitchen window.

"Something's happening," she said quietly, her voice sounding as if she were in a world of her own.

"Meaning?"

"Something's happening," she repeated. "My magic, I can feel it."

Sam shared a worried glance with Jared and Paul before their eyes turned back to Hermione.

"What can you feel, Hermione?" Paul asked.

"It's happening,"

"What is?"

As he said those words Hermione stepped away from the kitchen window and moved over to the front door, pulling it open and stepping out onto the porch. The rest of the pack followed closely behind her as she descended the steps onto the beach and looked off towards the woods.

A sudden gasp tore from her and she collapsed, Sam rushing to her and catching her just before she hit the ground and she shook in his arms.

"Hermione? Hermione!" He said, unable to hide his worry or panic.

She took a deep breath and fell forward, pressing her hands into the sand and bowing her head as she breathed deeply.

"Check my back," she whispered.

Sam frowned but moved to grip the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it up to reveal her spine. His eyes raked over the names tattooed on her spine before widening when he saw not one, but _two_ newly added names.

"Well?" She asked.

"You felt them going through the transformation," he muttered.

"Them?" Jared frowned.

"There's two names, not one. Collin and Brady."

"I've a second cousin called Collin," Jacob spoke.

"And I've a second cousin called Brady," Quil added.

"That's it, the Black and Ateara bloodlines," Hermione said, pushing herself up until she was leaning back into Sam and her eyes were locked on the woods.

"But for them to go through the transformation at the same time, that's odd," Paul commented.

"It is, very odd," Hermione agreed.

"What if they triggered each other?" Embry suggested. "They're neighbours and have been best friends since they were born, there's only a few months between them in age. Their parents were friends from school and they both lost their mothers in a car accident when they were three. They live with their fathers."

Hermione took a deep breath and her hands clenched into tight fists at the news, her heart breaking for her new wolves.

"How old are they?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Thirteen," Jacob answered.

Hermione's eyes closed tightly. "It's getting closer, the battle I was warned about, it's coming and I can feel it. I don't want the pups anywhere near it."

"We'll keep them away from it," Sam promised, his arms slipping around her stomach and they just sat on the ground, watching the trees and waiting for someone to exit them and it happened a few minutes later.

Two large, beautiful wolves stepped out from behind the trees and slowly approached the house and gathered pack, eyeing them curiously. They had dark eyes and long fur, and while one looked to be a dark ashy-brown colour, the other one appeared to be a reddish-brown colour that darkened around the face, legs and tail.

Hermione disentangled herself from Sam's hold and she stood, slowly approaching the two wolves until there was only a few feet between them and they stared down at her.

"Hello, Collin, Brady. I'm Hermione," she said softly. "I know you're very confused but I promise it will all make sense soon enough and before it is all explained to you, all I have to say is welcome home, welcome to the pack."

At her words the two wolves let out whines and they dropped to the ground on their stomachs and Hermione approached them, kneeling down between their large bodies and gently running her hands through their fur. It was clear they felt comfortable with her as they shifted closer to her and leaned into her touch.

"Sammy," she said softly, not wanting to upset her two new wolves, especially given that they were so young. "It's before school, chances are their fathers were nearby when this happened."

His eyes widened in understanding and he nodded. "I'll alert the council to the new additions to the pack and we'll check to see if they were accidentally injured or if they witnessed anything. At any rate, we'll have to convince them the pups need to stay with us for the time being."

"It's a good job we've got a spare bedroom," Hermione mused. "Though they'll have to share."

Sam nodded before phasing right in front of them all and the new wolves startled at the sight as he ran off into the woods.

"That's right boys, you're not alone, everyone here is a wolf," she smiled down at them. "And we'll teach you to control it just like they can." She looked up to the rest of the pack, seeing Paul struggling to contain Teddy as he tried to break free and run to the new additions to the pack. "You can put him down," she said and Paul sighed in relief at being able to do so, especially after Teddy had just kicked him in the ribs during his struggle.

The toddler giggled and squealed as he darted over to them, immediately hugging the dark wolf and pulling back to hug the reddish-brown wolf and they both blinked in surprise.

"Boys, this is Teddy, and I promise you're going to love him," she said to them, before turning back to the remainder of the pack. "Right, Leah you better go or you'll be late for work and you boys better get a move on, too, or you'll be late for school," she said to Seth, Quil, Jacob and Embry who had all been cleared to return to school and had been attending for a couple of weeks now. Nodding, they all headed inside to collect their belongings.

"It's my turn," Jared said and Paul looked relieved that he wouldn't be on puppy sitting duty, so he went inside to get his things before leaving for the office.

"Right then, it seems it's just going to be us, Jared and Teddy. Let's get inside and give you your answers, but I promise you, I have the feeling you're going to love what we're about to tell you."


End file.
